Forever Friends Pt 2Love, lies and catastrophes
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Well here is the second part of my Forever Friends saga. One friend is in Florida, and the others are still in Angel Grove. But life has a funny way of turning out.
1. Character IntrosPart 2

Well here is the next part of the Forever Friends saga. Sorry it took so long to post it, but been quite busy. This one is also significantly longer then the first part, and ends the high school years for the characters that were introduced in the first part. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, and please review.

Again, I do not own any of the characters in this, except for those mentioned in the first part which do infact belong to me.

Thanks Kiki

FOREVER FRIENDS CHARACTER SYNOPSIS-PART 2.

JUANITA:18 years old. Twin sister of Jason. Girlfriend of Adam. Sister of Wes,

Cole, and Sarah. Cousin of Ashley and Leo. Very determined, confident and head strong. Is a 4th level black belt in karate, and teaches a the youth center in Angel Grove. Is a good student, and likes to have fun. Although she may come across as a bitch, she only wants what's best for herself and her friends. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team and martial arts team.

JASON:18 years old. Twin brother of Juanita. Boyfriend of Amanda. Brother of Wes, Cole, and Sarah. Cousin of Ashley and Leo. Is a 2nd level black belt, and teaches karate at the youth center in Angel Grove. Is a good student, and contradicts Juanita's behaviour. A friend to everyone, and is always looking out for other people. Is on the Angel Grove baseball and martial arts teams.

COURTNEY:17 years old. Girlfriend of Rocky. Moved to Angel Grove from Long Island, when 10. Rather outspoken and loud mouthed. Loves to shop and gossip. A talented gymnast. People always assume the worse of her, but she often surprises them. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team and the gymnastics team.

ROCKY:17 years old. Boyfriend of Courtney. Stepbrother of Maya. Moved to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon, when 15. Parents divorced, lives with mother. His father has recently moved back and has another family, and he doesn't get along with Maya. A talented karate black belt. Met the others via a Ninja competition. Teaches at the youth center. Is known at Angel Grove as one of the class clowns. Is on the Angel Grove baseball team and martial arts team.

ADAM:17 years old. Boyfriend of Juanita. Moved to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon, when 15. Met the others via a Ninja competition. Teaches karate at the youth center. Shy and quiet, doesn't like opening up to people. But trusts those who are his friends. A good student. Is on the Angel Grove baseball team and martial arts team.

AMANDA:18 years old. Girlfriend of Jason. Moved to Angel Grove from Florida, when 18, and prior to that moved from Australia to Florida when 6. Rather quiet and shy at first, but once confident becomes more open and trusting. Although not a karate expert, she has a natural gift for movement, and learns different styles from those who teach and know karate. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team.

SANDRA:18 years old. Girlfriend of Billy. Lived in Angel Grove all her life.

Was never really friends with the others, because of at a party was teased by Jason and Zack. When Amanda moved to Angel Grove, gradually became friends with the others. Perceived as a bit of a bimbo but is actually quite smart. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team.

AISHA:17 years old. Girlfriend of Skull. Cousin of Tanya. Moved to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon, when 15. Met the others via a Ninja competition. A talented dancer and karate expert. Likes to have a good time. Is known at times for being assertive and pushy. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team.

TOMMY:17 years old. Brother of David. Boyfriend of Kimberley. Moved to Angel Grove from Los Angeles, when 15. Black belt in karate, and teaches at the youth center. Is a good student, but is sometimes forgetful. Is rather stubborn and likes to get his own way. Is on the Angel Grove martial arts team.

KIMBERLEY:17 years old. Sister of Jen. Girlfriend of Tommy. Lived in Angel Grove all her life. A talented gymnast. She loves competing for the dignity of the sport. Fashion conscious, and artistic makes her rather unique. Is a good student. Is on the Angel Grove gymnastics and girl's hockey team.

DAVID:19 years old. Brother of Tommy. Boyfriend of Katherine. Moved to Angel Grove from Chicago, when 19, after his adoptive parents died and he found out that he had a brother. Although not as talented as Tommy in the field of martial arts, he is a willing learner, and catches on quickly. Is a good student. Is on the Angel Grove football team.

KATHERINE:17 years old. Cousin of Taylor. Girlfriend of David. Moved to Angel Grove from Australia, when 17. A gifted ballet dancer, she hopes to one day become a dancer, but in the meantime teaches ballet at the youth center. Always willing to help people in need. She is a good student, and always tries her best. Is on the Angel Grove swimming and diving team.

SKULL: 18 years old. Boyfriend of Aisha. Cousin of Dex. Moved to Angel Grove from Lovett, when 18. Previously went to Lovett Academy, where he was an honor student. Although he acts silly, he is actually quite talented in many areas, including karate and music. He is a conscientious student, but also likes to have a good time. He is also known at Angel Grove as one of the class clown. Is on the Angel Grove baseball team.

DEX:17 years old. Boyfriend of Tanya. Cousin of Skull. Moved to Angel Grove, from Leawood, when 17.Left his adoptive family, and now lives with Skull and his parents. Quiet and likes to keep to himself. Although he trusts his friends and would do anything for them. Is a good student. Is on the Angel Grove swim team.

TANYA:17 years old. Girlfriend of Dex. Cousin of Aisha. Moved to Angel Grove from Africa, when 17. A great singer and dancer. Loves to party and have a good time. A friend to all. Is on the Angel Grove baseball team.

TRINI:18 years old. Girlfriend of Zack. Lived in Angel Grove all her life. Likes to help out wherever she can, and is always smiling. A great student and a friend to all. Is on the Angel Grove girl's hockey team.

BILLY:18 years old. Boyfriend of Sandra. Lived in Angel Grove all his life. To some he is a nerd. But he's just a smart guy. A straight "**A**" student. Learns karate from Jason, Juanita and Tommy. Is president of the maths and science club.

ZACK:17 years old. Boyfriend of Trini. Lived in Angel Grove all his life. An excellent dancer and karate expert. Loves to party, and has no trouble making himself the life of the party. Loves to have a laugh, and is a good student. Is on the Angel Grove football team.

SARAH:14 years old. Sister of Wes, Cole, Juanita and Jason. Cousin of Ashley and Leo. Is currently at Jr High, but will be at Angel Grove High in the new school year. Looks up to both Juanita and Jason. Has a crush on Justin.

JUSTIN:14 years old. Will be attending Angel Grove High in the new school year. Has a black belt in karate, and someday hopes to compete internationally.

ASHLEY:15 years old. Girlfriend of Andros. Cousin of Juanita, Jason, Sarah, Wes, Cole and Leo. Learns self defence and karate from Juanita. Loves to talk and have a good time. Is a cheerleader at Angel Grove.

CASSIE:16 years old. Girlfriend of TJ. Learns self defence and karate from Juanita. Is friendly and vibrant, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. A talented singer and dancer.

TJ: 16 years old. Boyfriend of Cassie. Is on the Angel Grove High football team. And loves to help others in need.

CARLOS:15 years old. Boyfriend of Maya. Is a member of the Angel Grove High soccer team, for which he is the captain.

KARONE:15 years of age. Twin sister of Andros. Moved to Angel Grove, from Pennsylvania. Has a red belt in karate, but also learns karate and self defence from Juanita. Is extremely outgoing and friendly.

ANDROS:15 years of age. Twin brother of Karone. Boyfriend of Ashley Moved to Angel Grove from Pennsylvania. Teaches karate at the youth center with the others. Has a black belt in karate, and is quiet and reserved.

ZHANE: 16 years of age. Moved to Angel Grove from Mississippi. Has a brown belt in karate, and also teaches karate at the youth center with the others. Is extremely confident and friendly, and gets along with almost everyone.

KENDRIX:15 years old. Moved to Angel Grove from Ohio. Is an extremely talented girl, especially in the field of science and maths. Has been doing gymnastics for many years and now learns karate from Juanita. Is extremely easy to get along with.

MAYA:15 years old. Girlfriend of Carlos. Stepsister of Rocky. Moved to Angel Grove from Minnesota. Doesn't get along with Rocky, but she tries very hard for him to like her. Has been doing karate for a few years and is a purple belt. Juanita is now coaching her in higher levels.

LEO: 16 years old. Cousin of Juanita, Jason, Sarah, Wes, Cole, and Ashley. Moved to Angel Grove from New York City. Has a second level brown belt. Is extremely friendly and easy to get along with.

WES:22 years old. Brother of Juanita, Jason, Sarah and Cole. Cousin of Ashley and Leo. Boyfriend of Jen. Just returned from New York, where he was studying at New York University. Has a degree in law. Has a third level black belt in karate.

COLE:20 years old. Brother of Wes, Juanita, Jason and Sarah. Cousin of Ashley and Leo. Boyfriend of Taylor. Is currently studying marine biology at California University, San Diego. Has a second level black belt.

JEN: 22 years old. Sister of Kimberley. Girlfriend of Wes. Has recently returned to Angel Grove, after studying at California University, Berkeley, where she obtained a degree in education.

TAYLOR:20 years old. Cousin of Katherine. Girlfriend of Cole. Moved to California from Indiana, to attend college and study architecture. Will be attending California University, Santa Cruz.

Ms ApplebyMaths teachers at Angel Grove High. Always wants what is best for her students, and is always willing to help them in anyway she can.

Mr Wilton:Science teacher at Angel Grove High. Has a bit of a temper at times, but is generally a nice person. Likes to see his students succeed.

Mr Caplan:Principal of Angel Grove High. Likes to see every student doing their best. Loves to give detentions, especially to Juanita.

Mr Hammersmith:

History teacher at Angel Grove High. Has been a teacher for a long time, and likes to make the students, work. He is not liked by many students.

Ernie:Owner of the Juice Bar, located at the youth center. Is a friend to all, and is always willing to lend a hand.

Adelle:Works at the Juice Bar. Extremely friendly and liked by all.


	2. New life in Florida

December 28 1998. The day after Juanita arrived in Florida she walked into the area that was used for the martial arts training at the Pan Global Game training base. The other students were training. She walked over to Stephen Anderson who was going to be her coach. School was yet to start, so training was held for most of the day. "Hi" said Juanita. Stephen looked at her. "Hello Juanita" he said. Juanita smiled. "Are you ready to start training?" asked Stephen. "As ready as I ever will be coach" said Juanita. "Good" replied Stephen, and blew the whistle that he was wearing around his neck. "Whenever I blow the whistle, Juanita. That's a sign that I need to talk with everyone" said Stephen. "Okay" replied Juanita. All the other students came over to where Stephen was. "What's up coach?" asked a male student. "I would all like you to meet Juanita, she is going to be training here for the Pan Globals" said Stephen. Everyone looked at her. "Juanita, this is Nicola, Anna, Maureen, Doug, Stuart, Daniel, Renee, Louise, Shawn and Robert" said Stephen. Juanita nodded. "I want you all to make her feel welcome" said Stephen. "Sure" said Nicola, looking at Juanita. Stephen nodded. "Okay, Nicola. I want you to pair up with Juanita" said Stephen. "Okay" replied Nicola. "Okay, back to work everyone. I just need to do something in my office, but I'll be back in a little bit. Just spar with one another" said Stephen. "Sure coach" said Shawn. Stephen walked away. Everyone looked at Juanita. "Hi" said Juanita. "You are not going to make the team" said Nicola. Juanita looked at her. "Pardon?" asked Juanita. "We've been here since karate was accepted, and there is no way we're going to let some new girl take away our chance of competing" said Nicola. "I came late because I had school" said Juanita. "Oh poor baby" said Daniel. "I happen to care about my grades" said Juanita. "Well here, we care about karate and there is no possible way that you are going to be on the team at the Pan Globals" said Nicola. Juanita just looked at them all. "Are you going to cry?" asked Shawn. "The only one that will be crying will be you, when I'm on the team, and you're not" said Juanita and walked over to the punching bag. They all just looked at her.

Juanita walked into the dining room, and went over to the kitchen and got some food. She looked at the karate students, who in turn just looked at her back. Juanita walked past them. "Loser" said Daniel. Juanita just looked at him. "You can sit here" said a girl at a table Juanita was passing. Juanita looked at her. "Really?" asked Juanita. The girl nodded. "Thanks" said Juanita putting down her tray and sitting. "Hi, I'm Michelle" said the girl. There was a guy sitting at the table with her. "I'm Jack" he said. "Hi I'm Juanita" said Juanita. "Hey" said Jack. "I heard the karate students calling you names and I thought you could sit with us" said Michelle. "Thanks" said Juanita. "So how come they're calling you names?" asked Jack. "They don't like me" replied Juanita. "How come?" asked Michelle. "Because I came here late to start training" replied Juanita. "So you're training for karate?" asked Jack. Juanita nodded. "You don't seem like the karate type" said Jack. Juanita laughed. "You'd be surprised" said Juanita. Michelle and Jack laughed also. "Well you are more then welcome to hang out with us" said Michelle. Juanita nodded. "So what are you doing here?" asked Juanita. "We're both swimmers" said Jack. "Really?" asked Juanita. "Uh huh" replied Michelle. "That's cool" said Juanita. "Well it can be at times" replied Jack. The three of them laughed. "So where are you from Juanita?" asked Michelle. "California" replied Juanita. "Florida wouldn't be much of a change then" said Jack. Juanita shook her head. "Where are you both from?" asked Juanita. "I'm from Wisconsin" said Jack. "And I'm from Michigan" said Michelle. "So how are you both liking it here?" asked Juanita. "It's good" said Jack. "Hard work" said Michelle. Juanita laughed. "So how come you came late?" asked Jack. "I wanted to finish off the school semester before I transferred" said Juanita. "Good idea" said Michelle. "So you'll be going to Jacksonville High then?" asked Jack. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Is that where you go?" asked Juanita. "Uh huh" replied Michelle. "Is it a good school?" asked Juanita. "As okay as school can be" said Jack. Juanita laughed. "It's just going to be weird not knowing anyone" said Juanita. "Well you're more then welcome to hang out with us. We all know what it's like to be new" said Michelle. "Thank you" said Juanita. "That's okay" said Michelle. "So you really do karate?" asked Jack. "Yeah I do" replied Juanita. "So you're up for a chance to compete in the Pan Globals?" asked Michelle. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Have you ever competed in them?" asked Juanita. "No this will be our first year, if we get on the team" said Jack. Juanita nodded. "I don't think the others on the karate team are going to make it easy for me to get on though" said Juanita. "Why do you say that?" asked Michelle. "I just know, that they're going to try and make my life hell" said Juanita. "Well I'm guessing if you do karate, and they can do karate then it's going to be very interesting" said Jack. "Yeah" replied Juanita, looking at her watch. "Umm, I have to go make a phone call" said Juanita. "Okay" said Michelle. "I'll see you around" said Juanita. "Yeah, just come and hang out with us" said Jack. "Thanks" said Juanita, standing. "Bye" said Michelle. "Yeah bye" replied Juanita, and left the cafeteria.

Juanita walked over to the phone, and picked it up. She dialled her home number, using the calling card that her dad have given her, which would be billed to their home account. The phone was answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?" asked Mitch. "Hi dad" replied Juanita. "Hey angel, how are you?" asked Mitch. "I'm okay" replied Juanita. "How are you liking Florida?" asked Mitch. "It's good" replied Juanita. "I'm glad to hear that" said Mitch. "Yeah" said Juanita. "But you do know, that if you don't like it, you can come back home" said Mitch. "Dad, I'm fine, really" said Juanita. "I know, of course you are. It's just without you around, the house is quiet" said Mitch. "I wasn't that noisy" said Juanita. "You'd be surprised" said Mitch. Juanita laughed. "Is Jase there?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Mitch. "Can I talk to him?" asked Juanita. "Sure" replied Mitch. "Jason, you're sister wants to say hi" said Mitch. "Okay" said Jason, going over and taking the phone off Mitch. "Hey sis, how's it going?" asked Jason. "Yeah, okay" said Juanita. "So how many people have you beaten so far?" asked Jason. Juanita laughed. "No one" replied Juanita. "You're actually having people beat you?" asked Jason. "Well it's not really like we're competing, just sparring" said Juanita. "You're scaring me" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "So how is everyone?" asked Juanita, changing the subject. "Yeah, they're all great" said Jason. "Well tell them I say hi" said Juanita. "I will" said Jason. "Thanks" said Juanita. "It's going to be really weird not having you here when school starts back" said Jason. "Yeah, it's going to be so weird" said Juanita. "But I'm sure you'll make heaps of new friends in Florida" said Jason. "I guess" replied Juanita. "We miss you though" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, I miss everyone too" said Juanita. "Tell mom and Sarah that I say hi, too okay" said Juanita. "Yeah, I will" said Jason. "I better go" said Juanita. "Okay" said Jason. "Talk to you soon then" said Juanita. "Yeah, definitely" said Jason. "Okay bye" said Juanita. "Bye" replied Jason.

Juanita hung up and went to her room.

Jason walked into the youth center the next day, and went over to the juice bar where the others were sitting. "Hey man" said Tommy. "Hi" replied Jason, sitting down. "How's your mom doing now?" asked Kimberley. "Okay" said Jason. Kimberley nodded. "Nits actually rang last night" said Jason. "How is she?" asked Courtney. "She's doing okay" replied Jason. "That's good" said Adam. "Yeah and she says hi" said Jason. "So she's liking Florida so far?" asked Courtney. "Well, I'm guessing she is. She didn't really say all that much" said Jason. "Nits, didn't say much?" asked Aisha. "Well except for the usual mocking and everything" said Jason. "So basically she said a whole heap" said Courtney. "Yeah" replied Jason. "That sounds more like your sister" said Tommy. Jason nodded. "It's just going to be so weird when we go back to school and Juanita's not going to be there" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Jason. "Do you guys want to head to the park to play some ball?" asked Tommy. "Okay" said Rocky. They all left the youth center and headed to the park.


	3. New year, but different

January 4 1999. The first day back at school, Juanita was walking down the corridor of her new high school with Jack and Michelle. "So this is Jacksonville High then" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Jack. "Is it different from you're old school?" asked Michelle. "Totally" replied Juanita. "So what home room do you have?" asked Jack. Juanita looked at her class schedule. "Home room three zero two" replied Juanita. "That's our home room" said Michelle. "Really?" asked Juanita. "Uh huh" replied Jack. "Is the home room teacher nice?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, Ms Jacobs is nice" replied Michelle. "That's a relief" said Juanita. "Why do you say that?" asked Jack. "Well I've had a home room teacher that was a real tyrant" said Juanita. "Meaning?" asked Michelle. "Well if you were thirty seconds late to home room, he would give you detention" said Juanita. "Wow" said Jack. "Yeah" said Juanita. They neared the home room that they were in. "Well here we are" said Jack. "Yeah" said Juanita. The three of them walked inside the class room, and went and sat in some vacant chairs. Ms Jacobs came into the class room. "Good morning everyone" said Ms Jacobs. "I hope you all had a good holiday" said Ms Jacobs. "Yeah, pity it had to end" said someone in the class. Everyone laughed. "Okay" said Ms Jacobs, sitting at her desk. "I believe we have a new student here today" said Ms Jacobs looking up at the class. Everyone looked around, and slowly realised that Juanita was the new student. "Juanita Scott" said Ms Jacobs. "Yes" replied Juanita. "Why don't you stand up and tell the class a bit about yourself" said Ms Jacobs. "Okay" said Juanita, standing up. "So where are you from Juanita?" asked Ms Jacobs. "I'm from Angel Grove, California and I've moved here to train for the Pan Globals" said Juanita. Ms Jacobs nodded. "And what are you training in?" asked Ms Jacobs. "Karate" replied Juanita. "Very good" said Ms Jacobs. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Thank you Juanita" said Ms Jacobs. Juanita sat back down. "That was embarrassing" said Juanita, to Michelle. Michelle laughed. "Okay, everyone call out when read out your name and then you can head off to your other classes" said Ms Jacobs and began to read through the class roll.

Three hours later, it was the start of the new school semester at Angel Grove High. Jason, Kimberley, Rocky, Adam Courtney, Amanda and Billy were all sitting in Ms Appleby's home room class. "It's going to be really weird not having Nits in home room with us" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Adam. Ms Appleby came into the class room. "Morning class" said Ms Appleby. "Hi Ms Appleby" said Courtney. "Well I take it you're all rested and ready for a busy semester" said Ms Appleby. "No" said Rocky. Everyone laughed. "I'm sure you'll do just fine Rocky" said Ms Appleby. "Yeah, right" said Rocky. "Okay, let me know you're here when I read out the class list" said Ms Appleby and began to read everyone's name out one by one. "Adam" said Ms Appleby. "Here" replied Adam. "The troublesome two" said Ms Appleby. Everyone laughed, knowing that Ms Appleby was referring to Jason and Juanita. "I'm here Ms Appleby" said Jason. "And what about your sister?" asked Ms Appleby. "She's gone to Florida" replied Jason. "Of course, I'd forgotten about that" replied Ms Appleby. "Yeah, she's at a whole new different school" said Jason. "Well knowing your sister, I'm sure she's fine" said Ms Appleby. "Yeah, she's probably bashing a kid up for their lunch money as we speak" said Jason. Everyone laughed. "Amanda?" asked Ms Appleby. "Here" replied Amanda. "Okay" said Ms Appleby closing her folder. "Well then, I hope everyone works hard this semester. Not long before you all leave and head off to college" said Ms Appleby. "I can't wait" said Courtney. "Me either" said Rocky. The bell rang signalling the end of homeroom. "Okay, you can all head off to your classes" said Ms Appleby. Everyone got up and left the class room.

Juanita and the other karate students were practice. They were going over the Shodan Kata. "That's good" said Coach Anderson going up and down looking at them each. "Excellent, Juanita" he said, when he got to her. "Shawn, tighter moves" said Coach Anderson. They finished off the kata and bowed. "Shawn I want you to try that again" said Coach Anderson. "Okay" replied Shawn. "Juanita, why don't you go through it as well with him" said Coach Anderson. "Okay" replied Juanita. Juanita and Shawn bowed, and began to go through the kata. Shawn was having trouble keeping the same pace as Juanita. "Faster Shawn, this isn't a slow kata" said Coach Anderson. "Yeah, I know" said Shawn, speeding up to Juanita's pace, but in turn missing a few steps of the kata. Coach Anderson blew his whistle. Shawn and Juanita stopped. "Shawn I really think you need to work on the katas, if you want to be accepted into the Pan Globals" said Coach Anderson. "Yes, Coach" replied Shawn. "Go on then, over to the other side of the room and I want the Shodan Kata to be perfect by the end of the practice" said Coach Anderson. "Okay Coach" replied Shawn and walked over to the other side of the room. "Juanita, that was very good. You obviously do a lot of practice" said Coach Anderson. "Kind of" replied Juanita. "Well, how about you and Doug go up against each other in sparring" said Coach Anderson. "Okay" said Juanita. "Coach, I don't really want to go up against a girl" said Doug. "Doug, think of it as a learning experience" said Coach Anderson. "But a girl?" asked Doug. "Doug" said Coach Anderson, getting slightly annoyed. "Fine" said Doug. Everyone but Doug and Juanita moved off the mats. "Okay, let's see what you've got" said Doug to Juanita. "Okay" said Juanita. They bowed to each other, and then took up a stance. Doug went to perform a side kick on Juanita, but she managed to back flip out of the way, and then was able to swing her leg around catching Doug off guard, which made him fall to the ground. Coach Anderson blew his whistle. Doug got up off the floor. "Juanita, what was that?" he asked. Juanita looked at him. "I was getting out of his way" replied Juanita. "Interesting way of doing so, with a back flip" said Coach Anderson. A few of the others laughed. Coach Anderson turned and looked at them and they stopped. "Sorry, it's just that it's kind of a reaction, because that's the kind of move my brother always pulls on me, and then I manage to get him down" replied Juanita. "Well I don't like you pulling that kind of trick on me" said Doug. "Are you upset because you got beaten by a girl" said Juanita. Doug just looked at her. "You'll learn to deal with it, I promise" replied Juanita. "Well I think it was a very ingenious move" said Coach Anderson. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Okay, class over. Go study" said Coach Anderson, and walked over to where Shawn was. "Try something like that again, and you will definitely not make it on to the team" said Doug. "I'm not scared of your threats" said Juanita. "You will be, teacher's pet" said Renee. All of them walked off leaving Juanita there by herself.

That night, Juanita walked to the phone to make a call. Anna was on the phone. Juanita stood behind waiting to make a call. "Okay, I'll talk to you really soon" said Anna, to the person on the other end of the phone. "Okay bye" said Anna and hung up. She looked at Juanita. "What?" asked Juanita. "Nothing" replied Anna. Nicola came over and went to the phone and went to pick it up. "Excuse me I was next" said Juanita. "You're not on it" said Nicola and went to grab the phone. Juanita went for the phone also, and managed to grab it just before Nicola. "I was going to use that" said Nicola. "Too bad, because I am" replied Juanita. "Give me the phone" said Nicola. "No" replied Juanita, looking at her, and dialling a number. "I said give it to me" said Nicola, as she went to grab the phone from Juanita. "And I said no" replied Juanita, and punched Nicola in the stomach. "You bitch" said Nicola. Juanita just looked at her. "Let her go Nic, she's probably ringing her mommy and daddy to tell them that everyone is being mean to her" said Anna. "I can take care of myself" said Juanita, looking at her. Someone on the other end of the line picked up the phone. "Hello?" asked a female voice. "Hi, Mrs Park,it's Juanita" said Juanita. "Hello Juanita" replied Mrs Park. "Is Adam there?" asked Juanita. "He is, I'll get him for you" said Mrs Park. "Thanks" replied Juanita. Mrs Park put the phone down and went to get Adam. "Juanita has a boyfriend" said Anna. "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend" said Juanita. "Yeah right, you don't just ring up guys, for a conversation" said Nicola. "Why don't you get lost, huh?" asked Juanita. "Are you going to make me?" asked Nicola. "I'll do more then make you" said Juanita. "I don't want to hear you talking to your boyfriend anyway" said Nicola. "He's not my boyfriend" said Juanita. Anna and Nicola walked off laughing. "Nice to know that Nits" said Adam on the other end. Juanita laughed. "Hey" said Juanita. "How are you?" asked Adam. "I'm great" replied Juanita. "That's good to hear" replied Adam. "How are you doing?" asked Juanita. "I'm okay" replied Adam. "Good" replied Juanita. "So who were you talking to?" asked Adam. "Just a couple of girls who do karate, they thought you were my boyfriend" said Juanita. "Well I use to be" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "So how's everything back there?" asked Juanita, changing the subject. "Well the usual" said Adam. "Sounds like no one really misses me then" said Juanita. "Come on, you know that's not true. We all miss you" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, I miss everyone too" said Juanita. "So how's the new school?" asked Adam. "It's going okay" replied Juanita. "Well school here is pretty much the same. Mr Caplan is still handing out detentions, but it doesn't seem to be as many as usual" said Adam, with a laugh. "Okay, I know you're referring to me there" said Juanita. "Well somehow you always ended up with a lot of detentions" replied Adam. "Wasn't always my fault" replied Juanita. Adam laughed. "No not half" he replied. Juanita laughed. "Well believe it or not, I haven't had one since I've been in Florida" said Juanita. "That would have to be something of a record then" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I'm glad you're happy Nits" said Adam. "Thanks" replied Juanita. "It's just really weird not seeing you here" said Adam. "I'm sure I'll be back soon for a visit though" said Juanita. "When do you think that will be?" asked Adam. "Probably after the invitationals, which are in the middle of February" said Juanita. "That would be the first step in getting to the Pan Globals?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "And if you don't make it, you'd be coming home anyway" said Adam. "Nice to see you have confidence in me, Park" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "I know you'll do well" said Adam. "I hope so" replied Juanita. "Come on, you know you can" said Adam. "Yeah, I did manage to beat one guy today" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Adam. "Uh huh, and he wasn't to happy about it" replied Juanita. "Why?" asked Adam. "Well for starters, I'm a girl" said Juanita. "I realise that" replied Adam. Juanita laughed. "And I'm new" said Juanita. "So he's got a bruised ego" said Adam. "Pretty much" replied Juanita. Adam laughed. "Sounds a lot like Jase" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita with a laugh. "Well here's hoping you're able to do it again" said Adam. "I can kick your arse, so I can't see why I can't kick everyone else's here" said Juanita. "Still the same Nits" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "I better get going Adam. It's late and I have some school work to do" said Juanita. "What is the time there?" asked Adam. "Nearly eleven o'clock" replied Juanita. "So you're three hours ahead" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Well, I'll let you go then" said Adam. "Yeah, I'll talk to you again soon" said Juanita. "Okay" said Adam. "Say hi to everyone for me" said Juanita. "I will" replied Adam. "Bye" said Juanita. "Bye" replied Adam. Juanita hung up the phone and walked back to her dorm room.

Angel Grove. Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria at lunch time. "I can't believe Hammer expects us to a whole paper on the great depression" said Rocky. "I know" said Kimberley. "Does he know how long that's going to take?" asked Courtney. "He probably does, and just wants to torture us" said Amanda. "Nits is so lucky" said Jason. "You got that right, she doesn't have to put up with the Hammer anymore" said Rocky. "That reminds me, Juanita says hi" said Adam. Everyone looked at him. "She says hi?" asked Jason. "Yeah she rang me last night" said Adam. "Really?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Adam. "She rings Adam, but hasn't had the decency to call me yet and I'm her best friend" said Courtney. "Well she probably knew if she was to ring you she would hear only you talk about the gossip" said Rocky. "I don't just gossip" said Courtney. "Yeah you also are writing it now" said Aisha. Everyone laughed. "Mr Collins approached me to the column and I said yes" said Courtney. "Well you and Nits are the two biggest talkers in the school" said Tommy. Everyone laughed. "What else did my sister have to say?" asked Jason. "Umm, she beat up some guy and they weren't too happy about it" said Adam. "You mean a guy, who's training" said Jason. "Yeah" said Adam. "Apparently so far she hasn't gotten into trouble at her new school" said Adam. "Juanita not get into trouble" said Skull. "That would have to be some kind of record" said Tommy. "It is" said Jason. They all laughed. "Nits has been getting in trouble since kindergarten" said Jason. "Well that does have a lot to do with someone else" said Kimberley. "What I've always been good" said Jason. "Yeah right" said Zack. They all laughed. "Well whoever Juanita talks to next, it better be me" said Courtney. "Well if she rings I tell her to give you a call" said Jason. "Thank you" said Courtney. "I'm sure Nits is going to love catching up on gossip" said Jason. "But she said she'd probably be back soon, after the first competition, right" said Adam. Jason looked at him. "Umm yeah, we're going to go over and see her compete" said Jason. "I take it that's you, your mom and dad and Sarah" said Tommy. "Yeah and hopefully Juanita will be able to come back for a holiday" replied Jason. "Yeah" said Kimberley. The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period, and they all headed off to class.

Juanita, Jack and Michelle had gym class together, and the three of them walked into the gymnasium together. "I hate gym class" said Michelle. Jack and Juanita laughed. "You're training for the Pan Globals and you hate gym class" said Juanita. "Well, I don't see how climbing rope is going to help me" said Michelle. "Besides giving you rope burn" said Jack. "Yeah, that" said Michelle. The three of them laughed. "I don't mind it" replied Juanita. "But you're this jock girl" said Michelle. "Thanks a lot" said Juanita. Michelle laughed. The gym teacher came in and blew his whistle. "Okay, everyone over here" he said. Everyone walked over to him. "As you can see I've set up an obstacle course, and you have to complete it if you want to pass this class" said the teacher. A few of the people in the class moaned. "Okay, I want two orderly lines" said the teacher. They all formed two lines. Juanita was at the head of one of the lines, as was Daniel, who was also at the karate school. Daniel looked at her. Juanita smiled at him. "Okay, you have to run through the tires, get over the vaults, across the monkey bars and then up the ropes and back to here, tag the next person and they then begin. First team to finish gets an early mark" said the teacher. "Easy" said Daniel. "Okay, on my whistle, commence" said the teacher. Daniel and Juanita both got ready to start. The teacher blew his whistle. Juanita and Daniel both started and ran up to the tires, with Daniel getting a head start on Juanita. The others on the two teams started cheering their team member on. Daniel jumped over the vault before Juanita did and got to the monkey bars. Juanita got up to the monkey bars, and started taking two at a time, getting closer to Daniel. They both jumped off the monkey bars together, and ran up to the ropes that had been set up. Juanita managed to start climbing the rope before Daniel, and she reached the top, and slid back down, passing Daniel who was only half way up. Juanita ran back and tagged Jack who was next in her team line. As Jack began throughout the tires, Daniel came back and tagged the person on his team. Juanita looked at Daniel, and smiled. "Not bad for a girl, huh?" asked Juanita. Daniel just looked at her. Juanita looked at Michelle and they both laughed. The gym class continued.

Adam and Rocky were about to head to the youth center for martial arts practice. The first practice that they would be having with Juanita. Normally it was on a Friday after school, but they had changed it to Thursdays. Adam put his books into his locker and grabbed his backpack, and closed it. Just as they were about to walk off, Patsy came over to them. "Hi Adam" said Patsy. "Oh hi" replied Adam. "I was wondering, if you would like to go to the movies with me on the weekend?" asked Patsy. Adam looked at Rocky, who was trying not to laugh. "Umm, as in a date?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Patsy. "I don't think so" said Adam. "You and Juanita aren't going out anymore, she's not even in the same state" said Patsy. "I know that, it's just that I don't want to go" said Adam. "Oh, I see" said Patsy. "I'm sorry" said Adam. "No, that's fine, you're obviously still hung up over the fact that Juanita has gone" said Patsy and walked off. Rocky started to laugh. "Oh man, she so wants to go out with you, that it's not funny" said Rocky. "Yeah, I kind of got that impression" said Adam. They started to walk to the youth center. "But you do have to get over Nits, man" said Rocky. Adam looked at him. "She's not coming back anytime soon" said Rocky. "I know that, it's just that I don't want to go out with Patsy" said Adam. Rocky laughed. "Yeah, I can see your point" said Rocky. They continued on towards the youth center.


	4. Truth calls

Adam and Rocky got to the youth center. Jason, Skull and Tommy were already there, as was David. "Hey guys" said Rock, going over to them. "What took you so long to get here?" asked Tommy. "Adam was asked out" replied Rocky. "Shut up" said Adam. "By who, man?" asked Skull. "Patsy" replied Adam. "She has always had a crush on Adam" said Rocky. They all laughed. "We were thinking David could join the team to make us six again" said Tommy. "Is that okay with you guys?" asked Jason. "Fine with me" replied Rocky. They all looked at Adam. "I guess it's okay" said Adam. "Are you sure?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Adam. "We're obviously not going to be as good without Nits, but we can certainly kick some butt" said Jason. "Yeah" said Tommy. "Okay then David, let's see what you're made of then" said Skull. The six of them got down to practice.

A couple of days later, Juanita went over to the phone and dialled her home number. "Hello?" asked Sarah, picking up the phone. "Hey care bear" said Juanita. "Hey Nits" replied Sarah. "How's everything with you?" asked Juanita. "It's okay" replied Sarah. "That's good" said Juanita. "How are you?" asked Sarah. "You know me" said Juanita. "Yeah, causing trouble no doubt" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "Why does everyone think that?" asked Juanita. "Because it's you" said Sarah. They both laughed. Jason came over to the phone. "Is that Nits?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Sarah. "Give me the phone" said Jason. "Give me the phone, please" said Sarah. "Please" said Jason. "No" replied Sarah. "Sarah" said Jason. "I've got to go Nits, before I get beaten up" said Sarah. "Okay, I'll talk to you soon" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Sarah. "Bye" said Juanita. "Bye" replied Sarah, and handed the phone to Jason. "Thank you" said Jason. "Hi" said Juanita. "Hey you" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "So what's this I hear about you calling Adam up?" asked Jason. "So what if I did" said Juanita. "I thought you two had broken up?" asked Jason. "We have" said Juanita. "Then why were you calling him?" asked Jason. "Because I wanted to talk to someone else besides you" said Juanita. "Thanks a lot" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Courtney wants you to call her" said Jason. "Yeah, right, I better call her soon" said Juanita. "So I heard you managed to beat one of the guys in the school" said Jason. "Adam told you that?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Jason. Juanita laughed. "I did and it felt so good" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "So I take it you're loving it there" said Jason. "Yeah it's okay" said Juanita. "Still miss everyone?" asked Jason. "Of course" replied Juanita. "Anyone in particular you miss?" asked Jason. "If you're trying to get me to confess to something it isn't going to work" said Juanita. "I would never do that" said Jason. "Yeah right" replied Juanita. Jason laughed. "I miss everyone the same, it's just so weird not being with you guys" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. "So what's the news there?" asked Juanita. "Umm David's joined the martial arts team" said Jason. "Oh, really?" asked Juanita. "You seemed surprised by that" said Jason. "I just didn't think you would be getting someone to replace me" said Juanita. "Nits, you're in another state, how are you going to compete with us?" asked Jason. "I don't know, I didn't think of that" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "That would be about right" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. Jack came over to Juanita. "Juanita do you still want to study with us?" asked Jack. "Uh yeah" said Juanita. Jack nodded. "Who are you talking to?" asked Jason. "Jack Marshall" replied Juanita. "Who's he?" asked Jason. "A friend" replied Juanita. "In Michelle's room" said Jack. "Okay" said Juanita. Jack walked off. "A friend, huh?" asked Jason. "Yes Jase, a friend. He's on the swim team" replied Juanita. "Are you sure?" asked Jason. "Jason, I'm warning you" said Juanita. "Right, you're still probably hung up over Adam" said Jason. "I am not" said Juanita. "Uh huh" said Jason. "Just because I'm in another state, doesn't mean I can't do bad things to you" said Juanita. "What do you mean?" asked Jason. "Twin telepathy" said Juanita. "You wouldn't dare" said Jason. "Say anything more and I will" said Juanita. "Okay" said Jason. "I really have to go Jase" said Juanita. "Okay" replied Jason. "So what are you studying?" asked Jason. "Shakespeare, Taming of the Shrew" replied Juanita. "Fun" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Well, I'll see you soon then" said Jason. "So you, mom and dad and Sarah are coming over to see the invitationals?" asked Juanita. "We'll be there" said Jason. "Great" said Juanita. "Have fun studying" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Say hi to mom and dad for me. Tell them I love them" said Juanita. "I will, and don't forget to ring Courtney" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Okay, see you" said Juanita. "See you" said Jason. Juanita hung up the phone and walked off to Michelle's dorm room to study.

Juanita walked to Michelle's room and knocked on the door, before she had gone by her dorm room to get her backpack. "Come on in" came Michelle's voice. Juanita opened the door and went inside. "Hi" said Michelle. "Sorry, I would have been here sooner, I was just on the phone" said Juanita. "Jack said you were" said Michelle. Juanita sat down on Michelle's bed. "Yeah" said Juanita. "So I guess you were talking to your boyfriend then" said Jack. Juanita looked at him. "I don't have a boyfriend at the moment" said Juanita. "Oh" replied Jack. "I was talking to my brother, we always give each other a hard time" said Juanita. "So you have a brother?" asked Michelle. "Yeah and a younger sister" said Juanita. Michelle nodded. "Is you're brother younger or older then you are?" asked Jack. "He's younger by nine minutes" said Juanita. "Nine minutes?" asked Jack. Juanita nodded. "He's my twin" said Juanita. "That's so cool" said Michelle. "Well yeah it can be, but it can also be really annoying" said Juanita. "Aren't all siblings annoying" said Jack. "Yeah" said Juanita. "I wouldn't know, I'm an only child" said Michelle. "Lucky you" said Jack. They all laughed. "So are we going to get working on this horrible assignment?" asked Michelle. "Yeah, I guess" said Jack. Juanita grabbed her folder out of her backpack as well as her novel. "Describe the relationship between Katharina and Petruchio" said Michelle, reading from the list of questions. "Really twisted" said Jack. "Meaning what though" said Michelle. "Well, they've liked each other all along, but didn't realise it, until one of them started to show interest in the other. They've always had a trust and love, that has being there from the beginning, but the greater love has developed out of friendship" said Juanita. Michelle and Jack looked at her. "Actually I was going to say it's more along the lines, of Petruchio changes Katharina into this perfect Victorian wife, which is a good thing to do, because you can't change a person" said Jack. "I guess" said Juanita. "Well you're both right in a way" said Michelle. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, you never know what can come out of a friendship" said Juanita, and started to tap her fingers on her folder. "Speaking from experience?" asked Michelle. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, my ex boyfriend is one of my best friends" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Michelle. "And I never knew he like me" said Juanita with a smile. "So you're still friends then?" asked Jack. "Yeah, we broke up when I came here, but we're still friends" said Juanita. "One of my ex boyfriends was a good friend, but when we broke up the friendship was kind of ruined" said Michelle. Juanita nodded. "I really think we should get working on this, you two" said Jack. They looked at him. "Okay" said Michelle, and the three of them continued to work on the assignment.

The next day at Angel Grove High in home room. Jason and Amanda walked into the class room. Amanda sat down and Jason went over to Courtney, who was talking to Rocky and Adam. "Courts. I spoke with Juanita, and she said she would give you a call soon" said Jason. Courtney looked at him. "Did she say when?" asked Courtney. "No, just that she would call you" said Jason. "Okay then" said Courtney. "She's just busy and all that with everything in Florida" said Jason. "Yeah, of course" said Courtney. "And last night, she and Jack were studying" said Jason. "Who's Jack?" asked Adam. Jason looked at him. "Umm, some guy there who's a swimmer" replied Jason. "Boyfriend?" asked Courtney. Jason looked at her. "Well she said that they were just friends" said Jason. "Oh" said Courtney. Jason looked at Adam but he didn't say anything. Miss Appleby came into the class. "Morning everyone" she said. "Morning" said a few of them in the class. Jason went and sat in a chair. Courtney looked at Adam. "Thinking about Nits?" asked Courtney. "No" replied Juanita. Courtney laughed. "Yeah you are, you're wondering that she might have a new boyfriend" said Courtney. "It doesn't worry me if she does" said Adam. Courtney just looked at him, but knew that it did worry Adam.

That day at lunch, they were all sitting around the table in the cafeteria. "So what's this I hear about Juanita having a new boyfriend?" asked Aisha. "What?" asked Jason. "Yeah, Jack in Florida" said Katherine. Jason looked at Courtney. "I didn't say he was her boyfriend, I said he's a boy friend, as in two separate words , not two words joined together to make one" said Courtney. "Well it still means the same thing in a lot of ways" said Amanda. "So Jack isn't her boyfriend?" asked Katherine. "I don't know" replied Jason. "Well didn't Nits tell you?" asked Aisha. "She said they weren't together, but she could have being saying that so I wouldn't make fun of her" said Jason. "Probably, right there. You do seem to like teasing her a lot about the guys she dates" said Kimberley. "Can I help it if she goes out with losers?" asked Jason. Everyone looked at Adam. "That of course doesn't include you Adam" said Jason. Adam nodded. "So what if she has a new boyfriend" said Adam. They all looked at him. "It doesn't bother you at all?" asked Rocky. "No we broke up" replied Adam. "Yeah, but she maybe dating other people and you turned a date down with Patsy" said Jason. "Because she's not my type" replied Adam. "Patsy asked you out?" asked Aisha. "Yeah" replied Adam. "Oh man that's funny" said Aisha. "Why is it?" asked Adam. "Because you have nothing in common with her" said Aisha. "And I don't really like Patsy, she's a bit of a bimbo" said Adam. "You got that right, she took shop class because she thought it was taught at the mall" said Kimberley. They all laughed. "Really?" asked Tanya. "Yeah, last year, but she and Shannon were able to transfer into the cooking class" said Kimberley. "Well that proves it then, they're both airheads" said Skull. They all laughed. "There was one girl in shop though" said Jason. "Who?" asked David. "Nits" replied Jason. "Juanita took shop class?" asked Dex. "Yeah, she said something along the lines of, just because she's a girl doesn't mean she can't be in the class" said Jason. "I take it none of you said anything then" said Skull. "We didn't want to risk getting beaten up" said Tommy. They all laughed. The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period. "Oh joy" said Rocky. They all headed off to their afternoon classes.

Juanita walked into the martial arts training room, early one afternoon for practice. No one else had shown up yet. Juanita started to stretch, and lowered herself into the side splits and stretched from one side to the other. She got up off the mats and went into a handstand position, then cartwheel and forward flip combination. "You better not try that in competition" said Anna. Juanita turned and looked at her. "I wasn't going too" replied Juanita. "Because if you want to do gymnastics I suggest you go down the corridor" said Anna. "So what if I can do that stuff, it helps me in karate" said Juanita. "Well the guidelines for the Pan Globals don't allow that stuff" said Anna. "A few of my friend's are gymnasts, and they've taught me a few things and besides that I use to dance, and I know five different kinds of martial arts, including hip hop kiedo" said Juanita. "Hip hop what?" asked Anna. "This" said Juanita, doing a funky karate move, including a back flip. "Seems to me you don't what you like doing" said Anna. "I know I like bashing people with big mouths up" said Juanita. Anna looked at her. "You do that and I'll make sure you get kicked out of the school" said Anna. "Your threats don't scare me" said Juanita. Some of the other karate students showed up, as well as Coach Anderson. "Okay everyone, I want you to pair off and spar with each other" said Coach Anderson. Nicola came over to Anna. "Anna, do you want to go up together?" asked Nicola. "I think I want to go up against Juanita today" replied Anna. "Why?" asked Nicola. "I just do" replied Anna. "Hey, I don't mind. That's only if you don't have a problem with me kicking your arse" said Juanita. "Okay, I really want to see you try" said Anna. "Okay" said Juanita and took up a stance. Anna took up a stance also. Anna launched at Juanita with a side kick. Juanita grabbed her leg and flipped her over, sending Anna crashing to the ground. Anna got up and looked at Juanita. "Do you know how dangerous, what you just did is?" asked Anna. "Hey, that's allowed" said Juanita. "And so is this" said Anna, taking a low kick at Juanita's feet. Juanita went down to the floor, and as she did her left leg went out from under her. "That's allowed also" said Anna. Nicola laughed. Juanita just looked at them both and went to get up. "Oww" said Juanita, as she got up. "Oh, are you hurt?" asked Anna. "I'm fine" replied Juanita. "Well come on then" said Anna. Juanita went to perform a kick at Anna with her right leg, but her left leg gave out under her and she fell to the ground. Anna and Nicola laughed. "Not so tough are we" said Nicola. Coach Anderson came over to them. "Is everything okay over here?" he asked. "Everything's fine Coach" replied Anna. Coach Anderson bent down near Juanita. "Are you okay Juanita?" asked Coach Anderson. "Yeah, I think so" replied Juanita. "What happened?" asked Coach Anderson. "My left knee just hurts a bit" replied Juanita. "Let's have a look" said Coach Anderson. Juanita stretched out her left leg. "You've probably just bruised the tissue muscles" said Coach Anderson. Juanita nodded. "I've had problems with this leg before" said Juanita. "You didn't tell me that" said Coach Anderson. "It was a few years ago now" replied Juanita. Coach Anderson nodded. "Well I'll go grab you come ice and then you can go back to your room, and rest that knee" said Coach Anderson. "What about practice?" asked Juanita. "I don't want you to be practicing if your knee is sore" said Coach Anderson. "Okay" replied Juanita. Coach Anderson stood up. "I'll go and get you some ice" he said. Juanita nodded. Coach Anderson went off to get some ice. "Oh, did I hurt you?" asked Anna. Juanita looked at her. "What have I ever done to you?" asked Juanita. "You think you're so great" said Nicola. "I never said that" said Juanita. "Well Coach certainly seems to think that" said Anna. "Yeah, you're his little pet" said Nicola. "He approached me to come here, I didn't go to him" said Juanita. "Why are you here then, Juanita?" asked Anna. "You know I'm not really sure. I thought I would be coming somewhere, where I shared a common interest with some people, but so far it hasn't been anything like that" said Juanita. "How sad" said Nicola, laughing. Anna laughed also. "But I also want to win, and now I'm not so sure I want that if I have to share all of that with you lot" said Juanita. Nicola and Anna just looked at her. Coach Anderson came back over with the ice pack. "Here you go" he said, handing it to Juanita. "Thanks" said Juanita. She went to stand up. "Here, let me help you" said Coach Anderson. "I'm fine" replied Juanita, standing up. "You're okay?" asked Coach Anderson. Juanita nodded. "Did you want some help getting back to your room?" asked Coach Anderson. "I'll be okay, I can still walk on it" said Juanita. "Well just take it easy tonight" said Coach Anderson. "I will" replied Juanita. "And tomorrow we'll see how it is" said Coach Anderson. "Okay" replied Juanita. "Thanks" said Juanita, and walked off. Coach Anderson looked at Anna and Nicola. "Now you two I want to see in my office, right now" said Coach Anderson. "Great" said Nicola. Anna and Nicola followed Coach Anderson into his office.

Juanita was sitting on her bed in her room, resting her knee, reading some of her school notes. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Juanita. "Jack and Michelle" came Jack's voice. "Come on in then" said Juanita. Michelle opened the door and she and Jack came in. "You weren't at dinner tonight" said Michelle. "Yeah, I know" replied Juanita, looking at them. "How come?" asked Jack. "I got hurt in practice today" said Juanita pointing to her leg, which she had the ice pack on. "What happened?" asked Jack. "My left knee just too a bit of a bashing, that's all" replied Juanita. "Is it bad?" asked Jack. Juanita shook her head. "Not as bad as the last time" replied Juanita. "This has happened before?" asked Jack. "Yeah, my brother tripped me and I was on crutches for two weeks" replied Juanita. "Yikes" said Michelle. "Although I'm still pretty certain he did on purpose to get me out of the competition, so I wouldn't beat him" said Juanita. Jack and Michelle laughed. "So are these your friends, back in California?" asked Michelle, picking up the photo that was on Juanita's bedside table. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Wow, cute guys" said Michelle. Juanita laughed. "Especially him" said Michelle, pointing to Jason. "That would be Jase" said Juanita. "Your brother?" asked Michelle. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "He's a babe" said Michelle. "No he's more of a pain" said Juanita. "Well of course you would think that you're his sister" said Michelle. "Is he available?" asked Michelle. Juanita shook her head. "No he goes out with that girl there" said Juanita, pointing to Amanda. "Damn, all the cute ones are taken" said Michelle. Juanita laughed. "Are any of them single?" asked Michelle. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Who?" asked Michelle. "Adam" replied Juanita, pointing to Adam in the photo. "Okay, what's wrong with him?" asked Michelle. "Nothing, he's a really sweet guy" replied Juanita. "Then why is he single?" asked Michelle. Juanita looked at the photo. "He's the ex boyfriend" said Jack. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah" she replied. "Why did you dump him, he's cute" said Michelle. Juanita laughed. "I didn't want to have a long distance relationship" replied Juanita. "Big mistake" said Michelle. Juanita laughed. "We better get going Michelle" said Jack. "Okay" said Michelle, and handed the photo back to Juanita. She put it on the table again. "Did you want to come with us Juanita?" asked Jack. "Where are you going?" asked Juanita. "To the movies" said Michelle. "Yeah, I'd love to" replied Juanita. "Great" said Jack. Juanita took the ice off her leg and got up. "Is your knee okay?" asked Michelle. "Hardly hurts at all now" said Juanita. Michelle nodded. Juanita grabbed her purse out of her back pack. "Is it okay if I make a call before we go?" asked Juanita. "Yeah sure" said Jack. "Want to call Adam?" asked Michelle. Juanita laughed. "You're almost as bad as my brother" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Michelle. "Actually I need to ring my best friend, she's kind of annoyed I haven't rung her yet" said Juanita. "That's fine" said Jack. "Let's go then" said Michelle. The three of them headed to the phone.

Juanita, Jack and Michelle walked to the phone. There was no one on it, so Juanita picked it up. Using her calling card number first, she then was able to dial Courtney's number. "Hello?" asked Courtney, when she picked it up. "Hey Courts" said Juanita. "About time you rang me, Nits" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "Hello to you too Courtney" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "Sorry, how are you?" she asked. "I'm okay" replied Courtney. "That's good" said Courtney. "What about you?" asked Juanita. "You know the usual" said Courtney. "So what's the gossip there?" asked Juanita. "Not much" replied Courtney. "Come on Courts, there has to be something worthwhile to tell me" said Juanita. "Well school is still pretty much the same, and all that" said Courtney. "Come on Courtney" said Juanita. "Okay, there's a new writer of the gossip column" said Courtney. "Mr Collins got someone new?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Courtney. "Who?" asked Juanita. "That would be me" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "You're writing the gossip column?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, what's so wrong with that?" asked Courtney. "It's just that everyone probably already knows the gossip before it comes out in the paper" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "Well it obviously doesn't have your flair. You're the writer, not me" said Courtney. "No, you're just more of a talker" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "And so far haven't taken any personal attacks at anyone" said Courtney. "Okay, so maybe I was a little pissed at Adam, he dumped me, and I wanted revenge" said Juanita. "What you couldn't just bash him up like every other guy" said Courtney. "Well, I did, but two black belts, not a good outcome of anyone surviving" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "I guess" she said. "So what else?" asked Juanita. "Nothing really" replied Courtney. "Come on who's dumped who, whatever" said Juanita. "Everyone I know of is still together" said Courtney. "That's just no fun then" said Juanita. "Maybe you need to come back here and make some trouble" said Courtney. "I do not make trouble" said Juanita. "Yeah right" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "Adam misses you though" said Courtney. "What?" asked Juanita. "Yeah I'm sure of it" said Courtney. "Oh" said Juanita. "You miss him too" said Courtney. "Well yeah, but I miss everyone" said Juanita. "Uh huh" replied Courtney. "Don't uh huh, me" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "We better get going, if we want to catch the movie" said Jack, to Juanita. "Uh yeah, okay" said Juanita. Jack nodded. "I've got to go Courts, I'm going and seeing a movie with Jack and Michelle" said Juanita. "Jack?" asked Courtney. "Yeah" said Juanita. "What's so wrong with that?" asked Juanita. "Nothing" replied Courtney. "You've been talking to Jase" said Juanita. "Maybe he mentioned something" said Courtney. "Typical" said Juanita. "I'll let you go then, have fun" said Courtney. "Yeah you too Courts, say hi to everyone" said Juanita. "Anyone in particular?" asked Courtney. "Courtney Kane, you better not be implying anything" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "Of course not" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "Talk to you again soon" said Juanita. "Okay bye" said Courtney. "Bye" replied Juanita and hung up. "Ready now?" asked Michelle. "Yeah" replied Juanita. They started walking down the corridor to get outside. "I thought you said you and Adam broke up because you didn't want a long distance relationship?" asked Michelle. Juanita looked at her. "We did" replied Juanita. "But you just said on the phone to your friend Courtney, that he dumped you" said Michelle. "He did dump me" replied Juanita. "Okay, I'm confused" said Michelle. Juanita laughed. "It's really complicated. We had just began to date and my ex boyfriend came and visited, he kissed me, Adam saw, dumped me, I got pissed off and wrote a bit in the paper, about him not being able to get any dates and then we got back together" said Juanita. Michelle laughed. "Never get on your bad side" said Jack. "That's what everyone says" said Juanita. They all laughed. "And we also bashed each other up at martial arts team practice, until the others stopped us from killing each other" said Juanita. "So you two obviously worked things out" said Michelle. "Yeah, another long story" said Juanita. "Do we even want to ask?" asked Jack. Juanita laughed. "I set up a dating service and set myself up with Adam" said Juanita laughing. "That was a creative idea" said Michelle. "Yeah, I also set up other people as well, it was fun" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Hasn't anybody ever told you that you're weird?" asked Jack. "Everyone, all the time" said Juanita. The three of them laughed. They got to the doors and walked outside and walked to the movies.

The next day, Jason walked into Angel Grove High, and went over to his locker. Tommy and David came over to him. "Hey man" said Tommy. "Yeah, hi" said Jason looking at him. "You ready for gym class?" asked David. "Not really, my knee is killing me" replied Jason. "Really?" asked Tommy. "Yeah it's weird, I haven't even done anything to make it sore" said Jason. "Maybe it's still asleep, I know I'd like to be" said Tommy. "Or maybe, Juanita's sending me bad thoughts" said Jason. "She can do that?" asked David. "Oh yeah, you don't know how wicked my sister can be sometimes" said Jason. "Well maybe if you didn't tease her, she wouldn't hurt you all the time" said Tommy. They all laughed. "Maybe Coach Walters will let you sit this class out" said Tommy. Jason closed his locker. "Without proof, like crutches, I don't think so" said Jason. Tommy and David laughed and walked off to gym class.

Juanita was sitting in her english class that same day. Ms Jacobs was handing back their assignments on the Taming of the Shrew. Juanita was tapping her pen on her folder, thinking about everyone and everything back in California and also how much Florida wasn't like she thought it would be. "There are some very good essays here, and I hope the standard continues for the rest of the year" said Ms Jacobs, as she put Juanita's paper on her desk. Juanita looked at it and saw that there was a 'A' on the paper. She sighed. "Nice work Juanita" said Ms Jacobs. "Thanks" said Juanita. "What did you get?" asked Jack. Juanita showed him her paper. "Cool, me too" said Jack. Juanita smiled at him. The bell rang signalling the end of the period. "Okay class dismissed" said Ms Jacobs. Everyone got up and left the class room. Juanita gathered up her books and smiled to herself, for she now knew what she wanted to do.

In the afternoon, Juanita walked into practice late. "Juanita" said Coach Anderson. "Hi, sorry I'm late" said Juanita. "That's okay" said Coach Anderson. "How's your knee?" he asked. "Okay, I guess" replied Juanita. "Well just take it easy in practice today" said Coach Anderson. Juanita nodded, and went over to the mats and stood next to Anna. "How's your leg, teachers pet?" asked Anna. Juanita just looked at her. "Okay, let's go through that Shodan Kata one more time" said Coach Anderson. They all began going through the kata. "Oww" said Juanita as she turned. Coach Anderson came over to her. "Juanita, is everything okay?" asked Coach Anderson. "Uh huh" replied Juanita, trying to keep her concentration on the kata. "Come with me" said Coach Anderson. "Everyone else go and spar" said Coach Anderson. Juanita walked with Coach Anderson into the medic room. "Nurse Bradshaw. Juanita hurt her knee at practice yesterday and it's still hurting now" said Coach Anderson, when they entered the room. "Well let's have a look at it then" said Nurse Bradshaw. Juanita got up on the bed and rolled up her the left leg of her pants. "Okay Juanita where does it hurt?" asked Nurse Bradshaw. "Just around here" said Juanita, pointing at a spot on her knee. "Okay, you've probably stretched the ligaments a bit too much and that's what causing the pain in it" said Nurse Bradshaw. "It doesn't hurt that much, only when I move it a certain way"

said Juanita. "Well I'll give you a cortizone injection, to help with the pain" said Nurse Bradshaw, grabbing a needle and a bottle of liquid out of the medicine cupboard. "No" said Juanita. Nurse Bradshaw looked at her. "You have a phobia of needles?" she asked. "No, I don't like drugs" said Juanita. "This will help your leg though" said Coach Anderson. "I'll take aspirin" said Juanita. "Aspirin won't do it much good" said Nurse Bradshaw. "Well I'd rather have my knee hurt, then having to take drugs" said Juanita. "Nurse Bradshaw would you let me talk to Juanita, in private?" asked Coach Anderson. "Sure" replied Nurse Bradshaw and left the room. "Juanita, if your knee is sore, this is the best thing for it" said Coach Anderson. "It's not that sore" said Juanita. "Juanita, is your knee sore at all?" asked Coach Anderson. Juanita looked at him. "Not really" replied Juanita. "Why did you tell me it was then?" asked Coach Anderson. Juanita sighed. "Does it have something to do with the others here?" asked Coach Anderson. "Yeah, in a way" said Juanita. "What is it?" asked Coach Anderson. "Well they haven't exactly made me feel welcome here" replied Juanita. Coach Anderson nodded. "I had kind of noticed that" said Coach Anderson. "And I realise now, what I love about karate" said Juanita. "And what's that?" asked Coach Anderson. "I always thought it was the competition, but now I realise it isn't" said Juanita. "It's the fun factor of it I like, and I haven't felt that at all since I've been here" said Juanita. Coach Anderson nodded. "So you're not happy here?" asked Coach Anderson. "Not really, I miss everyone back home" said Juanita. "Well Juanita, I don't want you to be here, if you're not happy" said Coach Anderson. Juanita nodded. "So if you want you can go back to California" said Coach Anderson. "Really?" asked Juanita. "Well I must admit, I will be sad to see you go, you really do have the makings of a champion" said Coach Anderson. "Thanks" said Juanita. "But if you're not happy, you're not going to be at a hundred percent, and it would be a waste of both our times" said Coach Anderson. "Yeah" said Juanita. "I guess, I should let you call your parents then, so you can tell them the good news" said Coach Anderson. Juanita nodded. "Okay" said Coach Anderson. Juanita got off the bed. "Thanks" said Juanita, and gave him a hug. "You're welcome" said Coach Anderson. Juanita opened the door, and walked out into the training room. "Good luck everyone" said Juanita. "Where are you going?" asked Renee. "Home" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Anna. "Yes, all the best to you all. I hope you win" said Juanita and walked out of the training room, forever.

Juanita walked to the phone, and dialled her home. "Juanita" said Jason, when he picked up. "How did you know it was me?" asked Juanita. "Good guess" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "So how are you?" asked Jason. Juanita didn't answer him. "Nits, is everything okay?" asked Jason. "Not really" replied Juanita. "What's wrong?" asked Jason. "I want to come home" replied Juanita. "You want to come home?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I think you better talk to dad" said Jason. "Uh, yeah" replied Juanita. "Dad" said Jason, and handed the phone to Mitch. "Juanita, angel?" asked Mitch. "Hi dad" said Juanita. "Hi" replied Mitch. "Dad, I want to come home" said Juanita. "Why, angel?" asked Juanita. "I just don't like it here as much as I thought I would, I given it a chance and everything, but it's just not me" said Juanita. "Are you sure that's what you really want to do?" asked Mitch. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Well you know I said that you could come home if you weren't happy" said Mitch. "I know" replied Juanita. "Have you told Coach Anderson?" asked Mitch. "Yeah, he knows and he's okay with it" said Juanita. "Okay" said Mitch. "Can you book me a flight home?" asked Juanita. "Sure" said Mitch. "Thanks" said Juanita. "You talk to Jason, and I'll go give the airline a call on the other phone" said Mitch. "Okay" said Juanita. Mitch handed the phone back to Jason. "Talk to your sister, whilst I go and organise a flight for her" said Mitch. "Okay" said Jason. "Hey" said Jason, to Juanita. "Hey" replied Juanita. "So you're really going to come back?" asked Jason. "Yeah, I am" said Juanita. "Well I'm really glad" said Jason. "Yeah, me too" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I kind of had the feeling you weren't happy" said Jason. "Twin thing, huh" said Juanita. "I guess so" replied Jason. Juanita laughed. "Do you think you could keep this quiet from the others?" asked Juanita. "Why?" asked Jason. "Well I think I want to surprise them" said Juanita. "That sounds like you" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "You will keep it a secret?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, of course" replied Jason. "You honestly promise?" asked Juanita. "Yes, I promise" said Jason. "Okay, tell Sarah, not to go opening her big mouth either" said Juanita "There is only one person I know with a big mouth in this house, and I'm talking to her right now" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right" said Juanita. "So are you all packed ready to come back?" asked Jason. "Not yet" replied Juanita. "Well if you want to come back tomorrow then you better get a move on" said Jason. "Believe me, it won't take me long, I'll just throw everything in my suitcases" said Juanita. "That sounds about right" said Jason. Juanita laughed. Mitch came back over to Jason. "Okay, Jase. Let me talk to Juanita again" said Mitch. "Okay" said Jason to Mitch. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, sis" said Jason. "Yeah, will you be at the airport?" asked Juanita. "Uh yeah, I'll just have to get someone to take my class, but that's okay" said Jason. "I'll see you tomorrow then" said Juanita. "Yeah, have a good trip" said Jason. "I will" said Juanita. "Bye" said Jason. "Bye" replied Juanita, and handed the phone to Mitch. "And I thought Juanita was the talker" said Mitch. Jason just looked at him. "Juanita" said Mitch. "Hi dad" said Juanita. "Have you got a pen and paper?" asked Mitch. "Yeah" replied Juanita, picking up her pen off the ledge of the phone booth. "Okay your flight is at eight thirty" said Mitch. "Uh huh" replied Juanita, writing this down on her piece of paper. "And you're going to be flying with Virgin Airways" said Mitch. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Now when you arrive you will need to show your drivers licence to them, so they can issue you the ticket" said Mitch. "Okay, got it" said Juanita. "Good" said Mitch. "Virgin airlines to California, at eight thirty" said Juanita. "Make sure you have get there an hour before the flight leaves" said Mitch. "I will dad" said Juanita. "And you will get to California at around four o'clock" said Mitch. "Yeah" said Juanita. "I'll be there to pick you up angel" said Mitch. "Thanks dad" said Juanita. "Can I quickly talk to mom?" asked Juanita. "Sure" said Mitch, and gestured for Gail to come over to the phone. Gail came over. "Juanita, wants to talk to you" said Mitch. Gail took the phone off him. "Hi sweetie" said Gail. "Hi mom" replied Juanita. "So you're not happy in Florida?" asked Gail. "Not really" replied Juanita. "Well honey, I'm kind of glad you're coming back" said Gail. "Me too, mom" said Juanita. "I'll see you tomorrow, honey" said Gail. "Yeah, I have to go and pack" said Juanita. "Okay, I'll let you do that then" said Gail. "Okay" said Juanita. "Bye" said Gail. "Say bye to the others for me" said Juanita. "I will honey" said Gail. "Okay, bye mom" said Juanita, and hung up the phone. Juanita ran back to her room and started to pack.


	5. Home 'n' pranks

The next day, January 21 1999, Juanita was in her room packing, when there was a knock at the door. "Come on in" said Juanita. Jack opened the door and he and Michelle walked in. "You coming to breakfast?" asked Michelle. "Can't go" replied Juanita. "Is everything okay?" asked Jack, noticing the suitcases. "Everything is great" said Juanita, throwing some clothes into one of her suitcases. "Where are you going?" asked Michelle. "Home" replied Juanita. "To California?" asked Jack. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "You're leaving?" asked Michelle. "Yeah, I realise now that this isn't the place for me" said Juanita. "So when are you leaving?" asked Michelle. "Today, my flight's at eight thirty this morning" said Juanita. "That soon?" asked Jack. Juanita nodded. "Well that doesn't really give us much time to say bye then" said Michelle. Juanita laughed. "I guess not" said Juanita. "Well we'll go with you to the airport" said Jack. "Yeah" said Michelle. "You don't have to do that" said Juanita. "We want too" said Jack. "Exactly" said Michelle. "What about school?" asked Juanita. "School will still be there tomorrow" said Michelle. Juanita laughed. "Thanks you guys, that's really sweet of you" said Juanita. "So do you need any help packing?" asked Michelle. "Definitely" said Juanita. Michelle laughed, and then she and Jack, helped Juanita.

Juanita was sitting in the airport lounge of Jacksonville International Airport along with Jack and Michelle. "Flight 438 for Monterey Airport, on Virgin Airways is now boarding" said a voice over the intercom. "Well I guess that's my flight" said Juanita, standing up. "I guess this is bye then" said Jack. "Yeah" said Juanita. "It's been really great getting to know you" said Michelle, giving her a hug. "Yeah you too" said Juanita. "I hope everything works out for you" said Jack. "Thanks" said Juanita, giving him a hug. "Good luck in the trials" said Juanita. "Thank you" said Jack. "You've got our address" said Michelle. "Yeah, I'll let you know how I am" said Juanita. "And I want to know if you get back with that cute guy" said Michelle. Juanita laughed. "You mean Adam?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" said Michelle. "Sure, I'll let you know what happens" said Juanita. "Well have a good trip" said Jack. "I will, I know. I'm going home" said Juanita, picking up her back pack. "Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would have done if you two weren't so nice to me" said Juanita. "You probably would have made friends with the other karate students" said Jack. "I don't think so" said Juanita. They laughed. "Really, thank you" said Juanita, and hugged them both. "You're welcome" said Jack. "Okay, bye then" said Juanita. "Bye" said Jack. "Maybe we'll see you again sometime" said Michelle. "Yeah, if you are ever in California, look me up and come say hi" said Juanita. "We will" said Jack. "Okay bye" said Juanita. "Bye" said Michelle. "See you" said Jack. Juanita started to walk over to the gate to board the plane. She handed the flight attendant the ticket. "Have a nice flight" said the flight attendant. "I will" said Juanita. Juanita turned and looked at Jack and Michelle and waved. They waved back. Juanita then got on the plane, homeward bound for California.

Friday afternoon, that Juanita was due back from Florida. Jason, was meant to be picking Juanita up from the airport along with Mitch that afternoon. But there was just one problem. He was also meant to be taking a karate class at the youth center. He needed to find someone that could fill in for him. Jason saw Adam standing at his locker and walked over to him. "Hey Adam" said Jason. Adam turned and looked at him. "Oh hey Jason" replied Adam. "I need a really big favour from you" said Jason. "What?" asked Adam. "I need you to take my karate lesson for me" said Jason. "Why can't you do it?" asked Adam. "There's something I need to do that's all" said Jason. "Well, I guess I can take it for you" said Adam. "Thanks man. I really appreciate it" replied Jason. "So what do you have to do?" asked Adam. "Umm, I just have to go and do something with my dad" replied Jason. Adam looked at him. "You know you're acting more and more like your sister" said Adam. "I'm guessing that you mean Juanita" said Jason. Adam nodded. "The whole secretive thing" said Adam. "Where else do you think I learnt that" said Jason, with a laugh. "Yeah" said Adam. "I'll see you tomorrow man, and thanks again" said Jason. "Anytime" replied Adam. Jason walked off, in order to go and pick up Juanita. Adam walked to the youth center, so he could go and teach Jason's class.

Adam had just finished teaching Jason's class at the youth center. Amanda came over to him. "Hi Adam" said Amanda. "Oh hi" replied Adam. "Where's Jase?" asked Amanda. "He didn't tell you?" asked Adam. "Tell me what?" asked Amanda. "That he couldn't teach his karate class today, that's why I'm filling in for him" said Adam. "No he didn't say anything" said Amanda. "Okay then" said Adam. "Why did he want you to take his lesson for him?" asked Amanda. "He just said that he had something that he had to do with his dad" replied Adam. "Something?" asked Amanda. Adam nodded. "Well he didn't go into much detail, just something was all he said" replied Adam. "Weird, he didn't mention anything to me" said Amanda. "Sorry, that's all I know Mandy" said Adam. Amanda nodded. "I might give him a ring then" said Amanda. "Yeah" said Adam. "You don't think he's seeing someone else?" asked Amanda. "I don't think Jase is that type of person" replied Adam. "Look at who his sister is" said Amanda. Adam looked at her. "I didn't mean that, I'm just confused as to why Jason isn't here" said Amanda. "That's okay. Nits isn't here to hear it. So I think you're safe" said Adam. Amanda laughed. "Yeah" she said. "If I see Jason, I'll let him know that you were looking for him" said Adam. "Thanks" said Amanda. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Adam. "Yeah" said Amanda, and walked off. Adam left the youth center also.

Amanda got to her house, and dialled Jason's number, but the was no answer on his private line. So Amanda tried the main house line. Sarah picked up the phone. "Hello" said Sarah. "Oh hi Sarah, it's Mandy" said Amanda. "Oh hi" replied Sarah. "Is Jase home?" asked Amanda. "Umm, he's gone out" replied Sarah, trying not to let on what was actually happening. "Where did he go?" asked Amanda. "Not really sure" replied Sarah. "Oh, okay" said Amanda. "He should be back soon though" said Sarah. "Could you tell him I rang then, and I need to talk to him" said Amanda. "Yeah sure, Amanda" replied Sarah. "Thanks" said Amanda. "Bye" said Sarah. "Yeah bye" replied Amanda, and hung up the phone.

Jason and Mitch were waiting in the terminal lounge for Juanita's flight to land, at Monterey Airport. "Flight 438 from Jacksonville, Florida. Virgin Airways has just landed" said a voice over the speaker system. "Well that's Juanita's flight" said Mitch. "Yeah" said Jason. On board the plane, Juanita grabbed her backpack from the overhead luggage compartment, and then made her way out of the plane. "Have a nice stay" said one of the flight attendants. "Actually, I'm home" said Juanita. "Well, then welcome home" said the flight attendant. Juanita laughed. "Thanks" she said and continued walking off the plane and walked through the gangway, that would lead out into the airport lounge. Jason and Mitch were eagerly, looking for Juanita, to come through the door. Juanita spotted them and went running over to them. "Hey" said Juanita. "Juanita" said Mitch. Juanita hugged him. "Hey dad" said Juanita. "How are you angel?" asked Mitch. "I'm fine, now" replied Juanita. "Hey bro" said Juanita, looking at Jason. "Hey there" said Jason, giving her a hug. "I've missed you" said Juanita. "Really, I didn't miss you" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. Jason laughed. "Of course, I missed you" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "It is so good to be back" said Juanita. "You're not even home yet" said Jason. "I know, it's just good to be back in California, that's home" said Juanita. Mitch and Jason laughed. "Well we're have really missed you angel" said Mitch. Juanita nodded. "Okay, let's go and get your bags and then we can head for home" said Mitch. "Right" said Juanita. Mitch, Jason and Juanita, went to collect Juanita's bags from baggage claim.

Mitch pulled his car into the driveway. "Home sweet home" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "If that's what you want to call it" said Jason. "Believe me Jase, you'll know what I mean once we leave for college" said Juanita. "Yeah, six months virtually" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. Mitch turned off the car and they got out of the home. Sarah came running out of the house. "Nits" she said, running over to Juanita. "Hey" said Juanita, giving her a hug. "How are you?" asked Sarah. "Good" replied Juanita. "Jason give me a hand with the bags" said Mitch. "Why?" asked Jason. "Because, you're not doing anything" replied Mitch. "Unlike those two gab mouths" said Jason, pointing to Juanita and Sarah. "Yeah" replied Mitch. Jason laughed and went and helped Mitch with Juanita's bag. "So you're not going back to Florida, then?" asked Sarah. "We'll talk inside, I don't need the neighbours to see that I'm back" said Juanita. "Okay" said Sarah. Juanita and Sarah walked inside. Mitch closed the car trunk and he and Jason followed with Juanita's suitcases. Sarah closed the door behind them. Jason and Mitch put down the suitcases. Juanita sighed. Gail came over to them. "You're home" she said, hugging Juanita. "Hey mom" said Juanita, returning the hug. "How are you?" asked Gail. "Great" replied Juanita. "So are you hungry, I'm cooking dinner" said Gail. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, I only had a small snack on the plane" said Juanita. "Good" said Gail. "You can tell us all about Florida at dinner" said Mitch. "Yeah, I will" said Juanita. "I think, I'm going to go and start to unpack" said Juanita. "Okay, angel" said Mitch. "Jase, help me take my bags upstairs will you" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Why?" asked Jason. "Because if you don't, I'll kick your arse" said Juanita. Jason smiled at her. "Glad to have you back sis" said Jason, picking up some of Juanita's bags. Juanita grabbed the others, and she and Jason took them upstairs to her room.

That night, Juanita walked into Jason's room. "Hey bro" said Juanita, going and sitting on his bed. Jason looked at her. "Oh hey" he replied. "What are you doing?" asked Juanita. "Studying" replied Jason. Juanita laughed. "You're studying?" asked Juanita, sitting on the bed. "Why is that so funny?" asked Jason. "Because it's you" replied Juanita. "Yeah, this coming from the girl who spends most of her time bashing up guys and shopping" said Jason. They both laughed. "It's really good to have you back, sis" said Jason. "Yeah, it's really good to be back I missed everyone" said Juanita. "Uh huh" said Jason, giving her a funny look. "Okay, stop thinking that" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "So are you going to tell me what really happened in Florida?" asked Jason. "It's like I said at dinner" said Juanita. "I don't think so" said Jason. "Jase, I'm being truthful for once, it just wasn't what I thought it would be and I also really missed everyone" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "And one of the girl's kind of hurt me" said Juanita. "I knew it, your left knee" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "How unfortunate that we're twins" said Juanita. "What did she do?" asked Jason. "Nothing much, just kicked me down, and when I landed I hurt my knee" replied Juanita. "The same knee you twisted when we were sparring that time?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Is it okay now?" asked Jason. "It's fine, although I did play on it for a couple of days and when I quit I kind of told the coach that it was still sore" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "You're unbelievable, you know that" said Jason. "Yeah, but I'm back right" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. "So how did you know it was my knee and my left one at that?" asked Juanita. "I guess that's one of the things about being a twin, sis" said Jason. "I guess" said Juanita. "It's never happened before though, when we've done things" said Jason. "Maybe because we were apart, it was our sub conscious letting us know" said Juanita. "Yeah, maybe. Kind of like how we know that the other thinks, we can also feel the others pain if someone is hurt" said Jason. "Or in trouble" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "But the main reason, I left Florida was, it just isn't what I want out of life" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "I don't want to be a big winner out of karate" said Juanita. "Maybe one of us others might win a match now" said Jason. "Don't count on it Jase, I can still beat you up" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Yeah" he said. Jason's phone started to ring. He picked it up. "Hello?" asked Jason. "Hi Jase" said Amanda. "Oh hey Mand" replied Jason. Juanita rolled her eyes. Jason punched her. Juanita punched him back. "Stop that" said Jason, forgetting that Juanita wasn't meant to be in Angel Grove. "Who are you talking to Jason?" asked Amanda. "Umm, Nit's cat is annoying me" replied Jason. "Oh" replied Amanda. "Yeah, he's a pain" said Jason, glaring at Juanita. Juanita was trying not to laugh. "Did Sarah tell you that I rang you before?" asked Amanda. "No she didn't tell me that" replied Jason. "Well I rang because you weren't at the youth center taking your class" said Amanda. "Uh yeah, I had something that I needed to do" replied Jason. "I saw Adam and he said that" said Amanda. "Yeah, well I got Adam to take my class for me" said Jason. "Jase are you seeing someone behind my back?" asked Amanda. "What?" asked Jason. "Are you two timing me?" asked Amanda. "Come on Mand, do you think I would?" asked Jason. "Well maybe, I mean you are Juanita's brother" replied Amanda. "Okay, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" asked Jason. "Yeah, sorry" said Amanda. "It's just that Adam said that you were really secretive about what you were doing" replied Amanda. "Did Adam tell you that I was seeing someone else?" asked Jason. "No, Adam didn't say that" replied Amanda. "Look Mand, I can promise you that there is no one else besides you" said Jason. "Oh please" said Juanita, in a low voice, that Jason could only hear. Jason whacked her on the head with one of his pillows and glared at her. "Okay, I trust you" said Amanda. "So what were you doing?" asked Amanda. "I can't really tell you" said Jason. "Why not?" asked Amanda. "Let's just say that it's going to be a surprise" said Jason. "Okay, I love surprises" said Amanda. Jason laughed. "You'll love this one then" said Jason. "Really?" asked Amanda. "Yeah" replied Jason. "So do you want to come over tomorrow morning, and we'll go to the park from here?" asked Jason. "Yeah sure" replied Amanda. "About nine o'clock then" said Jason. "Okay, I'll see you then Mand" said Jason. "Yeah. Love you" said Amanda. "Me too" replied Jason. Juanita stuck her fingers in her throat and pretended to throw up. "Bye" said Jason. "Bye" said Amanda. Jason ended the phone call. "Give me a bucket please" said Juanita. Jason hit her. "Okay, just shut up" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "You know I nearly had to tell Amanda what I was really doing" said Jason. "How come?" asked Juanita. "Because your boyfriend was putting ideas in her head" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I don't have a boyfriend Jase" replied Juanita. "Right, then how come a certain someone, who shall go nameless, didn't go out with anyone whilst you were in Florida?" asked Jason. "I don't know Jase" replied Juanita. "Because he still likes you" said Jason, grabbing his phone. "What are you doing?" asked Juanita. "Ringing Adam" replied Jason. "No, don't you dare" replied Juanita. "What I need to ask him how the class went" said Jason. "Can't you ask him that tomorrow?" asked Juanita. "Nope, I need to have a shot at him for putting ideas into my girlfriends head" said Jason. Juanita just looked at him. "What's his number?" asked Jason. "What makes you think that I know Adam's number?" asked Juanita. "Because I know you do" replied Jason. Juanita sighed and took the phone off Jason and dialled Adam's number. The line started to ring. "It's ringing" said Juanita handing the phone back to Jason. "You don't want to say hi?" asked Jason. Juanita shook her head. Someone picked up the phone on the other end. "Hello?" asked Adam. "Hey Adam, it's Jason" replied Jason. "Oh hi" replied Adam. "I was just wondering how the class went this afternoon?" asked Jason. "It went fine" replied Adam. "Good" said Jason. "Amanda was looking for you at the youth center" said Adam. "Yeah, I know I just spoke with her" said Jason. "Right" said Adam. "She had the impression that I was seeing someone behind her back" said Jason. "What?" asked Adam. "Yeah, she said something about me being Juanita's brother" said Jason. "She said that at the youth center, and I didn't really know what to say, but I had no idea what you were doing" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Jason, looking at Juanita. "What?" mouthed Juanita. "Nothing" mouthed back Jason. "So what were you doing?" asked Adam. "Umm, let's just say it's something big" said Jason. Juanita smiled. "So have you heard from Juanita recently?" asked Adam. "Not since she last rang" replied Jason. Jason pointed to Juanita. Juanita looked at him. "You" mouthed Jason. "I haven't heard from Nits in about a week" said Adam. "I'm sure she's just really busy with everything" said Jason. Juanita got up off Jason's bed and walked through the bathroom into her own room and grabbed her phone. She pressed the talk button and dialled Adam's number just as she was walking back into Jason's bedroom. Jason looked at her and then heard call waiting come through on the phone line. Juanita smiled at Jason. "Umm, I think you have another call, man" said Jason. "Yeah, can you just hang on for a second?" asked Adam. "Yeah, take your time" said Jason, trying not to laugh. Adam went over to the second call. "Hello?" asked Adam. "Adam, hi. It's Juanita" said Juanita. "Nits, hey" said Adam. "Hey" replied Juanita. "How are you?" asked Adam. "I'm great" replied Juanita. "That's good to hear" replied Adam. "How are you going?" asked Juanita. "Okay, I guess" said Adam. "That's good" said Juanita. "I'm just on the other line to your brother" said Adam. "You put Jase on hold?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. Juanita laughed. "He's going to hate you" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam with a laugh. "So how's everyone else doing?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, they're fine" replied Adam. "That's good" said Juanita. "So are you still liking it in Florida?" asked Adam. "Umm, yeah, it's really great here" said Juanita, sitting down on Jason's bed. Jason looked at her. "So I take it everything is going to plan then" said Adam. "Umm yeah" replied Juanita. "I'm really glad you're happy" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita. "So when are the tryouts for the Pan Global team?" asked Adam. "In two weeks. I think my parents, Jase and Sarah are coming over to Florida" replied Juanita, looking at Jason. Jason smiled at her. "Yeah, I heard Jase mention something one day at lunch" replied Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I know you'll do well, Nits" said Adam. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Just remember us when you win that gold medal" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "I better get going Adam, I don't want to hold you up too long" said Juanita. "Yeah, I better get your brother off hold, before he bashes me up" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, say hi to him for me" she said. "Sure" said Adam. "Thanks" said Juanita. "I miss you Nits" said Adam. Juanita smiled. "Yeah, I miss you too" replied Juanita. Jason rolled his eyes. Juanita had to contain herself from laughing. "I'll hopefully see you again soon" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam. "Well bye for now" said Juanita. "Yeah, bye" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita, and ended the phone call. "Yeah, she'll see you tomorrow" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. They both burst out laughing. Adam went back to Jason's call. "Sorry about that" said Adam. "That's okay" replied Jason, still laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Adam. "Nothing" replied Jason, looking at Juanita, who had her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. "Who were you talking too?" asked Jason. "Your sister" replied Adam. "Nits?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Adam. "Well then what does she have to say?" asked Jason. "Nothing much" replied Adam. "Normally can't get her to shut up" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. Jason just smiled at her. "Well she says hi" said Adam. "Yeah" said Jason. "I really should go, in case Juanita tries and calls here" said Jason. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" said Adam. "Yeah" said Jason. "Bye" said Adam. "Bye" replied Jason and hung up the phone. Juanita laughed. "That was a really cruel trick you played on Adam" said Jason. "I know, but I couldn't resist it. You were talking about me" said Juanita. "You should hear what we say when you not around" said Jason. Juanita thumped him. "I'm going to go to bed. It's actually midnight in Florida, and I'm still kind of on their time" said Juanita. "I'll see you in the morning then" said Jason. "Definitely" replied Juanita, getting up off Jason's bed. "See you" said Juanita and walked back into her bedroom. "Bye" said Jason, and went back to studying.

The next morning. Juanita walked down into the kitchen. Jason, Sarah, Mitch and Gail were already in there. "Morning everyone" said Juanita. "Hi sweetie" said Gail. "You could have slept in" said Mitch. "That's okay, I have stuff to do today" said Juanita. "Yeah Amanda, is going to be over later and the three of us are then going to go and shock everyone" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Well, Mand doesn't know I'm back yet either, so she's going to be shocked" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "I think they all will be" said Jason. "Especially one person" said Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "You've been talking to Jase I take it" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Sarah. "Well the both of you better stop it right now" said Juanita. "Grumpy when you don't get enough sleep, sis" said Jason. "Shut up" replied Juanita, glaring at him. "This was one thing that was different around here, you two weren't constantly arguing" said Mitch. "You have to let us have some fun, dad" said Juanita. Mitch laughed. "Well it is a nice change from the quiet of the past couple of weeks" said Mitch. They all laughed. Gail brought some pancakes over and put them on the table. Juanita grabbed a plate and piled some pancakes on to it, and then poured maple syrup over them. "Do you know how many calories that has?" asked Jason, looking at Juanita. "I don't really care, right now" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I take it you missed eating like a pig then" said Jason. "I don't eat like a pig" said Juanita. "Yeah you're right" said Jason. "Rocky does" said Juanita and Jason together, and both burst out laughing. Mitch, Gail, Sarah and Jason grabbed some pancakes as well. "Jase said that you got hurt in Florida" said Gail. Juanita looked at her. "Umm, yeah kind of" replied Juanita, looking at Jason. "You didn't say anything about keeping it quiet" said Jason. Juanita looked back at Gail. "It was nothing mom, I just landed on my knee kind of hard, that's all" replied Juanita. "Well is it okay?" asked Mitch. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah, it's fine now" said Juanita. "Is that one of the reasons you wanted to come back?" asked Mitch. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "You know injuries are part of any sport though, angel" said Mitch. Juanita nodded. "I know, it's just that they wanted to give me an injection, in order for me to keep going, even when it was sore" said Juanita. "Well that doesn't seem very good" said Gail. "What kind of injection?" asked Mitch. "Cortizone, anti inflammatory drug" said Juanita. Mitch nodded. "And you both know that I hate taking anything like that, it doesn't do the body any good" said Juanita. "But it makes the pain go away" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Unlike you Jase, I'm not a wimp" said Juanita. "I'm not a wimp" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "What about when we had our appendix out, you were a wimp" said Juanita. "We were eight at the time" said Jason. "Makes no difference Jase, I have always been able to handle pain better then you" said Juanita. "Well good for you then" said Jason. "Is your knee okay now?" asked Gail. "Yeah, it's fine mom" said Juanita, looking at her. "You're sure you don't need to go to the doctors?" asked Gail. "No, it's not as bad as when I did it last time" said Juanita. "When I did it" said Jason. "Yes" said Juanita, glaring at her. "That was a really good one, you should have seen how air born you were" said Jason. "Well I didn't think so at the time" said Juanita, with a laugh. "You do now though, right?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Well let me know if your knee starts to hurt" said Gail. "It's fine now mom" said Juanita. Gail nodded. "So what are you two doing today?" asked Mitch. "Surprising everyone" said Juanita, with a laugh. Jason laughed also. "Don't the others know you're back?" asked Gail. "Nope" replied Juanita. "That's what the surprise would be, me" said Juanita. Gail laughed. "Well I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you back. I know we are" said Mitch. "Yeah" said Juanita. "I bet" said Jason. Juanita kicked him under then table. "Oww" said Jason. "I warned you" said Juanita. "Yeah yeah" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "But I am right" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Okay, you lot. I have to get going" said Mitch. "Got a game?" asked Juanita. "Uh huh" replied Mitch. "See you later" said Mitch, and got up from the table, and left the kitchen. "I think I'm going to go and watch some television" said Juanita. "Me too" said Jason. Juanita and Jason both stood up. "Excuse me, aren't you going to clean up?" asked Gail. "Sarah can" said Juanita and Jason together. "Thanks a lot" said Sarah. "You're welcome" said Jason. "One of you has to help as well" said Gail. "I still have jet lag" said Juanita. "And Nits kept me up all night talking" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. Jason smiled at her. Juanita laughed. "Have fun, care bear" said Juanita. She and Jason walked into the lounge room. They both started to laugh. "It's much better playing tricks with you here" said Jason. "Well I am pretty good at being devious and manipulative" said Juanita. "You got that right" said Jason, and sat down in one of the chairs and turned on the television. Juanita sat on the couch. Now all they had to do was wait for Amanda to show up.

Juanita and Jason were still sitting in the living room, watching cartoons. There was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it" said Jason. "Well I should think you would considering that it's your girlfriend" said Juanita. Jason laughed and went and opened the front door. "Hi Jase" said Amanda. "Hey" replied Jason, giving her a kiss. "Come on in" said Jason. "Thanks" said Amanda and walked inside. Jason closed the door behind them. "Do you think it would be okay if my sister tagged along with us today?" asked Jason. "Sister?" asked Amanda. Jason nodded. "Why would Sarah, want to come with us?" asked Amanda. Jason just looked at her and walked into the living room. Amanda followed him. "I don't have a problem with your sister, so it's fine by me" said Amanda. "Great" said Jason. Amanda smiled. "Okay, let's go sis" said Jason, going over to the couch where Juanita was. Amanda was unable to tell it was Juanita as she had her back to her. "Yeah, in a minute" replied Juanita. "No, now" said Jason, picking up the remote and turning the television off. "You creep, I was watching that" said Juanita. "Yeah, tell someone who cares, sis" said Jason. Juanita stood up and punched him. "Oh my god" said Amanda, realising that the sister was Juanita and not Sarah. Juanita turned and looked at her. "Hey Mandy" said Juanita, going over to her and giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?" asked Amanda. Juanita laughed. "Are you on a break from Florida?" asked Amanda. "Not exactly. I'm not going to go back to Florida" replied Juanita. Amanda nodded. "Well it's really good to have you back" said Amanda. "Believe me, it's good to be back" said Juanita. Amanda laughed. "I thought you were Sarah" said Amanda. Juanita laughed. "Now that's a really big insult" replied Juanita. Amanda laughed. "And just for the record, Jase isn't seeing anyone else" said Juanita. "Yeah, I kind of figured that" said Amanda. "I know that he's my brother and all that. And I know I'm a total player. But I think you're pretty much safe with him" said Juanita. Amanda nodded. "So I'm guessing yesterday had something to do with you?" asked Amanda. Juanita nodded. "I was picking Juanita up from the airport with my dad" said Jason. "And you obviously wanted to keep it a secret" said Amanda. "Well I did. I wanted to surprise everyone" said Juanita. "Well you're certainly going to do that" said Amanda. Juanita laughed. "And I'm also the one Jase was telling to shut up last night when you two were talking" said Juanita. "So you're the annoying cat" said Amanda. Juanita nodded. "She's annoying anyway" said Jason. Juanita thumped me. "I can honestly say that was one of the things I liked about you not being around, was not being punched" said Jason. Juanita and Amanda laughed. "We better get going if we want to meet the others at the park" said Jason. "Yeah, let's go" said Amanda. "I have some people to shock" said Juanita. Jason and Amanda laughed. The three of them went to the park to meet the others.

The guys were playing football, near the playground equipment where the girls were talking. "I wonder what's taking Jase so long" said Zack. "Yeah, he can't use the Juanita excuse anymore" said Tommy. They laughed. "Actually he's probably talking to her on the phone, she said last night that she was going to give him a call" said Adam. "How do you know that?" asked Rocky. "Because I was talking to Nits last night" said Adam. "Really?" asked Tommy. "She rang you again?" asked Skull. "Yeah" replied Adam. "Well knowing Nits, if she's talking to Jason, he won't be here for sometime then" said Tommy. "Yeah" said David. Amanda, Jason and Juanita were walking through the park, along the path. "So what happened in Florida, to make you come back?" asked Amanda. Juanita sighed. "A lot of things" replied Juanita. "Like what?" asked Amanda. "I'm going to be answering this question a lot, so I guess I better get use to it" said Juanita. Amanda and Jason laughed. "It wasn't what I wanted. I missed everyone and it was really hard being away from home" said Juanita. "I can understand that" said Amanda. "And no one in the karate section liked me from the moment they met me" said Juanita. "How come?" asked Amanda. "Because I was the new girl and they thought that I was after their spots on the team" said Juanita. "Really" said Amanda. Juanita nodded. "I was one of the best there" said Juanita. "Nice to see you're still modest, sis" said Jason. "Hey I'm only telling the truth" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "So did you talk to many people whilst you were in Florida?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, Jack and Michelle" replied Juanita. "Jason mentioned them one day at lunch when we were wondering how you were doing" said Amanda. Juanita looked at him. "What else did Jason say?" asked Juanita. "Nothing" replied Amanda. "But Adam did think that maybe Jack was your boyfriend" said Jason. "What?" asked Juanita. "Does that worry you Nits, that Adam thought that?" asked Jason. "Maybe" replied Juanita. "It worries you" said Jason. "Shut up" said Juanita. They started to walk on the grassy area of the park that would lead over to where the others were. "Well Adam didn't see anyone whilst you were in Florida" said Amanda. "It wouldn't have worried me if he had, we broke up" said Juanita. "Someone did ask him out though" said Amanda. "Have you taken over the gossip reins of Angel Grove High, or something Mand?" asked Juanita. Amanda laughed. "People talk, I listen" said Amanda. "Unlike some people who spread the rumors" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Jase was the one who told us" said Amanda. Juanita looked at him. "Thanks a lot, but it was Courtney with the big mouth who said that Jack was your boy friend" replied Jason. "That's so typical of her" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "So who asked Adam out?" asked Juanita. "I knew it bothered you" said Jason. "I'm just curious" replied Juanita. "Because you're jealous" said Jason. "I am not" said Juanita. "Yeah, you are" said Jason. "I gather you two missed arguing with each other" said Amanda. "No we didn't" said Jason and Juanita in unison. Amanda laughed. "Right" she said. The three of the laughed. "If you must know who asked Adam out it was Patsy" said Amanda. "Patsy the cheerleader and who's on the hockey team with us" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Amanda. "That little hussy" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Not jealous, huh" said Jason, putting his arm around Juanita's shoulder. Juanita looked at him. "Well Patsy is a little hussy" said Juanita. "This coming from the girl who was dressing like a tramp not that long ago to piss off a guy" said Jason. "Would you please put a lid on it, huh?" asked Juanita. Jason laughed. "Mand's right. I did miss teasing you" said Jason. "Yeah and I missed beating you up" said Juanita. "Okay, I'll be quiet" said Jason. "I'll believe that when I see it" said Juanita. Amanda laughed. They neared the girls who were sitting on the play equipment, talking. "Hey you guys" said Amanda walking over to them. "Took you two longer enough to get here" said Sandra. "Yeah, and we don't want to know what you were up to" said Aisha. "Well you can blame my sister for that" said Jason, walking over to them also. "What was Sarah doing?" asked Courtney. "Who said anything about it being Sarah" said Juanita. Courtney screamed. "Juanita" she said. "Hey" said Juanita giving Courtney a hug. "Hey" replied Courtney. The guys were still playing football. "Did you hear someone scream?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, it sounded like it was coming from one of the girls" said Rocky. "We better go and see if they're okay" said Billy. "Yeah" said Skull. The guys began heading towards the playground. "What are you doing here?" asked Courtney. "Long story" said Juanita. "I just can't believe this" said Courtney. "This is just so unbelievable to see you standing there" said Kimberley, giving her a hug. "Well it really is me" said Juanita. "So how long are you going to be here for?" asked Trini. "Actually I'm not going to be going back to Florida" said Juanita, hugging Trini. "Why?" asked Katherine. "Because I quit" replied Juanita. "You quit?" asked Tanya. Juanita nodded. "Karate I love, but just not at the competition level" said Juanita. "I still can't believe this" said Courtney, hugging Juanita again. Juanita laughed. "Me either" said Juanita. The guys came over to where the girls were. "Is everything okay here?" asked Rocky. "Everything's just fine" said Amanda. "Hey Jase, hey Mandy" said Tommy. "Juanita?" asked Tommy, seeing Juanita standing near Courtney. "Hey" replied Juanita, giving Tommy a hug. "What are you doing back here?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, you're meant to be training" said Zack. Juanita laughed. "One person at a time" said Juanita, with a laugh. "So what then" said Billy. Juanita sighed. "I've come back from Florida for good" said Juanita. "But what about the Pan Globals?" asked Skull. "Well I won't be competing in them" said Juanita. "Why?" asked David. "It's a really long story and I know you all want to hear it, and I will tell you eventually" said Juanita. "Well it's really good to have you back" said Billy, giving Juanita a hug. "Thanks" replied Juanita. "If you're in Angel Grove now, how were you ringing from Florida last night?" asked Adam. Juanita laughed. "I wasn't ringing from Florida. I was at home, in Jason's room, the same time he was talking to you" said Juanita, giving Adam a hug. "So I'm guessing the something that Jason and your dad had to do was pick you up at the airport" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Sneaky does run in your family then" said Adam. They all laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. But Jase learnt everything from me" said Juanita. "Told you" said Jason. "Why don't we head to the youth center, and then Nits can tell us why she's back from Florida" said Billy. "Okay then" replied Juanita. They all headed to the youth center.

They all walked into the youth center and headed over to the tables in the juice bar. "Hey Ernie, do you think you could bring us some drinks over" said Rocky. "Sure thing, seventeen drinks coming up" said Ernie. "You better make it eighteen" said Jason. "Why, there's only seventeen of you, Juanita's in Florida" said Ernie. "Not anymore" said Juanita. "Juanita" said Ernie. Juanita laughed. "Hi Ernie" said Juanita. "Eighteen it is then" said Ernie and began getting the drinks. Everyone sat down at the tables. "So what happened in Florida to make you come back?" asked Tommy. "I guess you all want to know why I'm back" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Courtney. "Because we had the impression that you loved it in Florida" said Kimberley. "I did, for a while, but then I realised what I loved about karate and surprising enough, it wasn't the competing side of it" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Tommy. Juanita nodded. "How's that for a miracle" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Okay" said Jason. Everyone laughed, knowing that the two of them were back to their old ways. Ernie came over with the drinks. "Here you go, guys. They're on the house" said Ernie. "Thanks Ernie" said Courtney. "Nice to see you back Juanita, it hasn't been the same around here without you" said Ernie. They all laughed. "You can say that again" said Jason. "Let me know if you want anything else" said Ernie. "Thanks" said Rocky. Ernie walked back behind the juice bar counter. "Well?" asked Skull. Juanita laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll talk" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Florida was great, the Coach was great, and the training school was great" said Juanita. "There's a but, right" said Skull. "Yeah" said Juanita. "The others training didn't like me and they did everything to make me feel as unwelcome as possible" said Juanita. "Like what?" asked Adam. "Just by making me feel worthless, and that I wasn't good enough" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "What else?" asked Dex. "Umm, I think they hated me because I got there later then they did, and I was able to be at the same level as them in my training" said Juanita. "So they were the ones with the problem" said Tommy. "Yeah, and when I beat one of the guys sparring, that didn't go down to well with any of them" said Juanita. "We heard you managed to beat someone up" said Tommy. Juanita laughed. "Yeah" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Apart from that, I just really missed everyone" said Juanita. "Well we missed you too" said Zack. "Of course, you did, I'm so loveable" said Juanita. "Actually, we're only saying that because we know you'll hurt us if we don't" said Zack. Juanita looked at him. "Just kidding, with you" said Zack. They all laughed. "But you did have some friends there" said Sandra. "Yeah Jack and Michelle" replied Juanita. "Jack" said Courtney. Juanita looked at her. "And for you information Courtney, no we weren't going out" said Juanita. "I never said you were, everybody just assumed that was what I meant, when I said boy friend" said Courtney. "Well Jack was just a friend" said Juanita. Courtney nodded. "So how come you didn't mention you were coming back, or Jase mention it for that fact" said Kimberley. "You know me, I wanted to shock everyone" said Juanita. "Well you did that" said Courtney. "Yeah, but we are really glad to have you back" said Trini. "Well I'm going to be able to graduate with my friends now" said Juanita. "And hopefully we'll all be attending college together" said Katherine. "Wow, I hadn't even thought about that" said Aisha. "Yeah, where are we going to go" said Zack. "There's so many good schools to choose from" said Billy. "Yeah" said David. "But we're obviously going to be doing different things in college" said Adam. "I guess" said Rocky. "It would be just so weird, not being with you guys" said Courtney. "I already know what that's like" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Let's make a promise now" said Kimberley. "What?" asked Courtney. "Friends, no matter what, until the end" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Aisha. "Friends forever" said Juanita. "Exactly" said Jason. "Friends" said Juanita, putting her hand in the middle of the table. The others one by one put their hands on top of each other. "Forever" they all said together.


	6. Life returns to normal

That night, Juanita was sitting home watching television. Jason came into the living room, after his date with Amanda. "What are you doing?" asked Jason, sitting next to her. "What does it look like?" asked Juanita, looking at him. "Why aren't you out with Adam?" asked Jason. "Because, I'm not going out with Adam anymore" replied Juanita. "Oh man, Nits" said Jason. "What?" asked Juanita. "What's wrong with you?" asked Jason. "Nothing's wrong with me" replied Juanita. "Then why are you sitting at home on a Saturday night?" asked Jason. "Because I chose to and besides I can't be bothered going out, as I'm still really tired" said Juanita. "Okay, fair enough" said Jason. "But" said Juanita, looking at Jason. "I didn't say anything" said Jason. "But you're thinking it" said Juanita. "Yeah, you're right I am" replied Jason. Juanita laughed. "You both still like each other" said Jason. "I guess" replied Juanita. "You guess, come on Nits, I know you better then you think" said Jason. "It's not like we were going out for that long before, and for us to get back together now, would be weird" said Juanita. "This coming from the girl, who before Adam, dated random guys and a lot of them more than once" said Jason. "So you're calling me a slut then" said Juanita. "No, but you can do a lot worse, then Adam" said Jason. "Like Chad and Brandon" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. They both laughed. "And if you didn't get back with Adam, he might start going out with someone else" said Jason. "Well that wouldn't worry me, he could have dated someone when I was in Florida, if he wanted" said Juanita. "But he didn't, and you didn't date anyone in Florida" said Jason. "So" replied Juanita. "Okay, I'll put it in terms you understand, if you don't do something I will" said Jason. "What?" asked Juanita. "I am your brother after all, and I can be just as sneaky as you" said Jason. "You wouldn't" said Juanita. "Wouldn't I?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Okay, okay. But I don't know about this" said Juanita. "I know that you two like each other and I think that's all that counts" said Jason. "Were you reading my magazines when I was in Florida?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Jason. "Well it must be Amanda's influence, because you have turned into a schmuck" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Thanks" said Jason. "It's not a compliment, I'd go look it up in the dictionary if I was you" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "What kind of idiot do you think I am?" asked Jason. "Not sure" replied Juanita. They both laughed. "So are you going to do something about Adam and you or not?" asked Jason. "Well now that you've threatened me, I think I better" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I knew you'd see reason" said Jason. "But if things don't work out, you might as well change your whole identity, because I'll get you" said Juanita. "I think it will, Nits" said Jason. "This is me, you're talking about, the ice maiden remember" said Juanita. "Yeah, but you're different around Adam, probably because you know you can trust him" said Jason. "Unlike you?" asked Juanita. "Funny" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "The only reason I trust Adam, is because I've know him for so long" said Juanita. "And that makes a good relationship" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "You really have been reading my magazines" said Juanita. They both laughed. "I'll talk to Adam tomorrow then" said Juanita. "Good" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Okay, I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired" said Juanita. "Still jet lagged?" asked Jason. "Yeah, kind of" said Juanita standing up. "See you later then" said Jason. "Are you going to the youth center tomorrow?" asked Juanita. "Uh yeah, meeting the guys there" said Jason. "The guys?" asked Juanita. "That includes Adam" said Jason. "I didn't ask that" said Juanita. "But I know what you meant" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Do you mind if I come along?" asked Juanita. "Nope" replied Jason. "Good because, it's been awhile since I kicked some serious butt" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Hardly wait" said Jason. "Me either" said Juanita. "See you, sis" said Jason. "Yeah, see you" said Juanita, and went upstairs. Jason continued watching television.

The next day, Aisha walked around to Katherine's house. She went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Katherine opened the door. "Hi Aisha" she said. "Hi" replied Aisha. "You ready to head off?" asked Aisha. "Yeah" replied Katherine, walking outside and closing the door behind her. "I thought maybe we could go next door and get Juanita" said Katherine. "Yeah, good idea. She's probably dying to go to the mall and shop" said Aisha. "Aren't we all?" asked Katherine. Aisha laughed. They crossed over from Katherine's front yard, into Juanita's and walked up to the front door. Katherine rang the door bell. Sarah came and answered the door. "Hi Sarah" said Aisha. "Hi" replied Sarah. "Is Juanita home?" asked Katherine. "No, she and Jase went to the youth center" said Sarah. "The youth center?" asked Aisha. Sarah nodded. "Nits said something this morning about kicking butt" said Sarah. "Typical" said Aisha. Katherine laughed. "She's probably still there" said Sarah. "Well we'll go and see if we can find her there" said Katherine. "Knowing my brother and sister, I think they will be" said Sarah. "Yeah" said Aisha. "Thanks Sarah, we'll see you later on" said Katherine. "Bye" said Aisha. "Okay, bye" said Sarah and closed the door. Aisha and Katherine headed towards the youth center.

Juanita and Jason were on the practice mats at the youth center, sparring. "I think you've actually gotten worse, while I've been away" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Jason. "Yeah, really" said Juanita. "Okay, then come on" said Jason. "Okay" said Juanita, and got Jason down to the floor. "You really need to work on the reflexes Jase" said Juanita, getting up. "Is that so?" asked Jason, kicking Juanita, down from where he was on the floor. Juanita laughed. "I'm just warming up" said Jason. "Sure" said Juanita, standing up again. Jason got up also. "So where are the others anyway?" asked Juanita. "They probably realised that you were going to be here and decided to stay well clear of the place" said Jason. "Or maybe they'll be here in five seconds" said Juanita, noticing Tommy, David, Skull, Adam, Rocky, Zack and Billy come into the youth center. "Hey you two, what's going on?" asked Tommy, when they came over. "The usual. I'm kicking Jase's butt" said Juanita. "So not much different then before" said Zack. "Yeah" said Juanita. "And just for the record, you were not kicking my butt" said Jason. "I think we have to believe Nits on this one" said Billy. Juanita looked at Jason. "Huh, see" said Juanita. "They're only saying that because they're all scared of you" said Jason. "And you're not?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Jason. "Yeah, right" said Adam. They all laughed. "So who wants to take me up next?" asked Juanita. None of the guys said anything. "Oh come on. I've got to have some fun" said Juanita. "You're idea of fun, is beating us up" said Skull. "Yeah, exactly" said Juanita. Aisha and Katherine came over to them. "Hi" said Katherine. "Oh hi" replied Juanita. "Nits, we're heading off to the mall, and we were wondering if you wanted to come" said Aisha. "Now, that's a dumb question, asking Nits if she wants to shop" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I'd be glad too, because these wimps are no fun" said Juanita. "You weren't bashing them up again, were you?" asked Aisha. "It's what I do best" said Juanita. They all laughed. "So you'll come shopping?" asked Katherine. "Uh huh" replied Juanita, and went and grabbed her zip up sweater, shoes and backpack from the edge of the mats. Jason walked over to her, and grabbed her arm. "What?" asked Juanita. Jason just looked at her. "You know" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Excuse us a minute" said Juanita and dragged Jason over towards the juice bar. They faced themselves away from the others. "What is your problem?" asked Juanita. "Wasn't there something that you were going to do?" asked Jason. "No" said Juanita. "Nits" said Jason. "I know, okay. Not now though" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Jason. "Just because okay" said Juanita. "Too many people around?" asked Jason. "That's one reason" said Juanita. "You better do it Nits" said Jason. "If you dare say anything, I will seriously hurt you Jason" said Juanita. "I was going to say a thing" replied Jason. "Good, now if you excuse me, I am going to go and shop" said Juanita. "Okay then, but I'll know" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "I know you will, that's the big problem I have every single day, you know me" said Juanita. "How unlucky for me" said Jason. They both laughed and walked back over to where the others were talking. "See you guys later" said Juanita. "Yeah see you" said Skull. "Okay, let's go" said Juanita, to Aisha and Katherine. "Bye guys" said Katherine. "Bye" said Tommy. Jason just looked at Juanita. Juanita shook her head and laughed. "Bye" said Juanita. Katherine, Juanita and Aisha walked outside. "So are the others meeting us at the mall?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, I spoke with Kimberley this morning and I told her that we would get you" said Katherine. "Well you obviously knew where to find me" said Juanita. "Actually, I went around to Katherine's house, and we then went next door to your house and Sarah said that you and Jason had gone to the youth center" said Aisha, as they started to walk through the park. "Well I really missed bashing him up" said Juanita. They laughed. "So what were you two being so secretive about?" asked Katherine. Juanita looked at her. "Just twin stuff" replied Juanita. Katherine nodded. "Nothing interesting then?" asked Aisha. "Not really" replied Juanita. "Okay then" said Aisha. "Come on, we better get a move on, or we'll be late" said Katherine. The three of them continued on towards the mall.

Juanita was walking through the park on the way home from the mall. Juanita walked over the bridge and noticed Adam coming down the hill. Adam noticed her also, and waved. "Hi" said Juanita walking over to him. "Hi Nits" replied Adam. "You and the guys finished up at the youth center?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam, as they started walking again. "Damn, I wanted to beat some people up" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "It's really good to have you back" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "I thought you'd all be glad to see the back of me" said Juanita. "And why would that be?" asked Adam. "Because I'm a bitch" said Juanita. "You're not a bitch" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Okay semi bitch then" said Juanita. "Well yeah, sort of" said Adam. They both laughed. "So are you looking forward to going back to school tomorrow?" asked Adam. "Yeah, I am. Believe it or not" said Juanita. "So you didn't really like school in Florida then?" asked Adam. "How could I. There was no Jase for me to bash up" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Well we sure missed you on the team" said Adam. "Well I am the best" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "David's been doing okay though" said Adam. "I guess that means I've lost my place" said Juanita. "No" replied Adam. "Well you can't exactly kick David off and he is Tommy's brother and our friend" said Juanita. "But I don't think David will mind letting you back on the team" said Adam. "Do you think?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. "We'll just have to see" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" said Adam. Juanita just looked at him. "Bye" said Adam, and went to walk off. "Adam, wait up for a second" said Juanita. "What?" asked Adam, looking at her. "I was wondering if you're not doing anything tonight, that maybe we could go and see a movie" said Juanita. "Together?" asked Adam. "Well I kind of thought, that the we, implied together" said Juanita. "But that would mean a date" said Adam. "I guess" replied Juanita. "But we broke up" said Adam. "Only was because I was going to be living in Florida" said Juanita. "So you want us to get back together?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Okay then" said Adam. "Really?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Adam. "That was a lot easier then I thought it would be" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "You were nervous about asking me out?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded and laughed. "I think, because you're my friend first, it just makes it weird" said Juanita. "Now you know what I mean" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita. They both laughed. "Of course this does mean that you're going to have to end things with Patsy" said Juanita. "Patsy?" asked Adam. "Yeah, I heard you two had something going on, whilst I was away" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Patsy asked me out and I said no" replied Adam. Juanita laughed. "I know, I'm just messing with you" said Juanita. "I thought you only messed with Jason's head" said Adam. "Most of the time" said Juanita. They both laughed. "So I'm guessing that Jason was the one that told you about Patsy?" asked Adam. "Of course" said Juanita. "He's just as bad as you are" said Adam. "I know, that's where he gets it from" said Juanita. They both laughed. "Well this is where I get off" said Juanita, nearing the street that lead to her house. Adam laughed. "So I'll meet you at the movies around seven o'clock" said Juanita. "Okay" said Adam. "See you then" said Juanita. "Bye" said Adam. "Bye" replied Juanita, and walked off. Adam continued walking through the park to his house.

Juanita walked up to her house and went up the pathway to the front door. She got her key out of her backpack and opened the door, and walked into the kitchen. Juanita put her backpack on the counter and went and got a can of soda out of the refrigerator, and sat down at the kitchen table. She laughed to herself. Jason came in the back door. "What are you so giggly for?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him and laughed. "No reason" she replied, opening the can of soda. Jason sat down at the table and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and looked at Juanita. "You did something" said Jason. "Maybe" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "Well the fact that you're giggling like a girl, kind of makes me think so" said Jason. Juanita started to laugh. "Nits" said Jason. "Okay, yes" said Juanita, having some of her drink. "So you and Adam are going out again?" asked Jason. "I guess" replied Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Okay. We're going to the movies tonight" said Juanita. "Good" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "And you don't know how awkward it was to ask him out" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Jason. "Because he's my friend" replied Juanita. "And now boyfriend" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita, with a laugh. Jason laughed also. "As long as you're happy" said Jason. Juanita nodded. They both laughed. Gail came into the kitchen. "Hello, you two" said Gail. "Hi mom" said Juanita. "Hey" said Jason. "Why the happy smile, sweetie?" asked Gail, looking at Juanita. Juanita laughed. "She's got a date tonight" said Jason. "Really?" asked Gail. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Who with?" asked Gail. "Mom, the fact that you're asking that, shocks me. After all I only constantly tease Nits about him" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Well I tend to not listen half the time when you bicker with each other, but I'm going to have to say Adam" said Gail. "Got it in one" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Well, that's good to hear" said Gail. Juanita nodded. "I'm going to go upstairs, I need to change and all that" said Juanita. "Yeah, it will take an army to make you look anywhere near decent" said Jason. "Shut up" said Juanita. Jason laughed. Juanita stood up, grabbed her backpack and went upstairs, leaving Jason and Gail in the kitchen.

Monday morning, Juanita walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Jason was sitting at the table. "You're early for once" said Jason, looking at his watch. "Yeah, miracles happen" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "Hi sweetie" said Gail. "Hi mom" replied Juanita. "Ready to go back?" asked Gail. "As ready as I can be" said Juanita, grabbing a piece of toast. "I'm sure you'll fit right back in" said Gail. "Yeah" said Juanita. Mitch came into the kitchen. "Morning Juanita, Jason" said Mitch. "Hi dad" said Juanita. "Hey" said Jason. "Juanita, you have to go and see Mr Caplan when you get to school" said Mitch. "Why?" asked Juanita. "When I was talking to him on Friday, he said that he wanted to see you on Monday morning" said Mitch. "Probably wants to give me a detention" said Juanita. "Well, he hasn't been handing out that many with you gone" said Jason. "Wonder why?" asked Juanita. "Because unlike you everyone else at school behaves themselves" said Jason. "I don't have that many detentions" said Juanita. "Yeah right" replied Jason. "Well you'll both be getting detentions if you don't get a move on" said Mitch. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Look who's talking" said Jason. Juanita just looked at him. "Okay, let's go" said Jason. "Have fun you two" said Mitch. "Yeah right" said Jason. Juanita and Jason left for school.

Juanita and Jason walked into Angel Grove High School. Juanita sighed. "Happy to be back?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Hate to say it, but yeah" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Well it sure has been quiet without you around here" said Jason. They both laughed. "Okay, I have to go see Mr Caplan, so I'll catch up with you in home room" said Juanita. "Yeah, sure" replied Jason, and walked off to his locker. Juanita walked to the office and went up to the receptionist. "I have to see Mr Caplan" said Juanita. "Go right in" said the lady on reception. "Thank you" said Juanita, and knocked on Mr Caplan's door. "Come in" said Mr Caplan. Juanita entered Mr Caplan's office. "Hi Mr Caplan" said Juanita. "Hello Juanita" said Mr Caplan. "My dad said that you wanted to talk with me, when I got here" said Juanita. "That's right, take a seat" said Mr Caplan. Juanita sat down. "So it didn't work out in Florida?" asked Mr Caplan. "Well it wasn't that, I just realised that it's not what I really want out of life" said Juanita. "Well, you're a smart girl Juanita, there's a lot more to you then just being physically strong" said Mr Caplan. Juanita laughed. "You are going to have a bit of catching up to do" said Mr Caplan. "I know" replied Juanita. "But I did manage to have a talk with the principal of Jacksonville High, and he said that your grades there, were good, and I have relayed this message on to your teachers, so they will take those into consideration, when grading you at the end of the year" said Mr Caplan. "That's great" said Juanita. "So did you enjoy school in Florida?" asked Mr Caplan. "Well it certainly wasn't Angel Grove. I didn't have my brother to pick on" said Juanita. Mr Caplan laughed. "Well I'm sure all your friends are glad you're back" said Mr Caplan. "Yeah" said Juanita. "And I hope that you will go back to all your extra curricular activities" said Mr Caplan. "I plan too, especially the martial arts team, I have a title to defend" said Juanita. Mr Caplan laughed. "Well if you have any problems, just come and see me" said Mr Caplan. "I will" replied Juanita. "Okay, you better get to home room" said Mr Caplan. Juanita nodded. "You're class schedule will be the same as last semester" said Mr Caplan. "Okay, that's good" said Juanita. Mr Caplan nodded. "Can I have a late slip?" asked Juanita. "I'm sure Ms Appleby won't want one" said Mr Caplan. "Yeah" said Juanita, standing up. "Thanks, Mr Caplan. See you later" said Juanita. "Yes" replied Mr Caplan. Juanita left Mr Caplan's office and walked off to home room.

Juanita walked to her locker and opened it up, so that she could put all her folders and text books back in there. Grabbing the ones she needed for the classes she was about to go to, Juanita closed her locker, and started down the corridor to home room. Juanita saw Shannon and Patsy walking towards her. "Hi" said Juanita, as they neared her. "What are you doing here?" asked Shannon. "Yeah, I though you had gone to Florida, for good" said Patsy. "Well, it wasn't as great as I thought it would be, bashing people up twenty four seven" replied Juanita. "Oh, well, welcome back" said Shannon. "Thank you" said Juanita, and went to walk off. Patsy and Shannon, went to walk off also. "Oh, Patsy" said Juanita, turning around. "What?" asked Patsy, turning and looking at her. "In the future, I would appreciate if you don't ask my boyfriend out" said Juanita. "Huh?" asked Patsy. "I think you know what I mean" said Juanita. "You're back with Adam?" asked Patsy. Juanita nodded. "And if I catch you talking to him again, I can promise you, you won't be talking much longer after that" said Juanita. Patsy and Shannon both looked at her in horror. "Well, I have to get to class. See you" said Juanita and walked off. "Bitch" said Patsy. "Yeah totally" said Shannon, and she and Patsy walked off.

Juanita walked to Ms Appleby's home room class and knocked on the door. Ms Appleby looked up and gestured for Juanita to come in. Juanita opened the door and walked into the class room. "Hi Ms Appleby" said Juanita. "Hello Juanita, long time no see" said Ms Appleby. Everyone laughed. "Nice to see you back Juanita" said Ms Appleby. "Thanks" said Juanita. "This home room has certainly been quiet without the constant arguing between you and Jason" said Ms Appleby. "It's been peaceful" said Rocky. Everyone laughed. "Take a seat Juanita" said Ms Appleby. "Okay" said Juanita. Ms Appleby continued with the home room.


	7. Introducing the New Class!

That same week, Juanita and Adam walked into martial arts practice. Jason, Skull, Rocky, Tommy and David were already there. "Took you two longer enough to get here" said Jason, when they walked over to the mats. "Do you want a rearranged face, Jase?" asked Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Okay, okay" replied Jason. The others laughed. "There's a slight problem here" said Tommy. "Yeah, there's seven of us" said Rocky. "Is that really too many?" asked Skull. "Yeah, when we have the competition, we compete in teams of three, so someone would have to miss out, and even the singles, we go up in twos, this is just making us odd" said Juanita. Skull nodded. "We know you're odd" said Jason, looking at Juanita. "Oh shut up" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I don't mind stepping out" said David. They all looked at him. "After all it was Juanita's place in the beginning" said David. "You don't have to step out because of me" said Juanita. "How else will we decide then?" asked Adam. "We vote someone out" said Juanita. "Like who?" asked Jason. "You and your big mouth" said Juanita. Jason hit her. "Hey" said Juanita. "You're the one who left us" said Jason. "But I'm back" said Juanita. "Well you gave up your chance to compete here and in the Pan Globals, maybe" said Jason. Juanita just looked at him. "I think I'll just step down anyway" said David. They all looked at him. "Juanita's one of the best and she should be on the team" said David. "Are you sure?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" said David. "Thanks" said Juanita and hugged him. "That's okay" said David. "But if one of us ever gets injured, we'll call you up" said Juanita. "Sounds like a good idea" said Tommy. "Yeah" said Adam. "Deal then" said David. "And they're may be an injury soon" said Juanita, looking at Jason. "You wouldn't dare" said Jason. Juanita smiled at him. They all laughed. "Do you mind if I stay and watch you guys then?" asked David. "Of course not" said Skull. David went and sat near the edge of the mats, and the others practiced.

A couple of weeks later, Jason was down in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Hi" said Juanita walking in. "Oh hey" replied Jason. "Where's Sarah?" asked Jason. "She's still upstairs getting ready" replied Juanita. "Well if she doesn't hurry up, she won't be getting a ride in with us" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "And normally I'm the late one" said Juanita, sitting down, next to Jason and grabbing an apple from the bowl. "I know" said Jason. They both laughed. "It's so hard to believe that next year, Sarah will be in high school" said Jason. "I know" said Juanita. "Seems like only yesterday she was my bratty little sister" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "And I'm your bratty twin" said Juanita. "No you're my cruel twin" said Jason. "Yeah, good and evil" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "That's pretty much it" said Jason. "Morning" said Sarah, coming into the kitchen. "Hey" said Juanita, looking at her. "Sarah, what in the world are you wearing?" asked Juanita, noticing that Sarah, had on her dress that laced up at the front and sides, and she was also wearing a lot more make up then she usually wore. "Clothes" replied Sarah. "That is not what that is" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason, with a laugh. "What's wrong with it?" asked Sarah. "It's cheap, and I'm not having my sister wear that at school" said Jason. "Juanita wore it" said Sarah. "Yeah, well that's cause Nits is cheap anyway. That's the only reason Adam goes out with her, because he got her at a cheap price" said Jason. Juanita punched him. "Shut up" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Kidding" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Look Sarah, it's not the type of thing you should be wearing, okay" said Juanita. "But I don't have anything to wear" said Sarah. "You have plenty of clothes" said Jason. "Yeah, but they all scream junior high, and I'm trying to look sophisticated" said Sarah. "That dress does not say sophisticated" said Juanita. "It says something though" said Jason. Juanita looked at him, and smiled. "What we're saying is you're not going out of the house, looking like that" said Jason. "Why not?" asked Sarah. "Because we're older, mom and dad are both at work, and we're your brother and sister and we know best" said Jason. "Exactly" said Juanita. "But I don't have anything else to wear" said Sarah. Juanita stood up. "Okay, we have ten minutes, we are going to find you something less slutty" said Juanita. "But Nits" said Sarah. "Don't but Nits me" said Juanita grabbing Sarah's hand and leading her upstairs. "Ten minutes" said Jason. "Okay" said Juanita. "This is so unfair" said Sarah, as she and Juanita went up the stairs. "Look Sarah, you're my little sister and there is no way I'm letting you wear that to school" said Juanita, as she got to Sarah's room. "You did" said Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "Okay, maybe I did. But I was trying to prove a point to someone" said Juanita. "Adam?" asked Sarah. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Did it work?" asked Sarah. "I don't know really. Never asked him" said Juanita. Sarah laughed. "He was probably impressed" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, most of the guys at school were" said Juanita. They both laughed. "Now there has to be something in here, that you can wear" said Juanita, opening Sarah's wardrobe. "They're all too babyish" said Sarah. "No they're not" said Juanita, grabbing a pair of jeans out of the wardrobe. "Yuck" said Sarah. "What's wrong with these?" asked Juanita. "They're yuck" said Sarah. "They're comfy, fashionable and very cool looking" said Juanita. "You think?" asked Sarah. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Well I don't have anything to wear with them" said Sarah. "Okay, you put the jeans on and I'll be back in a minute" said Juanita. "Okay" said Sarah. Juanita went to her room and went to her wardrobe and began rummaging through her clothes. She grabbed a blue pinstripe shirt and a white short crop singlet and went back to Sarah's room. "Okay, put these on" said Juanita. "Together?" asked Sarah, taking the clothes. Juanita nodded. "Put the singlet on first and then the shirt" said Juanita. Sarah put them both on. "That looks dorky" said Sarah, looking in the mirror. "I haven't finished yet" said Juanita. "Haven't?" asked Sarah. Juanita shook her head. "You then tie the shirt up at your waist, like this" said Juanita, tying the shirt on Sarah. Sarah looked in the mirror again. "Cool" she said. "What did I tell you?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, I like it" said Sarah. "Don't you think that's an improvement on what you were wearing?" asked Juanita. "I guess" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "Can we go now?" asked Sarah. "Uh, face" said Juanita. "What's wrong with my make up?" asked Sarah. "It's look like you let Jason do it" said Juanita. Sarah laughed. "Come to my bathroom and we'll fix it up" said Juanita. "Okay" said Sarah. She and Juanita walked to Juanita's bathroom. Juanita handed her a make up cleansing wipe. "Take that off and we'll start again" said Juanita. "But I'll take off all my foundation" said Sarah. "You don't need foundation" said Juanita. "But it looks good" said Sarah. "I don't wear it. I only wear powder, eye shadow, lipstick and mascara" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "It looks like more" said Juanita. "Well there you go, the less is more adage" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Sarah finishing taking her make up off. "So now what?" asked Sarah. Juanita handed Sarah, a powder compact. "Put this all over your face" said Juanita. Sarah nodded and did as Juanita had said. Juanita grabbed a brush and started brushing out Sarah's hair. "What are you doing, I spent ages on getting the curls" said Sarah. "Just braiding it" said Juanita. "Nits" said Sarah. "Trust me, huh" said Juanita. "Okay" said Sarah. "Grab the blue eye shadow, and use the two lighter colors first and then the dark one" said Juanita. "Uh huh" said Sarah, and put on the eye shadow. Juanita braided Sarah's hair halfway from the middle of her head and then down a little bit further from that, and tied it off, so that there was some curl still evident. "Lipstick?" asked Sarah. Juanita looked at her and then her lipsticks. "This one" said Juanita picking up a lipstick and handing it to Sarah. "Okay" said Sarah, putting it on. "Much better" said Juanita. "Now don't you think this is an improvement, on what you looked like before?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, I guess" said Sarah. "You don't have to conform to a certain look, because you want to be popular" said Juanita. "Well you sure don't" said Sarah. "And what is that meant to mean?" asked Juanita. Sarah laughed. "Look what you're wearing" said Sarah, referring to the black pants, white cropped top and black shirt that Juanita was wearing. "I happen to like this outfit" said Juanita. "I was kidding, I like it too" said Sarah. "Yeah, well keep your eyes off" said Juanita. They both laughed. "Come on" said Jason, coming into the bathroom from Juanita's room. "Yeah okay, we're done" said Juanita. "Good" replied Jason, looking at Sarah. "That's much better" said Jason. "Really?" asked Sarah. Jason nodded. "At least people won't think you're a hooker" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Is that what it looked like?" asked Sarah. "Yeah, pretty much" said Juanita. "Oh" replied Sarah. "Okay, let's go. Or we'll all be late and I do not need detention" said Jason. "You don't need it, what about me" said Juanita. "You always have it" said Jason. "I know" replied Juanita. "Okay, let's get going then" said Sarah. They went downstairs grabbed their bags, and headed off to the high school.

Jason, Juanita and Sarah were walking down the corridor Angel Grove High, towards Jason and Juanita's lockers. "I have to go to the gym" said Sarah. "Okay then, we'll see you later" said Juanita. "I have no idea where it is" said Sarah. "I'm sure you'll find it eventually" said Jason. "I don't want to be walking around lost" said Sarah. Juanita and Jason laughed. "I'll walk you there, in a minute" said Juanita, as they got to the lockers. "Okay" said Sarah. Amanda and Adam were waiting for them. "What took you both so long?" asked Adam. "Sarah" said Juanita, opening her locker. "Yeah, for once it wasn't Nits" said Jason, opening his locker. Juanita looked at him. "Shut up, huh" said Juanita. "Well, you're the one who normally runs late" said Jason. "So what" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "So are you looking forward to spending the day at high school, Sarah?" asked Amanda. Sarah looked at her. "Yeah, it should be fun" said Sarah. "Just don't let people you know you're related to Jase and Nits" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "And why is that?" asked Juanita. "Well, everyone knows what you're capable of" said Adam. "You better watch it yourself" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Just kidding" he said. "It's a good thing" said Juanita, putting her backpack into her locker and grabbing the books she needed for class. "Jase, can you tell Ms Appleby that I'll be late to homeroom, I have to show Sarah where the gym is" said Juanita. "Yeah sure" replied Jason. "Thanks" said Juanita, closing her locker. "I'll walk with you" said Adam. "Okay" said Juanita. "Have fun, care bear" said Jason. Sarah looked at him. "Jason, don't call me that" said Sarah. "Sorry" said Jason, with a laugh. "I'll see you after school and behave" said Jason. "I will, I'm not like Nits" said Sarah. "That's for sure" said Jason, closing his locker. "Bye Sarah" said Amanda. "Yeah bye" replied Sarah. "Come on let's go" said Juanita. "Okay" said Sarah. Jason and Amanda headed off to homeroom class and Adam and Juanita headed off to the gymnasium with Sarah.

Adam and Juanita got to the gymnasium with Sarah. "Okay Sarah, here we are" said Juanita. "Great" said Sarah. "If you have any problems just come and find me or Jase" said Juanita. "I'll be fine" replied Sarah. "Okay" said Juanita. One of Sarah's friends came over to her. "Hi Sarah" said Rebekah. "Oh hey Becki" said Sarah. "See Nits. Look at what Rebekah's wearing" said Sarah to Juanita, referring to the short skirt and little top that Rebekah was wearing. "So, what you were wearing was not appropriate, it was down right slutty" said Juanita. "What were you wearing?" asked Rebekah. "One of Juanita's dresses and she made me change" said Sarah. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with what you are wearing" said Juanita. "Yeah, yeah" said Sarah. "Adam and I have to get to homeroom, so I'll see you later" said Juanita. "Yeah okay then" replied Sarah. See you" said Adam. "Bye" said Sarah. "By the way Sarah, Jase and I have practices after school, so you'll have to hang around wait for us, so you can get a lift home" said Juanita. "How long will that be?" asked Sarah. "Hockey practice goes for about an hour" said Juanita. "So does baseball" said Adam. "Oh man, can't I just walk home" said Sarah. "If you want" said Juanita. "I'll do that then, that way I don't have to wait for you and Jase" said Sarah. "Okay" said Juanita. "We better go Nits" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita, looking at her watch. "We're already later enough" she said. Adam nodded. "See you tonight, sis" said Juanita. "Okay" said Sarah. Juanita and Adam left the gymnasium and started heading towards homeroom.

That day at lunch, everyone was sitting in the cafeteria. "I saw Sarah walking around today" said Kimberley. "Yeah me too" said Courtney. "What did she say?" asked Jason. "Well she did seem to be liking it here" said Courtney. "Why it's school" said Rocky. They all laughed. "I can't believe that your little sister is going to be in high school next year" said Kimberley. "Yeah, neither can I" said Juanita. "So you were late this morning because Sarah was wearing some of your clothes?" asked Adam. "She still is" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "I thought that shirt she had on was yours" said Kimberley. "Yeah it is" said Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "But Sarah was wearing a very slutty dress this morning" said Juanita. "Of yours?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah, I bought it a while back, when I was pissed off" said Juanita. "At who?" asked Adam. "You" replied Juanita. "Me?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. Everyone laughed. "After you dumped me, I started dressing like a slut, and flirting with every guy at Angel Grove High" said Juanita. "Don't we know that" said Courtney. They all laughed. "Yeah, she even tried to pick me up" said Skull. They all looked at Skull and then Juanita. "Thanks a lot" said Juanita. Skull laughed. "You asked Skull out?" asked Kimberley. Juanita looked at everyone and laughed. "Well I needed a date for that night" said Juanita. "I was flattered" said Skull. They all laughed. "Well so you should be" said Juanita. "Yeah, and then you'd be on Juanita's list of those she has conquered" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Shut up" said Juanita. "What is it about a books worth?" asked Jason. Juanita glared at him. "And you couldn't even fill up a page" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "I'll be glad when we get to college, and I can get rid of you" said Jason. "Well if we go to the same college you're going to have to put up with me" said Juanita. Jason just looked at her. "Where are we all going to apply too?" asked Aisha. "I was going to apply to Berkeley" said Kimberley. "Me too" said Courtney. "Are we all applying to Berkeley?" asked Trini. They all nodded. "Well it is one of the best schools" said Sandra. "It's not my first choice though" said Billy. Everyone looked at him. "What's your first choice?" asked Sandra. "Yale" replied Billy. "But that's over the other side of the country, man" said Zack. "Yeah, I know, it's just I've always dreamt about going there" said Billy. "Well I guess, we'll all end up going our separate ways eventually" said Trini. "Yeah, I just thought we'd all be in college together" said Kimberley. "But there is a lot of excellent colleges out there" said Tanya. "Yeah, I agree" said Dex. "And I'm with Billy on this one" said Juanita. "What do you mean?" asked Adam. "Well I'm going to apply to Berkeley, but it's not my first choice, Stanford is" said Juanita. "At least that's in California" said Amanda. "Billy wants to go to school in New Haven" said Sandra. "Well I haven't even applied yet" said Billy. "Oh man, they'd be stupid if they didn't accept you" said Tommy. "We have to start applying for college soon though" said Katherine. "Yeah, in the next few weeks" said Trini. "But we'll all still be friends, even if we go to different colleges" said Tanya. "Yeah of course" said Amanda. "Forever friends, right" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Kimberley. They all laughed. Sarah and Ashley, who was in the tenth grade and also the cousin of Jason, Juanita and Sarah came over. "Hi everyone" said Sarah. "Well, well. Look who it is" said Jason. Everyone laughed. "Hey Ash" said Juanita. "Hi" replied Ashley. "What are you doing hanging around with the twerp?" asked Jason. Ashley laughed. "Well I'm Sarah's big sister" said Ashley. "You can keep her then" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "Is that part of the whole big sister and brother program?" asked Kimberley. "Uh huh" replied Ashley. "That's cool, that you offered" said Courtney. "Yeah, but getting stuck with your cousin" said Jason. "I got stuck with Ash" said Juanita. "Hey" said Ashley. Juanita laughed. "So you're Jase and Juanita's cousin?" asked David. "Yeah, I am" said Ashley. "Do you know everyone Ash?" asked Juanita. "Pretty much, but there are some of you I don't really know" said Ashley. "Well, you know Adam, Rocky, Courtney, Kim, Trini, Aisha, Tommy, Billy, Sandra, Amanda, Zack and obviously Jase" said Juanita. Ashley nodded. "The others are Skull, Dex, Tanya, David and Katherine" said Juanita. "Hi" said Ashley. "Hi" replied Katherine. "There was a reason we came to see you though" said Sarah. "You mean apart from being an annoying pain?" asked Jason. Sarah looked at him. "I told Sarah that she could come to the mall with me and a few of my friends after school" said Ashley. "That's okay" said Juanita. "Well I'll drop her off at your place after that then" said Ashley. "Okay" said Juanita. "You can keep her if you want, I'll be glad to get rid of her" said Jason. "Maybe we should get rid of you" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. Everyone laughed. "I'll see later on then" said Sarah. "See you later" said Juanita. "Bye" said Jason. "See you everyone" said Ashley. "Okay bye" said Juanita. Ashley and Sarah left. The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period and they all headed off to their classes for the afternoon.

That day, Juanita, Courtney and Amanda had just finished at hockey practice, and were still in their hockey uniforms. They had to meet Jason, Rocky and Adam at the baseball field, and were walking that way. "Do you think we'll get into the finals this year?" asked Courtney. "I don't know it's hard to say" said Amanda. "Our team is okay though" said Juanita. "Yeah, it's just a pity we have to put up with Patsy and Shannon" said Courtney. "Especially Patsy" said Juanita. Courtney and Amanda laughed. "You only hate her because she has a crush on your boyfriend" said Courtney. "Well yeah that, and she has always annoyed me" said Juanita. "You annoy me" said Courtney. "Yeah but I'm your best friend" said Juanita. "I guess" said Courtney. Amanda laughed. "How long have you known each other?" asked Amanda. "I met Nits when I moved to Angel Grove from Long Island when I was ten" replied Courtney. "So about eight years then" said Amanda. "Yeah" replied Courtney. "I've had to put up with the endless stream of gossip for that long" said Juanita. Amanda laughed. They got over to the baseball field and saw that Jason, Adam and Rocky were still on the field practicing. Jason was on the plate batting, Adam was pitching and Rocky was catching. Adam pitched the ball at Jason and he hit it a short way out towards third base. "You hit like a girl" said Juanita. Jason and the others all looked at her. "You think you can do better?" asked Jason. Juanita walked over to him. "As a matter of fact, yes" said Juanita. "Okay then" said Jason, taking off the helmet and handing that and his bat to Juanita. "What are you doing Nits?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Showing Jase, how to hit" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Come on then" said Jason. Juanita looked at him and walked up to the plate. "Okay come on Adam" said Juanita. "Are you sure about this?" asked Adam. "Just throw the ball" said Juanita. Adam nodded and pitched the ball to Juanita. She hit the ball straight down the middle of the field, over Adam's head. They all looked at her in amazement. "Lucky shot" said Jason. Adam went and retrieved the ball. "Okay, I'll do it again then" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "Okay" he said. Juanita indicated to Adam to pitch the ball again. He pitched the ball at Juanita, and she hit another long high shot. Juanita looked at Jason. "That's how you hit a ball" said Juanita. "Yeah, yeah" said Jason. Juanita laughed, and took the helmet off, and handed it and the bat back to Jason. Rocky stood up from the catcher's position. "I didn't know you knew how to play baseball" said Adam, coming over to them. "Yeah" said Rocky. "Well, I use to play little league" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Rocky. "Uh huh" said Jason. "Maybe you should join the school team then" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "I don't play anymore" said Juanita. "Why not?" asked Rocky. "Too many other things that I do" said Juanita. Rocky nodded. Courtney and Amanda came over to them. "Finished showing Jase up?" asked Courtney. They all laughed. "Yeah, I think so" said Juanita. "You think so?" asked Jason. "Well unless you want me to pitch" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "You probably don't remember how to" said Jason. "Really" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "Do you have a right handed glove?" asked Juanita. "There should be one in that bag over there" said Adam, pointing to the equipment bag. "Yeah, just tell her why don't you" said Jason, looking at Adam. "Okay" said Juanita and went grabbed a right handed glove, and came back over. Adam handed her the ball. "You game Jase?" asked Juanita. "Yeah sure" replied Jason. "Okay" said Juanita and walked over to the pitcher's mound. "Adam come out and field" said Juanita. Adam nodded and went out to the field and over to Juanita. "Do you know what you're doing?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Jase is one of the best batters on the team" said Adam. "I know that" replied Juanita. Adam laughed. "Ready Jase?" asked Juanita, looking at him. "Uh huh" replied Jason. "Okay then" said Juanita, and pitched the ball to Jason, with a perfect curve ball. He swung the bat and missed. Rocky caught it behind and threw it back to Juanita. "Strike one" said Rocky. Juanita nodded and pitched the ball to Jason again, and he swung and missed. "Strike two" said Rocky, catching the ball. "Stop throwing curve balls, will you" said Jason. "Hey it's not my fault if you can't hit" replied Juanita, catching the ball Rocky threw back to her. "Don't throw a curve this time" said Jason. "Okay" said Juanita, and threw a fast ball pitch. Jason managed to hit it, bit hit it out of the diamond, out of bounds. "Foul ball" said Rocky. Juanita started to laugh. "You really should get dad to help you out Jase" said Juanita, going back over to the others. Adam ran and got the ball. "Okay, little miss smarty pants" said Jason. Juanita smiled at him. Adam came over to them. "I really think you should consider joining the team Nits" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Nah, I only like making Jase look like a fool" said Juanita. "That's about right" said Amanda. Jason looked at her. "Mandy" said Jason. "Well Nits is pretty good" said Amanda. Jason just looked at her. "Can we go now?" asked Courtney. "But I'm just getting warmed up" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "No, we're going now" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "We'll Adam and I have to take the bag back to the coach's office" said Rocky. "Well you're going to need this" said Juanita, handing the glove to Adam. "Right, thanks" said Adam. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then" said Jason. "Yeah man" said Rocky. "Bye" said Amanda. "See you all later" said Juanita. "See you" said Adam. Amanda, Jason and Juanita walked off, leaving Courtney, Rocky and Adam to take the bag back to the school.

Jason and Juanita walked into their house, after having dropped Amanda home. They were still arguing. "I can't believe you did that" said Jason. "You're just annoyed because I showed you up in front of Amanda" said Juanita, as they walked into the kitchen. "No I'm not" said Jason. "Yeah, you are. I showed you up and you can't handle that" said Juanita. "That is a load of crap" said Jason. "Face it Jase, I can beat you in nearly everything" said Juanita. "Yeah, right" replied Jason. Sarah was sitting at the kitchen table, with Ashley and Cassie, another girl who was in the tenth grade and a friend of Ashley's. "What are you two arguing about now?" asked Sarah. "I showed Jase up at baseball, in front of Amanda, and now he's embarrassed" said Juanita. "I am not" said Jason, going over to the refrigerator and getting a can of soda. Juanita sat down at the table. "Hey Cassie" said Juanita. "Hi" replied Cassie. "How's it going?" asked Cassie. "Good" replied Juanita. "Lousy" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Oh you poor baby" said Juanita. The others laughed. "So how did you show Jase up?" asked Ashley. "Well first of all I can hit better then he can" said Juanita. "That's a lie, I wasn't hitting hard on purpose" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "The game isn't about who can hit the ball the hardest" said Jason. "I know, I just like hitting things hard" said Juanita. Jason just looked at her. "And I struck Jase out also" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. "You did not, I hit the last ball" said Jason. "You mean you fouled the last ball" said Juanita. "So what" replied Jason. "There's a difference between in and out" replied Juanita, laughing. "You were just showing off in front of Adam" said Jason. "I do not show off" said Juanita. "Yeah, you do" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "You want everyone to know how good you are at everything, and it's really annoying Nits" said Jason. "So what if I happen to be good at sports, Jase" said Juanita. "Well it's just really annoying, you're a girl" replied Jason. "Oh yeah, that's a good come back" said Juanita. Jason just looked at her. "I'm going to go and ring Mand" said Jason. "And tell her what a mean person you're twin is?" asked Juanita. "Something like that" said Jason, and walked out of the kitchen. "He's not happy, Nits" said Sarah. "He'll get over it" said Juanita. They all laughed. "So what did you buy at the mall?" asked Juanita. "Nothing, we just looked around" said Sarah. "Yeah, we were looking at the prom dresses" said Ashley. "Prom" said Juanita. "Yeah, the junior one is really soon, and we wanted to get a dress before all the good ones are taken" said Cassie. "I don't plan on getting a dress to the end of April for my prom" said Juanita. "But all the good ones will be taken" said Ashley. "Not really, they start bringing a lot more out towards the middle of April" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Cassie. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I can't believe that the prom is nearly here" said Ashley. "I hadn't even thought about to be honest" said Juanita. "You are going right?" asked Sarah. "I guess" said Juanita, looking at her. "Well you do go out with Adam" said Sarah. "I do at the moment" said Juanita. "What?" asked Sarah. "That doesn't mean to say that we'll still be together in May" said Juanita. "And why would that be?" asked Ashley. "Because, it's me" said Juanita. They all laughed. "You're not that bad" said Ashley. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Maybe we can all go shopping for prom dresses together" said Ashley. "That would be fun" said Cassie. "Yeah, Kim and all that as well" said Juanita. "Definitely" said Ashley. "I just don't like the thought of wearing a long dress" said Juanita. "Why, you get all dressed up and it's exciting" said Ashley. "This is me you're talking too. I live in pants and shorts, and I very rarely wear dresses" said Juanita. "You're wearing a skirt now" said Sarah. "Because it's uniform" said Juanita. Sarah nodded. "I'm sure you'll find the perfect dress" said Ashley. "You can go in pants though, nothing is stopping you from doing that" said Cassie. "I guess, but maybe it would be a shock to everyone to see me in a dress" said Juanita. They all laughed. "So who do you think you'll be going to the prom with Ash?" asked Juanita. "I'm not sure, there's not that many guys at school I'm really keen on" said Ashley. "Tell me about" said Juanita. "You have a boyfriend" said Cassie. "I know, but that doesn't mean I still don't look" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Well, I'll be going with TJ" said Cassie. "You two go out don't you" said Juanita. "Yeah, we've been going out for about eight months" said Cassie. "He's friends with Carlos, right?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" said Ashley. "Carlos is in Adam's karate class" said Juanita. "And TJ is in Tommy's" said Cassie. "Uh huh" said Juanita. "Well we definitely have to have a prom prep night" said Ashley. "Well, how about this, me and my friends will help you, and then you and Cassie help us" said Juanita. "Sounds like a plan" said Ashley. "Yeah" said Cassie. "This is so unfair, I don't get to go to a prom" said Sarah. "You have an end of year dance" said Ashley. "Yeah, but it's not the prom" said Sarah. "Think of it this way, sis. You have two to look forward to then" said Juanita. Sarah nodded. "Okay, I have to some homework" said Juanita. "Fun stuff" said Ashley. "Oh yeah, the perks of grade twelve" said Juanita. They all laughed. "See you both at school" said Juanita. "Okay then" said Cassie. Juanita stood up. "Bye" said Juanita. "Bye Nits" said Sarah. Juanita walked up stairs leaving Sarah, Ashley and Cassie in the kitchen.


	8. Affair caught out!

The next week, Juanita was putting out some garbage out back in the bin, when she heard two voices over at Katherine's house. Juanita peaked over the fence, to say hello and saw Katherine and Tommy sitting under a tree talking. Tommy stood up, as did Katherine, and Tommy kissed her. Katherine said something to Tommy that Juanita couldn't make out, and then left. Juanita moved away from the fence, and went and sat on the veranda. "Tommy and Katherine" she said to herself. Juanita got up and went back inside.

Later that night, Juanita was over at Adam's house studying, in the lounge room. Juanita was staring into space. "Earth to Juanita. This is ground control" said Adam. Juanita didn't answer. "Hello. Anyone home?" asked Adam, waving his hand in front of her face. Juanita frowned. "Hello" repeated Adam, again. Adam kissed her. "What?" asked Juanita. "You were totally spaced out" said Adam. "I was?" asked Juanita. Adam nodded. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing. I just have other things on my mind" replied Juanita. "Not other guys I hope?" asked Adam. Juanita shook her head. "It's nothing really" replied Juanita. "Doesn't seem like nothing" said Adam. "So what's wrong?" asked Adam "I think Tommy's cheating on Kim" replied Juanita. "That's crazy. Tommy wouldn't cheat on Kim" said Adam. "Well what I saw today, makes me think otherwise" replied Juanita. "What did you see?" asked Adam. "Tommy was at Katherine's house" replied Juanita. "That doesn't mean anything" said Adam. "Would it mean anything, if I saw them kiss?" asked Juanita. "Do you mean kiss as a friend, or kiss as something else ?" asked Adam. "The last one" replied Juanita. "You're kidding?" asked Adam. Juanita shook her head. "Are you sure?" asked Adam. "I know what I saw" replied Juanita. "So Tommy is cheating on Kim, and Katherine is cheating on David" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "But David lives with Tommy, wouldn't he notice something?" asked Adam. "Not really. Rocky and Jason have been teaching him some katas, and he hasn't been home much" replied Juanita. "So he wouldn't really know that his brother is making passes at his girlfriend" said Adam. "Not really" replied Juanita. "We should tell Kim and David" said Adam. "No way. I am not getting involved" replied Juanita. "Wouldn't you want to know if you were in their shoes?" asked Adam. "I guess. But it isn't really our place to say anything. I mean what if we're wrong" said Juanita. "We're their friends, we should at least say something" replied Adam. Juanita sighed. "Yeah. I know" replied Juanita. "So tomorrow you talk to Kim, and I'll talk to David" said Adam. "And say what?" asked Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Hey guess, what I think your boyfriend or girlfriend is making out with someone else" said Juanita. "Just what you saw" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "What about Tommy and Katherine?" asked Juanita. "We won't say anything to them just yet" replied Adam. "You mean I'm not allowed to tell them what I really think?" asked Juanita. Adam shook his head. "Your big mouth already gets you into enough trouble as it is" replied Adam. "It probably will tomorrow anyway" said Juanita, and looked at her watch. "I think Kim has known you longer enough to know that you're always honest" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "I better get going" said Juanita, standing up and grabbing her backpack. "I'll walk you out" replied Adam. Juanita and Adam walked to the front door. "See you tomorrow" said Juanita, and kissed Adam. "Yeah, bye" replied Adam, and Juanita walked back to her house.

The next day, Kimberley was at Courtney's locker, at morning break. Juanita went over to them. "Hey guys" she said. "Hey" replied both Courtney and Kimberley. "Kim could I talk to you in private?" asked Juanita. "Yeah sure" replied Kimberley. "I'll catch you two later, I have to go find Rocky" said Courtney. "Yeah, well try the cafeteria" said Kimberley. "Very funny" replied Courtney. "Bye" she said, and walked off. "So what's up?" asked Kimberley. "Let's go into a class room" said Juanita. "Must be serious" said Kimberley, and they walked over to the vacant classroom across the hall. Juanita and Kimberley both sat down. "Kim. There's no easy way for me to say this, but Tommy is cheating on you" said Juanita. "What?" asked Kimberley. "Last night I was in my backyard, and I happened to hear voices, and it was Tommy and Katherine. And I didn't think anything of it, until I saw them kiss" replied Juanita. "I don't believe it" said Kimberley. "Kim. Please you have to believe me. I would never lie to you" replied Juanita. "Why would Tommy be kissing Katherine. It's his brother's girlfriend" said Juanita. "That's what I thought Kim. But I know what I saw" replied Juanita. "No. I don't believe it. I won't believe it. Tommy wouldn't cheat on me" said Kimberley, getting up. "Please Kim" replied Juanita. "You really don't like to see anyone to happy do you" said Kimberley, and ran out of the class room. "Great" said Juanita, and put her head in her hands. Rocky and Courtney came into the class room. "What's wrong with Kim, she looked as if she was about to bawl her eyes out" said Courtney. "It's just something I said" replied Juanita. "What did you say to her?" asked Rocky. "Nothing. Don't worry about it" replied Juanita. "Well she looked really upset" said Courtney. "Yeah" replied Juanita, and stood up. "I'll see you guys at break" said Juanita. "Yeah okay" replied Rocky. Juanita left the classroom. "I wonder what's wrong?" asked Courtney. "Who knows" replied Rocky, and then they went and sat down, as the other students started to come in.

Whilst Juanita was talking to Kimberley. Adam was talking to David. They were in one of the other class rooms. Adam had just told David what Juanita had seen. "No. Katherine wouldn't do something like that" said David. "Are you calling Juanita a liar?" asked Adam. "Well she does exaggerate a bit" replied David. "And you think she is now" said Adam. "Yeah" replied David. "What if she isn't though?" asked Adam. "I already told you that Katherine wouldn't do anything like that. And with Tommy, my own flesh and blood" replied David. "People do, do strange things" said Adam. "And maybe you have been spending too much time with that girlfriend of yours" replied David. "This has nothing to do with Juanita. It's about Katherine" said Adam. "You know I don't need to sit here, and listen to you bag on my girlfriend" said David. "I'm not bagging on her David" replied Adam. "Well you're coming pretty close to it" said David. "I"m only telling you the truth" replied Adam. "Yeah. Well I don't want to know it" said David, and stood up. "In the future tell your girlfriend to keep her nose out of other people's life" said David, and walked out. Adam sighed and shook his head, and walked out of the class room also.

Adam met Juanita at her locker at the end of the break, just as everyone was beginning to head off to class. "Did you talk to David?" asked Juanita, when he came over. Adam nodded. "Did you talk to Kim?" asked Adam. "Yeah. But it didn't do any good" replied Juanita. "The same with David. He thinks Katherine is a little princess" said Adam. "Kim thinks I want to make everyone miserable" replied Juanita. "So much for telling them" said Adam. "Yeah. One of my best friends, hates my guts" replied Juanita. "It's just a pity we can't make them see the truth" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Katherine came to her locker, which was a few down from Juanita's. "Hey Juanita" said Katherine. Juanita smiled. "How's your english assignments going?" asked Katherine. "Good" replied Juanita. "What about yours?" asked Juanita. "Great. Tommy and I really getting into it" replied Katherine. "I bet" whispered Adam, in Juanita's ear. Juanita just looked at him. Tommy came over to them. "Hey you two" he said to Adam and Juanita. "Hey Kath. Is it still okay for me to come to your house tonight?" asked Tommy. "Of course" replied Katherine. "Great is five o'clock okay?" asked Tommy. Katherine nodded. "Which way are you going?" asked Tommy. "To the art block" replied Katherine. "Well I'm going by that way, so I'll walk with you" said Tommy. "Thanks" said Katherine. "Bye" said Tommy. "Yeah bye" said Katherine. "Bye" replied Adam and Juanita. Katherine and Tommy walked off. "They could have made it less obvious" said Juanita. "I know" replied Adam. "You know I have just had a brilliant idea. What are you doing tonight?" asked Juanita. "Nothing. Why?" asked Adam. "Because we are going do a little spying" replied Juanita. "On Tommy and Katherine?" asked Adam. "You got it" replied Juanita. "Then Kim and David will have to believe us" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "Yeah. Come on. Let's go" said Juanita, and shut her locker. Adam and Juanita walked off to their next classes.

That night, Juanita was in the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. Juanita went and answered it. It was Adam. "Hey Adam" Juanita said when she opened the door. "Hey" replied Adam, and walked in. "So what is exactly the plan?" asked Adam. "We're going to go spy on Tommy and Katherine" replied Juanita. "How?" asked Adam, following Juanita into the kitchen. Juanita grabbed a backpack that was on the table. "Let's go outside" said Juanita. Adam and Juanita went out into the backyard. "Isn't it going to be a bit obvious if we're looking over there fence?" asked Adam. "We aren't going to be looking over the fence" replied Juanita. "Well how else do you see in to people's backyards?" asked Adam. Juanita went up to a big tree. "Easy" replied Juanita. Adam looked confused. "We're going to sit in a tree?" asked Adam. "There's a tree house up there, that Jase and I built when we were younger" replied Juanita. "That makes more sense" said Adam. "Coming up?" asked Juanita, and grabbed hold of one of the foot guards that were in place on the tree, and started to climb up. Adam waited till Juanita had gotten up, and then climbed up. "Nice" said Adam as he came in. "Well I haven't been up here in ages. Sarah comes up here all the time though" replied Juanita. "So can we see Katherine's house from here?" asked Adam. "Take a look for yourself" replied Juanita. Adam had a look through the branches. "You can see enough" said Adam. "That's what I thought. I always use to spy on our old neighbours" replied Juanita. "Did they find out?" asked Adam. Juanita shook her head. "So how are we going to go about this?" asked Adam. Juanita opened the backpack. "Well, when we were younger. Billy made this device, that lets you listen into people's conversations through a radio station" replied Juanita. "Can other people pick it up?" asked Juanita. "Nope. You have to be near the receiver" replied Juanita. "So where going to listen through your walkman?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "And we'll tape it too" replied Juanita. Adam pulled a pair of binoculars out of the bag. "And I can guess what these are for" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "You don't have a video camera hidden in that bag do you?" asked Adam. "Why would I have a video camera?" asked Juanita. "Well you seem to have everything else, including food" replied Adam. "I guess, I'm just a good girl scout then" said Juanita. "You were a girl scout?" asked Adam. "Me. A girl scout?" asked Juanita. "I see your point" replied Adam Juanita gasped. "Okay let's set this thing up" said Juanita, getting the receiver. "Can you hold this and tap on the receiver, so I can pick up the station?" Juanita asked Adam. "Yeah sure" replied Adam. Juanita picked up the walkman and put on the headphones, and started to tune it in. Adam started to tap on the receiver. "Got it" said Juanita. "Okay" said Adam. Juanita went to take off the headphones. "Boo" yelled Adam. Juanita jumped and pulled off the headphones. "You know I don't really need my hearing" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Joke" he said , putting his hands up. Juanita smiled and kissed him. "Yeah nice joke" replied Juanita. Adam laughed. "But if you want to live you'll never do that again" said Juanita. They both laughed. "So what now?" asked Adam. "Wait till we hear something from next door" replied Juanita. "That could take forever" said Adam. "Yeah it could" replied Juanita. Adam and Juanita waited for the receiver to pick up anything.

Katherine and Tommy were sitting in Katherine's room, kissing. "You know I really feel bad hurting David like this" said Katherine. "You do? He's my brother" said Tommy. "And Kim is one of my best friends" said Katherine. "But we can't risk telling them, not now" said Katherine. "Yeah I know" replied Tommy. "Come on we better get some more of this work done" said Katherine. "I guess" replied Tommy.

Half an hour had passed, and Adam and Juanita were still waiting for Katherine and Tommy. "So have you told Jason what you know?" asked Adam. "No. And I usually tell Jase everything" replied Juanita. "Everything?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Well maybe not everything" replied Juanita, and grabbed some food out of the bag. Adam got the binoculars, and looked down into Katherine's place. "See anything?" asked Juanita. "Nope" Adam replied. "I feel like a reporter on a stake out" said Juanita. "Yeah. Clark Kent and Lois Lane, eat your hearts out" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Please" moaned Juanita. "Come to think of it. Where is your brother?" asked Adam. "He and Amanda were going to work on somethings at the library after school" replied Juanita. "The english assignment?" asked Adam. "I guess, but he could be lying to me" said Juanita. "I thought you and Jason knew what the other one was doing?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Not everything, that would be really freaky and disgusting" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Yeah, I guess it would be" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "But you're right, Jase and I are pretty close in a lot of ways" said Juanita. "Like what?" asked Adam. "Well when I told Jase I got hurt in Florida, he knew exactly where without me telling him" said Juanita. "So that's the telepathy thing" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "Jase couldn't figure out why his knee was hurting him" said Adam. "Well, I was just getting him back for the constant teasing" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "How is your knee now?" asked Adam. "It's fine, but I reckon if I stayed in Florida and was training all the time and training hard for the Pan Globals, I might have done a lot more damage" said Juanita. "Yeah, you could damage the ligaments or bones" said Adam. "And then have to have had surgery" said Juanita. "I take it you don't like hospitals?" asked Adam. "Not really" replied Juanita. "Adam laughed. Juanita heard some laughing, coming from the headphones, that were around her neck, and she quickly pushed record. Juanita put her fingers to her lips and looked at Adam, he nodded. She grabbed the binoculars and looked down into Katherine's backyard. Tommy and Katherine had just come outside. Juanita handed the binoculars to Adam, so he could see what was going on, and moved out of the way. Adam looked down into the backyard, and Juanita peered over his shoulder. They weren't listening to the conversation, but instead watching what happened. Tommy kissed Katherine and then left. Adam put the binoculars down, and the sat down. Juanita pressed stop on the walkman, and rewound the tape. "Did it record?" asked Adam. Juanita pressed play and they each grabbed a headphone. "Sounds like it did" said Juanita. "Well we have our proof" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "Come on. Let's go back inside" said Juanita, and put everything back in her bag. Adam and Juanita climbed down from the treehouse and went inside.

Juanita and Adam were sitting in her room, listening to the tape. "Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Katherine asked. "No. I told my parents that I would be home for tea" replied Tommy. "I wish you could" said Katherine. "I wish I could too" replied Tommy. "I'll see you tomorrow then" said Katherine. "Yeah" replied Tommy. There was a silence on the tape. "Bye Tommy" said Katherine. "Yeah, bye Kat" replied Tommy, and the tape went dead, as Juanita had stopped it at that place. "Oh boy" said Adam. "That's what I was thinking" replied Juanita. Juanita went over to her desk, and opened one of the drawers. "What are you looking for?" asked Adam. "Blank tapes" replied Juanita. "You're going to give it to Kim and David" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "I only have one" said Juanita, getting the blank tape from her drawer. "Well you already have one other copy. Use that." replied Adam. "I want that as proof" said Juanita, and walked over to her bathroom door, and opened it. "What are you doing?" asked Adam. "Getting a tape from Jason's room" replied Juanita. "Wouldn't it be best if you went and knocked on his bedroom door, instead of your bathroom wall?" asked Adam. "This leads to Jase's room" replied Juanita. "You and Jason share a bathroom?" asked Adam. "Yeah. We have since we were six" replied Juanita. Adam got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Isn't that weird?" asked Adam. "No. Not really" replied Juanita, and walked into the bathroom, and knocked on the door that lead to Jason's room. "What!!" came Jason's voice. "Can I come in?" asked Juanita. "If you want" replied Jason. Juanita opened the door. "Hello" she said. Jason was sitting on his desk chair, and Amanda was sitting on the bed. "Hey" said Amanda. "Hi" said Jason. "What do you want?" he asked. Juanita walked in, and Adam followed her. "Can I have one of your blank tapes please?" asked Juanita. "Why?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at Adam. "It's for our english assignment" said Adam. "Yeah sure you can have one. But I have no idea where they are" replied Jason. "That does not surprise me" said Juanita. "Look who's talking. I'm surprised you know where your floor is" replied Jason. Juanita poked her tongue out at him. "That's mature, Nits" said Jason. "Do you think you could kind of find a blank tape and fast?" asked Juanita. "What's the rush, or don't I want to know?" asked Jason. "You don't want to know" replied Juanita. "That's what I thought" said Jason, with a smile. "Okay you have a really twisted mind" said Juanita. Jason laughed, and went over to where his stereo was. "I think there was some blank tapes here" said Jason, looking in the shelving unit. "You know I don't have all year" replied Juanita. Jason pulled something out of the unit. "Yep. Here is it. One blank tape" said Jason. "Thanks" said Juanita, taking the tape off Jason. "You know you owe me now" replied Jason. Juanita rolled her eyes. "So where have you been anyway, I got home and couldn't see you anywhere" said Jason. "Uh, Adam and I were up in the tree house" replied Juanita. "I don't even want to know about that" said Jason. Juanita put up her fists. "Do you want a black eye?" asked Juanita. "No thanks" replied Jason. "If you must know we were doing our english assignment" said Juanita. "How's it going?" asked Amanda. "Okay" replied Adam. "That's good" said Amanda. "I'll get you another tape when I go shopping next, Jase" said Juanita. "Well I'll except one tomorrow then if that's the case" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, see you later" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. "See you" said Amanda. "Bye" said Adam. Juanita and Adam went back into the bathroom, and closed Jason's door. "Come on let's go tape this" said Juanita, and they walked back into Juanita's room. Juanita went back over to her stereo, and put one of the blank tapes in the second cassette deck, and pressed record/play. The voices came out in double speed. Adam laughed. "They sound like chipmunks" said Adam. "I know" replied Juanita. Juanita stopped the tape and put the second one in, and did the same. When they had both finished recording, Juanita put them back in the cases. "So are you going to give these to Kim and David tomorrow?" asked Adam. "No. I want to see what happens first, and then when I'm certain things are as they seem, then I'll give them to them" replied Juanita. "Weren't you convinced today?" asked Adam. "Yeah. But I want to be really certain, before I do anything else" said Juanita. "I better be getting home" said Adam. "Okay, I have to go and help my mom with dinner anyway" said Juanita, going over to her bedroom door. Adam and Juanita walked downstairs and got to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow at school" said Adam. "OKay" said Juanita and kissed him. Adam opened the door. "Bye" said Juanita. "Yeah bye" said Adam, and left. Juanita went into the kitchen to help Gail with dinner.

The next day at morning break, Juanita went over to Kimberley's locker. "Hey Kim" said Juanita. "Oh hi" replied Kimberley. "You aren't mad at me about yesterday, are you?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Kimberley. "That's good" said Juanita. "I was talking to Tommy last night, and asked him why he and Katherine have been spending a lot of time together, and they've been really busy working on their assignment" said Kimberley. "Makes sense" replied Juanita. "Yeah" said Kimberley. "I probably thought I saw them kiss, when they were actually hugging, as friends" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Kimberley. "I'm really sorry" said Juanita. "That's okay, I know you were only looking out for me" said Kimberley. Juanita nodded. Adam came over to the lockers, and tapped Juanita on the shoulder. Juanita turned around. "Hey" she said. "Hi. I thought you were going to meet me at the library?" asked Adam. "I got side tracked, sorry" replied Juanita. "I can see" said Adam. "I'll let you go Nits" said Kimberley. "I'll call you tonight" said Juanita. "Oh. Tommy will be at my house tonight" replied Kimberley. "Well I'll probably see you later then" said Juanita. "Okay" replied Kimberley. "Come on" said Adam. "Bye" said Juanita. "Yeah bye" replied Juanita and Adam. Kimberley walked off. Adam and Juanita walked to the library and Juanita filled him in on what Kimberley, had said about Katherine and Tommy.

Adam and Juanita were in the library in the poetry section, looking for books on Wordsworth. They heard voices on the other side of the shelf, in the English Literature section. Juanita peered through the crack in the shelf, and saw Tommy and Katherine. They were talking and laughing. Juanita moved back. "Look" she whispered to Adam. Adam had a look. Juanita moved one of the others books and peered through as well. Tommy had his arms around Katherine's waist. "I spoke with Kim last night and she was asking why we were spending so much time together" said Tommy. "What did you tell her?" asked Katherine. "Well I told her that we've been working on the assignment for english" said Tommy. Katherine nodded. "I wish I could come over tonight, but I kind of already told Kim that I would go over to her house for dinner" said Tommy. "I understand" replied Katherine. "You do?" asked Tommy. "We don't want anyone to know what's going on between us" said Katherine. "You know you're great" said Tommy, and kissed her. "I have to go" said Katherine. "Yeah. We don't want anyone catching us together" said Tommy. "I'll see you later" said Katherine, and kissed Tommy, and walked off in the opposite direction of where Adam and Juanita were hiding. Tommy reached up and got a book off the shelf. Juanita and Adam stepped back. "Well, it's amazing what you see in the library" whispered Adam. Juanita smiled. They heard Tommy walk away. Adam and Juanita started to look for books on the shelf. Tommy came past the aisle, and Adam pulled Juanita towards him and kissed her. "Hey Adam. I hope that's your girlfriend you're making out with in the library" said Tommy. Juanita and Adam pulled apart. "Who else would he be kissing Tommy. My best friend?" asked Juanita. Adam nudged her in the side. Juanita looked at him. "I don't think he would, knowing what you would do to him" said Tommy. "Yeah" replied Juanita, with a smirk. "Well don't you stay back here to long" said Tommy. "We won't" replied Adam. "See you later" said Tommy. "Yeah bye" said Adam. Juanita didn't say anything. Tommy walked off. "That was close" said Juanita. "Yeah, and you nearly blew it" replied Adam. "What?" asked Juanita. "Oh, who else would I be kissing. Your best friend" replied Adam. "Tommy didn't twig" replied Juanita. "But he could have" said Adam. "Yeah. Well he didn't" replied Juanita. "Just be careful what you say Nits" said Adam. "Yeah okay" replied Juanita. "Wait a minute. You're actually agreeing with me?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "Well there is a first for everything" said Adam. Juanita kissed him. "But it has made me realise one thing" said Juanita. "What?" asked Adam. "We have to tell David and Kim" replied Juanita. Adam nodded. "I guess we do" he said. "I'll put the tapes in there boxes tonight when I come to your house" said Juanita. "That way they won't know it's us" said Adam, grabbing a book off the shelf. "I'll type the notes so they don't recognise my handwriting" said Juanita. "Okay" said Adam. "Are we actually going to get some of these out?" asked Juanita, pointing to the books. "There called books, Juanita" replied Adam. "I know that" said Juanita. Adam smiled at her. "This ones okay" said Adam. Juanita grabbed one off the shelf, and quickly thumbed through it. "We might as well get this one as well" said Juanita. "Okay. Let's go" said Adam. Adam and Juanita left the library.


	9. Everyone knows!

That afternoon, Juanita got home from school and went into the kitchen. "Hey mom" said Juanita. "Hey sweetie" said Gail. Juanita sat down at the table, putting her backpack down also. "How was school?" asked Gail. "Okay" said Juanita, taking an apple out of the fruit bowl. "Is Jason at Amanda's?" asked Gail. "I think so" replied Juanita, taking a bit from the apple. "Did he say he'd be here for dinner?" asked Gail. "Don't know" replied Juanita. "I thought you and your brother were on the same wavelength?" asked Gail. "Well I try and tune him out, he annoys me" said Juanita. Gail laughed. "Well I'll make some for him, just in case" said Gail. "Where are your old magazines mom?" asked Juanita. "In the lounge room, in the cupboard" replied Gail. "Okay thanks" replied Juanita. "Why, do you need them?" asked Gail. "Because I need them for school" replied Juanita. "Well help yourself. I don't want them anymore" replied Gail. "Thanks" said Juanita, and went to go into the lounge room. "Oh mom, I won't be home for dinner. I'm going over to Adam's" said Juanita. "Well thank you for letting me know" said Gail. "That's okay" said Juanita. "I'll see you later sweetie" said Gail. "Yeah" replied Juanita standing up and grabbing her backpack, she then went into the lounge room to got the magazines, and then went upstairs to the room.

Juanita was sitting up in her room, cutting out letters from the magazines to make a small note. One that said. "I KNOW..." She folded it and put it in an envelope, addressed by computer to Katherine.

Later that afternoon, Juanita knocked on Adam's front door. She had gone via Kimberley and David's houses, and dropped off the cassettes in their boxes , and dropped the note in Katherine's box. Adam opened the door. "Hey" he said. "Hi" replied Juanita, and walked in. "Did you drop off the things?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "I hate doing it like that. But's it's the only way to get them to hear the truth" said Juanita. "I know" replied Adam. Juanita and Adam started up the stairs, and went into Adam's room. "So how much of this stupid assignment do we have left?" asked Juanita. "Not much" replied Adam, and opened his bedroom door. Juanita went and sat on Adam's chair. "It's probably best if you hear this from me. But I kind of gave something to Katherine, as well" said Juanita. "What?" asked Adam, sitting on his bed. "A note" replied Juanita. "Saying what, exactly?" asked Adam. "I know" replied Juanita. "Juanita!" exlaimed Adam. "I didn't write it, she won't recognise my handwriting" replied Juanita. "That's not the point" said Adam. "Hey she's the one who's the tramp not me. So pick on her" replied Juanita. "I'm not picking on you" replied Adam. "Yeah well it sure feels like it" replied Juanita. Adam went over and kissed Juanita. "You're so cute, when you're mad" said Adam. Juanita scruched up her face. "So your positive, Katherine won't know it's you" said Adam. "Please, look at who you're talking too" replied Juanita. Adam laughed. "I had you pretty much fooled, didn't I" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "I fell for it" replied Juanita. "Although I still don't know why you couldn't have just asked me out" said Juanita. "Because you would have laughed in my face" replied Adam. "Yeah and I still find it pretty amusing that we're going out" said Juanita. "Thanks a lot" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Hey, you were the one who wanted to go out with me" said Juanita. "I don't know what I was thinking" said Adam. They both laughed. "Come on. Let's get this work done, and then we can go get some thing to eat" said Adam. "Okay" replied Juanita, then she and Adam got to work.

That night, Tommy came home from Kimberley's and checked the letterbox. He saw the tape in there that was for David, and got it out. Tommy walked inside and went into the living room. David was sitting on the couch, watching basketball. Tommy went over to him. "David this was in the box, for you" said Tommy, handing him the tape. "What is it?" asked David. "I don't know" replied Tommy. David opened the envelope. "It's a tape" he said. "I wonder what's on it" said Tommy. There was a type written note with it. It said: "David, Please read this for your own good. I think you need to hear it." David read it out to Tommy. "I wonder what it could mean?" said Tommy. "I might go and listen to it my room" said David. "Yeah okay. See you man" said Tommy. David went upstairs to his room, to listen to the tape.

The next morning, Kimberley went outside to get the paper, and she saw some catalogs in the letterbox. Kimberley went over to it and opened it. She pulled out the tape. "I wonder what this is" she said, and saw her name on it. "That's weird" she said, and went back inside.

Katherine came downstairs to the kitchen table at her place. "Morning mom" she said, going over to her. "Oh hey sweetie" said Mrs Hillard. "Did you sleep well? she asked. "Yes" replied Katherine. "There was something in the letterbox for you" said Mrs Hillard, pointing to the envelope on the table. Katherine picked it up and smiled. "What is it?" asked Mrs Hillard. "I don't know" said Katherine and opened it. She took the note out of the envelope and read it, she went pale. "What is sweetie?" asked Mrs Hillard noticing that Katherine had gone pale. "Nothing" replied Katherine. "Are you sure?" asked Mrs Hillard. Katherine nodded. "I'll see you mom" said Katherine, picking up her bag. "What. Don't you want any breakfast?" asked Mrs Hillard. "Not hungry" replied Katherine, and hurried out of the kitchen.

Juanita was walking down her front path, just as Katherine walked out of her front door. "Hey Kath" said Juanita. "Oh hi" replied Katherine. Katherine walked over to Juanita. "Where's Jason?" asked Katherine. "Oh. He was meeting the guys early to work out" replied Juanita. "Why aren't you with them?" asked Katherine. "And get up at six in the morning?" asked Juanita. "I see your point" replied Katherine. "Do you want to walk to school together then?" asked Juanita. "What about your car?" asked Katherine. "Jase has it" replied Juanita. "Well I'll walk with you then" said Katherine. "Great" said Juanita, and they started towards the school. They had walked a fair way, and none of them had really said anything. "Your awfully quiet, Katherine. Is there anything wrong?" asked Juanita. "Wrong. No" replied Katherine. "You just seem a lot quieter then usual" said Juanita. "I have a lot of things on my mind" replied Katherine. "Well if you want to talk, I'll listen" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Katherine. They got to school and walked through the archways and walked into the main building. "I have to go and talk to Tommy. I'll see you in class" said Katherine. "About the english assignment?" asked Juanita. "Uh yeah" replied Katherine. "Okay. See you" said Juanita. Katherine hurried off in search of Tommy. Juanita walked over to Adam's locker. "Hey" she said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Oh hi" replied Adam, turning around. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing" replied Juanita, with a smile. "You're looking awfully smug. What gives?" asked Adam. "Can't a girl be happy to see her boyfriend?" asked Juanita, kissing him. "Yeah. But some else is going on" replied Adam. "Well, I walked to school with Katherine, and she was definitely nervous about something" said Juanita. "And you think that it's the note" replied Adam. "What else could it be?" asked Juanita. "Did she say what was wrong?" asked Adam. Juanita shook her head. "She didn't have to. I could tell" replied Juanita. "You could tell?" asked Adam. "Girl stuff" replied Juanita. "That figures" said Adam. "We better get to homeroom" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita. She and Adam walked off to homeroom.

Katherine was still searching for Tommy, after homeroom had ended. She found him at his locker, talking to Jason. "Tommy" said Katherine, going over to him. "Oh hi" replied Tommy. Jason smiled at her. "Can we go and talk somewhere please?" asked Katherine. "Yeah sure" replied Tommy. Katherine nodded. "I'll catch up with later, Jase" said Tommy. "Yeah sure. Bye" said Jason, and walked off. "Kath. What's wrong?" asked Tommy. "Can we go talk in private?" asked Katherine. Tommy nodded. "Okay" he said. They walked into one of the cooking rooms. "Someone knows" said Katherine. "About what?" asked Tommy. "Us" replied Katherine. "How can they?" asked Tommy. "I don't know. But I got this in the mail" said Katherine, pulling the note out of her bag, and handing it to Tommy. Tommy read it. "Okay someone does know" said Tommy. "But who?" asked Katherine. "It could be anyone" replied Tommy. "Do you think it was Kim or David?" asked Katherine. "No. They wouldn't do anything like this" replied Tommy. Amanda, Juanita, Courtney and Aisha walked into the cooking room, laughing. "Is Katherine, going to bake you some cookies, Tommy?" asked Aisha. The others burst out laughing. "We were just talking about something" said Tommy. "Are you sure, you're not doing other stuff?" asked Amanda. The girls laughed again, and Juanita had to bite her lip to shut up. "Like what?" asked Katherine. "Naughty stuff with the dairy products" replied Courtney. The girls burst out laughing, again. Tommy and Katherine just looked at them. "You know what Kath. I have to get to class, but I'll see you later and we'll talk about this then" said Tommy. "Okay bye" replied Katherine. Tommy walked towards the door. "I'll see you later as well" he said, and left. The others went over to Katherine. Juanita and Amanda sat on the bench. "So who are you trying to impress Katherine?" asked Courtney, commenting on the short skirt, top and knee high boots she had on. "No one" replied Katherine. "So what were you and Tommy being so secretive about?" asked Courtney. "We were just discussing our assignment" said Katherine. Juanita looked at her and raised her eyebrows, but Katherine didn't see. Some more students came in, and Ms McBride followed. "Okay everyone. Work stations, now!" yelled Ms McBride. Everyone went to the work station and the lesson began.

After class had ended, Katherine, Courtney and Juanita were walking towards the main locker area. "I wonder why Kim isn't here. It's not like her to miss school" said Courtney. "Maybe she's sick" replied Juanita. "Yeah maybe" said Courtney. They saw David at his locker. They went over to him. "Hi David" said Katherine. David didn't say anything to her. "Is there anything wrong?" asked Katherine. "Why don't you tell me?" asked David. "I don't know what your talking about" replied Katherine. "I think you do" said David. Juanita grabbed Courtney's arm. "Come on Courts. We shouldn't be here" said Juanita. "But this is getting good" replied Courtney. "Come on" said Juanita, and dragged her down the corridor. "David. Please" said Katherine. "You're a tramp" he said, and slammed his locker, and walked off. "David" yelled Katherine. He didn't answer. Katherine ran off crying. Juanita and Courtney were walking down the corridor. "Why did you do that?" asked Courtney. "Because it was none of our business" replied Juanita. "This coming from you" said Courtney. "Yes" replied Juanita. Adam was talking to Rocky at his locker. They went over to them. "You'll never believe what we just saw. David and Katherine had this major fight" said Courtney. "You're kidding?" asked Rocky. "No. David wouldn't even speak to her" replied Courtney. Adam looked at Juanita and she nodded her head. "I wanted to know what they were fighting about. But Juanita pulled me away" said Courtney. "Well it isn't really any of your business" said Rocky. Courtney gasped. "Are you saying I'm a gossip?" asked Courtney. "No. But you do like to know what's going on with everyone" replied Rocky. "I won't take any notice of you" said Courtney, and turned the other way. Rocky frowned. "Courts. You're being stupid" said Rocky. "Am not" replied Courtney. "Courtney. It's none of your business, okay" said Juanita. "Nits. Can I talk to you?" asked Adam. "Sure" replied Juanita. "See you later then" said Rocky. "Okay" replied Adam. "Bye" said Juanita. Courtney didn't say anything. Adam and Juanita walked down the corridor, and went into one of the vacant class rooms. "I take it, David and Katherine, are fighting because of the tape and note" said Adam, once they were inside. Juanita nodded. "Although Katherine, has no idea, David knows" replied Juanita. "Did Katherine say anything to him?" asked Adam. "Not really" replied Juanita. "What do you mean not really?" asked Adam. "Well, she wanted to know if anything was wrong" replied Juanita. "And what did David say?" asked Adam. "I didn't stick around to hear" replied Juanita. "So it is definitely to do with the note and tape" said Adam. "I'm guessing, yes" replied Juanita. "So David and Katherine are fighting" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "I'll tell you what's weird though. Kim wasn't in class this morning" said Juanita. "I haven't seen her around either" replied Adam. "Do you think she could be staying home because of the tape?" asked Juanita. "Well you know her better than I do" replied Adam. "I reckon she is. She really loves Tommy" said Juanita. "And he's broken her heart" replied Adam. Juanita nodded. "Why don't you go and see her" said Adam. "I haven't got time now" said Juanita, looking at her watch noticing that there was only ten minutes left of break, but at lunch, I'll go and see her" she continued. Adam nodded. "Do you want to go back out?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. They walked out of the class room. Rocky was coming down the corridor, and he went over to them. "I don't even want to know what you were doing in there" said Rocky. Juanita put her fists up. "Come on pal" she said. "Okay. I take it that it wasn't that" replied Rocky. Juanita put her fists down. "So what were you guys doing?" asked Rocky. "Nothing" replied Adam and Juanita in unison. Rocky looked at them, weirdly. "Okay" he replied. "So where's Courtney?" asked Juanita. "She walked off in a stink, because I called her a gossip" replied Rocky. "She'll live. She's been called worse by me" replied Juanita. "Yeah I know. She told me" said Rocky. Tommy came running over to them. "Have any of you seen Kimberley?" he asked. "Sorry man. I haven't" replied Rocky. "She wasn't in class this morning" said Juanita. "Maybe she's sick" said Adam. "Yeah. I'll give her a ring tonight. See you" said Tommy, and ran off again. "I wonder why Kim's away?" asked Rocky. Juanita looked at Adam. "I don't know" replied Adam. "I still have to get my books, guys. I'll catch up with you later" said Juanita. "Yeah okay" replied Rocky. "Well I'm going that way anyway so I'll walk with you" said Adam. "Okay" said Juanita. "And I have to go and try and find Courtney before class starts" said Rocky. "She's probably gone to the bathroom to sulk" replied Juanita. "And like I can go in there" said Rocky. "Just wait outside, she'll come out eventually" replied Juanita. "Okay. See you two later" said Rocky, and walked off. "Bye" said Adam. Juanita and Adam walked to her locker, and then went to their classes.

Towards the end of lunch time, Juanita walked over to Kimberley's house. She went and knocked on the front door. Kimberley opened in. She was in her pyjamas. "Hi Kim" said Juanita. "Hi" replied Kimberley. "Can I come in?" asked Juanita. "Sure" replied Kimberley. Juanita walked inside. "So how come you're not at school today?" asked Juanita. "I didn't feel well" replied Kimberley. They walked into the lounge room. There were used tissues everywhere. "Do you have a cold?" asked Juanita. Kimberley shook her head and sat down. "Tommy's cheating on me" said Kimberley, and started to cry. Juanita sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "He's cheating on me, with Katherine. His brother's girlfriend" said Kimberley. "Kim, I'm so sorry" said Juanita. "It's not your fault" replied Kimberley. "I got this tape, and they're having this conversation, and Katherine wanted Tommy to stay at her house for dinner, but he couldn't, and then this was this silence..." Kimberley broke off, and started to cry even more. "I know what's on the tape Kim" said Juanita. "You do?" asked Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "I was the one who taped it. The day after I told you I saw them in the library and they weren't in there to get books. You didn't believe me the first time, and I thought you had to hear it for yourself" replied Juanita. "What did I do to him?" asked Kimberley. "You did nothing" said Juanita. "I know, that's what I can't understand" replied Kimberley. "I am really sorry Kim" said Juanita. "You shouldn't be sorry. You're my best friend. Tommy and Katherine should be the ones who are sorry" replied Kimberley. "I just wish there was some way I could make it up to you" said Juanita. "You can be my friend" replied Kimberley. "I can do that" said Juanita, hugging her. "Does David know?" asked Kimberley. "I gave him a tape also so I'm guessing he does. He wouldn't speak to Katherine today" said Juanita. "Serves her right" replied Kimberley. "I'm just so glad I'm able to tell you, Kim. I have wanted to punch Tommy for doing this to you" said Juanita. "Why haven't you?" asked Kimberley. "Because then he'll know, I know" replied Juanita. "I guess" said Kimberley. "Although I did send a note to Katherine saying I know" said Juanita. "Did you sign it?" asked Kimberley. Juanita shook her head. "Does anyone else know?" asked Kimberley. "Just Adam" replied Juanita. "He was kind of in on the plan" said Juanita. "How did you manage it?" asked Kimberley. "We went up into the tree house, and used that radio device that Billy, built years ago" replied Juanita. "The tree house?" asked Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "You still go up there?" asked Kimberley. "No. I haven't been up there for years, until now" replied Juanita. Kimberley laughed. "Do you remember how much time we would spend up there" said Kimberley. They both laughed. "It's good to see a smile on your face" said Juanita. "I still just want to punch Tommy, though" said Kimberley, with a sigh. "Well he doesn't know I know yet, but he will soon" replied Juanita. "Are you going to tell him?" asked Kimberley. "He has a brain. Let him figure it out for himself" replied Juanita. "Yeah. If he's stupid enough to think they wouldn't get caught, then let him sweat, and think someone knows" replied Kimberley. "I wonder how long they've been seeing each other" said Kimberley. Juanita shrugged her shoulders. "They were working on their english assignment together" said Juanita. "And all the time they were together, they were cheating on me and David" replied Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "It was probably a decoy when they were in the library together yesterday" said Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "Adam and I were in the library and happened to see them through the stacks" replied Juanita. "And they weren't there to look at books?" asked Kimberley. "No" replied Juanita. "And what were you and Adam doing hiding out in the stacks?" asked Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "Not what you're thinking" replied Juanita. Kimberley smiled. "In other words you weren't doing what Katherine and Tommy were doing" replied Kimberley. "Well that's for me to know and me to know only" said Juanita. Kimberley laughed and looked at the clock. "Hadn't you better be getting back to school?" asked Kimberley. Juanita looked at her watch. "I guess so. Will you be okay?" asked Juanita. "I'll be fine" replied Kimberley. "Okay" said Juanita. "Thanks for coming and seeing me" said Kimberley. "That's fine. I'm just wanted to make sure you were okay" replied Juanita. "Thanks" said Kimberley. They got up and walked to the front door. "By the way, Tommy was looking for you at morning break. He said he was going to ring you tonight" said Juanita. "Well I'll just hang up on him" replied Kimberley. Juanita smiled. "You do that" said Juanita. Kimberley opened the front door. "I'll come and see how you are tonight" said Juanita. "Okay thanks" replied Kimberley, hugging Juanita. "See you later" said Juanita. "Yeah bye Nits" said Kimberley. Juanita waved and headed back to school. Kimberley went back inside, and cried.

Juanita ran back to school, and ran to her locker, to get her books. She was late for maths. Juanita ran down the corridor, to the class room, and opened the door. Everyone turned and looked at her. Adam was sitting in the back row, with Skull, Jason and Amanda. He smiled at Juanita. "Sorry, I'm late Ms Appleby" said Juanita. "That's okay. You can go and sit next to Sandra" replied Ms Appleby. Juanita went and sat next to Sandra, who was sitting in the row third from the back. "Hey" mouthed Sandra. Juanita smiled. "Juanita, we're on page seventy five in the calculus section, doing section A" said Ms Appleby. "Okay" replied Juanita, and opened her text book and folder. Juanita started to do the problems. Rocky, who was sitting behind her, tapped her on the shoulder. "Nits" he whispered. Juanita turned around. "What?" she asked. Rocky handed her a note. "Thanks" she whispered. Juanita turned back around to the front, and opened the note. It was from Adam. It read: "What happened at Kim's?". Juanita picked up her pen, and wrote back "I'll tell you later". Ms Appleby looked up at the class, from her desk. Juanita started to do some of the problems from the book. When Ms Appleby, stopped looking, Juanita turned around and handed the note back to Rocky. Rocky handed it back to Adam. Juanita looked at him, and he nodded his head. "Juanita. I believe your books are in front of your not behind" said Ms Appleby. The others in the class laughed. Juanita turned around. "Sorry Ms Appleby" replied Juanita. The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Everyone started to pack up their books. "I want everyone to do set B for homework, and those who haven't finished set A, I want you to complete those as well" said Ms Appleby. Juanita stood up. Adam walked over to her desk. "You were late getting back" said Adam. "I know" replied Juanita. They walked out of the class room. "So how's Kim?" asked Adam. "Pretty upset" replied Juanita. "I figured she would be" said Adam. "And the good news, she isn't mad at me" said Juanita. "Hold it right there, Juanita" came Courtney's voice through the crowd of students that had accumulated in the corridor. Juanita turned around. "What?" she asked, as Courtney walked up to her and Adam with Rocky. "Where did you get to?" asked Courtney. "I just had to do something" replied Juanita. "What?" asked Courtney. "None of your business" replied Juanita. "I bet Adam knows" said Courtney. "So" replied Juanita. "Well why can't you tell me?" asked Courtney. "Because I can't" replied Juanita. "But I'm your best friend" protested Courtney. "That doesn't mean I tell you everything" replied Juanita. "But you can tell your boyfriend" said Courtney. "Yes" replied Juanita. "Nice to know you trust me" said Courtney, and walked off. "What is wrong with her?" asked Rocky. "Yeah. Talk about major mood swings" replied Juanita. "I'm guessing that it's that time of the month" said Rocky. Juanita laughed. "You're probably right" she replied. "I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to go and try and find Courtney, again" said Rocky. "Yeah see you" said Adam. "Bye" said Juanita. Rocky walked off. "We better get to class" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita. They walked off to class.

After school had finished for the day, Katherine walked over to David's locker. David was putting some books in his bag. "Hi David" said Katherine. David just looked at her. "Why won't you talk to me?" asked Katherine. "I think you know why" replied David. Katherine looked at him. "Have I done anything?" asked Katherine. David reached into his bag and pulled out the tape. "Listen to this Katherine, and don't act all dumb. You know what you've done" said David, and handed her the tape. "Where did you get this?" asked Katherine. "I don't know. But I sure wish I did" replied David, and walked off. Tears started to roll down Katherine's face, and she ran off crying.

Juanita was two blocks from her house, when a car horn sounded behind her. Juanita turned and looked. It was Jason, in the car they shared and he slowed to a stop. "Want a lift?" asked Jason. "Sorry. I don't take rides from strange guys" said Juanita, with a smile. "Fine then" said Jason, and went to drive off. "Hey. Wait. I'm kidding" replied Juanita, and went and got in the passenger seat. Jason started off again. "So why were you late to maths?" asked Jason. "I went and saw Kim" replied Juanita. "What's wrong with her?" asked Jason. "She wasn't feeling well, that's all" replied Juanita. Jason turned on to there street. "She must be really sick if she missed school" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Jason pulled into their driveway, and turned off the car engine. They both got out of the car, and walked to the front door. Juanita opened up the door. they walked inside. Jason went to go upstairs. "Where are you going?" asked Juanita. "I'm going to go and do this maths homework" said Jason. "You can do mine if you want too" said Juanita. "Dream on. I'm meeting Amanda later" replied Jason. "Oh okay. Well I'll see you later" said Juanita. "Are you going to Adam's house?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Okay. See you" said Jason, and walked up the stairs. Juanita walked into the lounge room and threw her bag down on the couch, and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Sarah was in there with Cassie, Ashley, Carlos and TJ they were sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Sarah. You're having a party, and didn't invite your own sister" said Juanita, in a hurt tone. "No" replied Sarah. "I'm kidding Sarah" said Juanita, and went to the refrigerator. "Hey you guys" said Juanita. "Hi" said Cassie. "Nice to see you again" said Carlos. Juanita sat in one of the chairs. "So what have you been up to Juanita?" asked TJ. "Nothing much. School work, mainly" replied Juanita. "Don't you just love that" said Carlos. "Oh yeah. Wait till you're in grade twelve" said Juanita. "Great" said TJ. They all laughed. The doorbell rang. Juanita went to stand up. "I'll get it" said Sarah, and stood up. "Expecting anyone?" asked Juanita. "Melissa" replied Sarah, and walked to the front door. "So you're going out with Adam aren't you?" asked Carlos. Juanita nodded. "Although I still can't figure out why" said Juanita. "That's really nice" said Ashley. They all laughed. Sarah came back into the kitchen with Katherine. "Hi Katherine" said Juanita. Katherine had a mad look on her face. "You are a really low and slimy bitch" said Katherine. Juanita looked shocked. "I beg your pardon?" asked Juanita. "Oh you know, what I'm talking about. Don't act as if you don't" replied Katherine. Juanita looked at Katherine. "I have no idea what you're talking about" said Juanita. Katherine slammed the cassette and note on the table. Everyone sitting at the table jumped. "Do these look familiar to you?" asked Katherine. Juanita shook her head. Katherine picked up the tape. "This is a tape of a conversation that Tommy and I had in my backyard a couple of nights ago, and somehow David managed to get a copy" said Katherine. "So" replied Juanita. "Well I can't think of anyone else beside you, who could have taped it" said Katherine. "So what exactly are you accusing me of?" asked Juanita. "Invasion of privacy" replied Katherine. "Look who's talking. You're the one who is cheating on your boyfriend" said Juanita. "So you do know something" replied Katherine. "Yes" replied Juanita. "Well you have no proof" said Katherine. "I have the tape" replied Juanita. "But you don't have any other proof" said Katherine. Juanita looked at her. "No photos, or video tapes" said Katherine. "Sarah. Can you get me the phone please?" asked Juanita. Sarah went and got the phone from the kitchen bench, and passed it to Juanita. Katherine just looked at her. Juanita dialled Adam's number. "You want proof" she said. Adam picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello" said Adam. "Hey. It's me" replied Juanita. "Oh hi" said Adam. "Hi" replied Juanita. "What's up?" asked Adam. "Nothing much. Katherine's here, because of you know what and she doesn't believe that I have any proof of the her and Tommy thing" said Juanita. "What about the tape?" asked Adam. "Well she said that isn't proof enough" replied Juanita. "What does she want a photo?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Adam laughed. "What does she think we are?" he asked. "Who knows" replied Juanita. "Anyway I was kind of wondering if you could tell Katherine that you saw her and Tommy together" said Juanita. "Yeah sure" replied Adam. "Okay. I'll put her on then" said Juanita, and handed the phone to Katherine. "For you" said Juanita. "Hello" said Katherine. "Hi Katherine" replied Adam. "Oh hi Adam" said Katherine. Sarah laughed. Juanita smiled at her. "I know what's being going on" said Adam. "You do?" asked Katherine. "Yes, and I think that is it very mean and selfish of you" said Adam. "But you can't help who you fall in love with" replied Katherine. "But you can if they're already taken" said Adam. Katherine didn't say anything. "So you saw too?" asked Katherine. "Yes" replied Adam. "And you were in on the plan also?" asked Katherine. "Yes" replied Adam. "Okay. I can see Juanita's proof now" said Katherine. "Can you put her back on?" asked Adam. "Yeah sure" replied Katherine, and handed the phone back to Juanita. "Did she believe you?" asked Juanita. "I think so" replied Adam. "Okay. I'll see you later then" said Juanita. "Yeah okay" replied Adam. "Bye" said Juanita. "Bye" replied Adam, and hung up. Juanita handed the phone back to Sarah, who put it on the kitchen bench again. Katherine had started to cry. "Don't think turning on the water works will help your case" said Juanita. "What did I ever do to you?" asked Katherine. "You did nothing to me. It's what you've done to Kimberley and David" replied Juanita. "Tommy and I connected" replied Katherine. "Please. I don't want to have to bring up my lunch" said Juanita. "I feel bad for hurting Kim and David, believe me. But we love each other" replied Katherine. "Oh so you really never loved David then" said Juanita. "I love him, as a friend" replied Katherine. "And what about Tommy does he love Kim?" asked Juanita. "I think so" replied Katherine. "He does, okay. I know he does. And then you come along and screw everything up" said Juanita. "I didn't screw it up. Tommy loves me. He said so" said Katherine. "Well you can think that, and Tommy can think that. Because there is no way that Kim is going to take him back now, or David will ever take you back" said Juanita. Katherine started to cry even more. "You know I wish I never moved to Angel Grove, or moved next door to you. Then I wouldn't have met a pack of backstabbing bitches and bastards" yelled Katherine and picked up the note and tape, and ran out. "You forgot to exclude Tommy from that" yelled Juanita. The door slammed. Juanita was silent. "So that's what you and Adam have been really secretive about?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "The little tramp" said Sarah. "Is there never a dull moment in grade twelve?" asked Ashley. "It's very rare" replied Juanita. "I thought Katherine and Tommy were your friends" said TJ. "Well they're not anymore" replied Juanita. Jason came into the kitchen. "What was all the yelling about?" asked Jason. "Nothing much" replied Juanita. "It sounded like Katherine" said Jason. "It was" replied Juanita. "What's wrong?" asked Jason. "I don't want to talk about it" said Juanita. "I'll tell" said Sarah. "Okay then" said Jason. Sarah took a deep breath. "Well Katherine and Tommy have had this thing going, and Juanita caught them and her and Adam taped a conversation, that they had and gave the tape to David" replied Sarah. "And you gave a tape to Kim as well" said Jason. Juanita nodded her head. "That would explain why Kim, wasn't at school today" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "So Katherine and Tommy have a thing. Tommy and Kim and David and Katherine are all fighting" said Jason. "Something like that" replied Juanita. "I can't believe Tommy would do something like that" said Jason. "Well he did" said Juanita. "Man, poor Kim" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "I'll see you later, I'm heading around to Mandy's" said Jason. "Okay" said Juanita. "See you all later" said Jason. "Bye Jase" said Sarah. "See you" said Ashley. Jason left. Juanita started drumming her fingers on the table. "Would you stop that?" asked Sarah. Juanita stopped, and looked at the others. "I have to get going too. I want to go and see how Kim is" said Juanita and stood up. "Say hi for us" said Ashley. "I will" replied Juanita. "And can I trust you not to tell anyone what happened tonight?" asked Juanita. "Yeah sure" replied Cassie. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Well we never really mix with the twelfth graders" said Carlos. "Well anytime you want to come and say hi, do" replied Juanita. "Yeah, we will" said TJ. "Well you know Ash is my cousin, so you're always welcome to come and say hi" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Carlos. "But I can't figure out why you would want to hang out with my sister" said Juanita. "Hey" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "Kidding. It's pretty cool of you guys, at least that way she doesn't annoy me" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I'll see you all at school then" said Juanita. The others nodded. "See you later Sarah" said Juanita, and walked out of the room. "Bye" replied Sarah. "So do you want to go and catch that movie?" asked Carlos. "Yeah okay" said Cassie. The five of them left for the movies.


	10. Guilt, apologies and detention

Tommy had been trying to get in contact with Kimberley, ever since he got home from school. But every time she had hung up on him. Tommy walked into the lounge room. David was sitting on the couch watching basketball. Tommy went and sat next to him. "I've been trying to call Kim all afternoon, but she keeps hanging up on me" said Tommy. David flicked off the television, and stood up. "What's wrong with you?" asked Tommy. David didn't say anything. "David?" asked Tommy. "I can guess why Kimberley, isn't speaking to you" replied David. "Why?" asked Tommy. "Maybe because you're kissing my girlfriend" said David. Tommy looked at him. "How do you know about that?" asked Tommy. "That's for me to know. But I reckon Kimberley found out the same way I did" replied David. Tommy picked up the phone that was on the table and dialled Kimberley's number again. Kimberley picked up on the eighth ring. "Hello" she said. "Kim. It's Tommy. Don't hang up" he said. Kimberley was silent. "Do you know about me and Katherine?" asked Tommy. "Yes" replied Kimberley. "And I take it you're pretty mad" said Tommy. "What do you think" replied Kimberley. "I can explain Kim" said Tommy. "Really?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah. It wasn't meant to happen. I still love you" replied Tommy. "Yeah. Well I don't care what you say, because it's over between us, and I never what to see you again" said Kimberley, and the line went dead. Tommy put the phone down. "She never wants to see me again" said Tommy. "Well neither do I" said David, and walked out of the room. Tommy stood up and walked out the front door.

Juanita walked over to Kimberley's house. She knocked on the front door. Kimberley's mom, Patricia, opened the door. "Oh hello Juanita" she said. "Hi Patricia" said Juanita. Can I see Kim please?" she asked. "Why yes. Come in" replied Patricia. "I take it you know Kim wasn't at school today" said Patricia. "Yes" replied Juanita. "She had a really bad migraine this morning, and she said she didn't feel like going to school" said Patricia. "Is she better now?" asked Juanita. "Yes. She's in the lounge room, go on through" said Patricia, and walked into the kitchen. Juanita walked into the lounge room. Kimberley was sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey again" said Juanita, and went and sat next to her. "Oh hi" replied Kimberley, and flicked off the television. "Are you feeling any better?" asked Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "I told Tommy where to go" replied Kimberley. "Good for you" said Juanita. "And it feels really weird" said Kimberley. "I know what you mean" replied Juanita. "I guess you would" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "Is that aimed at me, and the fact that Adam and I have broken up twice?" asked Juanita. Kimberley nodded. Juanita laughed. "So are you going to be at school tomorrow?" asked Juanita. "Yeah. I have to go back. I can't use the same excuse again" replied Kimberley. "Well let's hope that, Tommy and Katherine stay out of your way then" said Juanita. "Yeah. I'm so tempted to punch both of them" replied Kimberley. "I'm with you there" said Juanita. Kimberley smiled. "Well I better get going" said Juanita. "Going to Adam's?" asked Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "Have fun then" said Kimberley. "Fun. We're doing our english assignment" replied Juanita. "What else?" asked Kimberley, with a sly smile. "We also have maths homework" replied Juanita. "Sure" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Juanita. "Okay then" replied Kimberley. Juanita gave Kimberley a quick hug. "Bye" said Kimberley. Juanita stood up. "I'll see myself out" said Juanita. "Okay" said Kimberley, and Juanita left.

Tommy walked around to Katherine's. He walked around into the backyard, Katherine was sitting on the back porch, in the swing chair. Tommy went over to her. "Hi Kath" he said. "Hi" replied Katherine. Tommy went and sat next to her. "I guess you know David and I are fighting" said Katherine. "No" replied Tommy. "Didn't he tell you?" asked Katherine. "He's not exactly speaking to me at the moment" replied Tommy. "I'm sorry" said Katherine. "It's not your fault. Kim isn't speaking to me either" said Tommy. "If it wasn't for that tape, none of this would have happened" said Katherine. "What tape?" asked Tommy. "Don't you know about the tape?" asked Katherine. Tommy shook his head. "David gave me this tape, he had gotten, and it was the conversation we had here a couple of nights ago" said Katherine. "I know the one you mean now" said Tommy. "Really? asked Katherine. "It came in the letter box, last night" said Tommy. "And I also got the note last night" said Katherine. "Who sent them" said Tommy. Katherine pointed in the direction of Juanita and Jason's house. Tommy just looked at her. "Juanita sent them" said Katherine. "No way. Juanita wouldn't do a thing like that" said Tommy. "She did. She confessed, I went over there earlier and confronted her" replied Katherine. "Why did she do it?" asked Tommy. "She said David and Kim had a right to know what was going on behind their backs" replied Katherine. "She has no real proof though" said Tommy. "Adam knows as well" replied Katherine. "Doesn't that girl know how to keep her mouth shut?" asked Tommy. "I guess not" replied Katherine. "So by tomorrow it will probably be around the whole school" said Tommy. Katherine nodded. "Do you want to go and see a movie?" asked Tommy. "I don't think that's a good idea" replied Katherine. "Well I can't exactly go home, and I have nothing else to do" said Tommy. "Okay then why not" said Katherine, and she and Tommy and went to the movies.

Juanita was sitting on the bed in Adam's room. Adam was at the desk. Juanita was tapping her pen on her maths folder. "You know that's getting real annoying" said Adam, turning and looking at her. "Sorry" said Juanita, and stopped the tapping. "What's wrong?" asked Adam. "Nothing" replied Juanita. "It's not nothing Nits" said Adam. Juanita sighed, and got off the bed. "I feel guilty" said Juanita. "About what?" asked Adam. Juanita went and sat on his lap. "Everything" she replied. "Why?" asked Adam. "Because Katherine and Tommy are my friends, and now I have a pretty good feeling that they're not going to be speaking to me" said Juanita. "And is that such a loss?" asked Adam. "Well yes. They are your friends as well" replied Juanita. "But they're the ones who did the cheating, not us" said Adam. "I guess" replied Juanita. "And we did the right thing telling, Kim and David" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "I mean if you were cheating on me. I'd want to know" said Adam. "And who would I cheat with it?" asked Juanita. "Rocky" replied Adam, with a laugh. "Don't you think I have a bit more taste?" asked Juanita. Adam laughed "I guess so" replied Adam, and kissed her. "And besides I'm not the cheating type" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Adam and looked at her. Juanita rolled her eyes. "Okay so maybe in the past. But not now" replied Juanita. "Happy with just one guy now" said Adam. "For the time being" replied Juanita. Adam looked at her. "I'm just waiting for a suitable replacement" said Juanita, and laughed. Adam kissed her. "Cute Nits" he said. Juanita smiled at him. "I better be getting home" said Juanita. "Do you want me to walk you?" asked Adam. Juanita shook her head. "No. I'll be fine" said Juanita. "You sure?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita, and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Adam. "Okay" said Juanita, and kissed him. "Night" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita, and left his bedroom. Adam continued with the remainder of his homework.

Tommy went home after going to the movies with Katherine. He went up to David's room, and knocked on the door. "Come in" said David. Tommy opened the door, and walked inside. David was on his bed reading. "Oh, it's you" said David, when he saw Tommy. "Look David. I know I'm probably not your favourite person around at the moment, but I think you need to hear the truth" replied Tommy. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it" said David. Tommy didn't pay any attention to it. "What happened between me and Katherine wasn't meant to happen" said Tommy. "Then why did it?" asked David. "I don't know" replied Tommy. "How can you not know?" asked David. "Because I don't. It just happened" said Tommy. "Then how do you explain the tape?" asked David. "Juanita and Adam taped it" replied Tommy. "Well then I'll have to thank them tomorrow" said David. Tommy just looked at him, unsure of what to say next. " Now I would appreciate it, if you got out of my room" said David. "Fine" replied Tommy, and walked out, slamming the door.

The next morning Juanita was at her locker, when David came over. "Juanita" he said. Juanita turned around. "Oh hi David" replied Juanita. "I just want to thank you" said David. "For what?" asked Juanita. "The tape" replied David. "Oh. Don't mention it, it's casual" said Juanita. "Yeah. But I'm just glad I found out now, rather than later" said David. "That's good" replied Juanita. "Say thanks to Adam when you see him as well" said David. "I will" replied Juanita. "So have you and Katherine broken up?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, we have" replied David. Juanita nodded. "I know that Kim and Tommy have broken up" said Juanita. "Yeah. I figured that out last night. Kimberley kept hanging up on him, and when he finally got talking to her, she hung up again" replied David. "I know. I saw Kim last night" said Juanita. "Well I better get going. I'll see you later" said David. "Okay, bye" said Juanita. David gave her a quick hug. "Thank you again" he said. "No problems" said Juanita, and David walked off. Juanita grabbed her history book out if her locker. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Juanita turned around. It was Adam. Juanita smiled at him. "Should I bet getting jealous, that you're hugging other guys in the corridors" said Adam. "If you want too" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "So what were you talking to David about?" asked Adam. "He just wanted to say thanks to us" replied Juanita. "I guess you're talking about the tapes" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "Come on. Let's go" she said, and they walked off to homeroom.

Wednesday during the lunch period, Juanita met Kimberley at her locker. "You ready to class Kim?" asked Juanita, walking over to her. "Yeah" replied Kimberley. "Everything going okay?" asked Juanita. "Fine" said Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "I've being avoiding Tommy" said Kimberley. "I think we all have" said Juanita. "Well it serves him right" said Kimberley. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Katherine walked over to him. "Kim, can I talk to you?" asked Katherine. Kimberley just looked at her. "Somehow, I don't think so, after what you did" said Juanita. "Did I ask you?" asked Katherine. "No, but you're asking for trouble" said Juanita. "I just want to explain to Kimberley what happened" said Katherine. "I know what happened, I'm not dumb" said Kimberley. "I'm really sorry" said Katherine. "Would you just leave me alone please?" asked Kimberley. "Kimberley, please" said Katherine. "Okay, she said leave Katherine" said Juanita. "Are you going to make me?" asked Katherine. Juanita grabbed her by the shirt she was wearing and pushed her up against the lockers. Kimberley laughed. "I'll do more then that, I'm going to rearrange your pretty little face" said Juanita. Katherine looked at her in horror. "That will teach you not to mess with me or my friends" said Juanita. "I didn't mean for it to happen" said Katherine. "Yeah, and I didn't mean for this to happen either" said Juanita, raising the fist of the hand, that didn't have a hold of Katherine's shirt. "Don't" said Katherine. "What is going on here?" asked Mr Wilton's voice through the crowd. "Uh oh" said Kimberley. Juanita groaned. Mr Wilton came over to them. "Juanita, what are you doing to Katherine?" he asked. "Teaching her a lesson" said Juanita, looked at Mr Wilton. "Let her go, now" said Mr Wilton. Juanita let Katherine go. "I want all three of you to follow me, to Mr Caplan's office now" said Mr Wilton. "Kim wasn't involved Mr Caplan" said Juanita. Mr Wilton looked at Kimberley. "Well I didn't see Kim doing anything" said Mr Wilton. Kimberley didn't say anything. "Okay, just you two then" said Mr Wilton, pointing to Katherine and Juanita. Juanita sighed. "Great" she said. "Mr Wilton, I don't see I should have to go, I was the one who was being abused" said Katherine. "Oh you poor little innocent baby" said Juanita. "Juanita, that's enough" said Mr Wilton. "Okay" said Juanita. "Both of you follow me" said Mr Wilton. Katherine and Juanita nodded. "I'll be at lunch as soon as I can, Kim" said Juanita. "Okay" said Kimberley, and walked off. Juanita and Katherine followed Mr Wilton to Mr Caplan's office.

Juanita and Katherine were sitting in Mr Caplan's office. He was outside talking to Mr Wilton about what had just happened. Katherine was staring at Juanita. "Take a picture blondie, it will last longer" said Juanita, looking at her. Katherine diverted her eyes in another direction. Mr Caplan walked into his office. "Now girls" said Mr Caplan, sitting in his chair. "What is this fight all about?" he asked. "Juanita, started it, I was just trying to talk to Kimberley Hart" said Katherine. "Juanita, is that true. Katherine was trying to talk to Kimberley?" asked Mr Caplan. "Yes, but you see Katherine had been seeing Tommy, Kim's boyfriend, behind everyone's back and isn't exactly very popular at the moment with anyone, and she was trying to talk to Kim, but she didn't want to talk to Katherine" said Juanita. "Okay, let me get this straight" said Mr Caplan. "Katherine and Tommy were seeing each other behind Kim's back, and Tommy is Kim's boyfriend" said Mr Caplan. "Ex, they broke up" said Juanita. "Okay" said Mr Caplan. "And also behind David Trueheart's back, Tommy's brother and Katherine's now ex boyfriend" said Juanita. Mr Caplan sighed. "You really are confusing me" said Mr Caplan. "Sorry" said Juanita. "I was just trying to talk with Kim" said Katherine. "Did he ask you to speak?" asked Juanita, looking at Katherine. "Juanita" said Mr Caplan. "No wonder you write the gossip column, you have a bigger enough mouth" said Katherine, looking at Juanita. "And I'm going to permanently shut yours if you don't shut it" said Juanita. "Enough" said Mr Caplan. Katherine and Juanita both looked at him. "I'm giving you both detention" said Mr Caplan. "But I didn't do anything" said Katherine, who was close to tears. "Oh poor little Katherine, probably never had detention in her life" said Juanita. "Juanita, do you want two?" asked Mr Caplan. Juanita shook her head. "Both of you report to detention after school" said Mr Caplan, writing out two detention slips, and handing them to Katherine and Juanita. They took them off him. "I don't except to see either of you in here again, for anything of this sort" said Mr Caplan. "You won't Mr Caplan" said Katherine. "You won't Mr Caplan" said Juanita, mimicking Katherine. Mr Caplan looked at Juanita, she smiled at him. "Now, both leave" said Mr Caplan. Katherine and Juanita both stood up and went to leave. Katherine went over to the door and opened it, Juanita pushed past her. "Watch it" said Katherine. Juanita just looked at her and walked about. Katherine followed her and started crying. "Oh poor little Katherine, how's she going to tell her mommy and daddy that she got detention" said Juanita, in a sad voice. "This is all your fault" said Katherine, and ran out of the office area. "Oh boo hoo" said Juanita laughing, and she walked out of the office and went to meet the others for lunch.

Juanita walked over to the others, all except Katherine and Tommy, with her tray, and put it down on the table. "Move over" she said, going up next to Adam. Adam moved over and Juanita sat down. "So what happened?" asked Kimberley. "Mr Caplan gave me detention, for tonight" said Juanita. "I'm really sorry, you got in trouble because of me" said Kimberley. "Kim, don't be. It's that dumb Australian's fault" said Juanita. "So what did you do exactly?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I pushed Katherine into the lockers and Mr Wilton happened to be walking along the corridor and sent us both to Caplan's office" replied Juanita. "You really have to learn to control your temper" said Jason. "I agree" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "I don't have a temper, I just hate people who mess with me and my friends" said Juanita. "I found that out the hard way" said Adam. They all laughed. "So detention tonight, huh?" asked Jason. "Don't you dare, tell mom and dad. They'll just tell me off again" said Juanita. "Can I help if you get so many" said Jason. Juanita poked her tongue out at him. "I have detention tonight as well" said Skull. "Me too" said Rocky. "Why?" asked Aisha. "Because we were talking in history class" replied Rocky. "That's smart, with Hammer as the teacher" said Tanya. "He is such an old dope" said Zack. "Yeah, when's he going to retire?" asked Courtney. "He probably wants an award for the longest teaching career" said Aisha. "Students for the next fifty years are doomed" said Rocky. They all laughed. The bell went signalling the end of the lunch period, and they all headed off to classes for the afternoon.

Detention that afternoon, was held in Mr Wilton's science room. Rocky, Skull and Juanita were sitting at a bench together. Katherine was sitting over the other side of the room. Mr Wilton was up the front, working on some things for class. The four of them were doing school work. "I just have to go and get something from my office, I'll be back in a minute" said Mr Wilton, standing up. "Okay" said Rocky. "No fooling around" said Mr Wilton. "We won't Mr Wilton" said Juanita. Mr Wilton nodded and left. "How about we make Katherine a little poisonous cocktail" said Juanita. Rocky and Skull laughed. "Kind of like the poison in Romeo and Juliet, but Katherine has no Romeo" said Skull. "She doesn't have anyone" said Rocky. They all laughed. Katherine was looking at them. "Careful, she might cry again" said Juanita. "Or she might tell on us" said Skull. "I'm so scared" said Juanita. The three of them laughed. "You think you're so amusing" said Katherine. "Yeah, we do" said Rocky. "You're like Juanita's little puppets" said Katherine. "What?" asked Skull. "Anything she says, you all do" said Katherine. "We do not" said Rocky. "Yeah, you're so wrong" said Juanita. "Well I'm sure Adam would love to know how friendly you are with Rocky and Skull" said Katherine. "They're just my friends" said Juanita. "Oh sure I believe you" said Katherine. Juanita got up and walked over to Katherine. "Okay, look you little blonde Australian slut. We're just friends, I don't care what you think, or even if you tell Adam, because I know he isn't going to believe you" said Katherine. "He might, knowing your track record" said Katherine. "I happen to have a lot of guy friends, so what, that doesn't mean a thing" said Juanita. Mr Wilton walked back into the classroom. "What's going on?" he asked. "I was just helping Katherine with something" said Juanita, looking at Katherine. "That's okay" said Mr Wilton, sitting back down. Katherine went to say something, but Juanita looked at her and made a cutting motion across her throat. Katherine didn't say anything. Juanita walked backed over to Skull and Rocky. "Way to go Nits" said Rocky, in a whisper. "Thanks" replied Juanita, in a whisper. "You can all go now, detention is over" said Mr Wilton. "Finally" said Skull. Rocky and Juanita laughed. They all gathered up their books and left detention.


	11. Talking leads to something

Thursday after lunch, Juanita went to class via David's locker. She walked over to him. "Hi David" said Juanita. David looked at her. "Oh hi Juanita" replied David. "I was wondering if you'd be able to help me out?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, anything" said David. Juanita laughed. "Okay, how about joining the martial arts team then?" asked Juanita. "Why?" asked David. "Well I plan on kicking someone off and we need someone to take that person's place" replied Juanita. "Would that someone be Tommy?" asked David. "Well I would like to kick Jase off first" said Juanita. David laughed. "Yeah, it's Tommy" said Juanita. "Right" said David. "Are you interested?" asked Juanita. "I don't know" replied David. "Well you did say that you would join again if we needed you" said Juanita. "If someone was hurt" said David. "Well I might hurt Tommy if you don't join, and my reputation at school is already bad enough without it being known I bashed Tommy up" said Juanita. David laughed. "Okay, you can count on me then" said David. "Thanks so much" replied Juanita. "After school at the youth center, today" said Juanita. "I know" said David. Juanita nodded. "Okay, I'll see you there" said Juanita. "Yeah" said David. "Bye" said Juanita and walked off to class. David closed his locker and walked to class also.

Juanita walked into martial arts practice that afternoon, late. Jason, Adam, Rocky and Skull were all there. Tommy and David hadn't shown up as yet. "You do realise that we started ten minutes ago" said Jason, looking at her. "I was talking to Mr Collins" replied Juanita. "There's no point in going off at Nits, Tommy isn't here yet anyway" said Adam. "Yeah, stick up for her why don't you" said Jason, with a laugh. "About Tommy" said Juanita. "What?" asked Jason. "You all know what happened between him and Katherine right" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Skull. "Well, I'm not exactly thrilled to be on the same team as him, so I say his butt is out of here" said Juanita. "Kick him off the team?" asked Rocky. Juanita nodded. "Does anybody have a problem with that?" asked Juanita. "I think what he and Katherine did to Kim and David, was terrible" said Rocky. "Yeah, and we kind of have been avoiding him already" said Jason. "So we all agree?" asked Juanita. "I think so" said Adam. Rocky, Jason and Skull nodded. "Okay then, he's off the team" said Juanita. "Who are we going to get to replace Tommy though?" asked Adam. David came over to them. "I'm not too late am I?" asked David. They all looked at him. "No you're fine" said Juanita. "David, will replace Tommy?" asked Rocky. "Do any of you have a problem with that?" asked Juanita. "No" said Jason. "Good" said Juanita. "So he's off the team then?" asked David. "Yeah, but he just doesn't know it yet" said Juanita. "You haven't told him?" asked Skull. "I hadn't seen him to tell him" said Juanita. "Well you better now, because he's coming over here" said Jason. "Hey guys" said Tommy, walking over to them. They all looked at him. Juanita walked over to him. "Hey Nits" he said. "Don't Nits me" said Juanita. Tommy looked at her. "You're scum okay, and we no longer want you on this team" said Juanita. "But there's no one else to join it" said Tommy. "I've found someone, and they're a much more decent person then you" said Juanita. Tommy looked at David. "My brother?" asked Tommy. "Well genetically, but I don't think that his wants to be classed as being your brother" said Juanita. Tommy looked at the others. "You all agree with Juanita?" he asked. "Yeah we do" said Adam. "Well of course you would" said Tommy. "We all agree, man" said Jason. "So I'm off the team then" said Tommy. "Uh huh, and I am giving you five seconds to get out of here before I throw you out" said Juanita. Tommy looked at Juanita as she started to count down. "Five, four, three" said Juanita. "Fine" said Tommy, and walked out of the youth center. "Okay, that's that" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. "Let's get to practice then" said Skull. The six of them got down to practice.

Saturday. Katherine was sitting in the youth center, by herself. Courtney, Adam, Juanita, Rocky, Aisha, and Skull walked into the youth center, they were going to meet Kimberley there, and then head off to see a movie. They went and sat at the the table next to Katherine's but didn't say anything to her. "Hey Ernie, can we get some drinks please?" asked Rocky. "Yeah sure" said Ernie. "Thanks" said Rocky. "What time is Kim meeting us here?" asked Aisha. "She should be getting here soon" said Juanita, looking at her watch. "Yeah, we have plenty of time, the movie doesn't start for an hour" said Skull. "Yeah" said Courtney. Ernie came overt the table with the drinks. "Here you go" he said. "Thanks Ernie" said Skull. "Can I get you anything else?" asked Ernie. "No, we're fine" replied Rocky. "Now that's something you don't hear from Rocky often" said Adam. They all laughed. "Let me know if do" said Ernie and walked off. Kimberley came over to the table. "Hey" she said. "Hi Kim" said Courtney. "So what you talking about?" asked Kimberley, sitting down at the table with them. "Not much" replied Juanita. Kimberley nodded. Katherine got up from the other table and came over to them. "What do you want?" asked Aisha. "I just want to talk to Kimberley" said Katherine. "Well I don't think Kim wants to listen to you, and none of us do either" said Juanita. Kimberley looked at Katherine. "I think you better leave" said Kimberley. "It was a mistake Kimberley" said Katherine. "A mistake is once. Cheating is more than once" said Juanita. "Shut up" said Katherine. "At least Juanita had the decency to tell me" said Kimberley. "Surprising. Since she is such an expert on the subject" said Katherine. "Don't you dare bring me into this. What I did was a mistake, yours wasn't" said Juanita, standing up. "But you lost your boyfriend over it" said Katherine. "And you're going to lose a lot more, if you don't stop abusing me" threatened Juanita. "I'm so scared" replied Katherine, and turned to Kimberley. "Please Kimberley can you forgive me?" asked Katherine. "No" replied Kimberley. "Please?" asked Katherine. "What part of no, don't you understand you stupid blonde" said Kimberley. "I think you're overreacting" replied Katherine. "Overreacting?" asked Kimberley, standing up. Katherine nodded. "You little hussy" said Kimberley, and slapped Katherine across the face. "What was that for?" asked Katherine, grabbing her face. "You know damn well. And in the future I'd appreciate if you stayed away from me" said Kimberley, and ran out. "Kim wait" said Juanita, running out after Kimberley. The others were just looking at her. "What?" snapped Katherine. "I don't believe you Katherine, I thought you were a decent person" said Aisha. "And like you're perfect" replied Katherine. "At least I don't go around kissing other guys, let alone other girl's boyfriends" said Aisha. "Well you have to leave something for Juanita to do" replied Katherine. "Hey leave Juanita out of this. What did she ever do to you" said Adam. "Don't start me" said Katherine. "She only ever became your friend" said Adam. "Well I wish she didn't and I wish I never became friends with any of you either" said Katherine and walked out of the youth center. "Come on we, better get going if where going to catch that movie" said Adam. "And Kimberley and Juanita" added Skull. They all headed towards the mall.

Jason walked into the youth center to meet Amanda, so that they could go and see a movie. He went and sat at one of the tables in the juice bar to wait for her. "Hey Ernie, can I get a soda?" asked Jason. "Yeah, sure Jason" said Ernie. Tommy walked into the youth center and noticed him sitting there and walked over to him. "Jason" said Tommy. Jason looked at him. "Oh hello" said Jason, not really all that friendly in tone. "Can I talk to you?" asked Tommy. "There's nothing that I want to say to you" replied Jason. "Well there's something that I need to talk to you about" said Tommy. Jason just looked at him. "You know I'm not a bad person, and the thing with Katherine, it just sort of happened" said Tommy. "Those things just don't happen" said Jason. Tommy looked at him. "Look man, I've known Kim practically my whole life, so you're hurting her is like hurting a member of my family" said Jason. "I know I did a bad thing, but no one is letting me explain what happened" said Tommy. Jason looked at his watch. "I have to meet Amanda soon, so I don't think now is the best time to talk, but if you want to come around to my house later, you can talk to me there" said Jason. "About three o'clock?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, that will be fine" said Jason. "I really appreciate this man, I'll talk to you later" said Tommy. Jason nodded. Tommy walked out of the youth center and Jason continued to wait for Amanda.

Juanita walked downstairs with a bag, she was going to be spending the night at Kimberley's, and it had in it all the essentials for a slipover. She walked into the kitchen. Mitch was sitting at the table reading the morning's paper. "Hey dad" said Juanita. Mitch looked at her. "Oh hi angel" said Mitch. "Where's Jase?" asked Juanita. "He and Tommy are down in the basement" replied Mitch. "Tommy?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Mitch. "Dad, none of us talking to Tommy at the moment" said Juanita. "Are you sure it wasn't David?" asked Juanita. "No I''m positive it was Tommy" replied Mitch. "Why would Jase be talking to Tommy after everything he did" said Juanita. "I don't know Nits, I'm not Jason" said Mitch. "Right" replied Juanita and went over to the basement door. "Jase, are you down here?" asked Juanita,opening the door. "Yeah" replied Jason. Juanita walked down into the basement. "What's he doing here?" asked Juanita looking at Tommy. "I invited him" replied Jason. "Why?" asked Juanita. "We were talking" replied Jason. "So you're a bunch of girls now?" asked Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Tommy just wanted to talk" said Jason. "Can I talk to you for a second" said Juanita, grabbing Jason's arm and leading him over near the staircase. "You know Tommy isn't anyone favourite person right now" said Juanita. "I know that, it's just someone should hear his side of the story" said Jason. "Well in my mind he's still a scum bag" said Juanita. "Look Nits, Tommy happens to be my best friend, and I want to hear what he has to say" said Jason. Juanita just looked at him. "I think you should at least here what he has to say" said Jason. "He cheated on Kim" said Juanita. "I know" said Jason. "How would you feel if it was Amanda, that he had cheated with?" asked Juanita. "Well I wouldn't be to happy" said Jason. "Exactly, think how Kim and David are feeling" said Juanita. "Think how Tommy feels not having anybody to talk to" said Jason. Juanita sighed. "Okay, I see your point, but I'm not happy about it" said Juanita. "So you don't mind?" asked Jason. "No, I guess not, Tommy is your friend" said Juanita. "Okay" said Jason. "Are you going to give Tommy a chance to explain?" asked Jason. "Well he's here, so I don't see why not" said Juanita. Jason and Juanita walked back over to Tommy. Juanita looked at him. "What?" asked Tommy. "I'll listen if you want to explain what actually happened between you and Katherine" said Juanita. "Okay" said Tommy. "So what did happen?" asked Juanita. "Well when we started working on the english assignment together, we really got to know each other, and then one thing kind of lead to another" said Tommy. "So you ended up making out with her" said Juanita. "I guess" replied Tommy. Juanita nodded. "I know you think I'm a dirt bag" said Tommy. "Well actually what I think I can't really say" said Juanita. Tommy just looked at her. "You never keep your comments to yourself" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Believe me, you don't want to hear this one" said Juanita. Jason just looked at her. "I never meant to hurt Kimberley" said Tommy. "Well you did" said Juanita. "I never meant to believe me" said Tommy. Juanita just shrugged her shoulders. "I've tried talking to her, but she just keeps ignoring me" said Tommy. "Can you blame her?" asked Juanita. "No" said Tommy. "Do you think you could give her this letter I wrote?" asked Tommy, going over to his backpack and getting out an envelope. "Why would I want to Tommy?" asked Juanita. "Because I know you're a decent person, Nits, and that Kim is your best friend" said Tommy. Juanita just looked at him. "Please Juanita?" asked Tommy, holding the envelope out to her. Juanita sighed and took the envelope from Tommy. "You're in luck, because I'm going over to Kim's tonight" said Juanita. "You are?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I'm sleeping over" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "So you're going now?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, and I will give this to her, I promise" said Juanita. "Thank you" said Tommy. Juanita nodded. "I better go, I'm meeting Kim at the mall" said Juanita. "I'll see you tomorrow then" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "See you later" said Tommy. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah, see you later" she replied. "Bye" said Juanita, and walked upstairs, and left. "Let's hope Kim, will read the letter and at least speak to me again" said Tommy. "Kim's a kind person, I'm sure she'll at least give you the chance to talk with her" said Jason. "Hope so" replied Tommy. Jason just nodded. Tommy looked at his watch. "I better get going, I still have some chores to do at home" said Tommy. "Yeah, I probably have to do Juanita's, since she's gone to Kim's" said Jason. They both laughed, and headed upstairs.

Kimberley and Juanita were sitting in the food court in the mall. "Thanks for this Nits. I really needed someone to talk to" said Kimberley. "Anytime" replied Juanita. "And you're giving up your Saturday night to spend with me" said Kimberley. "That's okay" replied Juanita. "I mean you could have been doing something with Adam" said Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "I could have. But it's not the end of the world, he'll live" replied Juanita. Kimberley laughed. "That was quite a scene you put on in the youth center today" said Juanita. "Yeah, I know" replied Kimberley. "So did it feel good to slap Katherine?" asked Juanita. "Did it ever" replied Kimberley. "I must admit I was tempted to do it myself" said Juanita. "Why didn't you?" asked Kimberley. "What and waste a perfectly good punch?!" joked Juanita. Kimberley laughed. "I see your point" replied Kimberley. Kimberley took a sip of her milkshake. Someone tapped Juanita on the shoulder. Juanita turned around. It was Adam. "Hey" he said, and kissed her. "Hey yourself" replied Juanita. Adam grabbed a chair. "What are you doing at the mall Adam?" asked Kimberley. "Getting some stuff for my mom" replied Adam. "Are you sure?" asked Kimberley. "What do you think I'm getting my nails done or something like that?" asked Adam. "Maybe" replied Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "So what are you two doing?" asked Adam. "We're just grabbing a milkshake, and then where going back to Kim's house" replied Juanita. "And what are you going to there?" asked Adam. "Girl stuff" replied Kimberley. Adam laughed. "I take it that means it's none of my business" said Adam. Juanita and Kimberley nodded and laughed. "Look's like your well prepared" said Adam, noticing the bags on the floor. "Only the bare essentials" replied Kimberley. "Junk food" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "Of course" she replied. "And videos" added Kimberley. Adam picked up the video bag, and looked inside. "Sleepless in Seattle, My Best Friend's Wedding, Pretty Woman" said Adam, and looked at Kimberley and Juanita. "I see a trend developing there" said Adam. "What?" asked Juanita. "All soppy girl flicks" replied Adam. "And what's wrong with that?" asked Kimberley. "Nothing. Unless you plan to spend the whole night crying your eyes out" replied Adam. "It's good therapy" said Juanita. "Are you speaking from experience?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita, with a smile. Adam laughed. "I better get going. I still have to get this stuff for my mom" said Adam. "I'll call you tomorrow then" said Juanita. Adam nodded, and kissed her. "Bye" he said. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Bye Kim" said Adam. "See you" said Kimberley. Juanita kissed Adam, and then he left. Kimberley was smiling at Juanita. "What?" asked Juanita, going red. "Nothing" replied Kimberley. Juanita hid her face, and laughed. "Leave me alone" she said, with a laugh. "Come on. We better get going, if we want to go get some pizza" said Kimberley. "Yeah" replied Juanita, and she and Kimberley left the mall.


	12. Letters and apologies

Later that night, Juanita and Kimberley were sitting on Kimberley's bed. They had just finished watching Pretty Woman. "They don't come any better than that" said Kimberley. "I know what you mean" replied Juanita. "It would be kind of cool, if that stuff happened in real life" said Kimberley. "Yeah, but only in the movies is life sweet, and only in the movies can people eat and eat" said Juanita. Kimberley laughed. "I guess that's true, but it's still really sweet" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Juanita. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Kimberley, standing up and going and getting the video out of the machine. "We could prank call someone" said Juanita. Kimberley laughed. "How about Katherine?" asked Kimberley. "No. She'd probably go to the cops" replied Juanita. "Probably" replied Kimberley. Juanita and Kimberley both laughed. "Have you thought about talking to Tommy?" asked Juanita. "Why should I?" asked Kimberley. "Because I know that you still care about him" said Kimberley. "I guess and I probably always will, but he cheated on me and that really hurts" said Kimberley. "I know he's sorry Kim" said Juanita. "How do you know that?" asked Kimberley. "I was talking to him today" replied Juanita. "Why?" asked Kimberley. "Well he was over at my house, talking to Jason" replied Juanita. "Jase was talking to him also?" asked Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "They're best friends" said Juanita. "I think he feels really bad about what happened" said Juanita. "So he should" replied Kimberley. "He actually asked me to give you this" said Juanita, getting off the bed and going to her bag and getting the letter Tommy had written for Kimberley. "I don't want it" said Kimberley. "Shouldn't you at least read it and see what he has to say" said Juanita. Kimberley looked at her. "I guess" replied Kimberley, opening the letter, and reading it. "What's it say?" asked Juanita. Kimberley sighed. "Dear Kim, I wish I could say this to your face, but I know that you will just tell me to get lost" read Kimberley from the letter. "Well he did get that first part right" said Juanita. Kimberley laughed. "He knows me too well" said Kimberley. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Kimberley continued to read from the letter. "I want you to know how truly sorry, I am and that I never meant to hurt you. The thing that happened between Katherine and myself, should have never have happened and I am an idiot for letting it go as far as it did". "Well he got the idiot part right" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "I know you're going to find it hard to trust me again, but I really do want us to be friends once more. You mean so much to me. Not only have I screwed everything up with you, but also with the rest of the gang. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and that we can once again be friends. Please let me know. Tommy" read Kimberley from the letter. "So what are you going to do" asked Juanita. Kimberley looked at her. "I don't really know" replied KImberley. "You want to talk to him again?" asked Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "But it still really hurts, what he did" said Kimberley. "Speaking from experience, Kim. It's not a good thing for the anger to build up, because then you just do something stupid" said Juanita. "Like what you did, after you and Adam broke up?" asked Kimberley, with a laugh. "Yeah something like that" said Juanita, laughing. "I might talk to Tommy on Monday, and tell him that I would like for us to be friends again" said Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "I feel really bad knowing that he doesn't have anyone to talk to" said Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "So what about you?" asked Kimberley. "Me?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, you and Adam" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "You mean the most mismatched couple at Angel Grove High?" asked Juanita. "You're not mismatched" said Kimberley. "Yeah we are" replied Juanita. They both laughed. "I like Adam, he's a really sweet guy" said Juanita. Kimberley smiled at her. "But if you told me at the beginning of the school year, that I would be dating Adam, I would have never have believed it" said Juanita. "Well we were all kind of shocked when you two started dating" said Kimberley. "Because, of my reputation?" asked Juanita. "Well that, and you had been friends for so long" replied Kimberley. "I guess that 's what makes it so great, there's none of that awkward phase, where you're getting to know the other person" said Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "We all know each other so well" said Kimberley. "Yeah" replied Juanita. They both laughed. "But me, Juanita Scott, being in a relationship, that might actually work" said Juanita. "Yeah, who would have guessed, that the guy of your dreams was right under your nose, the whole time" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "Well Jase knew" said Juanita. Kimberley laughed. "Maybe, Adam had said something to him" said Kimberley. "No, Jase said he always saw Adam looking at me" said Juanita. "So you really are going to talk to Tommy on Monday?" asked Juanita, looking at Kimberley. "Yeah, I will" replied Kimberley. "What about Katherine?" asked Juanita. "I don't care about that little blonde bitch" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, I have to agree with you there" said Juanita. "Did you want to go downstairs and get some ice cream?" asked Kimberly. "Haven't we already ate enough junk food?" asked Juanita. "We have to eat ice cream, it's like required" said Kimberley. "Yeah, and tomorrow a work out will be as well, because it will go straight to my thighs and butt" said Juanita. "Maybe, I'll join you" said Kimberley. They both laughed and headed downstairs.

Monday, before homeroom, Kimberley walked over to Tommy's locker. "Hi Tommy" she said, when she approached him. "Kimberley" said Tommy. Kimberley smiled at him. "I got the letter you gave to Juanita" said Kimberley. "Really?" asked Tommy. Kimberley nodded. "I would like for us to be friends again, I hate that we're not talking, and also that you're not talking to the others" said Kimberley. "So you're forgiven me for what happened?" asked Tommy. Kimberley shook her head. "It's going to take a while for me to forgive you, but starting off as friends again, hopefully one day I'll be able to trust you once more" said Kimberley. "You don't know how glad, I am to hear you say that" said Tommy. "So friends, again?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah" said Tommy. "I guess I'll see you at lunch then" said Kimberley. "I guess" replied Tommy. "Bye" said Kimberley. "Yeah bye" replied Tommy. Kimberley walked off to homeroom, as did Tommy to his.

That day at lunch, Kimberley walked over to the table everyone was sitting at, with Tommy. "Hi guys" said Kimberley. "Hey Kim" replied Aisha. They all looked at Tommy. "Can Tommy sit with us?" asked Kimberley. "You two are talking again?" asked Courtney. "Yeah" replied Kimberley. "As long as it's okay with you Kim, we don't mind" said Trini. Kimberley nodded. Tommy and Kimberley sat down. "Well I have a problem with it" said David standing up from his seat. They all looked at him. "Look man, can't you just let the past die?" asked Tommy. "You kissed my girlfriend" said David. "And I've said numerous times, that I was sorry" said Tommy. "Just because the others have forgiven you, doesn't mean I have too as well" said David, and walked off. "I think it's going to be awhile before David will trust me again" said Tommy. "I can't say I blame him" said Skull. "Yeah, what you did was pretty low Tommy" said Sandra. "I know" replied Tommy. "Is it possible for us to at least try and be friends again?" asked Tommy looking at the others. "I don't see why not" said Rocky. "Yeah, we have to let the past be in the past" said Tanya. "Exactly" said Zack. "Although I'm not ready to forgive Katherine" said Kimberley. They all looked at her. "Well she did a bad thing" said Kimberley. "I agree with Kim on this one" said Juanita. "We both did" said Tommy. Everyone looked at him. "We'll just forgive one person at a time" said Sandra. "Hopefully David will be able to do that" said Tommy. "I'm sure he will come around eventually" said Amanda. "Yeah, the thing with brothers is they never want to listen" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "And what is that meant to mean?" asked Jason. "Just that you never listen to me" said Juanita. "Well you talk such nonsense sometimes" said Jason. "So do you" said Juanita. "Yeah, right" said Jason. Everyone laughed. "Tommy, did you want me to have a talk with David for you?" asked Juanita. Tommy looked at her. "You would do that?" asked Tommy. Juanita nodded. "I have a adroitness in dealing with stubborn brothers" said Juanita. "That would be great" said Tommy. "Okay then" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Tommy. "What does adroitness mean?" asked Jason. "It means, a skill" replied Billy. "Well I guess you have that then,having to deal with Jason" said Courtney. They all laughed. "Well I obviously have it too having to deal with you, Nits" said Jason. They all laughed again. "I"ll see what I can do for you Tommy" said Juanita. "That would be really great" said Tommy. "Just don't go bashing David up, in order to make him talk to Tommy" said Jason. "The only person I like bashing up is you" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. The bell went for class and they all left the cafeteria.

After school had finished Juanita was walking to the newspaper office, to talk to Mr Collins about something she was writing for the paper, when she saw David, talking to Shannon. Juanita walked over to him. "David, hi" said Juanita. David looked at her. "Hi Juanita" replied David. "Do you mind?" asked Shannon. Juanita looked at her. "Yes, I do, I have to talk to David" replied Juanita. "But I was talking to him first" said Shannon. "Oh please" replied Juanita. Shannon looked at her. "What did you need to talk to me about Juanita?" asked David, looking at her. "It's personal" said Juanita, glancing in Shannon's direction. "Don't tell me you two are on together behind everyone backs" said Shannon. "Do you want me to hurt you?" asked Juanita. Shannon looked at her. "Because I so gladly will" said Juanita. "Okay, I'm guessing that what you need to talk to David about isn't anything like that" said Shannon. "Good guess" said Juanita. Shannon looked at David. "I'll see you tomorrow in home room" said Shannon. "Okay" replied David. "Bye" said Shannon and walked off. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" asked David, looking at Juanita. "It's actually about Tommy" said Juanita. "I don't want to hear that name" said David. "David, you have to talk to him eventually" said Juanita. "I survived nineteen years without talking to him, the rest of my life isn't going to be a big sacrifice" said David. "You like having a brother though" said Juanita. "I did" replied David. "David, I know what a pain they can be. I've put up with Jase my whole life" said Juanita. David laughed. "And I can't imagine life without him" said Juanita. "But Jase hasn't done anything behind your back, like Tommy did behind my mind" said David. "Well I should hope not, because that would really worry me" said Juanita. "Yeah" said David. They both laughed. "I know Tommy is really sorry, about what he did, and wants your forgiveness" said Juanita. "I don't know if I can do it though" said David. "Just start off slow and I'm sure over time you'll be able to trust each other again" said Juanita. David smiled. "How do you manage to stay so positive?" asked David. Juanita laughed. "I guess that's just who I am" said Juanita. "Well, it's nice" said David. "Thanks" said Juanita. "So you'll at least talk to Tommy again?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, I'll give it a shot" replied David. "Good, because you're both part of the gang, and having people at odds with each other, isn't good at all" said Juanita. "Well Katherine isn't part of the gang anymore" said David. "Well she deserves everything that happens to her" said Juanita. "I know Kim thinks that" said David. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I'll talk to Tommy tonight" said David. Juanita nodded. "Okay, I have to go to the newspaper office. I'll see you tomorrow" said Juanita. "Yeah, see you" said David. Juanita went to leave. "Hey Juanita, thanks for everything" said David. "Anytime" said Juanita. David nodded. "And call me Nits, everyone else does" said Juanita. "Okay, Nits" said David. Juanita laughed. "See you" said Juanita and walked off. David walked home, so he could try and talk to Tommy.

David walked home and went inside. "Hi Angela" said David, to Tommy's mom. "Oh hello David" replied Angela. "Is Tommy home?" asked David. Angela looked at him. "He got home about twenty minutes ago and went upstairs to do some homework" said Angela. "Okay, thanks" said David, and went to go upstairs. "David, please don't do anything to make this situation between the two of you any worse then it already is" said Angela. "I'm actually want to try and sort things out between us" replied David. "Well I'm glad, I hate seeing the two of you fighting like this" said Angela. "Yeah" said David, and walked upstairs. He went and knocked on Tommy's door. "Yeah" said Tommy. David opened the door and walked inside. "Hi Tommy" said David. Tommy looked at him. "What do you want?" asked Tommy. "Just to talk" replied David. "I thought you couldn't stand being anywhere I was" said Tommy. "I didn't mean it" said David. "Could have fooled me" replied Tommy. "Look Tommy, I'm going to find it hard to accept what you did, but the thing is you're my brother and the only real family I have, and I don't want us to hate each other for the rest of our lives" said David. Tommy looked at him. "I don't want that either, you're my own family too" said Tommy. "I want everything to be okay between us again" said David. "Yeah me too" said Tommy. "Brothers again?" asked David. "Yeah, of course" said Tommy, standing up and giving David a hug. "Cool" said David. "Yeah" said Tommy. "So Kim's talking to you again?" asked David. Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I got Nits to give her a note asking for her to at least talk to me and hear what I had to say" said Tommy. "Nits spoke to me as well" said David. "I know, she said she would at lunch today after you stormed off" said Tommy. "She's a pretty amazing girl" said David. "That she is" said Tommy. They both laughed. "She hates to see anybody fighting with each other" said Tommy. "But she has a really feisty temper, from what I've seen of her angry" said David. "Oh you better believe it. Never get on Juanita Scott's bad side, you will definitely regret it" said Tommy. They laughed. "About the martial arts team, Tommy" said David. "What about it?" asked Tommy. "I think you should take your place back from me" said David. "No man, it's belongs to you now" said Tommy. "But I want you to have it, you're the one who's better at martial arts" said David. "Are you sure?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, positive. You, Jason, Juanita, Adam, Rocky and Skull you're a team" replied David. "Well you're always going to be apart of the team as well" said Tommy. "Thanks" said David. "We want you there in case anything happens when we're competing and you can always fill in for us" said Tommy. "Incase anyone gets injured" said David. "Or Nits and Jase might get a little violent with each other" said Tommy. David looked at him. "It's happened before" said Tommy. "Really?" asked David. "Yeah, that's how I ended up meeting Jase and Nits" said Tommy. "Because one of them got injured?" asked David. "Yeah, a couple of days before a competition, Jason tripped Juanita and she hurt her knee, and she couldn't compete and I did instead" said Tommy. "So you competed against Jason?" asked David. Tommy nodded. "Who won?" asked David. "Well we ended in a draw, but Jase and I became good buds and I started hanging out with them all" said Tommy. David nodded. "I 'd actually been at the school for a couple of weeks before that, but hadn't really made any friends" said Tommy. "And you ended up with the weirdest bunch of all" said David. Tommy laughed. "They may be weird, but they're certainly a great bunch of people" said Tommy. "Yeah, I have to agree with you there" said David. They both laughed. "Did you want to go and shoot some hoops?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, sure" said David. They both went downstairs to play some basketball.


	13. MJ and baseball bats

That night, Juanita was sitting in her father's office, when Sarah, Ashley, Cassie and another girl came in. "Juanita" said Sarah. "Yeah" replied Juanita, not looking up from the computer. "This is Karone" said Sarah. Juanita looked up from her work. "Hello" said Juanita. "Hi" replied Karone. "Hey Ash, Cassie" said Juanita. "Karone just moved here from Pennsylvania" said Ashley. "Okay" said Juanita. "It's nice to meet you" said Karone. "Yeah same here" replied Juanita. "Will you be much longer on the computer?" asked Sarah. "Why?" asked Juanita. "Because I want to check my mail" said Sarah. "Sarah can't you see I'm doing something" said Juanita. "Well how much longer will you be?" asked Sarah. "I don't know Sarah. I'm trying to finish an assignment" replied Juanita. "It will only take me a couple of minutes to look at my messages" said Sarah. "You can go on, once I have finished this" said Juanita. "There's no need to be bossy" said Sarah. "I'm not being bossy Sarah. It's just that this is due in two days" said Juanita. "Well maybe you should have started it sooner" said Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "When you finish, I'll be in the kitchen" said Sarah, and left with Karone, Ashley and Cassie. Juanita turned back to the computer and recommenced typing.

About half an hour later, Juanita walked into the kitchen. "Have you finished?" asked Sarah. "Not yet" replied Juanita, and walked over to the refrigerator and got out a can of soda. "Well when?" moaned Sarah. "Soon" replied Juanita, opening her can of soda, and sitting down at the table. "What are you doing?" asked Cassie. "A history essay on the American Revolution" replied Juanita. "Well it's annoying. You and Jason are always on the computer" said Sarah. "Believe me Sarah, when you're in high school, you'll understand" said Juanita. "Grade eight's bad enough" replied Sarah. "Well when you get to grade twelve, you have to write ten page essays" said Juanita. "Ten pages?" asked Ashley. Juanita nodded. "This one I'm writing at the moment, is ten pages, and that doesn't include the cover and bibliography" replied Juanita. "Whoa" said Karone. Juanita laughed. "You transferred awfully late in the year Karone" said Juanita. "Well my parents have gone to South America for a year, so we're living at my grandmother's house" said Karone. "Who's we?" asked Juanita. "My twin brother Andros, and myself" replied Karone. "You have a twin?" asked Juanita. Karone nodded. "Me too" replied Juanita. "Really" said Karone. "Yeah. Her and Jason are twins" said Sarah. "Do you find that you're close to him?" asked Karone. "Yeah. Not that anyone understands that" replied Juanita. "I know. My parents find it bizarre" said Karone. Juanita nodded. "Well, I'd better get back to my essay, otherwise I'll never finish it" said Juanita, and stood up. "Good" said Sarah. "But I still have to do a cooking portfolio, a science practical write up and an english report" said Juanita. Sarah moaned. "Don't worry I'm doing that later on. And besides my cooking folio is with Kim and Courtney, and the science prac with Rocky and Tanya" said Juanita. "Thank god" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "I'll see you later" said Juanita, and walked out of the kitchen.

The next day, Katherine was sitting in the park at lunch, alone. As no one was talking to her. She was reading a book for her english paper, when a guy who she didn't know came over to her. "Hey gorgeous" he said. Katherine looked up. "Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing here, all alone?" asked the guy. "I'm just reading" replied Katherine. "And what, your friends didn't have the decency to come out here with you" said the guy, and sat next to Katherine. "I don't have any friends" replied Katherine. "You don't?" asked the guy. Katherine shook her head. "They all hate me" replied Katherine. "Now why would they hate you?" asked the guy. "Because I was seeing someone else's boyfriend behind their girlfriend's back and my boyfriend's back" replied Katherine. "Well everyone makes mistakes" said the guy. "Try telling them that" said Katherine. "Well if it will make you feel any better. I'll be your friend" said the guy. "Thank you" replied Katherine. "My names Michael" replied the guy. "I'm Katherine" said Katherine. "Nice to meet you Katherine" said Michael. "Yeah you too" replied Katherine. "Well Katherine, I'm having a party at my house tonight, I'd really like it if you could come" said Michael. "That would be great" replied Katherine. Michael grabbed a pen of Katherine's that was on the ground and wrote his address on her hand. "I'll see you there, about seven" said Michael. "Okay" replied Katherine. Michael stood up. "See you" said Michael. "Bye" said Katherine, and Michael walked off. Katherine stood up and headed back into the school buildings.

That night, Katherine went to Michael's place. When she got there she was amazed to see that it was a rather expensive looking house. Music was blaring from all directions, and voices could be heard over the top of it. Katherine walked up to the front door, and went inside. There were people all around. She walked into the dining area, and found Michael, standing by a keg of beer. Katherine walked over to him. "Hi Michael" said Katherine. "Katherine, you came" said Michael, and put his arm around her. Katherine nodded. "This is a nice place you have" said Katherine. "Well actually, it's my parents, but they're in Hawaii for a month, so it's party time" said Michael. A couple of guys hollered when Michael said this. "You want a drink?" asked Michael. "Sure" replied Katherine, and Michael grabbed a plastic cup, and put some beer in it. "Here babe" he said. "I don't drink alcohol" replied Katherine. "Oh come on. It won't hurt" said Michael, and handed her the cup. Katherine took a sip, and swallowed it. "Well?" asked Michael. Katherine just nodded. "Well I have to go mingle. Have fun, okay" said Michael. "Okay" replied Katherine. Michael wandered off into the crowd, leaving Katherine standing next to the beer keg.

Also that night. Courtney and Juanita were at Kimberley's house, putting together their cooking portfolio. "I can't believe how annoying this is" said Juanita. "I know Ms McBride should be Ms McButt" said Kimberley. Courtney and Juanita laughed. "Better make sure we have lots of pastry recipes" said Courtney. All three girls laughed. Courtney looked at the clock on Kimberley's bedside table. "We better get going" said Courtney. Juanita glanced at the clock. "Yeah okay" said Kimberley. "We'll finish this tomorrow during study hall" said Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "Well leave it here, and I'll bring it to school tomorrow" said Kimberley. "Okay" replied Courtney. Juanita got up off the floor and grabbed her backpack of the bed. "See you tomorrow" said Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "Sure thing" replied Juanita. Courtney grabbed her bag and got up. "Bye" she said. "Bye" replied Kimberley, and started packing up the stuff. Juanita and Courtney walked out of Kimberley's bedroom, and left.

Meanwhile at the party. Katherine had a few conversations with some people she didn't know, but apart from that she wasn't having a good time. Michael came back over to her. "Hey, how are you enjoying the party?" asked Michael. "It's okay" Katherine lied. "Well this we'll make it great" said Michael, and pulled a joint out of his pocket. Katherine looked at it, and her eyes went wide with shock. "Is that marijuana?" asked Katherine. "The best there is" replied Michael. Katherine looked at him. "Where did you get it?" asked Katherine. "I know people" replied Michael. Katherine just looked at him. "Try it" said Michael. "I don't know" replied Katherine, noticing that Michael's eyes were glassy looking. "You don't know what you're missing" said Michael. Katherine hesitantly took the joint, and put it up to her lips. "When I light it, I need you to draw inwards" said Michael. Katherine just nodded. Michael got a cigarette lighter out if his pocket, and lit the joint. Katherine drew back, and removed the joint from her mouth. She quickly blew the smoke out out, and started to cough. "Are you okay?" asked Michael. Katherine nodded. "I think so" replied Katherine. "Well what do you think?" asked Michael. "It's okay" replied Katherine, even though her eyes were watering. Michael reached into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a bag, with some more joints in. "Why don't you take these" said Michael. Katherine shook her head. "I have plenty more" said Michael. Katherine took the bag. "Are you a dealer?" asked Katherine. "Let's just say I have some connections and I can always get more" said Michael. "I don't know" replied Katherine. "Now if you need anything else. Just come around and see me" shad Michael. "Okay" replied Katherine. Michael kissed Katherine. "I'll see you at school, gorgeous" said Michael, and walked off. Katherine left the party.

Juanita and Courtney were walking back to their house's through the park. "I can't wait till school's over" said Courtney. "I don't want it to end" replied Juanita. "What?" asked Courtney. "Well it will signal the end of our teenage lives, soon we'll be living on our own and be at college" replied Juanita. "Yeah. But think of the freedom" said Courtney. "I guess" replied Juanita. "No parents" screamed Courtney. Juanita laughed. "You're crazy" said Juanita. "Takes one to know one" said Courtney. They both laughed. "Okay turn around, and give me everything you've got" said a male voice behind them. Juanita and Courtney stopped, looked at each other and turned around. A guy was standing there with a baseball bat, and hockey mask over his face. "Hand it over" said the guy, gesturing to the bags. Courtney went to take her bag off her back. Juanita put her arm across Courtney. "No" she said, and shook her head. Courtney looked frightened. "I said hand them over" said the guy. "Are you going to make me?" asked Juanita. The guy started to swing the baseball bat. "I normally don't like hitting girls, but you're testing me" he said pointing to Juanita, with the bat. "You're right I am" said Juanita. "Juanita" yelled Courtney. "Juanita, huh. I'm sure that will look real pretty on your gravestone" said the guy. Juanita glared at him, and took her bag off and threw it down on the ground, a bit further away. "Okay that's it" said Juanita, and grabbed the baseball bat off the guy. "Hey" protested the guy. "Who has the upper hand now, huh?" asked Juanita, and threw the bat behind her. The guy looked at it, and went to grab it. Juanita grabbed his arm, and twisted it around and looped her foot around his ankle, pushing him to the ground. The guy was face down on the ground. Juanita put her knee on his back. "What do you think you're doing?" asked the guy. "Protecting my friend and myself" replied Juanita. "Yeah well this isn't meant to happen" the guy complained. "What's not meant to happen?" asked Juanita. "The girls just normally hand the stuff over" replied the guy. "Well I'm not like every girl" replied Juanita. "I can see. Do you mind getting off my back, you're hurting me" said the guy. "Courtney grab the bat" said Juanita. Courtney went and grabbed the bat. Juanita got off the guy's back, and stood up. The guy stood up also. "Courtney. Bat" said Juanita. Courtney handed Juanita the bat. "Can I have my bat, please?" asked the guy. "Well since you asked so nicely" said Juanita. The guy went to grab the bat. But Juanita raised her leg, and snapped the bat in half. The guy looked shocked. "Your bat" said Juanita, and handed him the two pieces. The guy took his bat. "You broke it" he said. Juanita nodded. "You're a freak" said the guy. "Not really" replied Juanita. "Yeah you are" replied the guy. Juanita slapped her forehead. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that I have a black belt in karate?" asked Juanita. "Black belt?" asked the guy. "You heard right" replied Courtney. "Uh um. I'm sorry for bothering you" said the guy, and took off into the night. Juanita started to laugh. Courtney hugged her. Thank you so much" said Courtney. "Don't mention it" replied Juanita, and picked her bag up off the ground. "Man, if you weren't here I would just have given him my bag" said Courtney. Juanita put her arm around Courtney's shoulder. "You can't let guys like that intimidate you" said Juanita. "That's easy for you to say. You're the one with the black belt" replied Courtney. "But I've taught you some karate" said Juanita. "Yeah. But I couldn't have done what you did" said Courtney. "Well how about I teach you some more" said Juanita. "Would you?" asked Courtney. Juanita nodded. "Sure" replied Juanita. "Thanks" said Courtney. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we encounter more weirdos" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Courtney, and they quickly left the park.

Juanita and Courtney got to Courtney's house. "Do you want to come inside for a sec?" asked Courtney. "Okay" replied Juanita. They went inside. Courtney's parents were sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hey girls" said Rachael, turning around. "Hi mom" said Courtney. "Hi Rachael" replied Juanita. "How was it at Kim's house?" asked John. "It was fine" replied Juanita. "And when we were walking home through the park this guy tried to take our bags" said Courtney. "Are you okay?" asked Rachael alarmed. "We're fine" replied Juanita. "What were you doing walking through the park at this hour?" asked John. "We always do" replied Courtney. "It doesn't seem very safe" said Rachael. "It's okay mom. Juanita fended the guy off" said Courtney. Rachael looked at Juanita. She nodded. "He just needed to be taught a lesson" said Juanita. "Well it's scary to know that a little place like Angel Grove is no longer safe" said Rachael. "It's still safe. There's just more idiots around who think they can get away with everything" said Juanita. Courtney nodded. "Yeah mom. We're both fine" said Courtney. "No cuts or bruises" said Courtney. "Well just as long as you're both okay" said John. "We are" replied Courtney and Juanita together. "I better get going" said Juanita. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow" said Courtney. "Bye Rachael, John" said Juanita, and went to leave. "Juanita. I'll give you a lift" said John. "It's okay. I can walk" replied Juanita. "No. I insist" said John, and stood up. "Okay" replied Juanita. "Bye" said Courtney. "Yeah bye" replied Juanita. Then she left with John.

John drove Juanita to her house. "Thanks for the ride" said Juanita. "That's okay. I don't want anything to happen to any of you" said John, turning off the car ignition. Juanita opened the door, and grabbed her bag. "I just want to talk to your parents" said John. "Okay" replied Juanita. John opened his door, and he and Juanita both got out. Juanita got her keys from her bag and went up to the front door and opened it. "Come on in" said Juanita. Juanita and John walked into the kitchen, where Juanita's parents were. "Hi mom, dad" said Juanita. "Oh hello" replied Gail. "Hey John. How's it going?" asked Mitch. "Good" replied John. "Did you give Juanita a lift home?" asked Gail. "Yes. Her and Courtney got mugged in the park" replied John. Gail stood up and went over to her daughter. "Are you okay sweetie?" asked Gail. "I'm fine mom, the guy didn't do anything" replied Juanita. "Apparently Juanita was able to scare the attacker off" said John. "Did he take anything?" asked Mitch. Juanita shook her head. "No. I got him down on the ground, and then I broke his baseball bat" replied Juanita. "He had a bat?" asked Gail. Juanita nodded. "Yeah. But once he heard that I had a black belt. He was out of there" replied Juanita, with a laugh. Gail hugged Juanita. "Well I'm just glad you're okay" said Gail. "Thanks for bringing her around, John" said Mitch. "Oh that's not a problem. I'm just glad she was with Courtney" said John. "It kind of makes you wonder what kind of place we're raising our kids in" said Mitch. "I know" replied John. "Thanks again" said Gail. "That's fine. I'll see you later" said John. "Yes bye" replied Mitch. John left. "What were you doing walking through the park at this hour Juanita?" asked Mitch. "I always do when I go to Kim's" replied Juanita. "Well I don't want you to do it anymore" said Mitch. "But I didn't get hurt, and neither did Courtney" replied Juanita. "It's not safe" said Gail. "But isn't that why I'm doing karate, so I know how do defend myself?" asked Juanita. "No buts Juanita" replied Mitch. "Actually she does have a point, Mitch" said Gail, looking at him. Juanita looked at her father. "Think of how many girls get mugged each week, Juanita" said Mitch. "Yeah I know" replied Juanita. "We just want you to be safe" said Mitch. "Dad, I'm able to look after myself" said Juanita. "Okay, I guess you're right. We just worry about you" said Mitch. "Believe me you don't have too" said Juanita. "Okay" said Mitch. "I'm going to go upstairs" said Juanita. "Okay, sleep well" said Gail. "I will. Bye" replied Juanita and went upstairs.


	14. Defence and stoned

The next day, Juanita and Jason walked into the school building. Jason had heard all about last night at breakfast that morning. "I'll see you in homeroom Jase" said Juanita. "Okay, be careful" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I don't need you to look out for me Jase, I am capable of looking after myself" said Juanita. "I'm just worried, that's all" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Nice to know that you care" said Juanita. "Yeah, amazing huh" said Jason. "See you later" said Juanita. "Okay" said Jason. Juanita headed over towards Courtney's locker. She was there talking to Rocky, Dex and Skull. "Hey Courts" said Juanita going over to her and the others. "Hi" replied Courtney. "Courtney was just telling us what happened last night" said Skull. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Are you okay, Nits?" asked Rocky. "I'm fine" replied Juanita. "Do you know who it was?" asked Dex. "No. Just some guy wanting money" said Courtney. Adam came over to Courtney's locker. "Hey" he said, kissing Juanita. "Hi" replied Juanita. "What you talking about?" asked Adam. "Juanita and Courtney got mugged last night" said Skull. Adam looked at Juanita and Courtney. "Nearly" said Juanita. "Juanita was able to scare the guy off" said Courtney. "Are you okay?" asked Adam, putting his arm around Juanita's waist. "Yes. I wish everyone would stop asking. I can look after myself" said Juanita. "I was just asking" replied Adam. "I know I 'm sorry. It's just that my parents have been on my case, ever since I told them, and they probably won't let me out of their sight" replied Juanita. "But you have a black belt" said Dex. Juanita nodded. "I know" replied Juanita. "And the guy ran off when Juanita told him that" said Courtney. "So he chickened out, once he heard that?" asked Rocky. Courtney nodded. "And after I had pushed him to the ground and broke his bat" said Juanita. "Remind me never to approach you in a dark place" said Skull. Juanita laughed. "Oh don't worry Skull. I wouldn't kill you, just beat you up" replied Juanita. They all laughed. The bell rang signalling that they had to go to homeroom class. "Oh joy" mumbled Rocky. They all headed off to their homerooms.

Juanita and Adam were standing at Juanita's locker, during the morning break. Shannon and Patsy walked over to them. "Juanita" said Shannon. Juanita turned and looked. "Oh hi Shannon, Pasty" said Juanita. "We heard you got mugged in the park last night" said Shannon. "How did you hear that?" asked Juanita. "The whole school's talking about" said Patsy. "Yeah. You and Courtney" said Shannon. Juanita and Adam laughed. "That girl will do anything" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "So is it, like true, that he took all your money and personal belongings?" asked Shannon. "Like, no" replied Juanita. Adam laughed. Juanita smiled. "Well what did happen?" asked Patsy. "We were walking home and this guy came up to us and told us to give him our bags, and I said no" replied Juanita. "Weren't you scared?" asked Shannon. "No" replied Juanita. "I would have just given him, my bag and ran" said Shannon. "Yeah, well that's you" replied Juanita. "So did he try anything?" asked Patsy. "Like try to attack us?" asked Juanita. Patsy and Shannon nodded. "He didn't have the chance. I had him pinned to the ground" replied Juanita. "Wow" said Shannon, in awe. "I wouldn't even know how to punch someone" said Shannon. "Me neither" said Patsy. Juanita looked at Adam, who was trying to keep a straight face. "Why don't you take up karate then" suggested Juanita. "But I might break a nail" said Shannon. Adam burst out laughing. Juanita laughed also. Shannon looked insulted. "Well it's just that you may never know when you could need it" replied Juanita. "But there's no one who can teach us" said Patsy. "I could start a class up a basic self defence class at the youth center after school" replied Juanita. "Are you allowed to do that?" asked Patsy. "What?" asked Juanita. "Start a class at the youth center" replied Patsy. "As long as it's a valid reason, and there's no charge" said Juanita. Patsy nodded. "Are you qualified to take the class?" asked Shannon. "Yeah, I think I am" replied Juanita. "That would be so cool" said Patsy. "Great" said Shannon. "We'll see you around" said Patsy. "Okay, bye" said Juanita. "Bye" said Shannon. "See you Adam" said Patsy and smiled at him. Shannon and Patsy left. "Hussy" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Juanita" said Adam. "She still likes you" said Juanita. "What are you talking about?" asked Adam. "Patsy" replied Juanita. "She was just being friendly" replied Adam. "Yeah. Whatever you reckon" replied Juanita. "Oh , come on Nits. She's an airhead" said Adam. "Well I have to agree with you there" replied Juanita. "And besides I like you to much" replied Adam, and kissed her. Juanita smiled. "So are you going to go and see Ernie and see if you can start a self defence class there?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "Yeah. It's important that girl's know how to defend themselves" replied Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam. "But the thing is, I don't think I'm qualified" said Juanita, dumbly. "Cute Nits" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Come on" said Juanita, and closed her locker. Juanita and Adam walked down the corridor, to their class.

That afternoon, Juanita went and saw Ernie. "Hi Ernie" said Juanita, going up to him. "Hello Juanita" replied Ernie. "Ernie, I was wondering, if it would be okay for me to start a self defence class here after school?" asked Juanita. "Self defence?" questioned Ernie. Juanita nodded. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I don't see why you can't" said Ernie. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Why the sudden change from karate lessons?" asked Ernie. "Oh nothing. I'll still be teaching that, but self defence for girls also" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Ernie. "You mean you haven't heard?" asked Juanita. "Heard what?" asked Ernie. "That Courtney and I almost got mugged in the park last night" replied Juanita. "You got mugged?" asked Ernie, shocked. "No, we almost did, luckily I knew what to do. But a lot of girls don't and I thought that I could teach them the basics" said Juanita. "Well I think that's it's a great idea" said Ernie. Juanita smiled. "When can I conduct the lessons?" asked Juanita. "Well nothing happens here on Monday afternoons" said Ernie. "Okay. I'll do them then, and that gives me a week to inform everyone" said Juanita. "Okay. I'll make sure the mats are free" said Ernie. "Thanks Ernie" said Juanita. "Not a problem" replied Ernie. "See you later" said Juanita. "Yeah bye" said Ernie, and Juanita left.

The next day, Juanita was standing at the notice board, putting up a flyer and sign up sheet, she had designed last night, advertising the self defence class. Ashley, Cassie and Karone came over. "Hey Juanita. What are you doing?" asked Ashley. "I'm putting a flyer up about self defence classes" replied Juanita. "Self defence?" asked Cassie. "Yeah. I'm sure you all heard that I got mugged in the park the other night" said Juanita. "Yeah, dad told me" replied Ashley. "No doubt heard it from my parentals" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Ashley. "Well I've decided to teach a self defence class, you're welcome to join if you want" said Juanita. "It'll be fun to do it, even though you already teach me karate" said Ashley. Juanita nodded. "Is it okay if I don't?" asked Karone. "Why wouldn't you want to join?" asked Ashley. "Well I already have my red belt, and I'd be learning things that are easy for me" said Karone. Juanita looked at her funny. "You have a red belt?" asked Juanita. Karone nodded. "I've been doing it for five years" replied Karone. Juanita laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Karone. "I've been doing karate for fourteen years" said Juanita. "Fourteen?" asked Karone. Juanita nodded. "What level are you?" asked Karone. "I know it's a black belt" said Cassie. Juanita nodded. "Level four black" she said. "Wow" said Karone. "By all means if you already know the stuff, then don't come. But it would be good to have someone there who knows the basics" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Karone. "Yeah. If I get stuck I can ask you for help" said Juanita. Karone laughed . "Or you can ask me" said Ashley. "Yeah of course, you'll be my slam girl" said Juanita. Ashley laughed. "Thanks a lot" said Ashley. "I might sign up then" said Karone. "Great" said Juanita. Ashley pulled a pen out of her bag, and wrote her name on the sign up sheet, next to the flyer. "Would you be able to tell some others and spread the word around?" asked Juanita. "Sure" replied Cassie. "Thanks. I have to get going, or I'll be late for the Hammer's class" said Juanita. "You have Hammer Hammerfield?" asked Ashley. Juanita nodded. "Is he as bad as everyone says?" asked Cassie. "Worse" replied Juanita. "Hope I don't have him next year" said Ashley. "I've had him for two years" said Juanita. "Oh god" mumbled Ashley. "I'll see you around" said Juanita. "Bye" said Karone, Ashley and Cassie together. Juanita quickly walked away to her class, and Karone and Cassie put their names down on the sign up sheet.

Juanita, Jason, Adam, Rocky and Skull were in the youth center waiting for David to show up so practice could commence. Tommy walked over to them. "Hi guys" said Tommy. "Oh hey" replied Jason. "Where's David?" asked Juanita. "David said that I could come back on the team, in his place" said Tommy. They looked at him. "Is that okay with you guys?" asked Tommy. "Fine, with me" said Jason. "Yeah same here" said Rocky. Tommy looked at Juanita. "What about you Nits?" asked Tommy. "I don't have a problem with it, I'll bash you up as usual still" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Nice to see somethings don't change" said Tommy. "Yeah" said Adam. "Well let's practice then" said Skull. The six of them began to practice.

Aisha, Skull, Tanya and Dex were sitting in the cafeteria of the school eating lunch. Juanita, Courtney, Adam and Rocky went over to them. "Hey guys" said Rocky, sitting down. "Hi" replied Skull. "So what's up?" asked Tanya. "Nothing much" replied Courtney. "Have you seen Katherine lately" said Aisha. "Not really. I try to avoid her" replied Juanita. "No. I'm being serious" said Aisha. "What do you mean?" asked Courtney. "Well we're in Spanish together, and today she was totally out of it, and her eyes had this glassy look to them" said Aisha. "Maybe she was tired" said Rocky. "Or maybe Juanita being threatening her again" said Adam. "Hey!" complained Juanita. "I was just kidding" said Adam. "I know, but just watch it" said Juanita. "No. I think Katherine may be on something" said Aisha. "Like what?" asked Rocky. "Drugs" said Aisha. "You think Katherine's doing drugs?" asked Courtney. "I don't know, maybe" replied Aisha. "Well some guys at Lovett use to sell dope and stuff like that" said Skull. "Do you think it could be that?" asked Dex. Aisha shrugged her shoulders. "I saw her talking to Michael Davidson yesterday" said Courtney. They all looked at her. "The pot head" said Aisha. Courtney nodded. "Maybe someone should talk to her then" said Tanya. "Yeah. Well don't look at me" said Juanita. "We wouldn't" said Skull. "Yeah I think you made it pretty clear, how you feel about Katherine" said Dex. "So what if I slammed her into the lockers, she deserved it" said Juanita. "I'll talk to her then" said Aisha. "You do that" said Juanita. "I don't want anyone involved in drugs no matter who they are, and no matter how much I hate them" said Aisha. "I'll go with you" said Tanya. "Thanks" said Aisha. "Tell me what you find out though" said Juanita. "I thought you hated Katherine?" asked Tanya. "I do. But this will make a good run for the gossip mill" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "I need somethings for the paper this week, and Katherine hanging around with the pot head gang makes a good story" said Juanita. "You can't write something that's going to get you into trouble" said Adam. "I always get into trouble anyway" said Juanita. "Yeah, you have a permanent seat in detention" said Rocky. "So do you" said Juanita, looking at Rocky. "Yeah, I guess" said Rocky. They all laughed. Aisha stood up. "Well I'm going to go and see Katherine now" said Aisha. Tanya stood up also. "Okay" said Skull. "Well when you've spoken to her. I'll be in the library, I have to go and get a book out for my english paper" said Juanita. "Me too" said Adam. "Sure" said Rocky. "Shut up" said Juanita. Rocky just smiled at her. "See you later" said Aisha. "Yeah okay" said Adam. Aisha and Tanya walked off in search of Katherine. "Okay, I have to get to the library" said Juanita, looking at her watch. "Uh huh" said Rocky. "Rocky do you want me to permanently shut your mouth?" asked Juanita. Rocky looked at her. "I think it would make life interesting if you did" said Courtney. They all laughed. "See you later" said Juanita. "Okay then" said Dex. Juanita and Adam went to the library, and Rocky, Courtney, Skull and Dex left the cafeteria also.

Aisha and Tanya had been walking around for about ten minutes looking for Katherine, but so far had had no luck in finding her. They were walking outside and saw her sitting under a tree eating lunch. Aisha and Tanya walked over to her. "Hi Katherine" said Aisha. Katherine just looked at them. Her eyes still had a glassy look to them, but they weren't as bad as before. "Can we talk?" asked Tanya. "Are you and the others fighting?" asked Katherine. "No" replied Aisha. "Oh" replied Katherine. Tanya and Aisha each sat down on the grass near Katherine. "Katherine is everything okay?" asked Aisha. "Why do you want to know about me?" asked Katherine. "Well you seem kind of out of it" replied Aisha. "Meaning?" asked Katherine. "Are you on anything?" asked Tanya. "On anything?" questioned Katherine. "Drugs, or something" replied Aisha. "Yeah, Courtney saw you hanging out with Michael Davidson, he's into all that kind of stuff" said Tanya. "And what if I am" said Katherine. "Do you know what drugs do to you" said Tanya. "I don't really care" replied Katherine. "You don't care that you could kill yourself" said Aisha. "I do care. You're the ones who don't" replied Katherine. "Pardon?" asked Tanya. "You always have to believe Juanita" said Katherine. "But Juanita was telling the truth" said Aisha. "And that gives her the right to wreak my life?" asked Katherine. "We didn't say that" said Tanya. "Yeah. Juanita was only looking out for her friends" said Aisha. "Well I thought I was her friend, but obviously not" replied Katherine. "Look Katherine. If this is about pay back, then you are going about it the wrong way" said Aisha. "It's not pay back. I've finally found some friends who like me for me" said Katherine. "Well obviously you can't see what they're turning you into" said Tanya. "So now you're an expert on my life?" asked Katherine. "No" replied Aisha. "That's good to hear, because when someone ignores you for two weeks then maybe you will know what it feels like" said Katherine, and stood up. "In the future. Leave me alone, and go back to your pathetic friends" said Katherine, and walked off. Aisha looked at Tanya. "Well?" asked Tanya. "She's definitely on something" said Aisha. "I know" replied Tanya. Aisha and Tanya stood up also, and went to find Juanita.

Juanita was sitting in the library talking to Amanda and Sandra, when Tanya and Aisha came over. "Hi" said Tanya, and sat down in a chair at the table. "Hey" said Amanda. "Did you find her?" asked Juanita. Aisha nodded. "Find who?" asked Sandra. "Katherine" replied Aisha. "Why would you be looking for Katherine?" asked Sandra. "Because we needed to talk to her" replied Tanya. "About what?" asked Amanda. "Well we think that Katherine may be on drugs" said Aisha. "Drugs?" asked Sandra. Aisha and Tanya nodded. "But there's no way that we can prove it" said Tanya. "Although she was rather snappy" said Aisha. "Maybe that's because she hates us" said Juanita. Tanya nodded. "That's what I thought" said Tanya. "Well you can't really help her if, she doesn't want the help" said Amanda. "Yeah I know" replied Aisha. "It's just that I hate seeing someone wreak their lives" said Aisha. "Think of how she wreaked Kim's' and David's" said Amanda. "She didn't wreak them, she just made some mistakes" said Aisha. "Since when have we become Katherine's best friend?" asked Juanita. "I'm not. It's just that I think we should help her" said Aisha. "Well I prefer not too" said Juanita. "Yeah I'm with Nits" said Amanda. "Me too" said Sandra. Aisha looked at Tanya. "I have to agree with Juanita, Aisha" said Tanya. "That's okay. I don't mind. Just as long as you don't mind that I try and talk some sense into Katherine" said Aisha. The others shook their heads. "Although I do think it would be easier to talk to a brick wall" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Aisha. The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period, and the girls left the library.


	15. Movies, suspension, friends

That day after classes had finished, Tommy walked over to Kimberley's locker. "Hi Kimberley" he said. Kimberley looked at him. "Oh hi Tommy" said Kimberley. "I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight, maybe we could go and see a movie" said Tommy. "Um yeah, I guess" replied Kimberley. "There's that one about the Watergate scandal, and it might be a good cheat for history" said Tommy. Kimberley laughed. "I wanted to go and see it anyway" said Kimberley. "So you''ll come along then?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, I'll meet you there around seven o'clock" said Kimberley. "Okay, see you then" said Tommy. "Yeah" replied Kimberley. "Bye" said Tommy and walked off. "Yeah bye" said Kimberley, and walked home.

That night, Adam and Juanita were at the movies waiting in line to get tickets. "Can we go see Dick?" asked Juanita. "Do we have too? asked Adam. "Don't you want to see it?" asked Juanita. "Not really. Because it's some sappy girls flick" replied Adam. "It is not. It's about the Watergate scandal in the 1970's" said Juanita. "You except me to sit through something about stuff we do in history?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "Well what do you want to see then?" asked Juanita. "Deep Blue Sea" replied Adam. Juanita looked at him. "You want go see some movie about a stupid shark?" asked Juanita. "It's better then some girly flick" replied Adam. "It is not girly" protested Juanita. "Well I get enough of the Hammer in history class trying to make us learn that stuff, I don't need to hear it outside either" said Adam. "Sometimes you are so annoying" said Juanita. "I'm annoying?" asked Adam, and laughed. Juanita glared at him. "You know you two should really learn how to comprise" said Tommy from behind them . Adam and Juanita turned around. "Hey Tommy" said Adam. "Hi" replied Tommy. "What are you doing here?" asked Juanita. "I came to see a movie" replied Tommy. "On your own?" asked Adam. "Not exactly" replied Tommy. "What are you guys seeing?" asked Tommy, changing the subject. "Didn't you hear us arguing?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Tommy, laughing. Kimberley came over. "What's so funny?" she asked. Juanita looked at Kimberley. "Kim, what are you doing here?" asked Juanita. "I came to see a movie" replied Kimberley. Juanita looked at Kimberley and then Tommy. "You're seeing a movie together" said Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "We thought that we would see Dick, because of the whole history thing" said Kimberley. "See" said Juanita, looking at Adam. "It just seems really lame" said Adam. "I don't care" said Juanita. "Nits" said Adam. "Nits doesn't know what the word comprise means" said Kimberley. Juanita looked at her. "I do, I just like getting my own way" said Juanita. "Don't we know that" said Adam. "Okay that's it, we're seeing Dick" said Juanita. "But..." said Adam. Juanita cut him off. "No buts, mister" said Juanita. "Great" said Adam, rolling his eyes. The four of them moved up the line to the cashier.

Tuesday, that same week. The students had started to pile out of the classroom for lunch. But there was a commotion going on in the halls. Mr Caplan, Mr Wilton and Ms Appleby were opening up lockers and searching them. Students were screaming out things, but they were ignored. Courtney and Rocky came over to Juanita and Adam who were looking on in amazement. "What's going on?" asked Courtney. "You tell me" said Juanita. Juanita started to walk over to her locker, the others followed her. "I thought locker searches were banned?" asked Rocky. "So did I" said Adam. Mr Caplan neared where, Juanita, Adam, Rocky and Courtney were, and opened some of the lockers, including Juanita's and began searching them. "Mr Caplan, what are you doing?" asked Rocky. "That is none of your business" replied Mr Caplan, looking in Juanita's locker. "You can't go in there" said Juanita. "Is there something you're hiding Juanita?" asked Mr Caplan. "No" replied Juanita. "Good" said Mr Caplan, and looked in it. He also looked in a few more lockers down from Juanita, one of them Katherine's. "This is insane" whispered Courtney. "I know" said Adam. "I wonder what they're looking for" said Rocky. Courtney shrugged her shoulders. Mr Caplan looked in Katherine's locker and pulled out a small plastic bag, that had some marijuana joints in it. "Mr Wilton" said Mr Caplan. Mr Wilton walked over to him. "What is it?" asked Mr Wilton. "What do you make of this?" asked Mr Caplan, showing Mr Wilton the bag "Looks like marijuana" said Mr Wilton. Mr Caplan handed Mr Wilton the bag, and he opened it, to smell it. "Yeah, definitely marijuana" said Mr Wilton. Mr Caplan nodded. "Who's locker was it in?" asked Mr Wilton. "Katherine Hillard's" replied Mr Caplan. "I think you need to have words with her" said Mr Wilton. Mr Caplan nodded and turned to look at the others. "Do any of you know where Katherine is?" asked Mr Caplan. "No" replied Courtney. Katherine came down the corridor, and headed for her locker and saw it open, and that Mr Caplan was standing next to it. "Miss Hillard" said Mr Caplan. "Yes" replied Katherine, looking at Mr Caplan. "May I see you in my office immediately" said Mr Caplan. "Sure" replied Katherine, uncertain of what was going on. "Follow me" said Mr Caplan. Katherine followed Mr Caplan down the corridor to his office. "What was marijuana doing in Katherine's locker?" asked Courtney. "I don't know" replied Rocky. "Maybe that's why she's been so out of it lately" said Juanita. "Could be" said Courtney. "But Katherine, she seems so straight laced" said Rocky. "Yeah. Who would have thought that Katherine would be into that type of stuff" said Adam. "I'm going to go see if she's okay" said Juanita, and went over closer to her locker and put her books in it. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" asked Adam. "I don't know" replied Juanita. "Tell me everything" said Courtney. "Yeah okay" replied Juanita. "You coming Adam?" asked Juanita. Adam nodded. "I'll catch up with you later" said Adam. "Yeah okay, man" said Rocky. Juanita and Adam walked off in the direction of Mr Caplan's office. "Let's go find the others Courts" said Rocky. "Okay" replied Courtney, and they went off looking for the others.

Katherine was sitting in Mr Caplan's office. "Now Katherine, I would like for you to tell me how this got into your locker?" asked Mr Caplan, showing her the bag. "I don't know" replied Katherine. "Are you sure you don't know?" asked Mr Caplan. Katherine didn't answer, instead she looked down at her hands, which she was twisting around. "Katherine?" asked Mr Caplan, calmly. Tears started to run down Katherine's face. "Yes" said Katherine. "Yes what?" asked Mr Caplan. "It's mine" said Katherine nervously. "Okay Katherine. Where did you get it?" asked Mr Caplan. "At a party" replied Katherine, and more tears started to flow. "You do know that it is against the law to sell this stuff" said Mr Caplan. Katherine nodded. "And it is also against that law for you to bring it on to school property" said Mr Caplan. "I know. I'm really sorry" replied Katherine. "Yes. I'm sure you are" said Mr Caplan. "Am I in any trouble?" asked Katherine. "I'm afraid so. I'm going to have to notify your parents and you will be suspended for a week" said Mr Caplan. "Have you contacted my parents yet?" asked Katherine. "No. I'll do that once you leave" replied Mr Caplan. Katherine nodded. "When does my suspension start?" asked Katherine. "From tomorrow, but you will be excused from school today" said Mr Caplan. Katherine nodded. "Okay" said Katherine. "One other thing Katherine" said Mr Caplan. "Yes" said Katherine. "Are you willing to give me the name of the person who gave you the drugs?" asked Mr Caplan. "Michael" replied Katherine. "Michael Davidson?" asked Mr Caplan. Katherine nodded. "I thought that he maybe the person who was dealing again" said Mr Caplan. "Please don't tell him, I told you" said Katherine. Mr Caplan just looked at her. "Thank you Katherine. That will be all" said Mr Caplan. Katherine nodded. "I am really sorry" said Katherine. "Yes I know you are" said Mr Caplan. Katherine stood up, and went over to Mr Caplan's door. "Bye Katherine" said Mr Caplan. "Bye" replied Katherine, and opened the door and walked out. Juanita and Adam were sitting in the waiting area of the office. Juanita stood when Katherine came out of the office. "Hi Katherine" said Juanita. Katherine looked at her. "What happened?" asked Juanita. "Does the gossip mill need more gossip?" asked Katherine. "No" replied Juanita. "Then what?" asked Katherine. "I want to know what happened" said Juanita. "So you can go tell everyone how screwed up my life is?" asked Katherine. "What's with the attitude, Katherine?" asked Juanita. "I'm only trying to be friendly" said Juanita. "Friendly. You don't know the meaning of that word" said Katherine. Juanita just looked at her. "Come on Katherine. Give it a rest" said Adam. "You're just as bad" said Katherine. "We were just concerned" said Adam. "Well if you must know. I've been suspended for a week" said Katherine. "Really?" asked Juanita. Katherine nodded. "Not that you care" said Katherine. "Katherine. I know I hurt you. But I am really sorry" said Juanita. "You're sorry, when you wreaked my life" said Katherine. "I didn't wreak it Katherine. What you did was wrong" said Juanita. "I know, and I'm sorry for that" said Katherine. Juanita and Adam didn't say anything. "I better go" said Katherine. "Okay. I'll see you around" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Katherine, and walked off quickly. Juanita was silent. "Okay. I'm confused" said Adam. "Confused?" asked Juanita. "Yeah. Are you and Katherine talking again?" asked Adam. "I don't know" replied Juanita, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you think you will be friends again?" asked Adam. "Don't know" replied Juanita. "Let's go find the others" said Adam. "Okay" replied Juanita. Adam and Juanita left the office area.

Juanita and Adam walked into the cafeteria. The others were sitting around a table talking. Adam and Juanita went over to them. "Hey guys" said Adam. "Did you see Katherine?" asked Rocky. Adam nodded, and sat down on the bench. Juanita was extremely quiet. "Hey Juanita" said Courtney. Juanita didn't answer. "Hey sis" said Jason. Juanita still didn't answer. "What's with her Adam?" asked Kimberley. "I don't know, she's been weird ever since she spoke to Katherine" replied Adam. "Juanita" everybody yelled. Juanita looked at them. "What?" she asked. "What were you doing?" asked Kimberley. "Nothing, I was just thinking" replied Juanita. "About what?" asked Trini. Juanita sat down next to Adam. "About Katherine" replied Juanita. "What about her" said Amanda. "Well it's just that I feel really guilty" said Juanita. "Guilty?" asked Courtney. Juanita nodded. "If it wasn't for me, Katherine would have never gotten involved with drugs" said Juanita. "You don't know that for sure" said Zack. "I know. But I still feel really bad" said Juanita. "People create problems for themselves Juanita" said Kimberley. "Yeah, that's true. But the thing is we forgave Tommy, and we just ignored Katherine" said Juanita. "And it was half my fault" said Tommy. "Everybody makes mistakes, Tommy" said David. "And we all made a big one" said Aisha. "What?" asked Sandra. "We made Katherine into our enemy" replied Aisha. Everyone nodded. "And I pushed her into the lockers" said Juanita. "And that makes you really happy" said Rocky. "No Rocky. It doesn't" said Juanita. "It doesn't?" asked Rocky. "No. I just overreacted, as usual and that's probably what drove her to the drugs" said Juanita. "So are you saying we should try to be friends with her again" said Tanya. "Well yeah" replied Juanita. "Do you really think that Katherine will want that?" asked Courtney. "There's no harm in trying" said Juanita. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Nits?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know" said Juanita. "And I agree with you Nits. As much as Katherine hurt me, she is only human" said Kimberley. "So how are you going to go about it?" asked Trini. "I don't know" replied Juanita. "My guess is she isn't going to want anything to do with us" said Jason. "Yeah" said Amanda. "Do you think they found anymore things in other lockers?" asked Skull. "Why Skull, do you have something to hide?" asked Billy. "No. I was just curious" replied Skull. "It's unusual for them to check lockers" said Dex. "Well, they must have been suspicious if they did" said Zack. "I wonder if they found anything else in other lockers" said Trini. "Probably found a whole stash in Michael Davidson's locker" said Courtney. "Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me if he was dealing again" said Kimberley. "Michael Davidson" said Amanda. "Yeah, he's been in trouble a couple of times with the police for dealing" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Amanda. "Yeah" said Courtney. "Is there anything you two don't know about at this school?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Not really" she replied. They all laughed. The bell went signalling that classes were about to start. "Look's like it's that time again" said Zack. "Yeah" said Tommy. They all walked off to class.

Katherine went home immediately from school. Mr Caplan had rung her parents at work and told them, and they had come home straight away. The three of them were sitting in the lounge room. Katherine, who was sitting a chair, hadn't stopped crying ever since Mr Caplan's office. So far neither of her parents had said anything. "Katherine, how could you have been so stupid?" asked Mr Hillard. "I don't know" replied Katherine. "How could you not know, what that stuff can do to you?" asked Mrs Hillard. "I did. And I'm sorry" said Katherine. "Sorry, isn't going to help this time Katherine" said Mr Hillard. "I know" replied Katherine. "It's those friends of yours Katherine, if it wasn't for them, then none of this would have happened" said Mrs Hillard. "It's not there fault. I bought this upon myself" replied Katherine. "And how in the world did you come to that conclusion?" asked Mr Hillard. "Well if I hadn't seen Tommy, behind Kim and David's back, then Juanita and Adam wouldn't have taped the conversation we had, and then I wouldn't have ended up in detention after having that fight with Juanita, and I wouldn't have met Michael and gone to the party and got the marijuana to begin with" said Katherine. "Katherine, you're blaming other people for your mistakes" said Mr Hillard. "No I'm not. If I hadn't done what I did, then none of this would have happened" said Katherine. "Katherine, honey. You are not to blame" said Mrs Hillard. "I'm not?" asked Katherine. "No. That nosy girl next door is" said Mrs Hillard. "Juanita" said Katherine. "Yes. Whatever her name is" said Mrs Hillard. "She's not to blame mom. She was only looking out for her friends" replied Katherine. "Yes. Well I thought that she was your friend too" said Mrs Hillard. "She was, and I kind of wish she still was" replied Katherine. "Katherine. I do not want you to socialise with Juanita, or anyone else who is friends with her" said Mrs Hillard. "But mom" said Katherine. "No Katherine. I don't want you to have anything to do with any of them" said Mrs Hillard. "But they were all really nice to me when I first got here" said Katherine. "I don't care" said Mrs Hillard. Katherine started to cry again. "And for this entire week, Katherine. You are grounded" said Mr Hillard. Katherine stood up and ran upstairs to her room.

Later that say, after school had finished, Juanita was sitting in the kitchen, reading a magazine. Sarah came into the kitchen. "Hey Nits" said Sarah. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I was just talking to Karone, and she said there was this drug bust at your school today" said Sarah. "Kind of" replied Juanita. Sarah sat down in one of the chairs. "Tell me" said Sarah. "Why do you want to know?" asked Juanita. "I'm just curious" replied Sarah. "Some of the teachers were searching lockers, that's all" said Juanita. "Did they find anything?" asked Sarah. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Who did it belong to?" asked Sarah. "Why the sudden interest in high school, Sarah?" asked Juanita. "Because I'll be going there soon. And Karone didn't know much about it" replied Sarah. "Okay Sarah. You have to keep this to yourself though" said Juanita. "Meaning?" asked Sarah. "I don't want you to go telling Karone and all that" replied Juanita. "Yeah sure" said Sarah. "It was Katherine" said Juanita. "Next door, Katherine?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "What was she busted with?" asked Sarah. "Marijuana" replied Juanita. "What happened?" asked Sarah. "She got suspended for a week" said Juanita. "That's bad" said Sarah. Juanita nodded. "You have to promise not to go telling everyone" said Juanita. "Yeah, I promise" said Sarah. "Good" said Juanita, and stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Sarah. "Upstairs" replied Juanita. "See you later" said Sarah. "Yeah" said Juanita, and went upstairs.

That night after dinner, Juanita went next door to Katherine's house. She knocked on the door and waited. Mrs Hillard opened it. "Hi Mrs Hillard" said Juanita. "Hello Juanita" replied Mrs Hillard, looking at Juanita in an unfriendly manner. "I was wondering if I could speak to Katherine?" asked Juanita. "I'm afraid, I can't allow that" said Mrs Hillard. "Why not?" asked Juanita. "Well I believe that it is your fault that my daughter got messed up with those people in the first place" said Mrs Hillard. "I agree that it's partly my fault. But Katherine made the choice not me" said Juanita. "Are you saying it's my daughter's fault?" asked Mrs Hillard. "It's no one's fault" replied Juanita. "Yes, well that may be the case. But I would like for you and your friends to stay away from Katherine" said Mrs Hillard, and slammed the door in Juanita's face. "How rude" said Juanita to herself turning around and went next door back to her place.

Juanita walked over to her locker the next morning, and opened it. Adam and Rocky walked over to her. "Hey Nits" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Oh hi" she replied. "Did you try and talk to Katherine?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "What did she say?" asked Rocky. "Well I didn't actually get a chance to talk to Katherine, her mom wouldn't let me" said Juanita. "Her mom?" asked Rocky. "Yeah, she thinks that it's my fault that Katherine got mixed up with Michael" said Juanita. "Katherine made that choice on her own" said Adam. "I know" replied Juanita. "So you think you'll be able to talk to Katherine then?" asked Adam. "Well her mom did slam the door in my face" said Juanita. "She did what?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "But you know me, I'm persistent, I'll talk to Katherine" said Juanita. "Yeah, I reckon you will" said Rocky. "Just don't go saying anything nasty" said Adam. "Why does everybody think that of me" said Juanita. "Because Nits, it's a reality, you have a mean streak" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "And you're getting on the wrong side" said Juanita. "Uh oh" sid Rocky with a laugh. The bell went signalling homeroom was about to begin. Juanita got her books out of her locker and the three of them walked to homeroom.

Saturday, Juanita went into the backyard of her house, to take a break from school work. She walked over to the fence, that was shared with the Hillard's. Juanita saw Katherine sitting on the swing. She had a look towards the front and saw that Mrs Hillard's car was gone. Juanita walked through the back gate, and out to the front yard, and crossed over to Katherine's and went through the back gate. "Hi Katherine" said Juanita, going over to her. Katherine looked over at her. "Oh hi" she replied. "How are you?" asked Juanita. "I'm fine" replied Katherine. "I saw that your mom was gone, so I thought I'd come and say hi" said Juanita. "Why would you want to talk to me" said Katherine. "Katherine, regardless of what you think of me, I'm not like that" said Juanita. Katherine looked at her. "I'm not a bitch like everyone says I am" said Juanita. "Mom, said that you were here the other night" said Katherine. "Yeah. She slammed the door in my face" said Juanita. "I'm sorry" said Katherine. Juanita laughed. "Don't be. It's not the first time" replied Juanita. Katherine laughed. "Have a seat" said Katherine, gesturing to the swing. "Thanks" said Juanita, and went and sat next to Katherine. "Do you mind if I ask how all this happened?" asked Juanita. Katherine looked at her. "Michael came and spoke to me one day and things just sort of happened from there" said Katherine. Juanita looked at her. "I know what I did was stupid, but I didn't know what else I could do. No one was talking to me" said Katherine. "I'm sorry, Katherine. We shouldn't have done what we did, excluding you and everything" said Juanita. "No, you should have I did a bad thing" said Katherine. "I did as well, I got you into trouble with Mr Caplan and got you detention" said Juanita. Katherine looked at her. "So I'm really sorry" said Juanita. "You're sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry" said Katherine. Juanita looked at her. "I've been thinking about it for the past few days, and what I did was wrong" said Katherine. "We both did" said Juanita. Katherine nodded. "I don't know what I was thinking" said Katherine. "It can happen to anyone, I know for a fact" said Juanita. "Yeah. But I feel as if I'm to blame for everything" said Katherine. "You're not" said Juanita. "I mean I hurt a lot of people, and I can't forgive myself for that" said Katherine. "We can though" said Juanita. "You can?" asked Katherine. Juanita nodded. "You're one of my best friends Katherine, and I am really sorry" said Juanita. "I'm one of your best friends?" asked Katherine. Juanita nodded. "I know it's crazy, I have about twenty best friends, but the thing is all my friends are important to me and I love them" said Juanita. "So do you think we can all be friends again?" asked Juanita. "Friends again" said Katherine, and they hugged each other. "I'm still really sorry though" said Katherine. "Kath. Stop apologising. It's in the past and that's ancient history" said Juanita. "Okay" said Katherine. Juanita laughed. "I'm so glad we were able to talk this through" said Juanita. "Me too" said Katherine. "Did you want a drink?" asked Katherine. "Uh, yeah that would be good" replied Juanita. "Okay" said Katherine, standing up and going to go inside. Juanita stood up and they both went inside. "So where are the others?" asked Katherine, going to the refrigerator. "Well Jase is at the youth center, and some of the others are there to I think" said Juanita. "What about Adam?" asked Katherine. "He's at his grandparents" replied Juanita. "It's so weird, not seeing the two of you together" said Katherine. "We don't spend every minute single together" said Juanita. Katherine laughed. "You two really like each other" said Katherine. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I wish I knew what that was like" said Katherine. "What about David?" asked Juanita. "Well we were more friends then anything" said Katherine. "You never know what a friendship can turn into" said Juanita. "Yeah. I guess you would know" said Katherine. Juanita nodded. "I had known Adam for three years before I even knew he liked me" said Juanita. "Three years?" asked Katherine. Juanita nodded. "He was too scared to say anything" said Juanita. Katherine laughed. "That's so cute" she said, handing Juanita a glass of juice. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Do you now where any of the others are?" asked Katherine. "Tommy and Kim went for a drive" said Juanita. "Tommy and Kim?" asked Katherine. Juanita nodded. "Although it's not official, I think they may be getting back together" said Juanita. "That's really great" said Katherine. "Really?" asked Juanita. "Yeah. I never meant to hurt Kim" said Katherine. "Do you want to go to the youth center?" asked Juanita. "I can't. I'm grounded" said Katherine. "So sneak out" said Juanita. "No way" replied Katherine. "Oh come on. It won't kill you" said Juanita. "But my parents will" said Katherine. "You're telling me you have never snuck out when you have been grounded?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Katherine. "What about you?" she asked. Juanita nodded. "When Jase and I were fourteen. We got into this big fight, and mom grounded us. But I had to meet Todd, so I climbed out my bedroom window, and then climbed back in again later" said Juanita. "Did your parents ever find out?" asked Katherine. "Never" said Juanita. "Wow. I could never do that" said Katherine. "Yeah. And don't you tell anyone. I've never told that to anyone" said Juanita. "Promise" said Katherine. They both laughed. "Come on Kath. It will be fun" said Juanita. "I can't" said Katherine. They heard the front door open. "Katherine" yelled Mrs Hillard. "My mom" said Katherine. Mrs Hillard walked into the kitchen. "Hi mom" said Katherine. "Hello" said Mrs Hillard. Mrs Hillard saw Juanita standing next to Katherine. "What is she doing here, Katherine?" asked Mrs Hillard. "I came to see Katherine, Mrs Hillard" replied Juanita. "Yes. And you're just leaving" said Mrs Hillard. "Mom" said Katherine. "Katherine, I thought we made it clear, when we said you weren't allowed to be friends with Juanita anymore" said Mrs Hillard. "You can't tell me who I can be friends with" said Katherine. "Oh, yes I can" replied Mrs Hillard. "If I want to be friends with Juanita, I will" said Katherine. "I better get going" said Juanita, noticing the tension in the air. "Okay" said Katherine. "I'll talk to you soon" said Juanita, handing the glass to Katherine. Katherine took it. "I'll see you later" said Juanita. Katherine nodded, and gave Juanita a hug. "Thanks for coming over" said Katherine. "Not a problem" said Juanita. "Bye" said Katherine. "Bye" replied Juanita, and left. "Good riddance" said Mrs Hillard. "Mom. How can you be so rude?" asked Katherine. "Katherine. That girl is a bad influence on you" said Mrs Hillard. "She's my friend. And there is nothing you can do that we'll stop me being her friend" said Katherine, and walked out of the kitchen. Leaving a stunned Mrs Hillard.

Juanita walked back around to her back door and went inside. Jason was talking to Gail who was in the kitchen also. "Where were you sweetie?" asked Gail. "I was next door" replied Juanita. "Were you talking to Katherine?" asked Gail. "Yeah. We're friends again" said Juanita. "Well I'm glad that you've sorted things out" said Gail. "Yeah. Did she say anything about us?" asked Jason. "She said that she would be friends with all us again" said Juanita. "That's good" said Jason. "Yeah, well I have to go back upstairs and finish this blasted English book report" said Juanita. "Okay" said Gail. Juanita went to walk out of the kitchen. "Hey Nits" said Jason. "Yeah?" asked Juanita, turning around. "Do you think you could do mine for me?" asked Jason. "Dream on" said Juanita. "Oh come on please, you're better at english then I am" said Jason. "That's true, but I have a lot of school work to do, and I don't want to do a double dose of it" said Juanita. "I'll pay you" said Jason. "No" replied Juanita. "Fine, I'll just copy yours later on" said Jason. "You will do nothing of the sort Jason" said Gail. "Mom, I was just kidding" said Jason. "I should think so" replied Gail. "Do you think you could give me some help then Nits?" asked Jason, looking at her. "Fine then" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Jason. "Let's go" said Juanita. Jason and Juanita headed upstairs. Gail laughed to herself for she would never really understand the relationship between Jason and Juanita.


	16. Class and prom

Monday afternoon. Juanita was at the youth center, ready to start the self defence class. Juanita was on the portable stepper, talking to Kimberley and Courtney, when Patsy and Shannon came over. "Hi Juanita" they both said in unison. "Hey" replied Juanita. "This class is such a cool idea" said Shannon. "I'm glad you think so" replied Juanita. Patsy was looking at Juanita. "How can you stand that?" asked Patsy. "Stand what?" asked Juanita. "Walking and not going anywhere?" asked Patsy. "It's good for building muscle tone" replied Juanita. Patsy nodded. "Why don't you go and warm up" said Juanita. "Sure" replied Shannon, and her and Patsy went over to the mats to the warm up. "Could they be anymore stupid?" asked Courtney. "Don't be mean Courts" said Kimberley. "Well it's true" replied Courtney. Kimberley and Juanita laughed. Juanita got off the stepper, and walked over to her bag. Kimberley and Courtney followed. "So what are you actually going to be teaching us?" asked Kimberley. "How to bash the crap out of your boyfriends" replied Juanita, playfully punching Kimberley. Kimberley laughed. "Unlike you. I prefer talking" said Kimberley. "Gee thanks" replied Juanita, laughing. Karone, Ashley, Cassie and a guy they didn't recognise came over. "Hey Juanita" said Ashley. "Hey guys" replied Juanita. "Hi Kim, Courtney" said Cassie. "Hi" said Kimberley and Courtney. "This is my brother Andros" said Karone, pointing to the guy. "Hi" said Juanita, Kimberley and Courtney. "Andros. This is Kim, Courtney and Juanita" said Karone. "Hi" replied Andros. "Karone tells me that you're a karate expert, Juanita" said Andros, looking at her. "Expert is not the term I would use" said Courtney. "What term would you use?" asked Juanita. "Scary girl" replied Courtney. They all laughed. "So you're the twin that Karone mentioned" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Andros, nodding. "Cool" said Juanita. "What's Karone been saying?" asked Andros, looking at Karone. "The usual stuff" replied Karone. "Well if it's as half as bad as what I call Jason" said Juanita. "Who's Jason?" asked Andros. "The guy I was telling you about, he's Juanita's twin brother" replied Karone. "You're the one with the twin" said Andros. Juanita nodded. "Jason's the nice one" said Courtney. Juanita punched her. "Oww" she cried. Juanita laughed at her. Courtney frowned. "Where is Jase anyway?" asked Cassie. "The guys are deliberately staying away from the youth center today" replied Juanita. "Why?" asked Ashley. "Because they're scared I'm going to bash them up" replied Juanita. "In the class?" asked Ashley. "Yeah" replied Juanita, noticing that most of the people on the sign up sheet had turned up. "I better get this class started" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Kimberley. "You're welcome to watch Andros" said Juanita. "Just as long as you don't use me as your model" said Andros. "Drats" said Juanita, stamping her foot on the ground. "I don't think you would want to either, he's a black belt" said Ashley. Juanita looked at him. "This is getting too weird" said Juanita. Andros smiled at her. "If you want my help that's fine, but use Karone first" said Andros. "Hey!!" cried Karone. Andros laughed. "Come on" said Kimberley. And they all went over to the mats, where the lesson was to be conducted.

Juanita and Courtney were sitting over at the juice bar tables after the class had finished, have some drinks. Adam and Rocky came over to the table. "Hey you two" said Rocky, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Finally decided to show up, huh?" asked Juanita. "The class is over, isn't it?" asked Adam, sitting down. "Yeah" replied Courtney. "Good" said Adam and Rocky together. "You guys are a bunch of chickens" said Juanita. "No we're not, we just like don't getting beating up by a girl" replied Rocky. "Lucky for you Andros helped out" said Courtney, winking at Juanita. "Yeah" said Juanita, nodding. "Who's Andros?" asked Adam. "Just this guy we know" replied Courtney. Adam and Rocky looked at Juanita and Courtney. "How do you know him?" asked Rocky. "Why are you afraid that we're going to drop you?" asked Juanita. "I don't know" replied Adam. Courtney and Juanita started to laugh. "What?" asked Rocky. "Andros is Karone Spencer's twin brother. He was just helping me out, as was Karone" replied Juanita. "So we don't have anything to worry about?" asked Adam. Juanita shook her head. "Neither does Rocky, but we just like giving you a hard time" said Courtney. "I better get going" said Juanita, standing up and grabbing her bag. "I'll walk with you" said Adam. "Oh that's okay. I can walk alone" replied Juanita. "I'm going home anyway" said Adam. "Well okay then" said Juanita. "Admit it Adam, you just want Juanita to protect you" said Rocky. "Get real" said Adam. They all laughed. "Come on, my parents will start worrying" said Juanita. "Yeah I better get going too" said Courtney. "Do you guys want me to walk you home as well?" asked Juanita. "No thanks" replied Courtney and Rocky together. "See you tomorrow" said Adam. "Yeah man" replied Rocky. "Bye" said Juanita. "I'll call you" said Courtney. "Okay" replied Juanita, and the four of them left the youth center.

The next day, Katherine returned to school from her suspension. Juanita had filled everyone in on the conversation she had with Katherine on the weekend, and that Katherine did want to be friends again. Something that they all agreed with. They were in the cafeteria at lunch time, when Katherine walked past them heading to a vacant table. "Katherine, come join us" said Aisha. Katherine shook her head. "Come on Katherine" said Juanita, moving over closer towards Adam. Katherine walked over to the table. "You don't mind do you?" asked Katherine. "Of course not" replied Courtney. "Thanks" said Katherine and sat down. Everyone was quiet. "I just want to say how really sorry I am, for everything I did to you guys" said Katherine. "Katherine, you don't have to keep apologising" said Trini. "I feel as if I should be" said Katherine. "Forget about it Katherine, everyone makes mistakes, we both learned that" said Tommy. Katherine nodded. "I really am sorry though, especially to you Kim, and David" said Katherine, looking at them both. "Forget it, it's casual" said Kimberley. "Yeah, we're all still able to be friends, and that's what matters" said David. "And hopefully forever" said Katherine. "Yeah" said Amanda. "So Katherine who are you going to the prom with?" asked Sandra. "I wasn't going to go" replied Katherine. "You're not going to the senior prom?" asked Kimberley. "Well I haven't been bought up with these things" replied Katherine. "But you can't miss out on the prom, even if you haven't" said Courtney. "Yeah, it's one of the best nights" said Juanita. "One you'll never forget" said Kimberley. "One that will cost us a fortune" said Skull. The girls all looked at him. "Have you seen the price of corsages?" asked Skull. "Yeah" replied Tanya. "What's that got to do with it?" asked Aisha. "We have to fork out big money, for some flower that will just die anyway" said Dex. "You guys are such party poopers" said Amanda. "Yeah, money shouldn't be an object" said Sandra. "That's for sure" replied Jason, sarcastically. "And what is that meant to mean?" asked Amanda. "I know what you girls can be like" replied Jason. The others looked at him. "I live with Juanita" said Jason. Juanita threw her empty fruit carton at Jason. Jason threw it back at her. "Do you really think mom and dad are going to let you spend a fortune on a dress that you will only wear once?" asked Jason. "Who cares" replied Juanita. "Yeah, the prom is about getting dressed up, and spending a little bit of money" said Courtney. "A little" replied Rocky. "Well we don't need you to go with us" said Aisha. "We're still going" said Dex. "I thought it was a big waste of money?" asked Tanya. "It is" replied Skull. "Then why are you going?" asked Trini. "Because it will be our last chance for us all to be together before high school ends" said Zack. "But we'll all be going to Berkeley" said Rocky. "We don't know that, we haven't got any acceptance letters back yet" said Juanita. "Yeah, we should get them soon though" said Trini. "Man, I hope so" said Zack. "But the prom will be our last ever thing at high school, next to graduation" said Sandra. "I can't believe we're graduating soon" said Courtney. "Not sooner enough" said Rocky. "Yeah we still have exams" said David. Everyone nodded. "And then we'll be in college" said Dex. "Us, in college, there's a scary thought" said Aisha. "It's hard to believe that we've been here for four years" said Jason. "Some of us haven't" said Tanya. "But still it's the sentiment" said Billy. The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period. "We better get going" said Zack. Everyone stood up, leaving the rubbish in a pile on the table. "Hey Katherine?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah?" asked Katherine. "What are you doing on the weekend?" asked Kimberley. "Nothing" replied Katherine. "Would you like to come prom dress shopping with us?" asked Kimberley. "I'd love too" replied Katherine. "Great" said Kimberley. They all left the cafeteria and headed for their lockers.


	17. Shopping and fights

That weekend, the girls, including Ashley, Cassie and Karone were at the mall shopping for prom dresses. They walked into a store and started looking at the dresses. A sales assistant came over to them. "Can I help you?" asked the girl. Aisha picked a blue dress of the racks, and looked at the size tag. "Do you have this in a size bigger?" asked Aisha. The girl looked at her. "We don't have anything in the size you're looking for" said the girl. The others all looked at her. "What's that meant to mean?" asked Trini. "This is a petite store, not a fat girl's store" replied the girl. "Who are you calling fat?" asked Courtney. "Our store has clothing for the zero to four sizes" replied the girl. "So all the girls that come in here are either barbie dolls or anorexics?" asked Juanita. "There just naturally slim, like me" replied the girl. They all started to laugh. "The only thing different between us, and them is, we're not clients" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Katherine. "Well actually. We might have some dresses that would fit you" said the girl, pointing to Kimberley. "Forget it. Let's go" said Kimberley. They walked out leaving a bewildered sales assistant standing there.

The girls were now shopping in another dress store, one that wasn't biased against size, and they had all been trying dresses on for at least an hour. "What do you think?" asked Aisha, stepping out of the change rooms in a long royal blue satin dress, with a beaded detailed bodice. "That looks amazing" said Tanya. "Yeah" said Amanda. "It contrasts well with your skin" said Kimberley. "Do you think I should buy it?" asked Aisha. "Only if you want too" said Tanya. "I do, I love it" replied Aisha, going back into the change room. Courtney was looking at some dresses on a rack. "Nits, what do you think of these?" asked Courtney, holding up some dresses. "I don't know. Go try them on" replied Juanita. "Okay" said Courtney, and went into the change rooms. "This is so exciting" said Kimberley. "Yeah. I never thought I would be shopping for prom dresses" said Katherine. "Me either. Although we would be shopping for formal dresses" said Katherine. "What's a formal?" asked Trini. "It's kind of similar to the prom" replied Amanda. "But definitely not as fun" said Sandra. "That's for sure" said Amanda. "Well I wouldn't have a formal anyway" said Katherine. "Why not?" asked Juanita. "Because I went to an all girls catholic school in Australia" said Katherine. "Yuck" said Ashley. "I know" said Katherine. They all laughed. "Didn't they like having formals?" asked Amanda. "The nuns at the school didn't believe in them" said Katherine. "Just because they take a vow to stay away from men" said Amanda. "I think there's a lot of other reasons behind it" said Juanita. They all looked at her. "You have a really disgusting mind" said Karone. "I could have told you that" said Ashley. They all laughed. Courtney emerged from the change rooms in a long black dress, the top part of it had a beaded lace detail. "Well?" asked Courtney. "That is so gorgeous" said Kimberley. "You don't think it makes me look fat?" asked Courtney. "Courtney, there is no way in the world anything could make you look fat" said Aisha, who was now out of the change room, with the dress she was going to buy. "Yeah Courts" said Juanita. "If you say so" said Courtney. "Are you going to buy it?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah, why not" said Courtney. Courtney went back into the change room. "Man. There's no dresses I like" said Sandra. "The same here" said Tanya. "Nits, try this on" said Ashley, handing Juanita a dress she had tried on before that was a black with a white appliqué flowered bodice. "Okay" said Juanita, taking the dress, and going into the change rooms. "Ohh, I love this" said Kimberley, taking a silver and pink corset top dress off one of the racks. "That's beautiful" said Sandra. "Yeah, that would look so good on you" said Amanda. "Back in a sec" said Kimberley, and went into the change room that Courtney had just come out of. "I'm going to go and try this one on" said Tanya, grabbing a silver sequin dress off the rack. She went into the change rooms. Juanita emerged from the change rooms. "Well?" she asked, doing a little spin. "That's so pretty" said Trini. "You don't think it's to sexy?" asked Juanita. "No, it looks really good on you" said Amanda. "Yeah, but check out the price" said Juanita, looking at the price tag. "One hundred and sixty five dollars" said Cassie, looking at the tag. "That's nothing" said Aisha, holding up a big pouffy white dress. "Eight hundred and ninety five dollars" said Aisha. "My parents would freak if I bought something that expensive" said Sandra. "I think everyone's would" said Karone. "And that dress is ugly, it's like a big meringue" said Ashley. They all laughed. "So are you going to buy the dress you tried on Nits?" asked Tanya. Juanita nodded. "I better go get out of it before I wreak it" said Juanita, and went back into the change rooms. "I'll be back in a second, I just want to try this one on" said Ashley , taking a dress of the rack and going to the change rooms. Tanya and Kimberley came out of the change rooms. "What do you think, guys?" asked Kimberley. "Nice" said Courtney. "Yeah, they both look amazing" said Amanda. "I'm buying this" said Kimberley. "Yeah me too" said Tanya. They both went back into the change rooms to take the dresses off. "I'm just going to try these dresses on" said Sandra, taking a couple of dresses into the change rooms. "Yeah I want to try this one on" said Amanda, following, Sandra, with a dress also. Courtney, Tanya and Kimberley came out of the change rooms. Ashley came out of the change rooms also. "What do you think?" asked Ashley, she was wearing a pale green dress with a sequin bodice and key hole details at the back. "That's really pretty" said Cassie. "Yeah, it suits you cous" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Ashley. They nodded. "I do love it" said Ashley. Well get it then" said Karone. "I think I will" replied Ashley, and walked back into the change rooms. Amanda came out of the change room wearing a mint green dress, with lace bust bodice and panelling on the sides. "That's a pretty dress" said Katherine. "I know, but I'm not sure if I totally love it" said Amanda. Sandra came out of the change rooms and Amanda turned and looked at her. They both burst out laughing, for they were wearing the exact same dresses. "It's the Bobsey twins" said Aisha. Everyone laughed. "This is freaky" said Sandra. "I guess there is some truth to the fact that best friends begin dressing like each other" said Courtney. "Yeah, well let's hope I don't start dressing like you" said Juanita. "Hey" said Courtney. "So which one of you is going to get the dress?" asked Tanya. "I think you should" said Amanda and Sandra together. Everyone laughed. "You take the dress, Sandy" said Amanda. "Are you sure you don't want the dress?" asked Sandra. "No, it looks better on you" said Amanda. "Are you sure?" asked Sandra. "Positive" replied Amanda. "Thank you" said Sandra, hugging Amanda, and raced back into the change rooms. "I guess I have to find another dress" said Amanda, and went back into the change rooms also. "What if someone turns up wearing the same dress?" asked Katherine. "Yeah" said Courtney. "There is always the possibility that that could happen" said Aisha. "I hope not" said Tanya. "Yeah" said Juanita. "You'd probably bash them up if they showed up wearing the same dress as you" said Courtney. "I would not" replied Juanita. They all laughed. Trini grabbed a red dress of the rack. "I'm going to go and try this on" said Trini. "Okay" said Tanya. "Check this one out" said Karone, holding up a silver dress, in a silk fabric. "That's pretty" said Katherine. "Well eyes off, I saw it first" said Karone. They all laughed. "Back in a minute" said Karone and went into the change rooms, passing Ashley and Sandra on the way out. "This is pretty" said Cassie, holding up a blue dress that had a bust line bodice with blue and gold appliqué on it. "That would look so good on you Cass" said Ashley. "Okay, I'll see what it looks like" said Cassie and went into the change rooms. Amanda came out of the change rooms, she was wearing a dress that had an ivory detailed bodice and black skirt. "Well?" asked Amanda. "That is so beautiful" said Sandra. "Really?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, totally" said Kimberley. "Okay" said Amanda, and went back into the change rooms just as Karone was coming out. "Nice" said Karone. "Thanks" said Amanda, and went back in. "I love this dress" said Karone. "The color really suits you" said Cassie. "You think so?" asked Karone. "Uh huh" said Kimberley. "I love it, I have to have it" said Karone, and walked back into the change rooms. Trini came out of the change rooms. "What do you think? asked Trini, wearing a red dress with detailed beaded bodice. "That's gorgeous" said Kimberley. "You don't think it's to basic?" asked Trini. "No. You don't have to get some extravagant" said Aisha. "So you think I should get it?" asked Trini. "Only if you want to" said Kimberley. "I do like it" said Trini and went back into the change rooms. Cassie came out of the change rooms. "So?" she asked. They looked at her. "That's really nice" said Karone. "I love the fabric" said Cassie. "It looks amazing on you" said Juanita. "I think I'll get this one" said Cassie. "Okay" said Ashley. Cassie went back into the change rooms. "Okay Kath, looks like you're the only one left" said Juanita. "Try this on" said Tanya, handing her a dress. "And this too" said Kimberley. "This too" said Courtney. "I can only try one on at a time" replied Katherine. "Well hurry up then" said Aisha. Katherine laughed, and went into the change rooms. Amanda came out of the change rooms. "Does everyone have a dress?" asked Amanda. "Katherine's in there trying some on now" said Sandra. "Okay" replied Amanda. Trini and Cassie came out of the change rooms. "Maybe we can start paying for these" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Tanya. They went up to the girl at the counter. Kimberley paid for hers first. Katherine came out of the change rooms wearing a dress that was lilac in color and had flowers printed on the bodice. "What do you think?" asked Katherine. "Wow" said Courtney. "That looks so amazing on you Kath" said Amanda. "Really?" asked Katherine. "You don't think it's too girly?" asked Katherine. "It depends what you like and want" said Juanita. "Well I do love it" said Katherine. "Then buy it" said Kimberley. "Okay" replied Katherine, and walked back into the change rooms. Some of the others went up and paid for their dresses. Katherine came back out of the change rooms. "We still have to buy shoes and that" said Amanda. "I know" said Sandra. The others paid for there dresses. "Come on let's go" said Kimberley, once they had all paid. "Yeah, we have to find shoes and bags to match" said Juanita. "Not to mention jewellery" said Aisha. They all left the dress shop.

Later that day, the girls were sitting in the food court of the mall, having some milkshakes. "I can't believe how much money we spent" said Amanda. "Yeah my parents will freak out" said Courtney. "That being so, we do only get one senior prom" said Juanita. "And one junior prom" said Ashley. "Yeah" said Kimberley. "Yeah, our parents probably spent a fortune too" said Tanya. "Well if the guys have anything to do with it, we'll be lucky to get a corsage" said Aisha. "I think there just kidding around with us, there just as excited as we are" said Kimberley. "You hope" said Trini. "Who are you going with,Trini?" asked Sandra. "Umm, Zack asked me" replied Trini. "Really?" asked Juanita. "Are you two going out?" asked Sandra. "I guess you could say that" replied Trini. "Wow, that is so cool" said Amanda. "Yeah, and you've only known each other thirteen years" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "I know it's weird, you don't realise how close you can become with your best friends" said Trini. "Tell me about it" said Juanita. "So I take it you and Adam are going together" said Tanya. Juanita nodded. "Are you going with Tommy, Kim?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, I think so. Even though we just got back together, we talked about going before we broke up, but I gather we're still going together, because he hasn't said anything about not going together" said Kimberley. "What about you Ash?" asked Juanita. "I'm still looking for a potential prom date" said Ashley. "I'd help you out, but I don't know many of the younger guys" said Juanita. "That's okay" said Ashley. "I'm going with TJ" said Cassie. "I think we realise that" said Karone. "You could always just go with a friend if you don't find dates" said Courtney. "This coming from the girl who was obsessing about not having a date at the beginning of the year" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Yeah and now you're stuck with Rocky" said Aisha. They all laughed. "You're right, I could always ask Carlos" said Ashley. "Hey he was my back up" said Karone. "What about Andros" said Ashley. "I am not going to the prom with my brother" said Karone. "I know the feeling" said Juanita. Karone laughed. "So we've all been asked to the prom" said Courtney. "No" replied Katherine. "Hasn't anyone asked you Katherine?" asked Sandra. Katherine shook her head. "I was hoping David would, but so far he hasn't" said Katherine. "Maybe he still will" replied Kimberley. "Yeah, maybe" replied Katherine. "And if not, I'm sure there's plenty of guys who would love to go with you" said Courtney. Katherine smiled. "Yeah, I'll be able to find someone for you" said Juanita. "Well it is one of your talents" said Aisha. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, I guess" replied Juanita. "And if I don't find a date, I can go on my own" said Katherine. "You wouldn't be the first to do that" said Tanya. "And then you can dance with all the guys who are having fights with their girlfriends" said Aisha. They all looked at Juanita. "Okay, okay, stop that" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I don't plan on fighting with Adam anytime soon" said Juanita. "But the thing is we know you Nits" said Courtney. They all laughed. "I'll start asking around on Monday Kath and see if there is anyone who wants to take you to the prom" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Katherine. Kimberley looked at her watch. "We better get going, we've been here six hours" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Courtney, and they all left the mall.

On Monday, Juanita was walking to the cafeteria to meet the others for lunch, when she saw Chad, Brandon, Bruce and Bradley Lambert standing at the lockers. "Hey" said Juanita, going over to them. "Hey there Juanita" said Chad, putting his arm around her. "Get your hands off me" said Juanita, removing his arm, from her waist. "You know I love it when you play hard to get" said Chad. Juanita looked at him, disgusted. "What can we do for you?" asked Bradley, who unlike the other three, was actually not a sleaze bag. "I was wondering if any of you were still looking for prom dates?" asked Juanita. "I'll take you" said Chad. Juanita looked at him. "Not for me. I have a boyfriend. I was talking about my friend Katherine Hillard" said Juanita. "I didn't think you were friends with her anymore" said Brandon. "Well we're friends again, and I was wondering if any of you would like to take her" said Katherine. "Didn't she get in trouble for having drugs?" asked Brandon. Juanita nodded. "She doesn't do them anymore though" said Juanita. "I don't know. Once a druggie always a druggie" said Bruce. "She's a really nice girl" said Juanita. "I know she's in my science class" said Bradley. Juanita nodded. "We'll think about it" said Bradley. "Thanks guys" said Juanita. Chad put his arm around Juanita. "So how about you and I going to the prom together Juanita?" asked Chad. "I already told you, I'm going with my boyfriend" said Juanita. "Adam Park" said Chad. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Come on Juanita, he's a geek" said Chad. "He happens to be a lot nicer then you" replied Juanita. "Come on Juanita, I promise you if we go, we will definitely have some fun" said Chad, sliding his hand down Juanita's back. Juanita grabbed Chad by his shirt and slammed him into the lockers. "Do that again and I'll rearrange your face" said Chad. "Man, don't be so uptight" said Chad. "I'm not uptight I just don't like guys like you sleazing on to me" said Juanita, who still had Chad up against the lockers. "Well it's not my fault that your boyfriend is a loser" said Chad. Juanita pushed him against the lockers harder. "Do I have to remind you that I have a black belt in karate?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Chad. "Juanita Scott, let go on him" said Mr Caplan walking over to them. Juanita moaned. "Just what I need" said Juanita. "What is going on here?" asked Mr Caplan. "Juanita has a real attitude problem" said Chad. "Shut up" said Juanita, pushing him again. "Okay, Juanita. Detention" said Mr Caplan, pulling out a detention pad out of his pocket, and writing one. Juanita let go of Chad. "This is unfair. Chad should get one too, he was coming on to me and I don't appreciate it" said Juanita. "From what I saw you were the only one doing the threatening" said Mr Caplan. "This is so unfair" said Juanita, taking the detention slip off Mr Caplan. "I'll see you tonight Miss Scott" said Mr Caplan. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Mr Caplan walked off. Chad started to laugh. "Aren't so tough now" said Chad. "Shut up" said Juanita and shoved him back into the lockers. "Careful now. We don't want you getting another detention" said Chad. Juanita just glared at him, and walked off to meet the others in the cafeteria.

Juanita went over to the others who were already seated at the usual table, after getting some lunch from the cafeteria. She walked over to where Adam and Courtney were sitting. "Get out of my way" said Juanita. Courtney moved over towards Tanya. Juanita sat down, and slammed her lunch on the table. "What's wrong with you?" asked Adam. "Mr Caplan just gave me detention" said Juanita, pulling the detention slip out of her jeans, and showing everyone. "Why?" asked Dex. "Because I slammed Chad Westerfield into the lockers" replied Juanita. Everyone sighed. "What, he asked for it" replied Juanita. "How?" asked Courtney. "Why?" asked Adam. "Because I asked him if had a date for the prom yet" replied Juanita, looking at Adam. Adam nearly choked on his food. "I thought we were going together" said Adam. "We still are. I was asking for Katherine" said Juanita. "And I take it you weren't successful" said Rocky. Juanita shook her head. "Although, Bradley Lambert seemed interest" replied Juanita. "Isn't he on the football team?" asked Katherine. "Yeah" replied David. "So when do you have detention?" asked Jason. "Tonight" replied Juanita. "I'll tell mom, you'll be late then" said Jason. "Yeah you would love telling her I have detention" said Juanita. "Sure would" replied Jason. "Well I have detention tonight as well" said Skull. "Why?" asked Billy. "I was late to the Hammer's class" said Skull. "And he gave you detention?" asked Sandra. Skull nodded. "Again" said Skull. They all laughed. "He is such a pain" said Rocky. "At least it will give you some quiet time to study for the final exams" said Billy. "Don't mention them" said Rocky. "Yeah, I agree" said Tommy. "My brain is going to go into serious overdrive" said Rocky. "Yeah, it's going to get a real shock when it's used" said Skull. They all laughed. "Maybe we should have a big cram session" said Sandra. "Good idea" said Tanya. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. "Great, history. Knowing my luck I'll get another detention" said Juanita. They all laughed and left the cafeteria to go to class.


	18. College acceptances

Juanita walked into her house and walked into the kitchen. Jason was sitting at the kitchen table doing some homework and Gail was cooking dinner. "Hi sweetie" said Gail. "Hi mom" replied Juanita. "Why are you late getting home?" asked Gail. "I had a newspaper meeting" replied Juanita. Gail looked at her. "Okay, okay, I had detention. No doubt Jase already opened his big mouth" said Juanita. "I didn't say anything" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "You really put your foot in it" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "You had detention?" asked Gail. Juanita looked at her. "It wasn't my fault" said Juanita. "Well who's fault was it?" asked Gail. "Chad Westerfield, he was sleazing on to me" said Juanita. "Look at what you're wearing" said Jason. "Jeans, hello" replied Juanita. "Who gave you the detention, sweetie?" asked Gail. "Mr Caplan, and he didn't give Chad one, because he managed to weasel out of it" said Juanita. "I know the type" said Gail. Juanita nodded. "Just try and reduce the number of detentions" said Gail. "I'll try" replied Juanita. "Mom, that's not possible, Juanita has a temper, we all know that" said Jason. "Do you want me to hurt you Jase?" asked Juanita. Jason looked at her. "You wouldn't dare, with a witness here" said Jason, pointing to Gail. Juanita looked at him. "You're in luck" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I have some home work to do, I'll be upstairs" said Juanita. "Okay, well dinner will be ready soon" said Gail. "Okay mom" said Juanita, and went upstairs to some home work.

The next day, Juanita walked into the newspapers office after school, for a meeting about the year book. Juanita went and sat at one of the desks. Amanda and Courtney came into the office and walked over to Juanita. "Hi Nits" said Courtney. Juanita looked at them. "What are you two doing here?" asked Juanita. "We were thinking about joining the year book staff" said Amanda. "Cool" replied Juanita. "This is the first meeting, right?" asked Courtney. Juanita laughed. "Yeah" she replied. "Good" said Amanda, grabbing a seat and sitting down. Courtney grabbed a seat also and sat down. "So what do we do on the year book?" asked Amanda. "I wouldn't know, this is my first year on the staff" said Juanita. "I thought you would have been on it every year" said Amanda. Juanita shook her head. Mr Collins came into the room. "Hello everyone" he said, going at sitting in one of the chairs. "Well this is good, we have quite a few people here" said Mr Collins looking around the office. Patsy and Shannon came running into the office. "So sorry we're late Mr Collins" said Shannon. "That's okay, take a seat" said Mr Collins. Patsy and Shannon, went and sat down. "Just what we need" said Juanita. Mr Collins looked at her. "Did you say something Juanita?" asked Mr Collins. "No Mr Collins" replied Juanita. Amanda and Courtney laughed. Mr Collins just nodded. "Now, I'm glad to see that some of my newspaper staff have come to this meeting" said Mr Collins, looking around the room. "But there is also some new people here, and that's really good" said Mr Collins. "What do we actually do on the year book?" asked Amanda. Mr Collins looked at her. "Good question, Amanda" said Mr Collins. Amanda nodded. "Obviously there is the photos of all the students in each year, and sport teams, and all that. But mostly the main job of the staff is to organise the book into a fun souvenir for the students to remember that year by" said Mr Collins. "Do we get to right captions this year?" asked Juanita. "For the seniors, yes" said Mr Collins. "Cool" said Juanita. Mr Collins laughed. "I take it you want that job then Juanita?" asked Mr Collins. "You know me to well" said Juanita. "Yes" said Mr Collins. "But the jobs will be as follows" said Mr Caplan, grabbing a piece of paper off the desk. "We obviously have the writers, and that will most likely be those of you are on the newspaper staff" said Mr Collins. Everyone nodded. "And then we will need people to be in charge of the layout of the year book, and the presentation of it" said Mr Collins. "Will there be anything like the awards for students in the year book?" asked Patsy. "You mean the student voted awards?" asked Mr Collins. "Yeah, like most popular" replied Patsy. "Yes, that's always in the year book" said Mr Collins. "Can Shannon and I be in charge of that?" asked Patsy. "I don't see why not" replied Mr Collins. "Thanks" said Patsy. Juanita just looked at her. "But I will get the newspaper staff to do the vote count" said Mr Collins. "Juanita and Peter, you can be in charge of that" said Mr Collins. "Okay, Mr Collins" said Peter. "Yeah, you can trust us" said Juanita. "Juanita will probably rig it so her and her friends get the most votes" said Patsy. "Patsy, I don't want that kind of attitude on the year book please" said Mr Collins. "I was only saying" said Patsy. "Juanita and Peter are both on the newspaper and I think I know I can trust them" said Mr Collins. "You and Shannon will be responsible for the handing out and collection of the votes" said Mr Collins. Patsy just nodded. "I might as well give everyone a job now" said Mr Collins. "Juanita, you will be in charge of the writing, of captions" said Mr Collins. "Thanks" said Juanita, with a laugh. "But I want them to be nice, no insulting captions" said Mr Collins. "Okay" said Juanita. "Courtney, Amanda, Jeff and Derek, you will be in charge of the layout and presentation of the book" said Mr Collins. "Okay" said Amanda. "Yeah, that's cool" said Jeff. "Peter, you will be in charge of the articles that are written for the book, but I do want to proof them before they go to print" said Mr Collins. "Sure Mr Collins" replied Peter. "What about me Mr Collins?" asked Cassidy, another girl who was on the newspaper. "Cassidy, you will be the art editor, anything that's not a photo or written article, will be your area" said Mr Collins. "Okay" replied Cassidy. "And also since Patsy and Shannon, have basic jobs, you can help Cassidy out" said Mr Collins. "Thanks" said Shannon. "And the student editors, will be Juanita and Peter" said Mr Collins. "Okay" said Peter. "I think I can trust you two to do a good job" said Mr Collins. "Count on it" said Juanita. "Okay then. Let's start working on it, for we have to have this year book out for everyone the day of the seniors graduation" said Mr Collins. "When will the photos be taken?" asked Courtney. "Next week, but we can still get a start on the writing of articles and run down of the years events" said Mr Collins. "We also have to wait for the sport team results" said Juanita. "Yes, true. But they're in the next couple of weeks, so that should be an easy task once we know the outcome" said Mr Collins. "Okay" said Juanita. "Let's get to work everyone" said Mr Collins. The year book staff began to work on the publication.

Jason drove the car home that afternoon, and walked inside. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat and saw Gail and Mitch sitting at the table. "Hi mom, dad" said Jason. "Hi" replied Mitch. "Jase, we need for you to sit down" said Gail. Jason looked at them. "What is this an inquisition?" asked Jason. Mitch and Gail laughed. "No, you got letters from the colleges that you applied too" said Mitch. "Acceptance letters?" asked Jason. "Uh huh" replied Gail. Jason sat down at the table and Gail, handed Jason his mail. Jason opened the one from Berkeley first and read it. "I got in to Berkeley" said Jason. Mitch and Gail nodded. Jason opened the two other letters and read them. "And also yes, to both Chicago University and Indiana University" said Jason. "You got accepted to all the universities you applied to" said Gail. "Yeah" replied Jason. "That's really good" said Mitch. Jason nodded. "What about Nits, did she get any acceptance letters?" asked Jason. "Uh huh" replied Mitch. Jason grabbed the letters that were for Juanita, off the table and looked at them. "Jason, you are not going to open your sister's mail" said Mitch. "I was just looking and seeing who answered her" replied Jason. "Where is Nits?" asked Gail. "She went to the year book meeting" said Jason. Gail nodded, and the three of them waited for Juanita to return home, so they could find out where she had been accepted.

Juanita walked home after the year book meeting had finished. She walked inside and went into the kitchen. Gail, Mitch and Jason were all sitting at the table talking. "Hey" said Juanita, going and sitting down. "Hi sweetie" said Gail. "I would have been home sooner, but we kind of got talking at the year book meeting" said Juanita. Gail nodded. "Why is everyone so quiet?" asked Juanita. "You've got mail" said Mitch, handing Juanita some envelopes. Juanita looked at them. "College acceptances" said Juanita. "Uh huh" said Jason. Juanita looked at him and opened the four envelopes and put the letters out on the table, still folded. Juanita sighed and opened the first letter. "Yes, to Northwestern" said Juanita. "That's good sweetie" said Gail. Juanita nodded and opened the three remaining letters. "Yes, to Sarah Lawrence, no to Stanford, and yes to Cal U, Berkeley" said Juanita. "Honey, that''s terrific" said Mitch. "I guess" said Juanita. "I know you wanted to go to Stanford" said Gail. "It's okay" said Juanita looking at Jason. "Berkeley, huh?" asked Jason. "You too?" asked Juanita. Jason nodded. "So where are you going?" they both asked each other at the same time. "I don't know" they both replied together. They both laughed. "I better go ring Adam and see where he got into" said Juanita. "Yeah, I should ring Mand" said Jason. Juanita and Jason both stood up. "Bye mom, dad" they both said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed and both went upstairs. Gail looked at Mitch. "Look's like our twins are leaving" said Gail. "Sure does" replied Mitch. Gail got up and started cooking the dinner and Mitch walked out of the kitchen.

Billy got home that afternoon from school and went into his house. His mom, Megan was sitting in the living room. "Hi mom" said Billy. "Oh hi Billy" said Megan and grabbed an envelope off the coffee table. "What's that?" asked Billy. "A letter from Yale" replied Megan. Billy took the letter off her, and opened it. "I got in" said Billy. Megan stood up and hugged him. "I knew you would get in" said Megan. "Yeah" said Billy. "These also came" said Gail, handing him some more envelopes from other universities. "Berkeley" said Billy and took it from Megan. He opened it. "I got in to Berkeley as well" said Billy. "And most likely you got into Stanford, New York, and Harvard as well" said Megan. Billy nodded, and took the three remaining letters off his mom, and opened them. "You're right, all three" said Billy. Megan looked at him. "I think I know where you want to go though" said Megan. Billy nodded. "Yale" he said, quietly. Megan nodded. "You know we are behind you one hundred percent" said Megan. "Yeah, thanks" said Billy. "And the money, is no object, this is your dream" said Megan. "Thanks mom" said Billy. Megan hugged him. "I have some study that I need to do" said Billy, and walked upstairs.

Jason walked into Juanita's bedroom via the bathroom. "Hey sis" he said. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" asked Juanita, who was sitting on her bed reading the California University handbook of courses that were available. "No" replied Jason, sitting on her bed. "So what college are you going to go too?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "California University" replied Juanita. "You too?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Looks like I have to put up with you for another four years then" said Jason. "Looks that way" replied Juanita. "So have you spoken with Adam yet?" asked Jason. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Where is he going to be going?" asked Jason. "Cal U" replied Juanita. "Berkeley?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Amanda?" asked Juanita. "Cal U, Berkeley" replied Jason. Juanita laughed. "What?" asked Jason. "It's just funny, that I'm going to the same college as my brother, and boyfriend" said Juanita. "It's funny that you have a boyfriend" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Jason laughed. "At least you agree with me" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "No matter what though, we going to stick together in college" said Juanita. "Yeah, I can't get rid of you,unfortunately" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Just kidding" replied Jason. Juanita laughed. "I'm glad we're going to be at the same college and then you can't do any bad things to me" said Jason. "And vice versa" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. They both laughed. "Well I'll see you later" said Jason, standing up. "Okay" replied Juanita. Jason left Juanita's bedroom and she continued reading over the California University handbook.

The next day, everyone was sitting around the table at lunch time. "Did anyone else get any acceptance letters back from the colleges we applied to yet?" asked Courtney. "Yeah I did, yesterday" replied Kimberley. "So is everyone going to go to Berkeley?" asked Tommy. "I will be" said Rocky. "Me too" said Katherine. "I won't be" said Billy. They all looked at him. "You're not going to go to Cal U?" asked Sandra. Billy shook his head. "You know how I said I was going to apply to Yale, well I got accepted" said Billy. "That's awesome, man" said Jason. "So you're really going to be going to school in Connecticut?" asked Sandra. "Yeah" replied Billy. "We're really happy for you man" said Tommy. "Yeah, I just can't believe that you're going to be going to college in another state" said Sandra. "It's not all that far away" said Billy. "It's over two thousand miles" said Amanda. "Yeah, but flights are cheap and I'll come back for thanksgiving and christmas" said Billy. "I just can't believe that we're not going to be all together" said Tanya. "Actually Billy, mightn't be the only one who's going to a different college" said Juanita. They all looked at her. "I thought you said on the phone last night that you were going to go to Cal U" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Well I was thinking about it, and I got accepted into Northwestern U, and they have a really good journalism program" said Juanita. "That's in Chicago though" said Adam. "I know, and it's one of my top three choices" said Juanita. Juanita looked over at Jason who was looking at her with a funny look on his face. Juanita smiled at him. Jason laughed. "So Chicago, hey sis" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Didn't you get accepted into Chicago U, Jase?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, I did" replied Jason. "Maybe you should go there and then at least that way we'll be in the same state" said Juanita. "Good idea, I might as well, they have a really good sports science division there" said Jason, playing along with Juanita. "Excellent" said Juanita, smiling at him. "You're not going to be going to Berkeley either?" asked Amanda. "Nits and I vowed to stick together" said Jason, looking at Amanda. "Half the time you two argue like crazy" said Amanda. "Yeah, but Nits is my sister, and when we were little we vowed that we would stick together, until the time we got married" said Jason. "Well I don't plan on getting married, but that's not the point" said Juanita. "Man, I don't believe this, Billy, Juanita and Jason are all going to be going to different colleges" said Kimberley. "Well Jase and I will only be about one and half thousand miles away" said Juanita. "But still we promised that we would all stick together" said Courtney. "We're talking about our future Courts, we can't all be together, just because we want to, we have to think of what we want out of life" said Juanita. "I can't believe you're really going to be at a different college then us" said Adam. Juanita looked at him and then looked at Jason, who had an amused look on his face. Juanita burst out laughing as did Jason. "What's so funny?" asked Skull. "Man, you guys are so gullible" said Jason. "What?" asked Katherine. "Yeah, you fell for that one" said Juanita. "What do you mean we fell for it" said Adam. Juanita looked at him, still laughing. "I'm not going to go to college in Chicago" said Juanita. "Me either, I knew what Nits, was doing and I played along" said Jason. They both laughed. "That's a really cruel trick" said Amanda. "Yeah" said Adam. "But we really had you guys fooled though" said Jason. "Yeah" said Tommy. "So where are you going to go?" asked David. "Cal U" replied Jason. "I'm still going to go to Yale" said Billy. "Really?" asked Sandra. "Unlike those two" said Billy, pointing to Jason and Juanita. "I wasn't kidding" said Billy. "We didn't think you were man" said Zack. They all looked at Juanita. "And you're going where?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him, and sighed. "Cal U?" asked Adam. "Sarah Lawrence actually" replied Juanita. "What" said Adam. "Okay, stop that right now, you're going to Cal U, you already said so last night" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "What you're not going to play along this time?" asked Juanita. "Well I didn't apply to any schools in New York" said Jason. "You're no fun" replied Juanita. Jason laughed. "Unlike you I don't like causing trouble" said Jason. "Yeah right" said Tommy. They all laughed. "I'll be going to Cal U" said Juanita. "Finally" said Courtney. They all laughed. "So it looks like all of us except for Billy, are going to be attending Cal U, Berkeley" said Trini. "Uh huh" said Aisha. "Nobody else thinking of going anywhere else?" asked Dex. "No" replied Tanya. "Well I guess Berkeley is in for the biggest shock of it's life, with us going there" said Juanita. They all laughed. The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period, they cleared up their rubbish and all went off to their afternoon classes.


	19. Exams and break up

The next week the grade twelve students had time off in order to study for the final exams, they all gathered at the youth center to study, and had broke off into groups, depending on what they were studying. Juanita, Courtney, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Tanya were studying science. "I am never going to know this in time for the exams and that" said Rocky. "Yes you will" said Courtney. "Okay what are some of the elements of the periodic chart?" asked Billy, who was reading some note from his folder. "Copper, Gold, Helium, Hydrogen, Iron, Lead, Mercury, Nickel, Plutonium, Silicon, Silver, Tin, Titanium, Oxygen, Sulphur, Zinc, Krypton..." said Juanita. Courtney cut her off. "Know all" she said. Juanita laughed. "Well Juanita's right, they are all elements" said Billy. "Krypton isn't. That's where Superman came from" said Rocky. The others looked at him and laughed. "What?" asked Rocky. "Superman came from Krypton, and it is a stone that can harm him. But it is an actual chemical" said Courtney. "Well I didn't know that" said Rocky. "It's a gas that is used in light bulbs" said Billy. "Then why don't they affect Superman?" asked Rocky. "Because the producers are dumb and don't do their research" said Juanita. "And it's only about one percent krypton used in light bulbs, so it's not a deadly amount" said Billy. They all laughed. "Man, this is too hard" said Rocky. "Unlike you Rocky we're not mentally challenged" said Juanita. Rocky threw his pen at her. Juanita laughed, and handed the pen back to Rocky. "Come on" said Courtney. "Well, I just don't see why we have to know all this, when is it ever going to benefit me in the future?" asked Rocky. "You never know" said Tanya. "Yeah" agreed Adam, and they got back down to studying.

Friday, Juanita and Adam were up in her room, studying for exams, during the break that they had. They were sitting at her desk. Juanita had gotten Jason's desk chair from his room, so that she had two. "I am never going to know all this stuff Hammersmith wants us to learn" said Juanita. "Don't be so hard on your self Nits" said Adam. "Well history is my worse class, next to math, and I am definitely going to fail them" said Juanita. "Nits you won't fail" said Adam. "Yeah easy, for you to say, you know this stuff" said Juanita. "That's because I study once in a while" said Adam, smiling at her. "I study" replied Juanita. "Yeah, when you're not at the youth center, or at the mall or off doing other stuff" said Adam. Juanita hit him. "Besides Nits, I've seen you're grade point average and you are not dumb or anything like that" said Adam. "Well I'm no genius either" said Juanita. Adam looked at her and laughed. "You are really to hard on yourself" said Adam. "Quiz me then, I want to see how much of this I actually know" said Juanita. "When was the Boston Tea Party?" asked Adam. "December 16, 1773. Everyone knows that" replied Juanita. "The American Revolution?" asked Adam, looking in his textbook. "I did an essay on that" replied Juanita. "You should know it then" said Adam. Juanita sighed. "You'd make a good teacher" said Juanita, laughing. Adam laughed. "I don't think so" replied Adam. Juanita smiled. "The conflict of the thirteen colonies under the British Government, and their fight for independence. Therefore, they wrote up the declaration of independence, and came free from the control of the Brits" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "I told you, you knew it" said Adam. Juanita sat on his lap. "Okay then. What is the Preamble of the Constitution?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquillity, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America" said Juanita. "Uh huh" replied Adam, who was following the text in the book. "I don't think that will be on the exam somehow" said Juanita. "Who knows with Hammersmith" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Okay what's article one of the constitution?" asked Juanita, grabbing the book off Adam. Adam started to tickle her. Juanita screamed, and put the text book on the desk. "I don't know the articles and admendants in full" said Adam. "I'm only teasing you" said Juanita, kissing him. Adam kissed her back. Juanita's phone started to ring. Juanita just looked at it. "Make out police, get you every time" said Juanita. Adam laughed. Juanita kissed him, and got up, and walked over to the phone. She picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey Nits. What you doing?" asked Courtney. "Studying, Courts" replied Juanita. "Yeah right. Adam's there" said Courtney. "What is that meant to mean?" asked Juanita, sitting down on the bed. "The only thing you'd be studying is each other and that isn't going to be on any of the exams" said Courtney. "You're disgusting" replied Juanita. Adam looked at Juanita, and indicated chatterbox with his hands. Juanita laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Courtney. "Nothing" replied Juanita. "I'm going to do more study, while you talk" said Adam. "Okay" replied Juanita. "Okay, what?" asked Courtney. "I wasn't talking to you" said Juanita. "Oh" said Courtney. "Anyway you will never believe what I just heard" said Courtney. "What?" asked Juanita. "Okay, I was at the mall getting somethings for mom" said Courtney. "Courts, I don't need a full description of it" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "No, it's getting to the good part" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. Adam picked up the textbook, but as he did, a envelope fell off Juanita's desk. He picked it up off the ground, and noticed that the return address said Todd, Juanita's ex boyfriend. Adam looked at Juanita, she was still talking to Courtney. He took the piece of paper out of the envelope and read it. In the letter, Todd was writing as if they were still going out. "Shannon and Patsy were talking about their prom dates" said Courtney. "Like I care who they go with it" said Juanita. "No, this is really good" said Courtney. "Okay, who then?" asked Juanita. "Well Shannon said that David Trueheart asked her to the prom" said Courtney. "No way" said Juanita. "It's true" said Courtney. "Shannon and David?" asked Juanita. "Uh huh" replied Courtney. "That's really weird" said Juanita. "I know" replied Courtney. "What about Patsy?" asked Juanita. "She doesn't have a date yet" said Courtney. "Yeah, well who'd want to go with her" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "That's not a very nice thing to say" said Courtney. "Well I don't like her" said Juanita. "Yeah, and we all know why" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "Look Courts. I really have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow" said Juanita. "Okay. Don't get into much trouble with Adam" said Courtney. "Like I'm any worse then you are" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow Nits" said Courtney. "Yeah okay" replied Juanita. "Bye" said Courtney. "Yeah bye" replied Juanita, and they both hung up. Juanita got up off the bed, and went back over to where Adam was, and put her arms around him. "What are you doing?" asked Juanita. Adam didn't answer, he was still reading the letter. Juanita noticed that Adam was reading the letter, and took it out of his hands. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Juanita. Adam looked at her. "What am I doing?" asked Adam. "Yes. This is private" said Juanita, taking the envelope off the desk, and putting the letter back into it. "Why is Todd writing to you?" asked Adam. "I don't know" replied Juanita. "Is there something going on between you?" asked Adam. "What! No!" replied Juanita. "Then why is he writing to you?" asked Adam. "I told you I don't know why" replied Juanita. "Not that it is any of your business, you shouldn't be going through my stuff" said Juanita. "It fell on to the floor" replied Adam. "And it also happened to fall into your hands as well?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Adam. "But you felt the need to read it" said Juanita. "Well when I saw it was from Todd, I was curious" said Adam. "If I wanted you to read it, I would have given it to you" said Juanita. "So you're trying to hide it" said Adam. "Hide what?" asked Juanita. "The fact that you're still in love with Todd, because from the sound of that letter, Todd still loves you" said Adam. "What are you crazy?" asked Juanita. "Well what other explanation is there?" asked Adam. "Maybe Todd still wants to be my friend" replied Juanita. "We both know that's not what he wants" said Adam. "You invaded my privacy Adam" said Juanita. "No I didn't" replied Adam. "What's next, my diary?" asked Juanita. "Nits, don't be silly. I'm sorry, okay" said Adam. Juanita walked over to her closet and opened it, removing her old diaries from there. "Since you want to know everything, why don't you read these" said Juanita, throwing three diaries at him. "Nits. I don't want to read your diaries" said Adam, picking them up off the ground, and putting them on her bed. "But if you had the chance you would" said Juanita. "I wouldn't okay, I do trust you" replied Adam, going over to Juanita and putting his arms around her waist. "Leave me alone" said Juanita, removing his arms. "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" asked Adam. "It's not that Adam. You don't trust me. Why else would you have read the letter" said Juanita. "I do trust you" said Adam. Juanita shook her head. "No you don't" she replied. "Okay, maybe I do have my doubts. But you have to admit our track record isn't that great" said Adam. Juanita was on the verge of crying. "So now you don't trust me" said Juanita. "Not completely" replied Adam. Juanita started to cry. "Nits don't cry" said Adam. "What do you care. You don't trust me" replied Juanita. "You probably think I have something going on with half the guys in the senior class, guys such as Chad and Bruce" said Juanita. "I didn't say that" replied Adam. "But you probably think it" said Juanita. "What I read one letter, and you go totally psycho" said Adam. "I'm not going totally psycho. You invaded my privacy" said Juanita. "And I said I was sorry, and that does not mean I think you are dating every guy at Angel Grove" replied Adam. "But you still don't trust me" said Juanita. "I do trust you" said Adam. "You just said you don't trust me though, and you can't say now five seconds later that you trust me" said Juanita. "What is the point of talking to you, Nits. You're not listening to me" replied Adam. "I'm not the one reading other people's personal stuff" said Juanita. Adam picked up his bag and put his textbook and folder in it. "I'm going" said Adam. "Good. Because I was getting sick and tired of listening to you" replied Juanita. "You should try listening to you" said Adam. "I do. All the time" replied Juanita. "Yeah. That would be about right, you do love yourself" said Adam and opened Juanita's bedroom door, and left, slamming it shut. Juanita started to cry again. She went over to her bed and threw the diaries at the door, and threw herself down on her bed and continued to cry.


	20. Fires and Swings

That night, Jason was studying in the kitchen with Amanda, so that they could spread their books and notes out on the kitchen table. The doorbell rang. "I better get that" said Jason, getting up. "Okay" replied Amanda. Jason went to the front door and opened it. It was Ashley. "Hi Jason" said Ashley. "Hey Ash" replied Jason. "Is Juanita here, she was going to teach me a new kata" said Ashley. "Uh yeah. She's here. Come on in" said Jason. "Thanks" replied Ashley, and came inside. "She's down in the basement" said Jason, and walked back into the kitchen. Ashley followed him. "Hi Amanda" said Ashley, when she saw her. "Oh hi Ashley. How are you?" asked Amanda. "I'm good" replied Ashley. "How are you?" asked Ashley. "A little stressed, but fine" replied Amanda. Ashley laughed. "I guess that's what grade twelve does to you" said Ashley. Amanda nodded. "I should warn you Ash. Nits isn't in the best of moods at the moment" said Jason. "Why?" asked Ashley, looking at him. "Not completely sure" replied Jason. "Okay, thanks. I'll watch what I say" said Ashley. Jason nodded. "Yeah, you know how feisty our Nits can get" said Jason. Ashley laughed. "Yeah" said Ashley, and opened the door and went downstairs into the basement. "Why is Nits in a bad mood?" asked Amanda. Jason looked at her. "Don't know" replied Jason. "I know you know Jase" said Amanda. "I would tell you, but it's kind of a twin thing, and Nits is already really pissed off" said Jason. "I understand" said Amanda. Jason nodded. Ashley walked down the stairs into the basement. Juanita was at the Slam Man dummy, punching and kicking it really hard. "I hope you're not pretending that's me" said Ashley. Juanita stopped and turned around, and laughed, she was wearing boxing gloves. "Hey Ash" said Juanita. "So who's the dummy man meant to be?" asked Ashley. "A real big jerk" replied Juanita kicking it. A red light on it flashed. "Bite me, you dumb dummy" said Juanita, kicking and punching it again. Red lights continued to flash. "Isn't that what it's meant to be doing?" asked Ashley. "Yeah" replied Juanita, kicking it really hard, which resulted it her actually kicking it over. "Stupid thing doesn't even know how to stand up" said Juanita. Ashley laughed. "I think it has a lot to do with the person kicking it" said Ashley. "Yeah" replied Juanita, picking up the Slam Man. "So what are you going to teach me?" asked Ashley. "How to kick the living daylights out of this dummy" replied Juanita. Ashley laughed. "Does the dummy have a name today, or is it just Mr Dummy?" asked Ashley. "It's Adam" replied Juanita. Ashley looked at her. "You named a martial arts training dummy after your boyfriend?" asked Ashley. "As far as I'm concerned, he's no longer my boyfriend" said Juanita. "Why? What happened?" asked Ashley. "We had a fight, that's all" replied Juanita. "So you broke up?" asked Ashley. "No" replied Juanita. "Well he's still your boyfriend then" said Ashley. "I very much doubt it" replied Juanita. "Oh, I'm sure everything will be okay" said Ashley, and gave her a hug. "Yeah, maybe" replied Juanita, and kicked the dummy in the head. Ashley looked at her. "If you're pretending that's Adam, then I pity him" said Ashley. "I don't" replied Juanita, and continued punching the dummy. "Uh Nits, I'm not learning anything by watching you pretend that dummy is Adam" said Ashley. "I like it, it's good therapy" said Juanita. "Speaking from experience?" asked Ashley. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Ashley laughed. "Okay, do you know the Hiean yondan kata?" asked Juanita, taking off her gloves. "A little" said Ashley. Juanita walked over to the mats that were also in the basement. "Well you're going to need to know it for your belt test" said Juanita. Ashley nodded and walked over to Juanita. "Try this, left foot leading, block to the right, hands head height, twist right, hands head height, turn left with foot in front stance, block down with fists, step back right foot and block right morote uke, bring left foot together with right, and both hands at right side" said Juanita, going through the kata. Ashley went through the kata with Juanita, whilst she was doing it. "Good" said Juanita, looking at her. "Left high side kick, and left hand uraken" said Juanita, doing it as she said it. Ashley performed the move also. "Don't be afraid to put some snap behind it, the more snap the better your next movement in the sequence is" said Juanita. "Okay" replied Ashley, and went back to the position before and tried it again. "Better" said Juanita. "I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of it" said Ashley. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, it takes a bit of work, but you're getting there" said Juanita. "Karone's been helping me out, with the kicks " said Ashley. "Yeah, her and Andros are really good" said Juanita. Ashley nodded. "Andros is excellent" said Ashley. Juanita looked at her. "Sounds like you like Andros" said Juanita. Ashley blushed. "Well I have to admit he is pretty cute" said Ashley. "He's sweet too" said Juanita. Ashley nodded. "He's not at all concerned about helping me out in the self defence class" said Juanita. "I know" said Ashley. "Not even my so called boyfriend wants to help" said Juanita. "Well you are pretty strong, and you do have a higher degree then all of your friends" said Ashley. "That doesn't mean I'm going to hurt them on purpose" replied Juanita. "I guess" said Ashley. "So if you like Andros, why don't you ask him out?" asked Juanita. "I don't know" replied Ashley. "Why not?" asked Juanita. "Well it's just that he's Karone's brother, and she's one of my best friends, and you don't date your friends brother" said Ashley. "That's not true" said Juanita. Ashley looked at her. "Amanda's one of my best friends, and she goes out with Jason" replied Juanita. "Yeah" said Ashley. "And Adam and Jason are friends and I go out with Adam, although I don't how much longer that will last" said Juanita. "But all those magazines, say that it's wrong, because if you break up, it can hurt your other friendships as well" said Ashley. "I don't think Karone and Andros are like that" said Juanita. "But that's what they all say" said Ashley. "If I was to believe everything I read, I don't think I would even have a relationship" said Juanita. Ashley laughed. "Yeah, they are pretty silly some of the things they say" said Ashley. "Extremely" said Juanita. "So what are you and Adam fighting about?" asked Ashley. "It's nothing" replied Juanita, sitting down on the mat and grabbing a bottle of water that was close by and drinking some. "Then why aren't you speaking to him?" asked Ashley, sitting down. "Because he read something of mine, that he shouldn't have" replied Juanita. "Not your diary?" asked Ashley. Juanita shook her head. "A letter from Todd Bittle" replied Juanita. "The ex boyfriend, who kissed you not all that long ago, just after you and Adam started dating" said Ashley. "That's the one" replied Juanita. "Well I can see why he might be upset, if it's a recent letter and that" said Ashley. "It's not that recent. It's about a month or so old. Todd just keeps writing to me even though I told him I don't want anything more to do with him" replied Juanita. "Adam probably thinks you're still in love with the guy" said Ashley. "That's what he said" replied Juanita. "Are you?" asked Ashley. "No. I love Adam" replied Juanita. "Have you told him that?" asked Ashley. Juanita shook her head. "Well maybe he doesn't know that" said Ashley. "Maybe" replied Juanita. "Tell him" said Ashley. "Like he's going to talk to me, when I went right off at him the way I did" said Juanita. "I'm sure he'll forgive you, if he feels the same way you do, because he must if he got so upset about the letter" said Ashley. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Ashley smiled. "Well if that's the case. You have to ask Andros out" said Juanita. "I'm not asking him out" said Ashley. "Oh come on Ash, you know you want too" said Juanita. "Yeah. But what if he says no" said Ashley. "I don't think he will, he seems to nice for that" said Juanita. Ashley sighed. "I don't know" she said. "What if he's the guy for you and you find out years to late, because you never asked him out" said Juanita. Ashley laughed. "You think he'll say yes?" asked Ashley. "If he doesn't. Next self defence class, I won't be taking any pity on him" said Juanita. Ashley and Juanita laughed. "Okay. I will ask him out" said Ashley. "Cool" said Juanita. Ashley looked at her watch. "I better get going" she said, standing up. "Oh, okay" replied Juanita. "Thanks for teaching me that new movement" said Ashley. "Yeah, we'll go through all of it when I'm in a better mood" said Juanita. "Okay" said Ashley. Juanita stood up. "Do you want a lift home?" asked Juanita. "I drove dad's car over here" said Ashley. "Uncle Paul, let you borrow the car?" asked Juanita. "Yeah amazing huh" replied Ashley. Juanita laughed. "I'll say" said Juanita. "I'll see you later okay, Nits" said Ashley. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Talk to Adam, okay" said Ashley. "I will" replied Juanita. Ashley gave Juanita a hug. "It will all work out" said Ashley. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Okay, see you later" said Ashley, and went to go upstairs. Juanita followed. I'll walk out with you, I really need to get out of this basement" said Juanita. Ashley laughed. They both walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. Jason and Amanda were still sitting at the table. "Hey" said Ashley. "Oh hey" said Jason. "Okay, bye then" said Ashley. Jason looked at her. "Didn't you just get here?" asked Jason. "Yeah, but I think Nits, needs to be alone right now" said Ashley, looking at Juanita and smiling. "Did she bash you up?" asked Jason. "No, we were just talking" replied Ashley. Jason looked at Juanita and she nodded. "Well see you later then" said Jason. "Yeah" said Ashley. "Bye" said Amanda. "Bye Amanda" said Ashley. Juanita and Ashley walked to the front door. "See you soon" said Ashley. "Yeah of course" said Juanita, opening the front door. "Bye" said Ashley. "Bye" replied Juanita. Ashley left. Juanita walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Jason and Amanda looked at her. "What?" asked Juanita. "Nothing" said Amanda. Jason just looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Yes, okay" said Juanita. Amanda looked at them funny. "Really?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Are you okay?" asked Jason. "Yeah, I'll be fine" replied Juanita. "Are you sure?" asked Jason. "Yeah, I'll sort it out tomorrow" said Juanita. "Okay" said Jason. Juanita nodded, and stood up. "I have some study to do, I'll see you both tomorrow" said Juanita. "Yeah okay" replied Jason. "Bye Nits" said Amanda. "See you Mand" said Juanita and walked upstairs. "What was all that?" asked Amanda, looking at Jason. Jason looked at her. "Let me guess, twin stuff" said Amanda. "Yeah" said Jason. "Is everything okay?" asked Amanda. "Yeah fine" replied Jason. Amanda laughed. "Certainly a weird way of finding out what 's going on" said Amanda. "It's one of the many pleasures of being a twin" said Jason. Amanda laughed. "Come on we better finish this" said Jason. Amanda nodded. "Yeah" she replied, and they got back to their studying.

Later that night, Juanita walked downstairs into the kitchen with a shoe box, and went over to one of the drawers and got out a packet of matches. She then walked into the living room and over to the fire place. Juanita sat the box down and moved the fire guard away from the fire place, and sat herself in front of the fire. She grabbed the box, and opened it, and looked at the things in it. She sighed, and picked out one of the letters that was in the box, and grabbed a match, struck it against the fireplace and lit the letter on fire, and tossed it into the fireplace to watch it burn. Juanita grabbed a few more of the letters and tossed them into the fireplace with the other one that was still burning. Jason came into the living room. "Why are you lighting a fire, Nits?" asked Jason. Juanita turned around and looked at him. "It's nearly summer" said Jason. Juanita just looked at him. "What's wrong?" asked Jason, going over to her and sitting down near her. "Everything" replied Juanita. Jason looked at her. ""What are you burning?" asked Jason, grabbing a letter out of the box, and looking at it. "Old love letters" said Jason, smiling at her. "Something like that" replied Juanita. "They're from Toto" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "And this in only dated three months ago" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita, taking the letter off Jason, and throwing it in the fire. "Is this the reason?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him and nodded, as she struck another match and threw it into the fire. The letter that was there began to burn. "So that's why you and Adam are fighting?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita, grabbing the other letters out of the box, and throwing them into the fire also. Jason looked at her. "He read one" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Oh man" said Jason. "I know" said Juanita. Jason just looked at Juanita. "He happened to find a recent letter on my table and read it, and then we got into this huge argument" said Juanita. "Is everything okay?" asked Jason. "I don't know Jase, he stormed out of here pretty mad at me" said Juanita. Jason went and put his arm around Juanita's shoulder. "You know Nits, I have never seen you get so worked up over a guy before" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I know, it's scary. Who would have guessed I had a heart" said Juanita. They both laughed. "Do you think everything will be okay?" asked Jason. "I don't know, I'm going to talk to him tomorrow, give us both a chance to cool down" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "I'm beginning to think Adam hangs around you way to much, if he's acting like this" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Yeah, you probably right" said Juanita. "But you're both obviously crazy about each other, or you wouldn't be miserable right now" said Jason. Juanita nodded. Gail and Sarah came into the living room. "What is going on in here, it's all smoky" said Gail. "Nothing mom" said Jason. Juanita and Jason both saw the last of the letters burn and the flames die out. "Why are you two in front of the fire, it's not cold" said Gail. "Yeah, what are you nuts?" asked Sarah. They both looked at her. "It's nothing mom, nothing at all" said Juanita. Jason looked at her and smiled. "Okay" said Gail, in an uncertain voice. Juanita picked up the empty shoe box and stood up. "I just needed to get rid of some things, mom. That's all" said Juanita. "And burning them was the way to do it?" asked Gail. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Burn the past" said Jason, standing up. Juanita looked at him and smiled. They both laughed and went upstairs. Gail looked at Sarah. "Don't look at me mom, I don't know what they're on about" said Sarah. "Yeah, me either" said Gail, and they both walked into the kitchen.

The next day, Adam went over to Juanita's house. He knocked on the door. Sarah answered. "Hello" said Sarah, when she answered the door. "Hi Sarah, is Juanita here?" asked Adam. "No, she's not" replied Sarah. "Are you sure?" asked Adam. "Positive, she left about eight thirty" replied Sarah. "Are you sure she hasn't come home?" asked Adam. "Yeah, I'm sure" replied Sarah. "Okay" said Adam. "So are you two fighting?" asked Sarah. "Why do you ask?" asked Adam. "Because Juanita acting all weird last night, she was burning things" replied Sarah. "Burning things?" asked Adam. "I have absolutely no idea what though" said Juanita. "She was burning things?" asked Adam. Sarah nodded. "So I was wondering why?" asked Sarah. "No offence Sarah, but I don't think that is any of your business" said Adam. "That's okay, I'll just read her diary and find out" said Sarah. "You read Juanita's diary?" asked Adam. "All the time" replied Sarah. Adam just looked at her. "Don't tell her, okay" said Sarah. Adam shook his head. "I won't" he replied. "Thanks" said Sarah. "Well if Nits comes back, can you tell her I'm looking for?" asked Adam. "Sure" replied Sarah. "Thanks" said Adam. "Bye" said Sarah. "Yeah bye" replied Adam, and left. Sarah closed the door and went back inside.

Adam had been to the youth center, but Juanita wasn't there. He also tried the local library, the shopping center and was now walking through the park. He was near the playground, and saw Juanita sitting on a swing. He went over to her. Juanita was slowing swinging up and down. Adam went and tapped her on the shoulder. Juanita turned around and slipped off the swing, and fell into the sand. She started to laugh. "Are you okay?" asked Adam, going around to her, and putting his hand out. "I'm fine" replied Juanita, standing up on her own and brushing herself off. "I went around to your house, but Sarah said you went out" said Adam. "Yeah so" replied Juanita, not looking at Adam. "So aren't you talking to me?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "What do you think?" asked Juanita. "I don't know" replied Adam. "I'm not talking to you" said Juanita, and went to leave. Adam grabbed her by the hand. "Let go of me" said Juanita, and pulled her hand away. "I said I was sorry, yesterday" said Adam. Juanita just looked at him. "What else do you want me to say?" asked Adam. "You invaded my privacy Adam, and that makes me feel as if I don't know you at all. Because I didn't think you would ever do something like that" said Juanita. "Nits, I am really sorry okay, I know I shouldn't have read the letter, but when I saw it was from Todd, it kind of made me curious" said Adam. Juanita just looked at him. "I love you, and trust you to know that if you say there is nothing going on between you and Todd, then there is nothing going on" said Adam. Juanita hugged him. "I love you too" said Juanita, and kissed him. "So is everything okay between us? asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Adam kissed her. "So what were you burning last night?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "I went around to your house and Sarah said you were burning stuff last night" said Adam. "I was burning all of Todd's letters" replied Juanita. "You were?" asked Adam. "Todd's an old boyfriend, and that's the way it's going to stay" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "But what if he writes to you again?" asked Adam. "Well, I'm betting that he will, and I'll do exactly the same thing to those letters" said Juanita. Adam kissed her. "You can trust me okay" said Juanita. "I do trust you Nits" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "Do you want to go to the youth center?" asked Adam. "You buying?" asked Juanita. Adam looked at her. "I think it's the least you can do" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Okay" he replied, and they both walked to the youth center.

Juanita and Adam walked into the youth center, holding hands. They went over to one of the tables, in the juice bar. Ashley was over on the work out mats talking to Karone, Carlos, TJ and Andros. "I'll be back in a sec" said Juanita. "Do you want a strawberry smoothie?" asked Adam. "Yes please" replied Juanita. "Okay" said Adam. Juanita went over to Ashley and the others. "Hey guys" said Juanita. "Hi Nits" said Ashley. "How's our favourite twelfth grader?" asked Carlos. "Totally stressed out" said Juanita. "So what have you been up to?" asked TJ. "Nothing much really, just studying for exams mainly" said Juanita. "I am not looking forward to grade twelve" said Carlos. "Me neither" said Andros. "Where's Cass?" asked Juanita. "She's finishing a music composition" replied TJ. Juanita nodded. "So you talked to Adam?" asked Ashley, noticing that Adam was sitting at the tables. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Did you sort things out?" asked Ashley. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "That's good" said Ashley. "What are you talking about?" asked Carlos. "Adam and I had a argument that's all. But we sorted it out" said Juanita. "We were talking about it last night when I was at her house" said Ashley. Juanita nodded. "Have you done anything about what we were talking about?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Ashley. "Done what?" asked Andros. "Nothing" replied Ashley. "Can I talk to you for a sec, Ash?" asked Juanita. "Sure" replied Juanita. They walked out to where the lockers were located. "Why don't you ask him?" asked Juanita. "Because I'm scared about what Karone will say" said Ashley. "She won't mind" replied Juanita. "How do you know?" asked Ashley. "Back in a sec" said Juanita, and walked away. Ashley looked confused. Juanita went back over to the others. "Karone, can I see you please?" asked Juanita. "Uh yeah" replied Karone. "This way" said Juanita, and walked back into the locker area. "What's wrong?" asked Karone, looking at Ashley and Juanita. "Nothing" said Ashley. "Ash" said Juanita. Ashley moaned. "What's wrong Ash?" asked Karone. "Go on and ask her" said Juanita. "Ask me what?" asked Karone. "Would you get upset, if I asked Andros out?" asked Ashley. "Upset, no" said Karone. "You wouldn't?" asked Ashley. Karone shook her head. "He's been asking questions about you" said Karone. "He has?" asked Ashley. Karone nodded. "Yeah. He actually asked me the same thing" said Karone. "Really?" asked Ashley. "Yeah" replied Karone. "What did I tell you" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Ashley. "Go ask him now" said Juanita. "Now?" asked Ashley. Juanita and Karone nodded. "I don't know what to say to him" said Ashley. "Just ask him if he wants to go to a movie" said Karone. "Okay" said Ashley, and walked out of the locker area. Karone and Juanita giggled. "Twins, are so confusing" said Juanita. "Tell me about it" said Karone. They both laughed. "I had no idea that Ashley liked Andros" said Karone. "I didn't either, till last night" said Juanita as she and Karone walked out of the locker area, and went back over to the others. Ashley was just standing there, whilst Andros was talking to Carlos and TJ. "Guys" said Karone. "What Karone?" asked Carlos. Karone looked at Ashley. "Andros can I speak to you please in private?" asked Ashley. "Um, yeah" replied Andros. They walked into the locker area. "Is she doing what I think she's doing?" asked TJ. "Asking Andros out" said Juanita. "About time. Andros is always asking questions about her" said Carlos. Karone and Juanita laughed. "I better go back over to Adam" said Juanita. "Okay. I'll give you a call and all of us can do something together" said Karone. "Yeah, after exams" said Juanita. "Yeah sure" replied Karone. "See you" said Juanita. "Bye" said TJ and Carlos. Juanita walked back over to where Adam was. "What were you talking to Ashley and Karone about?" asked Adam. "Nothing really" replied Juanita. "Just talking?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded and sat down and drank the smoothie. Ashley was standing in the locker area with Andros. "What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Andros. "I was wondering if you would like to go and see a movie with me?" asked Ashley. "I'd love too" replied Andros. "You would?" asked Ashley. "Yeah. I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out myself" said Andros. "Really?" asked Ashley. Andros nodded. "So when do you want to go?" asked Andros. "Whenever you want" replied Ashley. "Are you free tomorrow night?" asked Andros. "Yeah, I haven't made any plans" said Ashley. "Well we'll go tomorrow then" said Andros. Ashley nodded. "That would be great" said Ashley. "Yeah" replied Andros. Ashley and Andros walked back out to the mats and over to the others. "So, when are you two lovebirds going out?" asked Carlos. Andros looked at Karone. "I didn't tell them" she said. "Sure" said Andros. "Honest, the gossip queen told" said Karone. "My cousin, no doubt" said Ashley. Karone nodded. "So when are you two going out?" asked Karone. "Tomorrow night" said Ashley. Karone hugged her. "I just want to go tell Juanita" said Ashley, and ran off to where Juanita was. Karone followed. "What happened?" asked Juanita. "He said yes" said Ashley. Juanita screamed. "What did I tell you" said Juanita. "Yeah I know" said Ashley. "Tell what?" asked Adam, confused. "Ashley asked Andros out" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Adam. Ashley nodded. "I better get going I have a lot of studying still to do" said Juanita. "Yeah me too" said Adam. "I'll see you later then" said Ashley. "Yeah" said Adam. Juanita and Adam stood up. "Bye" said Ashley. "See you" said Juanita and she and Adam left the youth center. Ashley and Karone went back over to TJ, Carlos and Andros.


	21. Getting to the end

Later that day, the girls except Juanita and Courtney were waiting in the food court of the mall. "Are you sure you told Courtney to meet us here at two o'clock, Kim?" asked Aisha. "Yeah, and she said she would ring Juanita and tell her" replied Kimberley. "Well Nits is never on time anyway" said Trini. "I know" said Sandra. "Well she was kind of in a bad mood last night" said Amanda. "How do you know that?" asked Kimberley. "Well I was over at her place, studying with Jase, and she was acting really weird" said Amanda. "Nits, acts weird a lot of the time" said Kimberley. They all laughed. "No, something was definitely wrong" said Amanda. "Do you know what?" asked Katherine. "No, but I know Jase knows, although how he knows is beyond me, because they didn't even talk to each other, Nits and he just looked at each other and spoke in weird code" said Amanda. "Well that's a twin thing" said Kimberley. "Yeah something they do all the time" said Trini. "Well it was certainly weird" said Amanda. "Those two generally are" said Kimberley. "Twins" said Amanda. They all laughed. "I hope if I have kids I don't have twins" said Sandra. They all laughed. Courtney was waiting for Juanita outside the entrance of the mall, nears Nordstorms. Juanita ran over to her. "Sorry, I'm late" said Juanita. Courtney looked at her. "I don't think I want to know why you were late" said Courtney. "Okay, it wasn't because of that, I was studying" said Juanita. "Yeah sure, the same as yesterday" said Courtney, as they walked into the mall. "And like you're any different from me" said Juanita. They both laughed, and went down the escalator to the food court. "But you were with Adam, right?" asked Courtney. Juanita nodded. "See I knew that" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. They spotted the others and walked over to them. "Hey" said Courtney. "Hi" said Tanya. "About time" said Aisha. "Blame me" said Juanita. "Well we kind of guessed you were the late one" said Kimberley. Courtney and Juanita sat down. "I lost track of time, that's all" said Juanita. "So are you in a better mood today?" asked Amanda. Juanita looked at her. "Yeah, terrific mood" said Juanita, smiling at her. "What was wrong last night?" asked Amanda. "We can always ask your brother" said Trini. They all laughed. "I just had a fight with Adam, and was kind of pissed off" said Juanita. "You had a fight?" asked Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, I know again" said Juanita. "You didn't bash him up did you?" asked Aisha. They all laughed. "It was just a silly argument, and everything is okay now" said Juanita. "So what was it the fight about?" asked Sandra. "My jerk of an ex boyfriend" replied Juanita. "Which one?" asked Kimberley. "I don't have that many" said Juanita. "Well you have more then most of us, put together" said Trini. "Courts, comes pretty close" said Juanita. "Hey" said Courtney. They all laughed. "It was about Todd Bittle" said Juanita. "The jerk that kissed you" said Katherine. Juanita nodded. "He still writes to me and Adam found a letter that was recent and read it and then we had this huge argument" said Juanita. "So that's why there was all those banging noise coming from the basement last night?" asked Amanda. Juanita nodded. "I was bashing up my slam man" said Juanita. "Pretending that it was Adam?" asked Aisha. "Of course" replied Juanita. "So you're still together?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah, it was just a silly little fight" said Juanita. "So you're still going to the prom?" asked Kimberley. "I hadn't even thought about it" said Juanita. "Me either, all I have is my dress" said Aisha. "Yeah, what else do we need?" asked Tanya. "Hair, make up, nails" said Kimberley. "I am not wearing fake nails" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Well I was looking through my mags, and it's going to cost a lot" said Kimberley, pulling some magazines out of her backpack. "How many mags have you got there Kim?" asked Aisha. "Enough" replied Kimberley. "They're all prom editions" said Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "It's just that I was thinking if it was going to cost so much, we could all get together and help each other with hair, nails and makeup, because that way it would be a lot cheaper" said Kimberley. "It does make sense" said Trini. "And we have beauty nights often enough anyway, so we wouldn't be doing anything differently" said Courtney. "Exactly" said Kimberley. Juanita grabbed one of the magazines. "And these give you hairstyles and makeup tips" said Juanita. "I think it's a great idea" said Tanya. "Yeah me too" said Sandra. "But we would have to have a practice night first" said Amanda. "Yeah of course. We can see what we like that way" said Kimberley. "And we can do it after exams, that we can de-stress" said Katherine. The others laughed. "Well we can do it at my house" said Kimberley. The others nodded. Juanita started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Aisha. "This quiz" said Juanita. "What is it?" asked Amanda. "Is your date a frog or a toad?" said Juanita. The others laughed. "Who comes up with these quizzes?" asked Amanda. "Someone with way too much time on their hands" said Trini. They laughed. "Let's see Kim, got frog prince" said Juanita. "Give that back" said Kimberley, laughing. "You're dreaming of a magical night, as will you your date" said Juanita, making a gagging noise. "Okay very funny" said Kimberley. Juanita handed the magazine back to Kimberley. "I can't wait till the prom" said Amanda. "I know, it's going to single the end of lives as kids" said Aisha. "Scary" said Courtney. Sandra looked upset. "And Billy will be leaving" said Sandra. "Yeah" said the others. "We'll throw him a farewell party" said Amanda. "Try and stop us" said Juanita. "Yeah, we've known Billy all our life" said Kimberley. "Practically" said Trini. Juanita nodded. "But school isn't over for another month and a half" said Aisha. "Yeah, we still have sports finals" said Courtney. "Well the baseball team didn't make it into the finals this year" said Tanya. "The hockey team, did" said Kimberley. "And we're in the swim meet finals" said Katherine. "And I still have the karate tournament coming up" said Juanita. "Are you going to be defending your title in the single tournament?" asked Courtney. "You bet" said Juanita. "What do you mean?" asked Amanda. "I hold the title for the singles and we also hold the teams as well" said Juanita. "Cool" said Katherine. "Yeah, no one has beaten Juanita in the three years that she has been on the team" said Kimberley. "What is someone beats you this year" said Sandra. "That won't happen, no one can beat her in competition" said Courtney. They all laughed. "We have to start training right after exams because it's two weeks after" said Juanita. "And our hockey final is the week after exams" said Trini. "I think the swim meet is around that date too" said Katherine. "Yeah, well as usual I have my hands full" said Juanita. "We didn't tell you to join the hockey team" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "I know. But I don't mind, hockey's different from karate" said Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "Does anybody know when class photos are?" asked Courtney. "The week after exams" said Kimberley. "Do we have sports ones on the same day?" asked Sandra. "Usually" replied Trini. "I hate class photos" said Amanda. "I hate all photos" said Katherine. "Don't tell me you're camera shy, Katherine" said Aisha. "No. I just never look good in school photos" replied Katherine. They all laughed. "No one does" said Courtney. "As much as I hate saying this, but we really should be getting back to studying" said Tanya. "Yeah" said Courtney. "Okay let's go" said Aisha, and they all left the mall.

Juanita went back to her house. She went into the kitchen to get a apple. Jason was sitting at the kitchen table, reading something. "Hey bro" said Juanita. "Oh hi" replied Jason. "What are you looking at?" asked Juanita. "Nothing" replied Jason. "Doesn't look like nothing" said Juanita. "It's nothing really" said Jason, standing up. Juanita grabbed the thing out of his hand. "Hey!" said Jason. "Limousine service" said Juanita. She looked at Jason. "Why are you looking at this?" asked Juanita. "Because I just am" replied Jason. "Are you thinking of getting a limo for the prom?" asked Juanita. "Maybe" replied Jason. "Really?" asked Juanita. "Maybe" replied Jason, again. Juanita sighed. "What kind of answer is that?" she asked. "One I'm not telling you" said Jason. "Come on, please" said Juanita. "No" said Jason. "Meany" said Juanita. "Don't you have studying to do or something?" asked Jason. "Don't you as well?" asked Juanita. "Don't answer a question with a question" said Jason. Juanita poked her tongue at him. Sarah came into the kitchen. "What are you two arguing about now?" asked Sarah. "Nothing" said Jason and Juanita together. "That's about right" said Sarah. Jason and Juanita looked at her. "Nits. Adam came around this morning looking for you" said Sarah. "I know. I saw him earlier" said Juanita. "He seemed upset about something" said Sarah. "Have you spoken to him?" asked Jason looking at Juanita. "Yeah, everything is fine" replied Juanita. "It is?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Good" replied Jason. Juanita laughed. "I swear if that jerk ever writes to me again, he is going to be seriously wishing that he was never born" said Juanita. Jason just looked at her. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" asked Sarah. They both looked at her. "It's adult stuff Sarah" said Juanita. "That's okay, I already know anyway" said Sarah. "Know what" said Jason, looking at Juanita and smiling. "That Adam and Nits had a fight because he read a letter from Todd" said Sarah. "You little twerp, you were reading my diary again" said Juanita. "Well you leave it in plain view" said Sarah. Juanita walked over to her. "If I ever catch you touching my stuff Sarah, you are going to be in big trouble" said Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "Do you understand?" asked Juanita. Sarah nodded. "I have to go I'm meeting Melissa and Becki at the movies" said Sarah and walked out of the kitchen. "I don't know why Sarah even bothers, your diary is rather boring" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I'm kidding, I don't want to read all your mushy ramblings" said Jason. "Actually the things in there, are mostly about how much I hate you" said Juanita, with a laugh. "That would be right" said Jason. They both laughed. "I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can actually finish some of this study" said Juanita. "Have fun then, sis" said Jason. "Yeah right" said Juanita and walked upstairs, leaving Jason in the kitchen.

It was the week of exams. The seniors were gathered outside the gymnasium where the exams were taking place. "This is too much stress" said Rocky. "I know" said Courtney. "I'll be lucky if I can remember my name" said Skull. They all laughed. "We did enough preparation, it should be easy enough" said Billy. "Yeah, you're a brain though man, you understand all this stuff" said Zack. "Billy's right though, we have being studying lots and we should know it" said Sandra. "Yeah, I guess" said Amanda. "Okay seniors" said Mr Caplan, coming out to the corridor. They all looked at each other and went inside to the gymnasium to commence the exams.

That weekend Adam and Juanita at the mall. Juanita was picking up some things for her mom. They walked into the food court, to get some food. Skull and Dex were sitting at a table talking. They went over to them, after getting some food. "Hey" said Adam. "Oh hi" replied Dex. "What are you doing here?" asked Skull. "Nits, dragged me along with her" said Adam. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to" said Juanita. "I don't mind" said Adam. "You've got him well trained, Nits" said Skull. Juanita nodded. "So what's happening?" asked Adam. "I was just getting Aisha a birthday present" said Skull. "Her birthday present" said Adam. "Yeah, it's Tuesday" said Skull. "Really?" asked Juanita. Skull nodded. "I totally forgot, you know with exams and the prom and sports" said Juanita. "Me too" said Adam. "Just as long as you know now" said Skull. Adam and Juanita nodded. "So is she having a party?" asked Juanita. "She hasn't said anything" said Skull. "But I was thinking of throwing her a surprise party" said Skull. "She'd love that" said Adam. "Really?" asked Skull. "Yeah" replied Adam. "Well you should know. You have known her a long time" said Skull. "Eight years" replied Adam. "Do you know any secrets about her?" asked Skull. "A few. But you'll have to ask her" said Adam. "Do you think Ernie will let us use the youth center?" asked Skull. "Yeah. He won't mind a bit" said Juanita. "Well I'll go and see Ernie on the way home" said Skull. Juanita nodded. "Do you think you can keep the surprise party a secret, Juanita?" asked Skull. Juanita looked at him. "I'm not the blabber mouth" said Juanita. "You're right, Courtney is" said Dex. "But how can we keep it a secret from her?" asked Adam. "Easy" said Juanita. "How?" asked Skull. "If she says anything, she'll have me to answer too" said Juanita. "And that will work?" asked Adam. "Of course, it will" said Juanita. "If you say so" said Adam. "But if she does blab, I'll blame you" said Skull. "Thanks" said Juanita. "I better go and see Ernie" said Skull. "Okay" said Adam. "Do you want me to do a ring around?" asked Juanita. "If you don't mind" replied Skull. "No, I don't mind" said Juanita. "Well the phone is permanently attached to you anyway" said Adam. Juanita glared at him. "I'll tell everyone to keep it a secret" said Juanita. "Yeah. Just ring the gang, and I'll talk to the others that we'll invite on Monday" said Skull. "Okay" said Juanita. "I better be going" said Skull. "See you later" said Juanita. "Bye" said Dex. "Bye" replied Juanita and Adam. Dex and Skull left. "Do you want to get going?" asked Adam. "Yeah. I have to go find Aisha a birthday present" said Juanita. "Me too" said Adam, standing up. Juanita stood up also and they both left the food court.

Monday morning, Juanita was walking down the corridor with Katherine. Bradley Lambert came over to them. "Katherine. I'm glad I caught up with you" said Bradley. "Really?" asked Katherine. "Yeah. I was wondering if you had found a date for the prom yet?" asked Bradley. "Um, no. Not yet" said Katherine. "Well would you like to go with me?" asked Bradley. "I'd love too" replied Katherine. "Great. What's your number. I'll give you a call" said Bradley. Katherine wrote her address and number down on a piece of paper. She handed it to Bradley. "There you go" she said. "Thanks" said Bradley, looking at it. He looked at Katherine, then Juanita. "You live next door to each other" said Bradley. Juanita nodded. "How did you know that?" asked Katherine. "We went out in grade ten" said Juanita. Katherine looked at Juanita then Bradley. "Really?" she asked. They both nodded. "Well I'll give you a call Katherine" said Bradley. "Okay" replied Katherine. "Good, seeing you again Nits" said Bradley. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Bye" said Bradley. "Bye" replied Juanita and Katherine. Bradley left. Katherine and Juanita screamed. "I told you, you would get a date for the prom" said Juanita. "I know, and Bradley is really cute" said Katherine. "Tell me about it" said Juanita. "I didn't realise you two went out" said Katherine. "It was ages ago" said Juanita, as they started to walk down the corridor again. "But he's a really good kisser" said Juanita. Katherine laughed. "Really?" she asked. "Oh yeah" replied Juanita. "Come on let's go find the others" said Katherine, and they continued on down the corridor.

Later that day, Jason, Tommy, Rocky and Adam, were talking at Adam's locker. "So do you think the girls suspect anything?" asked Tommy. "Juanita saw the brochures, but I don't think she twigged" said Jason. "Are you sure?" asked Adam. "Positive" replied Jason. "Man, are they going to be surprised when we arrive in limos" said Rocky. "Yeah, we'll have to work out who's going with who" said Tommy. "It's probably best if we figure it out by who lives near who" said Adam. "Yeah" said Jason. "Well obviously David and I, and Skull and Dex are going to be in the same limo, since we live together" said Tommy. "Yeah, you're right" said Jason. "And Billy lives near Dex and Skull" said Rocky. "And Zack doesn't live far from me" said Tommy. "So that leaves us three" said Adam, pointing to Rocky and Jason. "Looks like it" said Rocky. "Great. I'm going to be stuck in a limo with my sister" said Jason. The others laughed. "What I can't believe is. We're spending nine hundred dollars on limos" said Rocky. "We'll we're all pitching in. So it's not that bad" said Tommy. "I guess so" replied Rocky. "Yeah. It's only a hundred dollars each" said Adam. "And here the girls are complaining that we're cheap" said Rocky. "Yeah. They're in for a shock" said Jason. "You know Jase, I just realised. If the limo picks you up before Nits, she's going to be pretty pissed off" said Adam. "Yeah, that will be half the fun. Making her think that I got a limo to take me and Mandy to the prom" said Jason. "You love giving each other a hard time, don't you" said Adam. "That's half the fun of being a twin" said Jason. They laughed. "Just as long as she doesn't know that I'm in on it too" said Adam. "Believe me she won't" said Jason. Patsy came over to them. "Hi guys" said Patsy. "Hi" they replied. "Adam can I speak to you for a second please?" asked Patsy. "Sure" replied Adam. "Uh. I have to go. I'm meeting Amanda at the library" said Jason. "Yeah. I'm meeting Kim too" said Tommy. "See you guys later then" said Adam. "Yeah" said Rocky. Jason and Tommy left. Adam looked at Patsy. "What can I do for you?" asked Adam. "I was wondering if you we're going to the prom?" asked Patsy. "I'm going with Nits" replied Adam, looking at Rocky. He shrugged his shoulders. "So you're still with her then" said Patsy. "Yeah" replied Adam. "That's surprising, knowing her past reputation for being a total player" said Patsy. Adam just looked at her. "Do you need a date?" asked Rocky. "Yeah. I was going to go with Chad, but he cancelled on me, to go with Laura" said Patsy. "That doesn't surprise me" said Rocky. "Look Patsy. If I wasn't going out with Juanita, I might have said yes" said Adam. "Yeah sure" said Patsy. Rocky just looked at Adam. "Bye" said Patsy and walked off. "Man" said Adam. "You would not have gone with Patsy, if you weren't going out with Nits" said Rocky. Adam looked at him. "I might have" said Adam. "Yeah, you probably would have. Because you wouldn't have the courage to ask Juanita out to her face" said Rocky. Adam laughed. "She would probably laugh in my face if I asked her to the prom" said Adam. "Who are you asking to the prom?" asked Juanita from behind them. Adam and Rocky looked at her. "Well that's my cue to leave" said Rocky. Adam looked at him. "See you man" said Rocky. "Thanks a lot" said Adam. Rocky nodded. "Bye Nits" said Rocky and walked off. Juanita looked at Adam. "What?" he asked. "Are you planning on dumping me?" asked Juanita. "No, of course not" replied Adam. "Then what were you saying about asking someone to the prom" said Juanita. "I was just saying to Rocky that if we weren't going out, that I would have asked you to go with me" replied Adam. "I would have laughed in your face" said Juanita. "That's exactly what I said" said Adam. They both laughed. "Actually, Patsy, asked me if I was going with anyone to the prom" said Adam. "I am going to kill her" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Adam. "Because she is a little slut, who has been trying to get you to go out with her, since she's known you" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Didn't she ask you out, when I was in Florida?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. "And also just after we started dating?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. "I am going to hurt her bad" said Juanita. "Nits you are not going to do anything of the sort" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "But I like bashing people up" replied Juanita. "Well bash up your brother then" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Yeah" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "But I swear if I see Patsy, I am going to give her a piece of my mind" said Juanita. "Okay then, do whatever you want" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "Katherine got asked to the prom" said Juanita. "By who?" asked Adam. "Bradley Lambert" replied Juanita. "I don't really know him" said Adam. "He's a nice guy" replied Juanita. "And you know this" said Adam. "Well we dated for a while" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "I'm just glad Katherine got someone to go with" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam. "Come on let's go" said Juanita. "Okay" said Adam, and closed his locker. "You have the self defence class right?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "And guess who's in the class" said Juanita, smiling at him. "Nits, don't okay" said Adam. Juanita smiled at him. "I wasn't going to do anything, just scare her" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "I'll see you later at the youth center" said Adam. "You're not going to come to the class?" asked Juanita. "You'll use me as a dummy" said Adam. "Well, yeah" said Juanita. "No" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "You are such a chicken" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "No, I just don't like being beaten up by my girlfriend" said Adam. They both laughed and left the high school to go to the youth center.

Juanita and Adam walked into the youth center. Kimberley, Ashley and Courtney came over to them. ""You're cutting it pretty close, your class starts in a couple of minutes" said Courtney. "Come on Courts, you know I'm never on time" said Juanita. "And we don't really want to know why you're running late" said Ashley. "Do I have to tell your father, to wash out your mouth" said Juanita, looking at Ashley. She laughed. "I was just kidding" she said. Juanita nodded. "I'll be over at the tables, if you need anything Nits" said Adam. "Okay" said Juanita, handing him her backpack. Adam walked over to the tables and sat down. Juanita noticed Patsy and Shannon come into the youth center. "Would you excuse me" said Juanita, and walked over to them. "Hi Juanita" said Shannon. "Hey, how are you?" asked Juanita. "I'm good" replied Shannon. "Patsy, what about you?" asked Juanita. "Uh, I'm okay" replied Patsy. Juanita nodded. "Well I hope you enjoy the class" said Juanita, and walked off, back over to the others. "Okay, what was all that about?" asked Kimberley. "I was just messing with Patsy's mind a little" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Ashley. "Because she hates her" said Courtney. Ashley nodded. "And the little slut is asking my boyfriend if he would take her to the prom" said Juanita. "Patsy asked Adam to the prom?" asked Kimberley. Juanita nodded. "And she is going to wish that she never messed with me after today's lesson" said Juanita. "Oh boy" said Ashley. Juanita went up to the front of the mats, to begin her class. "Okay everyone, let's start with a warm up, then we are going to get into some moves to perform on an attacker if he approaches you from behind" said Juanita. They all nodded and started to go through a series of warm up moves. "Okay, I am going to need a volunteer" said Juanita, once they had finished warming up. "I'll help" said Ashley. "Thanks Ash, but I need someone who isn't all that familiar with my moves" said Juanita. Ashley nodded. "Patsy what about you?" asked Juanita. "Me?" asked Patsy. "Yeah, it's the only way you're going to learn" said Juanita. "Okay" said Patsy and went up to the front of the class. "Now say an attacker comes at you from behind, like this" said Juanita, putting her arm around Patsy's throat and pulling her towards her. "What would be the best manoeuvre to get them away from you?" asked Juanita. "To grab their arm, and use their weight against yours" said Ashley. Juanita looked at her and nodded. "Exactly right" said Juanita. They all nodded. "So Patsy would grab my arm and try and flip me in order to flee from me" said Juanita. "Flip you over my shoulder?" asked Patsy. "Basically, yeah" said Juanita. Patsy nodded. "Why don't you try it?" asked Juanita. "Okay" said Patsy. Patsy tried to use her weight against Juanita's to flip her, but did it without any success. "Why don't you try and attack me, Patsy" said Juanita, removing her arm from her. "Really?" asked Patsy. Juanita nodded. "Do exactly what I did to you" said Juanita. "Okay" said Patsy and put her arm around Juanita's throat. "Okay, so this is what you do" said Juanita, grabbing Patsy's arm with both her hands. Juanita quickly executed the move and got Patsy to the ground. "That's how it is done" said Juanita. Patsy got up from the floor. "Now Patsy, you know what I did, so I want you to try it on Shannon" said Juanita. "What?" asked Shannon. "Come up here, please" said Juanita. Shannon walked up to them. "Now do exactly what I did to Patsy, and she will try and get you to the ground" said Juanita. "Wouldn't it be best if we used guys?" asked Patsy. Juanita looked at her. "Believe me, you aren't ready for them yet" said Juanita. Patsy nodded. "Okay, try it" said Juanita. Shannon put her arm around Patsy's throat, and Patsy managed to get Shannon to the ground. "See how simple it is, once you know how" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Patsy. "Okay, I want you to pair off and try that move on each other a couple of times" said Juanita. Everyone paired off with each other. Ashley walked over to Juanita. "I want to see if I can get you down" said Ashley. "If you think you can" said Juanita. "I think so" said Ashley. Juanita put her arm around Ashley's throat. Ashley performed the same move that Juanita had shown them and got her to the ground. "Really good" said Juanita, getting up off the floor. "Thanks" said Ashley. "So you were messing with Patsy then" said Ashley. "Well it will teach her not to mess with me and ask my boyfriend out" said Juanita. Ashley laughed. Juanita also laughed. "You really are mean" said Ashley. Juanita nodded. "Okay, everyone. We'll leave it there, and please remember this is only to be used in self defence" said Juanita. "Thanks Juanita" said Shannon. "Bye" said Patsy. The two of them walked off. Kimberley and Courtney walked over to Juanita and Ashley. "You were having fun up there weren't you" said Courtney. "I guess you all know me to well" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Kimberley. "Come on let's go and get a drink" said Juanita. The four of them walked up to the juice bar to get a drink.


	22. Finals, surprises and fights

The next day was Aisha's birthday. Everyone had been told about the surprise party, that was going to be held at the youth center that night, and they all planned to forget her birthday till then. Aisha went over to Skull's locker. "Hi Skull" said Aisha. "Oh hey babe" replied Skull, and gave her a kiss. "Do you know what today is?" asked Aisha. "Tuesday" replied Skull. "And?" asked Aisha. "And what?" asked Skull. "Does today ring any bells?" asked Aisha. "Kind of" replied Skull. "And that's because" said Aisha. "I think I had my discman to loud last night, and now my ears are ringing" said Skull. Aisha looked at him. "Forget it" she said, and walked off. Skull smiled to himself. Aisha walked over to Juanita's locker. She was talking to Kimberley and Katherine. "Hey" said Aisha. They looked at her. "Morning Aisha" said Katherine. Aisha smiled. "Isn't today great" said Aisha. "Not really, it's just another day" said Juanita. Aisha looked at them. "Oh" said Aisha. "Is there anything wrong?" asked Kimberley. "No. Nothing's wrong" replied Aisha. "Are you sure?" asked Katherine. "I just thought people would remember" said Aisha. "Oh my god" said Juanita. "What?" asked Aisha, smiling. "My cat's birthday" said Juanita, putting her hand over her mouth. "You're cat's birthday?" asked Aisha. "Yeah, he's eight today" said Juanita, winking at Kimberley. "How could you forget something like that?" asked Kimberley. "I've just been under a lot of pressure and all that" said Juanita. "We all have" said Katherine. Aisha just looked at them. They smiled at her. "I'll see you later" said Aisha, and walked off. Skull came over to her. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Skull" said Katherine. "Course it was. Think how psyched she is going to be tonight" said Skull. "Yeah" said Kimberley. "I guess so" said Katherine. They walked off to class.

That day at lunch. They were all sitting in the cafeteria. Aisha had gone to the library, stating that she wanted some alone time. "Are you sure Aisha's going to be okay?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, she seemed really bummed out in cooking" said Katherine. "Well us decorating cakes, didn't help" said Courtney. "Did Aisha realise you were making the cakes for her?" asked Skull. "No" said Juanita. "Ms McBride was actually a help in keeping it a secret" said Kimberley. "The sergeant?" asked Tommy. The others laughed. "She said that we wouldn't have had a proper lesson of cake making, until we decorated cakes" said Courtney. "Let's just hope she doesn't eat them" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I can't believe she bought that" said Skull. "Well she did" said Courtney. "Was she really that upset?" asked Trini. "I don't know" said Katherine. "Well her feeling of disappointment right now, will only serve as her enjoyment later on" said Billy. The others all looked at him weirdly. "What did he say?" asked Rocky. "Who knows" said Tommy. "Yeah, that's the old Billy speaking" said Juanita. "The old Billy?" asked Adam. "The one that wore glasses and spoke in another language" said Kimberley. "The nerdy Billy" said Juanita. "Hey" said Billy. Juanita laughed. "I was just kidding" said Juanita. "Well I was a nerd" said Billy. "Now you're just the smart one, who's going to Yale" said Sandra. Billy gave her a hug. The bell rang for class. "Finally" said Skull. "Don't tell me you're eager to get to class Skull" said Rocky. "No. I'm eager for the day to end, that way, Aisha won't be mad at me anymore" said Skull. They all laughed and left the cafeteria.

That night, Aisha and Skull were going to the movies. Skull hadn't said happy birthday to her yet, and Aisha was beginning to think that everyone had forgotten. Skull told Aisha that he had to go to the youth center to pick up, a textbook he had left there, that he needed. They walked into the youth center. The juice bar and youth center, was in darkness. "Are you sure Ernie said tonight?" asked Aisha. "Yeah positive" replied Skull. "Maybe he forgot" said Aisha. "He's probably out back doing inventory" replied Skull. "Yeah" mumbled Aisha. Skull flicked a light on in the youth center. "Surprise!!" yelled everyone, including the grade tens. Aisha screamed. There was a big banner hanging up, that read 'Happy Birthday Aisha'. "I thought you had forgotten" said Aisha, hitting Skull. "Only on purpose" said Skull. "Thank you" said Aisha and hugged and kissed him. "So I'm guessing everyone was in on it as well" said Aisha. "Of course" replied Kimberley. "This is so great" said Aisha. and went and hugged her other friends. "We couldn't forget your birthday Aisha" said Rocky. Aisha laughed. "I honestly thought you all had" said Aisha. "Not a chance" replied Juanita. "And for a special surprise" said Amanda, leading Aisha, over to the table where the cakes were. Aisha started to laugh again. "There the cakes you made today" said Aisha. "Sure are" said Courtney. "But how?" asked Aisha. "Let's just say we had some help" said Juanita. "From who?" asked Aisha. "Ms McButt" replied Courtney. "You're kidding?" asked Aisha. Kimberley shook her head. "She also said happy birthday" said Kimberley. "Wow" said Aisha, laughing. "This definitely is a surprise" said Aisha. Everyone laughed. Some music came on. "Let's dance" said Aisha. Everyone went off and had fun at Aisha's party.

Wednesday afternoon, Juanita was sitting in the juice bar at the youth center, waiting for Adam, Rocky, Jason, Tommy and Skull, so they could start practicing for the martial arts tournament, and also organise teams. Andros came over to her. "Hey there Juanita" said Andros, sitting down at the table with her. "Hi" replied Juanita. "How are you?" asked Andros. "Good" replied Juanita. "That's good" said Andros. "How did your date with Ashley go?" asked Juanita. "It was good" replied Andros. "Well that's nice to hear" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Andros. "So what are you doing here?" asked Andros. "I'm waiting for some of the guys" replied Juanita. "How come?" asked Andros. "We have to practice for the martial arts tournament" replied Juanita. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that" said Andros. "About the tournament?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Andros. "What about it?" asked Juanita. "Well Karone and I were talking and we thought that it would be kind of cool to enter, and I thought that you would be the best person to talk to about it" said Andros. Juanita nodded. "Well the team competition is already made up, but you can still enter in the singles" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Andros. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "I'll let Karone know then, because I know she wanted to compete in it" said Andros. "Well it would be good to have another girl competing, I get sick of competing against guys all the time" said Juanita. Andros laughed. "They probably feel the same way" said Andros. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "But it would definitely be good if you did compete because that way there would be eight, and then four and then two" said Juanita. "I get you what you mean" said Andros. Juanita nodded. "So no one else has really shown any interest in competing?" asked Andros. "Well I know some guys could do it, but I think they're scared that they will end up going up against me" said Juanita. Andros laughed. "Hey, if I have to go up against you, I will see it as a challenge" said Andros. Juanita laughed. "Pity you weren't here at the beginning of the year then" said Juanita. "Why do you say that?" asked Andros. "Well we managed to get someone, but no one was really interested in joining the team" said Juanita. "And that was because of you?" asked Andros. Juanita nodded. Andros laughed. "So who ended up joining then?" asked Andros. "Skull, he only started here this year" replied Juanita. "So the whole team is seniors then" said Andros. "Uh huh, so that means next year, they're going to need a whole new team" said Juanita. "Well then I might just consider being a part of it then" replied Andros. "That would be a good idea, because I would hate for the school to lose the team" said Juanita. "Yeah, it sure is a good idea to have a team such as this" said Andros. Juanita nodded. She noticed the guys walk into the youth center. "Well I better get going" said Juanita. "Okay, I'll talk to Karone, and I'll let you know, about the competition" said Andros. "That will be fine" replied Juanita, standing up. "See you" said Andros. "Bye" said Juanita, and ran over to the others. "Hey guys" she said. "Have you been waiting long?" asked Rocky. "Five minutes or so" replied Juanita. "Well that's okay then" said Adam. Juanita kissed him. "Oh gee, get a room you two" said Jason. Juanita hit him. "We might have two more people for the singles competition" said Juanita. "Who?" asked Rocky. "Karone and Andros Spencer" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Tommy. Juanita nodded. "He's going to let me know, once he has spoken with Karone" said Juanita. "That would be good to have some new people competing" said Jason. "Yeah" said Adam. "Because you guys are all too easy" said Jason. "Excuse me?" asked Juanita, looking at him. "I can beat you" said Jason. "Yeah, in your dreams maybe" said Juanita. "There is someone who can beat you" said Jason. "He's not here is he, so that's a really dumb argument" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Who can beat you Nits?" asked Adam. "No one" replied Juanita, looking at him. Adam nodded. "So are we going to practice, or gossip?" asked Juanita. They all looked at her. "This coming from the queen of gossip" said Jason. "Excuse me, but I am not queen of gossip, I just write gossip" said Juanita. They laughed. "Yeah, come on, let's practice" said Tommy. The six of them got down to practice.

Friday. The day of the girl's hockey finals. Kimberley, Aisha, Courtney, Amanda, Sandra, Trini and Juanita had caught a bus out to the school that they were going up against. And were now sitting in the youth center, after getting back, having celebration drinks. "That was some game" said Aisha. "Yeah, Marland was tough" said Courtney. "But we won" said Amanda. "Yeah, just" said Sandra. Adam came over to the table. "Hey" he said, going over to them. "Hi" said the girls. "How did the game go?" asked Adam, putting his arms around Juanita's shoulders. "We kicked butt" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Adam. "We won by one point" said Trini. "It was close then" said Adam. They nodded. "And we scored the winning goal thanks to Kim and Nits" said Courtney. "How?" asked Adam, grabbing a chair. Juanita started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Adam. "Juanita got taken off the field in the last five minutes for unsportsmanship behaviour, and Kim replaced her, and somehow got the ball away to score the winning goal" said Sandra. "Good on you Kim" said Adam. "Thanks" said Kimberley. "Why were you taken off the field, Nits?" asked Adam. "Because I high sticked my opponent" replied Juanita. Adam shook his head. "She kept getting in my way" replied Juanita. "But isn't that part of the game?" asked Adam. "Yeah, but not when they keep trying to deliberately trip you" said Juanita. "Fair enough" replied Adam. "How did you know we were back, anyway?" asked Aisha. "Coach Hardaway came into the gymnasium, and she told us that you had gone to the youth center" replied Adam. "Who's the us?" asked Courtney. "Rocky, Jase, Tommy and Skull" replied Adam. "Okay then" said Courtney. "And I've been told to kidnap Juanita, and take her to the gymnasium" said Adam. "What?" asked Juanita. "We're practicing for the tournament" said Adam. Juanita moaned. "I don't want too" she complained. "Come on, we need to practice" said Adam. "Don't want too" said Juanita. "Are you coming or not?" asked Adam. "What's the point, when I'm just going to kick your arse anyway?" asked Juanita. "You don't know that for sure" replied Adam. "I'm pretty certain though" said Juanita. "You are really cocky" said Adam. "I know" replied Juanita. "So I'll just tell the guys you don't want to practice today" said Adam. "No. I'm coming" replied Juanita. "Make up your mind" said Adam. "Well I really feel like bashing you up now" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "I'm kidding" she said. "Well half the time, it's really hard to tell with you" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "I'll call you tonight Nits" said Kimberley. "Yeah okay" replied Juanita. "Come on quit talking, the guys are going to be wondering where we are" said Adam. Juanita poked her tongue out at him, and grabbed her drink and gulped it down. "That is disgusting" said Adam. "I live with Jase, what do you except" said Juanita. Adam just shook his head. Juanita put the glass back down on the table. "I'll see you later" said Juanita. "Bye" said the others. Juanita and Adam left the youth center. The others stayed and continued to talk.

Juanita and Adam were walking back to her house, after they had finished practicing. They walked up the pathway to Juanita's house. "We're going to have practice a lot more" said Adam. "I really can't see the point" said Juanita. "Why not?" asked Adam. Juanita opened the front door. "Well it's just that we're going up against each other. Not Stone Canyon yet, once the single and team winners do, that's when we should start practicing" said Juanita. "You're right in a way" said Adam. "I'm always right" said Juanita. Adam laughed. Juanita hit him. "Hey come on, I'm on your team" said Adam. Juanita smiled at him. Juanita and Adam walked into the kitchen, Gail was in there cooking. "Hello you two" said Gail. "Hi mom" said Juanita. "Hello Mrs Scott" said Adam. "Adam, how many times have I asked you to call me, Gail?" asked Gail. "Sorry" said Adam. "That's okay" replied Gail. "Juanita. There's some mail for you" said Gail. "Really?" asked Juanita. "It's on the kitchen table" replied Gail. Juanita glanced at the kitchen table, and saw a couple of envelopes addressed to her. She picked it up. "We'll be upstairs" said Juanita. "Okay" said Gail. Juanita and Adam went upstairs. "Who's the letter from?" asked Adam. Juanita turned over to the back of the envelope. "Crap" replied Juanita. "What's wrong?" asked Adam. "I am going to hurt him" said Juanita. "Who?" asked Adam. Juanita handed him the envelope in which she was referring too. "It's from Todd" said Adam, looking at the address on the back. "He's a dead man" said Juanita. "I reckon" said Adam. Juanita laughed. Adam opened her bedroom door. "Who's the other letter from?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at it. "Jack" she replied. "Jack who?" asked Adam. Juanita smiled at him. "He's a guy I'm seeing, behind your back" said Juanita. Adam looked at her "What?" he asked. Juanita laughed. "Jack from Florida. He was one of the only people who was nice to me when I was living there" said Juanita. "Oh okay" replied Adam. Juanita opened the letter. "What does he say?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Nothing much really, just who made it on to the team for karate and also that he and Michelle are on the swim team" said Juanita. "Do you wish you were still in Florida?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Not one bit" said Juanita, and kissed Adam. "Are you going to open this one?" asked Adam, holding the letter from Todd out to Juanita. Juanita nodded. Adam handed her the letter and she opened it. "Blah, blah, blah" said Juanita, and threw the letter on the bed. "What's the matter?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Nothing, except for the fact that Todd Bittle is a jerk" said Juanita, sitting down on her bed. Adam sat down next to her. "Doesn't he know that you're not interested?" asked Adam. "Probably not" replied Juanita, and opened her dresser drawer, and started looking through it. "What are you doing?" asked Adam. "Looking for my old address book" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Adam. Juanita found the address book, and picked up the phone off the top of the dresser. "Because I am going to sort this guy out once and for all" said Juanita, dialling Todd's number in San Diego. "You have his phone number?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "I use to call him occasionally after he left Angel Grove" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "It was four years ago" said Juanita. Adam nodded. Someone picked up the phone on the other end. "Hello?" asked a male voice. "Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Todd Bittle, please" said Juanita. "This is Todd" said the male voice. "Hi Todd" said Juanita. "Hi" replied Todd. "Do you know who this is?" asked Juanita. "No, I don't" replied Todd. "Take a guess" said Juanita. Adam laughed, knowing that Juanita, was trying to stir Todd up. "I'm not sure" replied Todd. "Wow, I thought you would know, after all you only write to me every month, when I distinctly remember telling you that I didn't want to have anything to do with you" said Juanita. "Juanita?" asked Todd. "Hello Todd" said Juanita. "How are you?" asked Todd. Juanita laughed. "You are some piece of work, you know that" said Juanita. "What?" asked Todd. "Before you left Angel Grove, I remember telling you that I never wanted to have anything to do with you ever again" said Juanita. "You just told me to go back home, and I did" said Todd. "Look Todd, I do not want you writing to me, ringing me or having any contact whatsoever with me" said Juanita. "Oh come on Juanita, we're friends" said Todd. "No, we're not Todd. I don't want anything to do with you" said Juanita. "I know you don't mean that Juanita" said Todd. "If you ever, ever contact me again. I will seriously hurt you, okay" said Juanita. "Not even as a friend" said Todd. "No, good bye Todd" said Juanita, and hung up. Juanita put her phone down on her bed. "Are you okay?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him and nodded. "So do you think Todd got the message?" asked Adam. Juanita laughed. "I don't know, I think it's hard for a person to understand when they have the brain a size of a pea" said Juanita. Adam laughed. Juanita grabbed the letter from Todd, and tore it in two. "That is what I think of Todd Bittle" said Juanita, looking at Adam. "Believe me, you have nothing to worry about" said Juanita, and kissed Adam. "I know" said Adam. Juanita smiled. "I better be getting home" said Adam. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam, and kissed her. "Bye" said Juanita. "See you" said Adam, and stood up. Adam left Juanita's room. Juanita scrunched the two half's of Todd's letter up together and threw them in the waste basket. "Three points" she said, and laughed. Juanita then went downstairs to help Gail with dinner.

Saturday, the day of the karate tournament at the youth center. Juanita and Karone were up first, and Juanita won three to one. Next up was Jason and Adam, Jason won three to two. Then it was Skull and Andros, Andros won the match, three to one. The last to compete in the first round of matches was Rocky and Tommy, Tommy won that three to two. The semi finals were next and the pairings were. Juanita and Andros, and, Jason and Tommy. Juanita beat Andros three to two. And Jason beat Tommy three to one. That meant that Juanita and Jason were competing in the final match, with the winner, going up against Stone Canyon the next weekend. They were all standing at the edge of the mats, waiting for the judges to commence the final match. "This is going to be interesting" said Courtney. "Why?" asked Carlos. "Because they're brother and sister" said Kimberley. "That doesn't mean anything" said TJ. "It does if you know what these two are like" said Courtney. "Yeah Jase and Nits can match each other move for move" said Tommy. "Really?" asked Andros. Juanita and Jason nodded. "Would our two finalists please come to the center" said the referee. Jason and Juanita went to go to the center. "Good luck" said everyone. "Jase is going to need it" said Amanda. Jason just looked at his girlfriend. She laughed. Jason and Juanita walked out to the mats. "You're going down, sis" said Jason. "So are you bro" said Juanita. The referee looked at Jason and Juanita. "You both know the rules. First to three wins" said the referee. They both nodded. "Bow to me" said the referee. They did. "Bow to each other" said the referee. Juanita and Jason bowed to each other. The referee blew his whistle. Jason and Juanita began to fight. Juanita got Jason to the ground. The bell sounded, indicating that a point had been scored. "Judges call, one point. Juanita. Return to center" said the referee. Juanita and Jason returned to the center of the mats. "Commence fighting" said the referee and blew his whistle. Juanita kicked at Jason, but he grabbed her ankle, and flipped her over, sending her to the ground. The bell sounded. "Judges call, one point, Jason. Return to center" said the referee. The referee blew his whistle. Jason and Juanita began fighting again. Juanita back flipped and Jason went to grab her but she sent him to the ground, by doing a side kick. The bell rang. "Judges call, one point, Juanita. Return to center" said the referee, and blew his whistle. They began fighting again. Juanita and Jason started to edge towards the end of the mats. Jason fell out, when Juanita punched him. The bell sounded. "Judges call, out of bounds, one point. Jason" said the referee. Jason got up. "Return to center" said the referee. "Next point wins the match" said the referee. The whistle blew. Jason and Juanita started fighting again. This time both going at it really hard. "Come on you two" yelled Tommy, from the crowd. "Who do you think will win?" asked Ashley. "Who knows" replied Adam. "One of them will have to though" said Courtney. Juanita and Jason were still fighting. Juanita got around behind Jason, and took him down. The bell sounded. "Judges call, one point. Juanita wins the final" said the referee. Everyone cheered. "Bow to each other" said the referee. They did. "Bow to me" said the referee. They bowed to the referee. "Juanita will go on to compete against Stone Canyon next week, for the championship" said the referee. Jason and Juanita back over to the others. "That was a good match, you two" said Skull. "Yeah" said Tommy. "I can't believe I lost to my sister" said Jason. "Again" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. They all laughed. "It's not about winning, Jase. It's about the dignity in which you compete" said Trini. "Exactly" said Zack. "And there had to be a winner" said Adam. They all nodded. "Would those six competing in the teams competition, please come to the center now?" asked the judge. Rocky, Tommy, Jason, Adam, Skull and Juanita all went to the center. "In order to win this competition, you each have to score a point against one of the other team members. The first team to have three points scored will win the match, and go up against Stone Canyon next weekend" said the referee. They all nodded. They bowed to the judge, and then bowed to each other. Jason scored a point against Rocky. Juanita scored a point against Adam. Tommy scored a point against Skull. Skull scored a point against Juanita. Rocky scored a point against Adam. The team consisting of Juanita, Tommy and Rocky won. "The winners after six and a half minutes is the team consisting of Juanita, Tommy and Rocky" said the referee. Everyone applauded. "They will go on to compete against Stone Canyon next week" said the referee. Everyone applauded again. They went back over to the others. "Tough break, Jase" said Juanita, putting her arm around his shoulder. Jason looked at her. "Okay don't go getting too cocky yet sis, you still have to compete next week" said Jason. "Yeah, I know, it's just that I love beating you" said Juanita. They all laughed. "So this means that you're the champion four years in a row" said Kimberley. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "You are so dead now" said Jason. "Why's she dead?" asked Adam. "Because I've broken the old record of three wins in a row" said Juanita. "Who held that?" asked Rocky. "Wes" replied Jason. "An old student here?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita looking at Jason. He nodded. "Do you want to get some drinks?" asked Karone. "I have to go take a shower" said Juanita. "Well we'll meet back here in half an hour then" said Ashley. "Yeah okay" said Tommy. The headed off to the showers, and the others went over to the juice bar.


	23. Prom and Pranks

The next Saturday. Juanita went up against the Stone Canyon champion and won. Making her the defending champ, four years in a row, not only against an Angel Grove person, but against a person at another school as well. The team also went up against Stone Canyon the same day. They also won, making them the holders of the title, for the fourth year running. Afterwards they all went to the youth center, including the grade tens and Sarah. "I can't believe you won again" said Tommy. "Me either" replied Juanita. "I was sure you were gone" said Jason. "I was sussing the guy out" said Juanita. "No you weren't, you were struggling" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "I managed to win, though didn't I" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Jason. "And that was because I was able to predict his moves after a while" said Juanita. "If you say so" said Jason. "How do you think I manage to beat all of you, I know how you guys think" said Juanita. "Well it's not hard to figure out what they're thinking most of the time, anyway" said Courtney. Everyone laughed. "I don't think he was excepting to be up against a girl" said Ashley. "Most of them don't" said Kimberley. "Yeah, and when you're up against Juanita, it makes it worse" said Adam. "Tell me about it" said Andros. Juanita glared at them. "Kidding" said Adam. "That's okay" replied Juanita. "So you obviously can't defend your title next year" said TJ. Juanita shook her head. "Maybe one of you guys will win it" said Cassie. "Maybe" said Andros. "I can't believe you'll be leaving soon" said Karone. "I know" said Amanda. "Are you scared?" asked Ashley. "Not really" replied Courtney. "I am" said Kimberley. "Why?" asked Carlos. "Because we're all going to be leaving home and our family" said Kimberley "But you can always come home" said Ashley. "Yeah, I guess" replied Kimberley. "And we'll still be your friends as well" said Cassie. "Yeah, no matter where we are" said Juanita. "Friends forever" said Ashley. "Forever" they all replied, and put their hands together in the middle of the table.

Monday at school, they were in the cafeteria at lunchtime, when Ashley, Cassie and Karone came over to them. "What do you want?" asked Jason. Ashley looked at him. "Hello to you to Jase" said Ashley. They all laughed. "What's up Ash?" asked Juanita. "Is it still okay for you all to come over to my house on Saturday night before the prom?" asked Ashley. "Yeah of course" replied Kimberley. "Great, you can all help us get ready" said Karone. Of course, you will have to return the favour" said Aisha. "Yeah, we'll help you out" said Cassie. "Cool" said Amanda. The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period. The speaker system started to crackle. "Students this is Mr Caplan" said Mr Caplan over to the speaker. "Like duh" said Skull. They all laughed. "Would Billy Cranston and Juanita Scott please report to my office immediately. Thank you" said Mr Caplan. "I haven't done anything" said Juanita. "Well we kind of figured that out considering he called Billy also" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "What you think I'm the only one who gets into trouble" said Juanita. "It's what you do best" said Tommy. Juanita looked at him. "Billy has gotten into trouble before" said Juanita. "When" said Sandra. "When we were twelve, and we went trick or treating, we threw eggs at someone's house, and they came out and got really mad at us and told our parents" said Juanita. "I remember that" said Billy. "That was the only time though" said Kimberley. "Yeah, unlike me" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I guess we better go and see what Mr Caplan needs to see us for" said Billy,looking at Juanita. "Do I have too?" asked Juanita. "Yes" said Adam. Juanita frowned. "Okay but I didn't do anything" said Juanita. They all laughed, and walked off to class, and Billy and Juanita walked off to Mr Caplan's office.

Juanita and Billy were sitting outside in the administration area waiting to go into Mr Caplan's office. "I don't know what he would want to see us about" said Juanita. Billy looked at her. "I don't know either" said Billy. Mr Caplan walked out of his office. "Juanita, Billy. Come on in" he said. They both stood up and followed Mr Caplan into his office. "Take a seat" said Mr Caplan. Juanita and Billy sat down and Mr Caplan went and sat in his chair. "No doubt you both are wondering why I asked you to come to my office" said Mr Caplan. Billy nodded. "Whatever it is Mr Caplan, I swear I don't know anything about it" said Juanita. Mr Caplan looked at her. "You're not in trouble Juanita" said Mr Caplan. "Thank god for that" said Juanita. Mr Caplan laughed. "Actually I needed to talk to you about your grades" said Mr Caplan. "Our grades?" asked Billy. Mr Caplan nodded. Billy and Juanita looked at each other. "Now as you are aware at the graduation we have speakers, and one of them is the valedictorian" said Mr Caplan. Juanita and Billy nodded. "And this year Billy that person is you, as you have the highest grade point average in the class, at four point zero and also came first in all you exams" said Mr Caplan. "I'm the valedictorian?" asked Billy. "That's right" replied Mr Caplan. "Thank you" said Billy. Mr Caplan nodded, and looked at Juanita. "Now Juanita" said Mr Caplan. "Let me guess I did really bad on the exams" said Juanita. "Actually you passed them all with a high score, and have managed to keep a three point eight grade point average, whilst here" said Mr Caplan. "Really?" asked Juanita. Mr Caplan nodded. "That's why you're the salutatorian" said Mr Caplan. Juanita looked at him in shock. "Me?" she asked pointing to herself. "That's right" said Mr Caplan. "I'm the commencement speaker?" asked Juanita. "Yes" replied Mr Caplan. Juanita laughed. "Now you're both going to have to write your speeches" said Mr Caplan. Juanita and Billy both nodded. "I know that they're both going to be excellent speeches" said Mr Caplan. "Thanks Mr Caplan" said Billy. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Okay, give these to your teachers, to explain why you're late" said Mr Caplan, handing them both a late pass. "Thanks" said Juanita. "I'll see you both later" said Mr Caplan. "Okay" said Billy and stood up. Juanita also stood up. "Thanks Mr Caplan" said Juanita. "Bye" said Billy. Juanita and Billy left Mr Caplan's office. Once the got outside the administration area, they both looked at each other and laughed. "Do you believe this" said Juanita. "No" replied Billy. "Us valedictorian and salutatorian" said Juanita. "Yeah, I know" said Billy. Juanita laughed. "Come on we better get to class" said Billy. Juanita nodded and they both walked off to get their books for class and then went to their classrooms.

That afternoon, Juanita was in the newspaper office, going over all the senior class photos, and making sure that everyone's name was spelt correctly. Mr Collins, came into the room. "Juanita, I'm glad you're still here" said Mr Collins. Juanita looked at him. "Hi Mr Collins" she said. "Hi" replied Mr Collins. "Did you need to talk to me?" asked Juanita. Mr Collins nodded. "Congratulations on being the salutatorian" said Mr Collins. Juanita laughed. "Thanks, it was quite a shock" replied Juanita. "I don't think it is, you're one of the best students in the year" said Mr Collins. Juanita nodded. "So how's the year book coming along?" asked Mr Collins. "Well, I'm just going over the photos now, to make sure that all the names are spelt correctly" said Juanita. "Okay then" said Mr Collins. "And I've decided that I'm not going to do any captions, for the graduating class" said Juanita. "Why not?" asked Mr Collins. "Well for some people, it's really hard to come up with a caption, and for others I'm kind of tempted to say something mean" said Juanita. "I don't think I need to ask you, who" said Mr Collins. Juanita laughed. "Well, I don't mind, as long as you're sure that it's not going to work" said Mr Collins. "Yeah" said Juanita. "So apart from the junior and senior prom, the year book is just about done" said Mr Collins. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "That's really good, you've done an excellent job" said Mr Collins. "Thanks" said Juanita. "It's going to be really strange not having you around next year" said Mr Collins. Juanita laughed. "Well there will be another Scott here" said Juanita. Mr Collins laughed. "Your younger sister" said Mr Collins. "Yeah Sarah" said Juanita. "Well hopefully I'll be able to entice her on to the newspaper" said Mr Collins. "Maybe" said Juanita, looking at her watch. Mr Collins laughed. "I really should be getting out of here" said Juanita. "Okay, see you in class tomorrow" said Mr Collins. "Yeah" said Juanita, standing up and grabbing her backpack. "Oh, there was something else that I needed to talk to you about" said Mr Collins. Juanita looked at him. "What's that?" asked Juanita. "The senior breakfast" replied Mr Collins. "Are we having one this year?" asked Juanita. Mr Collins nodded. "Mr Caplan has put me in charge and I need some students to emcee it, and I was wondering if you wanted to do it?" asked Mr Collins. "Why me?" asked Juanita. "Well you are one of the most popular students, and I'm pretty sure that you will make the senior breakfast, one to be remembered" said Mr Collins. Juanita laughed. "Okay, count me in" said Juanita. "Great, thank you" said Mr Collins. Juanita nodded. "Get anyone you want to help you out with it" said Mr Collins. "Okay" replied Juanita. "I'll let you get going then" said Mr Collins. Juanita nodded. "Just come and see me when you've gotten the finer details of the senior breakfast worked out" said Mr Collins. "I will. Bye Mr Collins" said Juanita. "Yes bye" replied Mr Collins. Juanita left the newspaper office.

The next day, Juanita walked over to Aisha's locker before homeroom. "Hi Aisha" said Juanita. Aisha looked at her. "Oh hey" she replied. "How's it going?" asked Aisha. "Good" replied Juanita. "That's good" said Aisha. "I was wondering if you would like to help me with the senior breakfast" said Juanita. Aisha looked at her. "The senior breakfast?" asked Aisha. Juanita nodded. "Yeah sure" replied Aisha. "Great" said Juanita. "You mean helping to organise it and everything" said Aisha. "Actually, that and hosting it" said Juanita. "I'm there" said Aisha. "Great" replied Juanita. Aisha laughed. "So you got roped into it?" asked Aisha. "Yeah, Mr Collins asked me yesterday" said Juanita. Aisha nodded. "What about Skull, he'd enjoy making a fool of himself" said Aisha. Juanita laughed. "Uh yeah, that would be good, to have three of us hosting it" said Juanita. "What no Adam?" asked Aisha. "I don't think it's Adam kind of thing" replied Juanita. "Yeah, you're right" replied Aisha. Juanita laughed. "So do you think you could ask Skull, for me?" asked Juanita. "Yeah sure, I'll ask Skull" replied Aisha. "Ask me what?" asked Skull, coming over to them. "Oh hey" said Aisha. "Hey babe" said Skull. "Hey Nits" said Skull. "Hi" replied Juanita. "So are you talking about me?" asked Skull. "Yeah" replied Aisha. Skull looked at her. "You better be not saying anything bad about me" said Skull. "Actually we were just talking about the senior breakfast" said Aisha. "The what?" asked Skull. "The senior breakfast, it's held the morning of graduation, and all the seniors go, and we just have a good time" said Juanita. "And eat" said Skull. "Well no, there won't be any food" said Juanita. "Then why call it a breakfast?" asked Skull. "I don't know, I didn't come up with the name" said Juanita. Skull laughed. "So what about it?" he asked. "Well I asked Aisha, to help me organise it, and Aisha then suggested that maybe you would want to help as well" said Juanita. "What exactly happens at the senior breakfast?" asked Skull. "It's just a chance for us to have fun" said Aisha. "And we want you to host it with us" said Juanita. "Okay, sure" replied Skull. "Excellent, that's settled then" said Juanita. Skull nodded. The bell rang signalling that homeroom was about to begin. "We'll talk more about this later then" said Juanita. Aisha nodded. The three of them walked off to homeroom.

The girls, including Sarah, were at Ashley's house, helping Karone, Cassie and Ashley get ready for the junior prom. "You are so lucky" said Sarah. "Why's that?" asked Karone. "Because you get to go to a prom" replied Sarah. "You'll get to go to one as well" said Juanita. "Yeah, in two years" said Sarah. They all laughed. "Well when you finally get to go you'll be really excited" said Kimberley. "That's for sure" said Ashley. "You're prom is coming up real soon, as well" said Cassie. "Yeah" replied Courtney. "Next week" said Katherine. "Are you excited?" asked Karone. "Definitely" said Amanda. The doorbell sounded from downstairs. "Sounds like the guys are here" said Sandra. "And we're not ready" said Ashley. They all laughed. "And you're dad is probably giving Andros, TJ and Carlos the third degree" said Juanita. "Can you go and make sure he doesn't scare them off please Nits?" asked Ashley. Juanita laughed. "Yeah sure" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Ashley. "I'll go down with you" said Courtney. "Okay" replied Juanita. Courtney and Juanita, walked out of Ashley's room and went downstairs to the living room. Paul, Ashley's dad, had let in Andros, Carlos and TJ and they were talking to him. "Hi" said Juanita, when she walked in. "Oh hi" said Carlos. "They should be down in a minute, they're just finishing getting ready now" said Courtney. "That's okay" said Andros. "So prom, huh" said Juanita. "Yeah" said TJ. "My uncle, isn't giving you twenty questions is he?" asked Juanita. "No, he was just talking to us" replied Carlos. "Uh huh" said Juanita, looking at Paul. "You are so much like your mother" said Paul. "I know" replied Juanita. They all laughed. Kimberley came running down the stairs. "Hey guys" she said. "Oh hi Kim" replied Carlos. "So are all ready?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah" replied Andros. "Okay" yelled Kimberley. Ashley, Cassie and Karone came down the stairs. "Wow, you all look amazing" said TJ. "Thanks" said Cassie. "So are we all set to go?" asked Andros. "Yeah, we are" replied Cassie. "Well have fun then" said Paul. "Thanks, dad, we will" said Ashley. "Let's get this party on the road then" said Carlos. "Alright then" said Cassie. "See you later Mr Hammond" said Andros. "Bye" said Paul. "Bye" said Juanita. "See you, have fun" said Kimberley. Ashley nodded. The six of them left for the junior prom. The other girls came down the stairs. "They got away okay?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, they did" replied Kimberley. "So sad" said Aisha. They all laughed. "So what do the rest of you plan on doing this evening, now that the prepping is out of the way?" asked Paul. "Not much" said Sarah. "Nits and I have to meet Skull" said Aisha. "How come?" asked Trini. "We're planning the senior breakfast" said Aisha. Trini nodded. "Did any of you need a ride home?" asked Paul. "No we bought cars" said Juanita. "Well I'm glad to hear that, after nearly what happened to you not that long ago" said Paul. "Yeah okay. I'm fine" said Juanita. "She can take care of herself" said Sarah. "I know that" said Paul. "We'll see you later then" said Juanita. "Yeah okay then" said Paul. "Thanks for letting us come over" said Katherine. "Oh, it wasn't a problem. I'm just glad that Ashley and the others can rely on you guys for help and all that" said Paul. "Well we are really glad to help" said Amanda. Paul nodded. "See you later Uncle Paul" said Sarah. "Yes" said Paul. "Bye" said Sandra. "Bye" replied Paul. The girls all left Ashley's house.

Aisha and Juanita drove to the youth center and went inside. Skull was sitting at one of the tables in the juice bar. They walked over to him. "Hey Skull" said Aisha, sitting down at the table. "Oh hey you two" replied Skull. "Hey" said Juanita, and sat down also. "So they got to the prom okay?" asked Skull. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Skull nodded. "So we might as well get planning this senior breakfast" said Aisha. "I still don't see why they call it that, when there is no food" said Skull. "Well it's being called that for years, so I'm guessing tradition" said Juanita. "Yeah, but how will we explain to Rocky that there is no food at this thing" said Aisha. "I'm sure he'll manage to survive, somehow" said Juanita. They laughed. "So what do we want to do at this thing?" asked Skull. "Talk" said Juanita. "Well you're good at that" said Aisha. Skull laughed. "You know just about the last four years and how fun it's being" said Juanita. "Sounds good" said Aisha. "Although some of us haven't been here that long" said Skull. "Well you'll probably learn a thing or two about some people" said Aisha. "What about taking some of the awards from the year book and giving people a little reminder of high school" said Skull. "That's a good idea, but we don't know who has the awards" said Aisha. "I do" said Juanita. "Of course, you're on the year book, aren't you" said Aisha. Juanita nodded. "And the year books are given out the day before, but we can go through one beforehand and pick out some awards to make a fun thing out of" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Aisha. "Okay, like class clown" said Skull. "Well I think that's probably you" said Aisha. Juanita shook her head. "Actually more like Rocky" said Skull. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Typical" said Aisha. They all laughed. "What about some awards that aren't in the year book" said Juanita. "Like what?" asked Skull. "Biggest player and biggest stud" said Juanita. "Scariest person" said Aisha. "Well it's obvious who would win that one" said Skull. "Hey" said Juanita. "I think that's a good idea" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Aisha. "What about having old photos of the students from the other years, and embarrassing everyone" said Juanita. "You mean like an old yearbook montage or something like that?" asked Aisha. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "That would be really funny" said Skull. "And not just high school, middle and elementary school as well" said Juanita. Aisha and Skull laughed. "Okay, we definitely have to do that then" said Skull. "Most of the us, have all gone to school together, and the others who haven't we'll just have to find a way to get our hands on some old photos" said Juanita. "Well, I can help there, I have some embarrassing photos of two certain guys" said Aisha. They laughed. "And I have a lot from most of the students here" said Juanita. "Well no one is going to get there hands on my photos" said Skull. "Oh come on Skull" said Aisha. "Yeah, we're going to be making fun of everyone" said Juanita. "Fine, I'll find some photos where I look good" said Skull. They laughed. "What about the seating arrangements?" asked Aisha. "I'll see if we can use the tables and chairs from the prom" said Juanita. "Yeah, that would be good if we could use those" said Skull. "Well, I think all we can really do for now, is get some decorations, and also collect old photos" said Juanita. "Uh huh" said Aisha. "So is that it for now then?" asked Skull. "Yeah, for now" said Juanita. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow then" said Aisha. "Yeah, sure" said Juanita. "Did you want a lift home?" asked Skull. "Uh yeah, that would be good, there's a lot of crazies out there" said Juanita. "Well actually I was asking, because I think the people need protecting from you" said Skull. They all laughed. "Let's go then" said Aisha. The three of them left the youth center.

That same night, during the time Juanita was at the youth center, Adam walked over to Juanita's house. He knocked on the front door. Jason went and opened it. "Hey Jase" said Adam. "Oh hey man, come on in" said Jason. Adam walked in and Jason closed the door. "If you're looking for Nits, she isn't here" said Jason. "She isn't?" asked Adam. Jason shook his head. "But the others would definitely be at the prom by now, so she would have finished helping them" said Adam. "Don't look at me, I don't know where she is" replied Jason. "Nits didn't say anything about going anywhere?" asked Adam. "Not that I can remember, but then again I wasn't really paying all that much attention when she was talking" said Jason. Adam nodded. "Hey, my sister can take care of herself" said Jason. "Yeah, I know that, it's just weird she didn't mention anything to you or me" said Adam. "Not really, Nits is a bit of a space case" said Jason. Adam laughed. "She is always forgetting where she puts things and you've seen her room, so you probably know what I mean" said Jason. "Yeah" said Adam. The front door opened and Sarah walked in. "Hey care bear" said Jason. "Stop calling me that" said Sarah. Jason laughed. "Sorry" said Jason. "Nits with you?" asked Adam. "No, Kim dropped me and Kath off" said Sarah, closing the front door. "And Nits is where exactly?" asked Jason. "She said something about meeting Skull" replied Sarah. "Skull?" asked Jason, looking at Adam. "I think my sister is back to her old habits" said Jason. "Jason" said Sarah and Adam together. "What?" asked Jason. They both looked at him. "Juanita, Skull. Seems like old Nits to me" said Jason. "And you're going to get your arse kicked if Nits hears you saying that" said Sarah. "Well why are her and Skull together, alone" said Jason. "They're not alone, Aisha is with them" said Sarah. "Well you didn't say that" said Jason. "No, because you were to busy making an idiot of yourself" said Sarah. "They're working on the senior breakfast" said Adam. Sarah looked at him. "That's absolutely correct" said Sarah. Adam nodded. "You're a lot smarter then that idiot" said Sarah, pointing to Jason. Jason punched her. "Oww, I'm telling Nits on you" said Sarah. "See if I care" said Jason. "You will, when she pounds you into the ground" said Sarah, and walked upstairs. "She does that already anyway" said Jason. "I know" yelled back Sarah. "I guess I'll catch up with Nits tomorrow then" said Adam. "Yeah, I'll tell her you came by" said Jason. Adam nodded. "Thanks" he said. "Sure, see you later" said Jason. "Yeah, see you" said Adam. Jason opened the front door and Adam left their house.

It was the week before senior prom. Tension was running high, within the senior class, of those last minute prom details to take care of. They were sitting in the youth center. "I can't believe that prom is going to be here soon" said Kimberley. "Me either" said Courtney. "This weekend, and we have one final week of school left" said Skull. "Is Ernie still holding the post prom party?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, he is" said Billy. "That is going to be a blast" said Sandra. "I agree. If Ernie knows one thing, it's how to throw a great party" said Aisha. They all nodded. "We are all going, aren't we?" asked Juanita. They all nodded once more. "And then we graduate" said Jason. "Have any of you thought about prank day?" asked Rocky. "Prank day?" asked Katherine. "Yeah. It's where the senior class, plays tricks on others the day before graduation" said Rocky. "Sounds a bit cruel" said Katherine. "Yeah, but it's all in harmless fun" said Skull. "What are we going to do?" asked Zack. "We have to come up with something original" said Juanita. "Last year, they put toilet paper and shaving cream on the front of the school" said Tommy. "And Mr Caplan wasn't too pleased with that" said Trini. "We have to do something to Caplan" said Zack. "But what?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, he is really going to on his guard the day before we graduate" said Kimberley. "Yeah, he'll flip his wig if we do anything" said Zack. "Flip his wig?" asked Amanda. "Well, his toupee then" replied Zack. "That's it" said Rocky. "What?" asked Juanita. "Mr Caplan's wig" said Rocky. "What are you getting at Rocky?" asked Adam. "Everyone knows that Caplan wears a toupee" said Rocky. "Yeah" said Sandra. "Well what if his toupee was to get stolen" said Rocky. "Stolen?" asked Juanita. Rocky nodded. "I know for a fact that around morning break, he takes his toupee off, and leaves it on his desk, so if one of us, could get it, that could be our prank" said Rocky. "And how do you think we are going to get the toupee?" asked Courtney. "I don't know" replied Rocky. "Good plan, Rocky" said Tommy. "It could work" said Juanita. "How?" asked Dex. "Well, we could somehow get him out of his office, really quickly and then in the moment he forgets to put his toupee back on. And then we steal it" said Juanita. "But how are we going to get him out of his office really fast" said Skull. "I don't know" replied Juanita. "We could break one of his windows" said Zack. "That's vandalising school property though" said Billy. "But it would make him forget about his wig" said Katherine. "It's a good idea. But how exactly are we going to break a window?" asked Jason. "Someone throw a ball through the window" said Courtney. "Who has the strongest arm?" asked Skull. "Tanya" said Rocky. "I'm not throwing a ball at Mr Caplan's window. What if he catches me?" asked Tanya. "He won't, because you're going to run" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Courtney. "And then some of us, can go into Mr Caplan's office, and steal his toupee" said Jason. "What about the receptionist in the office?" asked Katherine. "She goes on break during that time" replied Kimberley. "Do you really think this will work?" asked Amanda. "It's bound too" said Juanita. "Okay" said Sandra. "What are we going to do with his toupee afterwards?" asked Zack. "Put it up the flag pole" said Billy. They all looked at him. "What you don't think I can come up with good ideas?" asked Billy. "No. It's a good idea" said David. "Yeah, can you imagine the look on his face, when he sees his hair, swaying in the breeze" said Rocky. "That's something he's never felt" said Zack. They all laughed. "We have to agree here, not to tell anyone about this prank" said Tommy. They all nodded. "Swear" said Tommy, putting his hand on the table. They all put there hands on top of one another. "Swear" they all said. "Good" said Tommy. "Man, this is going to be one cool senior prank" said Rocky. "Yeah" agreed Courtney. They all laughed.

The day of the senior prom had arrived! The girls, including Ashley, Karone, Cassie and Sarah, had all gathered at Kimberley's house, the night before, and after a big gossip session, were now in the midst of dresses, shoes, jewellery, hair accessories and make up. "Can you believe where getting ready for our senior prom?" asked Amanda, who was painting Sandra's nails. "No" replied Kimberley. "Is anyone bringing a camera?" asked Katherine. "Yeah I am" replied Kimberley. "And my parents said that Jase and I could take the video camera" said Juanita. "Cool" said Aisha. "Yeah" said Juanita. "We want to see all the photos" said Ashley. "Don't worry you will" said Courtney. "Did you hear who David's going with?" asked Tanya. "No who?" asked Trini. "Shannon" replied Tanya. "Shannon, as in cheerleader, Shannon?" asked Katherine. Tanya nodded. "Oh" replied Katherine. "Yeah, but you're going with Bradley" said Courtney. "He is rather cute" said Katherine. "Rather cute?" asked Tanya. "Okay he's a total babe" said Katherine. They all laughed. "And according to Juanita he's a good kisser too" said Katherine. Juanita went red. They all laughed. "You know Kath, I have a hot wand on your head, and I can do something drastic with it if you want to me" said Juanita, who was curling Katherine's hair. "Sorry" said Katherine. "That's okay" replied Juanita. "Did you go out with Bradley?" asked Tanya. "Years ago" replied Juanita. "Yeah, he's one of Juanita's many ex boyfriends" replied Courtney. "Shut up" said Juanita. "Two more hours and we have to be getting home" said Amanda. "Yikes" said Kimberley. "Yeah yikes" said Courtney. "So stressed out" said Cassie, laughing. "Oh shut up, you" replied Trini. Cassie laughed. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny seeing you panic like this" said Cassie. "Yeah normally you're all so under control" said Ashley. "Excuse me, but weren't you this stressed last week?" asked Juanita. "Yeah okay, you got me there" replied Ashley. "Well prom does this kind of thing to you" said Sandra. "I can see" said Sarah. "Don't just sit there, help us get ready" said Aisha. "Okay, okay" said Ashley. They helped the girls get ready for the senior prom.

Juanita drove back to her house, with Katherine, after they left Kimberley's. Juanita pulled into the driveway of her house. "See you soon" said Katherine, getting out of the car. "Yeah" said Juanita, getting out of the car also. "Bye" said Katherine, and walked next door to her house. "Yeah" said Juanita and got her keys out of her bag and opened the front door. She went upstairs to her bedroom, and put her bag on the ground. She went over to the bathroom door and knocked on in. "I'm in here" said Jason. "I need to get something Jase" said Juanita. "Okay, come in" replied Jason. Juanita opened the door and walked into the bathroom. Jason was wearing everything, except his tuxedo jacket. "Look at you, all dressed up and no where to go" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "What are you doing here?" asked Jason. "Getting ready for the prom" replied Juanita. "I thought that's what you were doing at Kim's?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "We did hair and all that there. But we didn't take our dresses and shoes there" replied Juanita. "Well, you've confused me then" said Jason. "Not surprising" replied Juanita, grabbing some makeup off the counter. "What time are you leaving?" asked Juanita. "When I'm ready" said Jason. "Okay then" said Juanita, and went to leave. "Hey Nits" said Jason. "Yeah?" asked Juanita. "Have fun tonight" said Jason, giving her a hug. "Yeah you too" replied Juanita, returning the hug. "See you there" said Jason. "Sure will" replied Juanita, and went back into her room, and closed the door. Jason went back into his room also.

About an hour later, a car horn sounded. "Jason!!" yelled Sarah, from downstairs. "Coming" replied Jason, and walked out of his room, and went to go downstairs. Juanita opened the door to her room. "What is going on?" asked Juanita. "Nothing" replied Jason, going downstairs. "Yeah right" said Juanita, and walked out of her bedroom and followed Jason down the stairs. "Why is Sarah yelling out for you?" asked Juanita. "No reason" replied Jason. "Jason" said Juanita. "What?" asked Jason. Sarah was at the bottom of the stairs. "The limo's here" said Sarah. "Great" said Jason. Juanita looked at Jason. "The limo?" she asked, looking out the windows in the door. "Yeah" replied Jason. "That's why you had those brochures" said Juanita. "You're so smart, Nits" said Jason. Juanita was frowning. "So you're taking Amanda, to the prom in a limo?" asked Juanita. Jason nodded. "Jealous?" asked Jason. "No. I'm only getting taken to the prom in some pile of crap that can't do more then fifty miles an hour" said Juanita. "Oh well, that's life sis" said Jason. "This is so unfair" said Juanita. "Hey, don't tell me, tell your boyfriend" said Jason. The car horn sounded again. "I have to go" said Jason. Juanita didn't say anything. "By the way nice dress" said Jason, and left. "Bye" said Sarah, and closed the front door. Juanita was looking at Sarah. "Did you know about this?" asked Juanita. "Jase told me this afternoon" said Sarah. Juanita turned around. "This is so unfair" said Juanita, going back upstairs. "So unfair. Really unfair" said Juanita, and went into her bedroom. Sarah laughed to herself and went back into the lounge room. Jason went and got into the limo. "Hey Jase" said Rocky, once he had gotten in. "Hi" replied Jason. "Is Nits inside?" asked Adam, as the limo pulled away, to go to Courtney's house, then to Amanda's and then back to Juanita's. "Yeah, but she is rather pissed" said Jason. "Just like you said" said Rocky. Jason nodded. "She called Adam's car a pile of crap" said Jason. "My car isn't a pile of crap" said Adam. "Compared to this, it is" said Rocky. "So is yours" said Adam. "At least mine can do more then fifty miles an hour" said Rocky. Adam glared at him. "You two have been spending way too much time with Courtney and Juanita" said Jason. "What?" asked Adam and Rocky. "You're starting to sound just like them" said Jason. "Thanks for the insult" said Rocky. "You're welcome" replied Jason. The limo came to a stop outside Courtney's house. Rocky opened the door and got out. "Be back in a sec guys" he said, and went and got Courtney. "Are you sure Nits, wasn't to upset?" asked Adam. "Adam, she was pissed off" said Jason. "Really pissed off?" asked Adam. Jason thought for a moment. "Well she's annoyed, but I'm sure she won't kill you" said Jason. "Great" replied Adam. Jason laughed. "Look I know Nits. It'll be fine" replied Jason. "Okay, you are her twin, so I guess I should trust you" said Adam. "Hey, for all you know, I could just be saying that to make you feel better" said Jason. Adam looked at him. "Kidding" said Jason. The car door opened. Courtney got in followed by Rocky. "What are you doing here?" asked Courtney. "We paid to go" replied Jason. Courtney laughed. "So you're car pooling" said Courtney. "More like limo pooling" said Rocky, who was sitting next to Courtney. They all laughed. "So are you picking up the others as well?" asked Courtney, referring to Amanda and Juanita. "Yeah we're on our way to Mandy's now" said Jason. "Where's Juanita then?" asked Courtney confused. "She's still at home" replied Jason. "Wouldn't it have made more sense to pick both of you up at the same time?" asked Courtney. "Yeah, but Juanita is at home, obsessing about the fact that she is going to the prom in Adam's pile of crap" said Rocky. Courtney laughed. "You are so mean" said Courtney. "So I've been told" said Jason. "So you planned this whole thing?" asked Courtney. "Sure did" replied Rocky. "What about the others?" asked Courtney. "They got limos as well" said Adam. "How many did you get?" asked Courtney. "Three" replied Jason. "Three?" asked Courtney. Jason nodded, as they turned the corner on to Amanda's street. "I can't believe you did this" said Courtney. "Neither can we" said Rocky. The limo came to a stop outside Amanda's house. "Time to go get Amanda, Jase" said Rocky. "Yeah, but she probably won't be ready yet" said Jason. Rocky and Adam laughed. "Maybe, we're going to surprise you tonight" said Courtney. "As true as that may be. I don't think you would be ready on time" said Rocky. Jason got out of the limo and closed the door. "I was ready when you arrived" said Courtney. "I was a bit late getting there" said Rocky. "I know" replied Courtney. "That was Jason's fault though, he took to long getting out to the car" said Adam. "I think it might have been your girlfriend's fault, asking all those questions" said Rocky. "Probably was knowing Nits" said Adam. Jason and Amanda came into the limo. "Hello" said Amanda, getting in. "Hey Mand" said Courtney. "What are you doing here?" asked Amanda. "Same thing you are" replied Courtney. Amanda laughed. "Apparently the guys had this all planned, and they've gotten three limos to take us all to the prom" said Courtney. "You guys are amazing" said Amanda. "Yeah, we know" replied Rocky. "Modesty" said Jason. Rocky laughed. "Don't have that" he replied. They all laughed. The limo pulled away again, and headed back to Juanita and Jason's house. "We're we going now?" asked Amanda. "Back to my house" replied Jason. "Why?" asked Amanda. "To pick up Juanita" replied Adam. "But it would have made more sense to pick her up with you, Jase" said Amanda. "I know. But she is at home, having a nervous break down" said Jason. "That is so cruel" said Amanda. "But it was the only way, really" said Adam. Amanda nodded. The limo turned on to Jason's street again, and pulled outside his house, again. "You are going to get killed for this Jase" said Courtney. "Me. He's her boyfriend" said Jason, pointing to Adam. Adam got out of the limo and went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Sarah answered it. "Hey Adam" she said. "Hi, is Juanita here?" asked Adam. "Yeah, I'll just go get her" said Sarah. "Thanks" replied Adam. Sarah raced upstairs and knocked on Juanita's door. "What?" asked Juanita. "Adam's here" said Sarah. "Tell him to wait" replied Juanita. "I don't think you want to do that, Nits" said Sarah. "Why?" asked Juanita. "Just because" replied Sarah. Juanita opened her bedroom door. "If I want to make him wait, I will" said Juanita, and went to close her door again. Sarah stopped it with her foot. "Come on" she said. "Okay, okay" replied Juanita, grabbing her bag. Sarah ran down the stairs. Juanita followed. "Hi Adam" said Juanita. "Hey, you look beautiful" said Adam. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Here's your corsage" said Adam, slipping it on to her wrist. "Thank you" said Juanita. "You ready?" asked Adam. "I guess so" she replied with a little sigh. Juanita looked outside, and saw the limo there, and screamed. "Surprise" said Adam. Juanita glared at him. "You planned this" she said. Adam nodded. "And there you were obsessing" said Sarah. "Oh shut up" replied Juanita. "Come on let's go, the driver can't wait all night" said Adam. Juanita and Adam went out to the limo. He held the door open for her, and she got in. Adam followed. "Oh my god" said Juanita, when she saw Jason, Amanda, Courtney and Rocky in the limo. "Hey sis" said Jason, when she had sat down. "What are you doing here?" asked Juanita. "Well we did pay for a third of the limo" said Rocky. The limo pulled away again. "Now I know what you were being secretive about" said Juanita. "Well it took you longer enough to figure it out" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Well I don't know how you managed to keep it secret from me" said Juanita. "I have my ways" said Jason. They all laughed. "Well it's just normally I know what you're thinking" said Juanita. "Yeah, well sometimes I wish you would just get out of my head" said Jason. They all laughed. "Apparently they were all in on it, the other guys included" said Amanda. "So you got how many limos?" asked Juanita. "Three" replied Adam. "How much did that cost?" asked Courtney. "Nine hundred dollars" said Rocky. The girls looked at them. "Split nine ways" said Jason. "A hundred dollars each then" said Courtney. "Gee Courts, you're finally learning math" said Rocky. Courtney glared at him. "What are we waiting for, we have a prom to get too" said Amanda. The limo continued on to the prom at Angel Grove High.

Prom night. A night of magic and dreams. The prom was being held in the Angel Grove gymnasium. Gone were the bleachers and pennants. In its place was colorful decorations, a makeshift stage and tables. Adam, Juanita, Rocky, Courtney, Jason and Amanda all entered together after getting out of the limo. Kimberley came rushing over to them. "Can you believe this place?" asked Kimberley. "It's amazing" said Courtney. "It's really beautiful" said Amanda. "I can't believe we're here" said Kimberley. "Neither can I" said Juanita. "So where are you sitting Kim?" asked Jason. "At a table with Tommy, David, Shannon, Trini and Zack" replied Kimberley. "Is there a vacant table near you?" asked Juanita. Kimberley nodded. "This way" she said. They made there way through crowds of people and neared a vacant table. "Right near mine" said Kimberley. "Cool" said Courtney, sitting down in the chair, that Rocky held out for her. "Where are the others?" asked Juanita, sitting down too. "I'm not sure" replied Kimberley. "Maybe they haven't arrived yet" said Amanda. "Maybe" said Kimberley. The others sat down at the table. Kimberley grabbed a chair from hers, and pulled it around. They waved to the others at the table, they waved back. "Hi" said Tommy, going over to them. "Hey man" said Jason. "Were the girls surprised?" asked Tommy. "Yeah" said Rocky. The guys laughed. "I still can't believe you did that" said Juanita. "Yeah you thought I was taking Amanda to the prom in a limo" said Jason. "So what if I did" said Juanita. "When Kim saw the limo she nearly passed out" said Tommy. "Well every girl dreams about going to the prom in a limo" said Kimberley. "Yeah, and here they were thinking we were cheap" said Rocky. "Well we're sorry" said Courtney. Sandra and Billy came over to the table. "Hey guys" said Billy. "Hey" replied everyone. "Did you just get here?" asked Amanda. "Yeah" replied Sandra. "What about the others?" asked Courtney. "They went to find a table" said Billy. "There's none near us" said Rocky. "That's okay. We'll see you around" said Sandra. "Yeah, we better go and find the other four" said Billy. "Okay then" said Tommy. "We'll catch up with you later" said Juanita. Sandra nodded. "Yeah" she replied. They walked off to find Skull, Aisha, Dex and Tanya. "I better get back to my table as well" said Kimberley, getting up and turning her chair around. "What are you talking about your table is right there" said Courtney. "I know, but it's rude to have my back to them" said Kimberley. They all laughed. Kimberley turned back to the others. "I wonder where Katherine is?" asked Adam. "Well Bradley was meant to be picking her up" said Juanita. "Doesn't he have a convertible?" asked Rocky. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, a silver BMW 3200 convertible" replied Juanita. "And you know this?" asked Rocky. Juanita nodded. "We went out a few times" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Rocky. Juanita nodded, again. "Does Adam know this?" asked Rocky. "Yes" replied Juanita. Rocky laughed. "I'll get you back" said Juanita. "What did I do?" asked Rocky. "Nothing, that's the whole point" said Juanita. They all laughed. The prom continued.

Later that night, after the meals had been eating. Juanita was on the dance floor with Adam. Katherine and Bradley came over to them. "Hey Kath" said Juanita. "Hi" replied Katherine. "I was looking for you before, but I couldn't see you" said Juanita. "Yeah. I'm sitting with Pasty and that" said Katherine. "That must be interesting" said Juanita, looking at Adam and smiling. "Yeah" said Katherine. "So who did Patsy end up coming with?" asked Juanita. "Bruce" said Katherine. "Well, I'm sure they make a lovely couple" said Juanita. "Nits" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Well I hate them both" said Juanita. "So why did you go out Bruce then if you hate him?" asked Katherine. "I had my reasons at the time" replied Juanita. "And we all know what they were" said Adam. Juanita looked at him and nodded. Mr Wilton and Ms Appleby went up to the stage. "If we could have your attention please" said Mr Wilton. "It's time to announce the prom court" said Ms Appleby. All attention was turned to the stage. The others came over to them. "Isn't this exciting" said Kimberley. "Yeah. I wonder who will win" said Aisha. "My bets are on Kim" said Tommy. "You're sweet" said Kimberley, kissing him. "Okay the prom court for the year of nineteen hundred and ninety nine" said Mr Wilton. Everyone applauded. "And this years three prom court princes are" said Mr Wilton. Ms Appleby opened an envelope. "Rocky DeSantos" she said. Everyone applauded. "He got prince?" asked Skull. "Who would guess" said Aisha. They all laughed. "Uh Rocky. I'm sure the food and beverage table will still be there later" said Mr Wilton. Everyone laughed. Rocky went up on to the stage and did a royal wave. Everyone laughed. Mr Wilton gave Rocky a sash that had on it 'Angel Grove High Prom Prince 1999'. "Tommy Oliver" said Mr Wilton, reading from the envelope. Everyone applauded. Tommy went and stood on the stage next to Rocky. Ms Appleby handed him a sash. "And Chad Westefield" said Ms Appleby. "Yeah, all right" said Chad, as he walked up on the stage. People clapped. Mr Wilton handed Chad a sash. "Our princesses this year are" said Ms Appleby. Mr Wilton opened the envelope. "Juanita Scott" said Mr Wilton. Everyone applauded. "Me" said Juanita, looking shocked. "That's what he said" said Adam. "Wow" said Juanita, walking up to the stage. Ms Appleby put a sash on Juanita, that read 'Angel Grove High Prom Princess 1999'. "Congrats" said Rocky and hugged her. Juanita laughed and gave Tommy a hug also. "What about me?" asked Chad. "Dream on Westefield" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "Courtney Kane" said Ms Appleby. Courtney walked up, Ms Appleby put a sash on her, Rocky kissed her, and she gave Tommy a hug and then went and stood next to Juanita, giving her a hug. "This is so cool" said Courtney. "I know" said Juanita. They both laughed. "And our last princess in the court is Patsy Bilderback" said Mr Wilton. Patsy went up on the stage, Ms Appleby put a sash on her and she went and stood next to Courtney. "Congratulations Patsy" said Courtney. "Thanks, you as well" said Patsy. Juanita just looked at her. "Congratulations, Juanita" said Patsy. Juanita didn't say anything, she just continued looking at her. "Our king for the prom this year is" said Mr Wilton. Ms Appleby opened up the envelope. "Jason Scott" said Ms Appleby. Everyone applauded. Jason walked up on stage and Ms Appleby put a crown on his head. "Hope it fits your head" said Juanita. Jason looked at her and everyone else laughed. "Yeah funny one, sis" said Jason. Juanita nodded. Jason gave her a hug. "And this year's prom queen is" said Mr Wilton. A drum roll sounded. Everyone laughed. Ms Appleby opened the envelope. "Miss Kimberley Hart" said Mr Wilton. Everyone applauded. Kimberley walked up to the stage and Mr Wilton put a tiara on her head, and gave her a bunch of flowers. "Thank you" said Kimberley. Tommy went and kissed her. "What did I tell you" said Tommy. "I know" said Kimberley. "Congratulations Kim" said Juanita. "Oh you too" said Kimberley, hugging Juanita, Rocky, Courtney and Jason. "Now that the important details of the night are over, I urge everybody to have fun" said Mr Wilton. Everyone started to applaud. "You got it Mr Wilton" yelled a student. The music came back on. "Okay, you lot have to go and have some photos taken for the year book" said Ms Appleby. "Okay Ms Appleby" said Juanita. They all walked over to where the photographer was set up. He took a whole roll of photos to be developed. After those photos were finished, the others came over, for a group photo, including Shannon, who was David's date. "Okay everybody squish up" said the photographer. They all squished together. The photographer was just about to take the photo. "Wait" said Shannon. "What's wrong?" asked David. "I shouldn't be in your group photo" said Shannon. "You came with me Shannon" said David. "I know, but Katherine is part of your group. I'm just your date" replied Shannon. "What are you saying?" asked Jason. "I think Katherine should be in the photo not me" said Shannon. "But she's not here" said Trini. "I'll go get her" said Shannon and ran off to find Katherine. "Is she crazy. I have others waiting" said the photographer. "This won't take long" said Courtney. "You hope" said Rocky. Shannon came back to the photo area with Katherine. "Here you go" said Shannon. "I don't know about this Shannon" said Katherine. "Come on Katherine, you're our friend" said Trini. "Are you sure you don't want to be in the photo, Shannon?" asked David. Shannon nodded. "Positive" she replied. "Thank you" said Katherine, and gave Shannon a hug. Katherine went over to the others. "Are you ready now?" asked the photographer. "Yeah" said Juanita. Katherine squished in with them. "Okay. Say cheese" said the photographer. "Cheese" they all replied. The photographer clicked a photo. "Cheese. How original" said Rocky. "Do you have any suggestions then?" asked the photographer. "Yeah, forever" replied Rocky. They all laughed. "Okay then, say that if you want" said the photographer. They all squished in together a bit closer. "Ready" said the photographer. They nodded. "Forever" they all said. "Okay, that's it" said the photographer. They left the photo area, as more people walked into have there photos taken. "Well that's it" said Kimberley. "Yeah" said Aisha. "Our last ever high school dance" said Courtney. They all nodded. "It looks like everybody is starting to leave" said Dex. "Do you want to head over to Ernie's?" asked Amanda. "We might as well" said Trini. They all left the senior prom and went to Ernie's for the post prom party.


	24. Graduation Day!

The next week, they went back to Angel Grove High School for there final week. Thursday, the day before they were all due to leave. Juanita was standing at her locker talking to Rocky. "So you have everything planned for tomorrow?" asked Rocky. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Well I bought some silly string" said Rocky. Juanita laughed. "Going to have so much fun with that" said Rocky. "I bet, but just keep away from me, or you'll be sorry" said Juanita. "You got it" said Rocky with a laugh. Tanya and Adam walked over to them. "Hey" said Adam. "Oh hi" replied Juanita. "We just gave the music teacher the worst headache" said Tanya. "What?" asked Rocky. "The whole class played chopsticks" said Adam. "How nice of you" said Juanita, laughing. "The teacher didn't think so" said Adam. They all laughed. "I was thinking about prank day tomorrow" said Tanya. "What about it?" asked Rocky. "Well I don't want to throw a ball through Mr Caplan's window" said Tanya. "Why not?" asked Juanita. "Well it is vandalising school property, Nits" replied Adam. "But Mr Caplan isn't going to catch us" said Rocky. "But what if he does something to the whole senior class?" asked Tanya. "Like what?" asked Juanita. "Stop us from graduating" said Tanya. "I have to agree with her" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "So you're both chickening out?" asked Juanita. "No. I still think stealing his toupee is a good idea, just do it some other way" said Tanya. "And how do you suggest, Miss Tanya?" asked Rocky. Tanya glared at him. "I don't know" replied Tanya. Rocky looked at Juanita, and she shrugged her shoulders. "We have to get Caplan out of his office long enough, for some of us to go in there and get his toupee" said Rocky. "I don't know" said Tanya. "You know Tanya, you could have told us this earlier" said Juanita. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't feel comfortable throwing a ball through his window" said Tanya. "It's okay Tanya. We don't want you to get into trouble" said Adam. Juanita glared at him. "But it's okay for one of us to get in trouble" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "I didn't say that" said Adam. "No, but that's what you're implying, because I'm always in trouble" replied Juanita, looking at Adam. "Nits, that is not what I meant and you know it" said Adam. Juanita just looked at him. "What if one of us was to start a fight" said Rocky. Juanita looked at him. "Who though?" asked Juanita. "What about you and Adam" said Rocky, smiling. "Don't tempt me" replied Juanita. Adam just looked at her. "What about Skull and Dex. No one would except them to be fighting with each other" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Rocky. "Well we'll go and ask them and then tell the others about changing the plans" said Rocky. Juanita nodded. "Come on" said Rocky. They went to leave. "Hang on a sec" said Tanya. "What?" asked Juanita. "You can't except Dex and Skull to start a fight just because you say so" said Tanya. "Would you stop being such a baby" said Juanita. "I'm not" replied Tanya. "Do you have any better suggestions then?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Tanya. "Well we doing what we just said, and if you have any objections you can go get stuffed" said Juanita. Tanya looked as if she was about to cry. "Let's go" said Juanita, and walked off with Rocky. "Are you okay Tanya?" asked Adam. Tanya nodded. "I thought that they would understand" she said. "I'll talk to Nits later okay, when she's had a chance to calm down" replied Adam. "I'm sorry, if I caused any problems for you and her" said Adam. "Don't worry about it, Nits just gets hot headed occasionally" said Adam. Tanya nodded. "Thanks" said Tanya. They both walked off to their classes.

Juanita was sitting in the youth center after school, waiting for Ashley to show up so they could go through a kata together. Adam walked over to her. "Hey Nits" he said, sitting down. Juanita looked at him. "Hello" she replied. "Are you mad at me?" asked Adam. "Maybe" replied Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Look Nits, you can't blame Tanya, for not wanting to get into trouble" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "But like I said before Adam, everyone thinks that I'm the one who should always be in trouble" said Juanita. "Nits, I didn't say that, okay" said Adam. "Well I know everyone thinks it" said Juanita. "Well you do have a knack for getting detentions" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "That's just me" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam. "I'm sorry. It's just that I get a bit stubborn at times" replied Juanita. "A bit?" asked Adam? "Okay, a lot" said Juanita. Adam laughed. Juanita kissed him. "Apology accepted then?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. She noticed Ashley walk into the youth center. "I'll talk to you tonight" said Juanita. "Okay, I'll see you later" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Bye" said Adam, and got up and walked out of the youth center. Juanita stood up and walked over to Ashley. "Ready cous?" she asked. "Yeah sure" replied Ashley, and they got down to practicing the kata that Ashley would need in order to pass her belt test.

Everyone was in the gymnasium helping for the preparation of the senior breakfast. The bleachers were pushed against the wall, and the same that tables that were used at the prom were set up, for the students to sit at. The stage had also been erected for Juanita, Aisha and Skull to do the hosting from. "This is so cool" said Rocky. "Yeah, a couple of more days and we will be out of here!!" said Tommy. "Aren't you a little bit sad that it's our final week?" asked Trini. "I guess, in a way" said Zack. "So what are you planning on doing at this senior breakfast?" asked Courtney, who was putting table cloths on the tables. "That's for us to know and you to find out" said Juanita, who was up on the stage setting up the microphones. "Oh come on, can't you give us some clues?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah what's with the big projection screen?" asked Jason. "Not telling you bro" said Juanita. "Yeah, you'll just have to wait and see won't you" said Aisha. "But you are all going to be certainly surprised" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I hate to even think, what you're up to Nits" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Look's like everything is set here then" said Aisha. "Yeah" said Skull. "So we might as well head out of here then" said Rocky. "Yeah" said Skull. They all left the youth center.

The last day of high school for the senior class. Prank day. They had spoken to the others and told them about the change of plans, and Dex and Skull had agreed to start a fight in the corridors. They had set all of there watches at the same time, so there wouldn't be any confusion. At the set time, the plan went into action. Aisha went running into Mr Caplan's office. He didn't have his toupee on. "Mr Caplan. You have to come quick. There's a fight in the art block" said Aisha. "What?" asked Mr Caplan. "A fight. Hurry" said Aisha. "Okay, okay" said Mr Caplan, standing up, and running out of the office, and as they had hoped he forgot his toupee. As they went running out of the administration area, Aisha gave the thumbs up sign to Rocky, Juanita and Jason who were standing in the corridor. As soon as they were out of sight they entered the administration area. "Keep an eye out for any teachers, Jase" said Juanita. "Yeah sure" replied Jason. Rocky and Juanita went into Mr Caplan's office. "Here it is" said Rocky, picking up the toupee. "This is too easy" said Juanita. Rocky nodded and put it in the brown paper bag that Juanita had opened. "Let's go" said Rocky. They went back out to Jason. "Got it?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Rocky. "Great" said Jason. "We better go get this to the others" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason, and they went outside to the others who were waiting at the flagpole. Mr Caplan and Aisha arrived at where the fight were. Skull had Dex in a head lock. Tanya, Katherine, Tommy and Kimberley were there also, as well as some of the other seniors. "Break it up now" said Mr Caplan, going over to where Dex and Skull were fighting. Dex and Skull pulled apart. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Mr Caplan. Aisha, Tanya, Dex, Skull, Tommy, Kimberley and Katherine pulled out cans of silly string out of there pockets and sprayed it at Mr Caplan. They started to laugh. Mr Caplan looked at them. "Prank day" he said. "You know it" said Tommy. "Good one" said Mr Caplan. They all laughed. "No more of that" said Mr Caplan and walked off. They burst out laughing again. "Mr Caplan doesn't need his wig anymore, he has silly string hair" said Skull, putting some in Aisha's hair. She screamed. They all laughed. "We better go and see if the others have the thing done" said Kimberley, and they ran off to the flag pole. Rocky, Juanita, Courtney, Jason, Amanda, Sandra, Billy, Adam, Zack, Trini and David were at the flag pole. They were getting ready to put the toupee up the flag pole. They had put a clip from a normal flag on it, from the Angel Grove Tigers flag that they had taken down in order to put the toupee up. "Okay ready" said Billy, when he had finished clipping it on the clip. "Okay" said Sandra and began to raise the toupee up the flag pole. "We salute the" said Zack, saluting the toupee. They all laughed. Skull, Dex, Aisha, Tanya, Katherine, Kimberley and Tommy came over. "You did it" said Katherine. "Sure did" replied Courtney. They all laughed. "Man, is Caplan going to be freak when he gets back to his office and can't find his toupee" said Dex. "I know" said Tanya. "Shouldn't we say the pledge of allegiance?" asked Skull. They all laughed. "I pledge allegiance to the rug of the United States of America and to the balding head for which it stands" said Skull. They all burst out laughing. "We better be getting out here. Caplan is going to be looking for his toupee" said Amanda. "Yeah" replied Juanita, and they all went back inside to the school building.

Adam and Juanita were walking down the corridor. "This prank is going to go down in history" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. "What about Skull and the pledge of allegiance?" asked Juanita. Adam nodded. "Trust Skull, to come up with something like that" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita. "But you have to admit it worked a lot better then the other plan" said Adam. "Throwing a ball through his window?" asked Juanita. Adam nodded. "I guess" replied Juanita. "And I wasn't taking sides yesterday, it's just I don't want to see anyone get into trouble on the last day" said Adam. "Too late for that" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Yeah. Mr Caplan is going to be mad all right" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "And just so you know I apologised to Tanya" said Juanita. "Well we all know you can be a bitch, but you can't stay pissed off at anyone for long" said Adam. "I can say pissed at you" replied Juanita. Adam kissed her. Ashley, Andros and Karone came over. "Can't you two at least wait to after school has finished?" asked Andros. Juanita and Adam pulled apart. They laughed. "Have you seen Mr Caplan, he hasn't got his toupee on" said Ashley. "Really?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" said Karone. "Maybe he forgot to put it on" said Adam. "He usually doesn't forget" said Ashley. "Well there was a fight going on in the corridors before" said Andros. "There was?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, but some of the seniors, your friends, were mucking around and sprayed him with silly string" said Ashley. "Really?" asked Adam. Ashley nodded. Juanita put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. But she burst out laughing anyway. Andros, Karone and Ashley looked at her. "What gives?" asked Karone. "Nothing" replied Juanita, in a fit of giggles. "She's just happy that it's the last day of school" said Adam. Juanita burst out laughing again. "Prank day" said Ashley. "Prank day?" asked Adam. "You know what we mean" said Andros. "No we don't" replied Juanita, trying to keep a straight face. "You know something" said Karone. Juanita and Adam shook there heads. Patsy and Shannon came running down the corridor. "Everyone! Caplan's toupee is up the flag pole" said Patsy, and continued on running. "His toupee is up the flag pole?" asked Andros. Juanita and Adam burst out laughing. "You put his toupee up the flag pole?" asked Karone. "Not just us" said Juanita. "Yeah the whole gang was in on it" said Adam. "This I have to see" said Ashley. "Yeah me too" said Andros. Karone, Andros, Ashley, Adam and Juanita ran off to the flag pole. A whole bunch of students had gathered around the flag pole. Mr Caplan was there and was trying to get his toupee down. "Is he mad?" Juanita asked Courtney, who was there as well. "He's furious" said Courtney. Mr Caplan started to lower his toupee down. Everyone was laughing. "We pledge allegiance to the rug of the United States of America..." Rocky and Skull were saying. Mr Caplan turned at glared at them. Rocky and Skull stopped. Mr Caplan unhooked his toupee and went over to Rocky and Skull. "I gather you two know something about this?" asked Mr Caplan. "No sir" replied Rocky and Skull. The others that were there, that had been involved, all burst out laughing. Mr Caplan looked at them. "Okay, all of you. My office, now!" demanded Mr Caplan, putting his toupee back on. "Looks like you're going to get in trouble" said Andros. "I doubt it" said Juanita. "We just have to hope Caplan has a good sense of humor today" said Rocky. The eighteen seniors all went to Mr Caplan's office.

The eighteen seniors were standing in Mr Caplan's office. He was sitting behind his desk. "To say I am ashamed of you lot, is an understatement" said Mr Caplan. "It was a joke" said Tommy. "A joke?" asked Mr Caplan. They all nodded. "You do realise that in order to get my toupee you entered my office without my permission" said Mr Caplan. "We realise that" said Katherine. "And that is breaking and entering" said Mr Caplan. "Well actually we just entered. You left your door open" said Juanita. Mr Caplan looked at her. Juanita didn't say anything. "But you still did it with out my permission" said Mr Caplan. They all nodded. "Now I'm guessing when Aisha came and got me telling me there was a fight. Some of you came in here and stole my toupee, correct" said Mr Caplan. "Yes" they all said. "And then you put it up the flag pole" said Mr Caplan. "Yes" they all said again. Mr Caplan sighed. "Now, you do realise that I can punish you for this" said Mr Caplan. "You're not though, are you?" asked Kimberley. "Well what you did was wrong, and you all know my views on prank day" said Mr Caplan. "We're sorry" said David. "I am not going to punish you" said Mr Caplan. "Huh?" asked Rocky. "I'm not going to stop you from graduating or give you detentions" said Mr Caplan. "You're not?" asked Jason. "No" replied Mr Caplan. "Then why did you tell us to come to your office then?" asked Adam. "Because I couldn't say what I wanted to say out there" replied Mr Caplan. "And what exactly did you want to say?" asked Skull. "That your prank is one of the best pranks in the whole of the pranks that have ever happened" said Mr Caplan. "Really?" asked Tanya. Mr Caplan nodded. "Anybody can put toilet paper and shaving cream on cars. But your prank took initiative" said Mr Caplan. They laughed. "So you're not mad?" asked Juanita. "Of course not" replied Mr Caplan. "Then why did you get mad outside?" asked Dex. "Because the students wouldn't pull pranks if they knew that the teachers liked them" said Mr Caplan. They all laughed. "But of course I want you all to keep quiet this afternoon, when I speak to the students about graduation tomorrow at the senior breakfast, and I say something about this unscrupulous prank on the faculty members" said Mr Caplan. "Sure Mr Caplan" said Aisha. "Thanks for not being mad" said Kimberley. "Hey I was young myself once" replied Mr Caplan. They all laughed. "You can go now" said Mr Caplan. "Thank you" they all said. "You're welcome" replied Mr Caplan. The eighteen of them left his office. Mr Caplan laughed to himself.

The senior breakfast was held the morning of the graduation. Juanita, Skull and Aisha were sitting on the stage, ready to get the show underway. "So we're going to this or not?" asked Skull. "Sure are" said Juanita, standing up and grabbing a microphone. "Hello Angel Grove!!" said Juanita. "Welcome to the 1999 senior breakfast" said Aisha. Everyone applauded. "And for those of you, who are wondering why there is no food, that's because there is none" said Skull. "Yeah sorry Rocky" said Aisha. Everyone laughed. "We have spent four years here at Angel Grove and today we say farewell" said Juanita. "So long" said Skull. "Goodbye" said Aisha. Juanita looked at them. "Who wrote your dialogue?" she asked. Everyone laughed. "You've all seen the year book by now, and know who won the awards for everything you voted on" said Aisha. "But there is a couple of awards that aren't in the year book that we thought should be handed out" said Skull. "Now I'm sure you're all aware that there are a few guys here, that think all the girls love them" said Juanita. "So if Chad, Brandon and Bruce would come up to the stage" said Aisha. Everyone laughed as the three of them walked up to the stage. "You guys have a reputation at this school, for being the biggest players, did you know that?" asked Skull. "Well the girls can't resist us" said Chad. "Yeah right" said Juanita. "Oh come on Juanita, you know you want us" said Brandon. "I want you to drop dead" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "But it seems that you guys weren't always the studs you are now" said Skull. "What do you mean?" asked Bruce. "Angel Grove Elementary School" said Juanita flicking on the projector, which bought up a photo of Bruce, Brandon and Chad in elementary school. "Who would have guessed then, that these cute boys would become Romeo's" said Aisha. Everyone laughed. "Man Juanita, you are so dead" said Chad. "Oh I'd love to see you try me out" said Juanita. Chad just looked at her. "Thanks guys, you can be seated" said Skull. The three of them went back to their seats. Skull flicked to the next picture. "And this young lady, certainly has broken more then a few hearts during her time here" said Skull, bringing up a picture of Juanita, from junior high. Everyone laughed. "And Juanita you are hereby classed as being the most scariest person every to have attended Angel Grove High" said Aisha. "Why I gratefully accept that title" said Juanita. "But we're not done embarrassing people just yet" said Skull. "Exactly" said Juanita and put the projector on to automatic. Photos of the students when they were younger flashed on the screen. The whole class started to laugh. "Oh, you are so dead, sis" said Jason, from his seat. "I know" replied Juanita. Everyone laughed. "And could this have been Mr Caplan with real hair?" asked Skull, flicking to a photo of the principal. Everyone laughed, because of the prank yesterday. "Mr Caplan would you like to come and talk to the class?" asked Juanita. "Yes" said Mr Caplan, and walked up to the stage. Juanita handed Mr Caplan a microphone. "Before I say anything, I just want to it be heard that any students try a prank like the one that was tried yesterday, then there is going to be some serious repercussions" said Mr Caplan. Everyone just looked at him. "I think you should stop them from graduating" said Chad, from his seat. "Yeah, and if you say anything more, then you won't be able to attend it at all" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "Juanita" said Mr Caplan. Juanita looked at him and just shrugged her shoulders. "But, in all you have been an extremely successful class, and I think I speak for all the teachers here, when I say that we are going to miss you all" said Mr Caplan. "Some of us you won't" said Skull. Everyone laughed. "Yes, there are a few" said Mr Caplan. Aisha pointed to Juanita. "Hey" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "But, this is your morning, so I am going to hand the microphone back to your emcee's" said Mr Caplan, handing Juanita her microphone. "Mr Caplan, I would like to thank you on behalf of the class, you have been an excellent principal, and I think that we should all give Mr Caplan around of applause" said Juanita. Everyone started applauding and cheering. Skull went and picked up the Angel Grove High flag. "I think we should give you this back as well, we found it yesterday" said Skull. Everyone laughed. "Sure Skull" said Rocky. "Thank you" said Mr Caplan taking the flag off Skull. Mr Caplan walked back down to his seat. "It is really hard to believe that we have been here four years" said Aisha. "And the friends we have made a definitely going to be those that last a lifetime" said Skull. "And then there is some of us who can't avoid people in the class ever" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "Well graduation, is in two hours, so we'll let everyone get home and get ready" said Aisha. "The girls need time to get ready, guys don't take as long" said Skull. "Yeah, well I have it on record that is not true" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "See you soon everyone" said Aisha. "We're out of here" said Juanita. Everyone cheered and gradually left the gymnasium in order to get ready for graduation.

Later that day, Juanita was in the bathroom blow drying her hair, she had her head upside down and was drying from the roots. The bathroom door opened from Jason's side, and he walked into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" asked Jason. Juanita flicked her head up. "What does it look like Jase" said Juanita, turning off the hair dryer. "Why don't you just stick a bag over your head" said Jason. "Very funny" said Juanita putting the hair dryer on the counter. Jason laughed. "I'm just kidding" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Why are you wearing a tie Jase?" asked Juanita, noticing that he was trying his tie up. "Because this is a solemn occasion" said Jason. "It looks like a clown threw up on it" said Juanita. "Well it looks like one did your make up" said Jason. They both laughed. "So you nervous about giving the speech?" asked Jason. "No of course not" said Juanita. "Nits" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Okay, I'm nervous, but I'm sure I'll be fine" said Juanita. "Well if you feel the urge to throw up, then go do it beforehand" said Jason. Juanita laughed, as she pulled some hair from the front of her face and clipped it back with a hair slide. "Looking at that tie would do that" said Juanita. They both laughed. "I know you'll do just fine" said Jason. Juanita smiled at him. "Can you believe that we're actually graduating from high school?" asked Juanita. "No, I can't" said Jason. "I mean it seems like only yesterday we started" said Juanita. "Yeah, it's really hard to believe that it's been four years" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "And I am really glad that we're going to be going to the same college" said Jason. "You are?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, I don't think I'm really ready to be split up from you just yet" said Jason. Juanita hugged him. "No matter what, I'm always going to be your sister" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I sort of remember telling you something similar when you went to Florida" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. "But thanks" said Jason. "Well I'll let you finish getting ready" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "See you downstairs" said Jason. "Okay" said Juanita. Jason left the bathroom and went into his bedroom. Juanita picked up her curling iron to curl the end of her hair, but as she did smiled to herself, for this was the start of a whole new beginning.

Graduation afternoon. The start of the rest of their lives. The graduation was being held in the school gardens. The robes for the graduation were royal blue, and honor students wore a yellow sash around there shoulders. All of them were honor students. Jason and Juanita were talking to there parents. Kimberley came running over to them. "Can you believe this" said Kimberley, hugging Juanita and Jason. "I just can't believe we're graduating" said Jason. "Me either" said Kimberley. Juanita laughed. "Who would have thought" she said. "Not me" said Jason. "We might go find the others" said Kimberley. "Good luck guys" said Mitch. "Thanks dad" said Juanita and Jason. "Bye" replied Kimberley. They walked off to find the others, whilst the adults got chairs and sat down to watch the graduation. Kimberley, Juanita and Jason found Billy, Sandra and Amanda standing near the stage. "Hey" said Juanita, when they went over to them. "Oh hi" replied Amanda, kissing Jason. "What's happening?" asked Kimberley. "Nothing much" replied Sandra. Billy was pacing back and forth, looking over his speech. "What's with him?" asked Juanita. "Nerves" replied Sandra. "He's panicking about his speech" said Amanda. "Really?" asked Kimberley. Sandra nodded. "Billy" said Juanita. He looked at her. "Are you okay?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, I just have a case of last minute nerves" replied Billy. "so do I" said Juanita. Billy laughed. "I'm sure you'll both do fine" said Kimberley. "That's what we've been trying to tell him" said Amanda. "Well you will, man" said Jason. Billy nodded. Rocky, Adam, Courtney and Aisha came over. "There you guys are" said Rocky. "Yeah, we've been looking all over for you" said Courtney. "Well it looks like you found us" said Kimberley. "So are you guys nervous about going up there and receiving your diplomas?" asked Aisha. "Not really" replied Juanita. "I am" said Courtney. "How come?" asked Adam. "Because what if I trip, then everyone is going to see and laugh at me" said Courtney. "Courts. I'm sure you won't trip" said Amanda. "I hope not" said Courtney. They all laughed. "Hey you guys" said Carlos, coming over to them with Ashley, Cassie, Karone, Andros and TJ. "Hey" replied Jason. "So graduation, huh?" asked Ashley. "It sure is" replied Juanita. "Yeah and in two more years we'll be getting out of here as well" said TJ. They all laughed. "So we'll catch up with you at the youth center afterwards?" asked Cassie. "Yeah sure thing" said Rocky. "Okay, we'll see you there" said Andros. "Yeah, good luck guys" said Karone. "Thanks" said Courtney. They walked over to some vacant seats and sat down. Ms Appleby came over to them. "Would you kids like to go line up. We're about to start" said Ms Appleby. "Okay" said Aisha. They went to where the rest of the senior class had lined up to proceed to the chairs reserved for them. The band started up the traditional music that was played at graduations, 'Land of hope and glory'. The seniors began to walk down the isle and went to there seats, which they were sitting in alphabetical order. Cameras clicked and film was rolled as the parents looked on of there children graduating. Once everyone was seated, Mr Caplan who was sitting on the stage, stood up, and went over to the microphone. "Welcome seniors, parents and other guests" said Mr Caplan. There was a round of applause. "I would like for you to welcome this year's salutatorian student, a girl who is one of the most dedicated and friendliest of the class, Juanita Scott" said Mr Caplan. Everyone laughed and applauded at the same time. Juanita stood up and walked over to the podium. She smiled at Mr Caplan. "It's hard to believe that our time at Angel Grove High School has come to an end" said Juanita, looking out at the parents and other students in the audience. "We've had a good time here, had fun, laughed, got mad at one another and had our fair share of detentions" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "But from this moment on, a whole new chapter of our lives is about to begin. I know one thing, is for certain though. I am never going to forget the time I''ve spent here, and I don't think anyone else will either" said Juanita. She paused for a moment and looked out into the audience. "So ladies and gentlemen, that being said, I am pleased to present to you the graduating class of Angel Grove High School for 1999" said Juanita. Everyone started to clap. Juanita looked up into the stands at her fellow classmates. "We did it, we finished high school. We're out of here!!" said Juanita. Everyone stood up and applauded Juanita. Mr Caplan walked back over to the podium. "Thank you Juanita, for that inspiring speech" he said. Everyone laughed. Juanita walked back over to her seat, which was next to Jason's. "Nice speech sis" he said. "Thanks" said Juanita. Everyone turned their attention to Mr Caplan who was now about to begin talking. "This year has been somewhat of a hectic year, and I'm sure that the graduating class can tell you that" said Mr Caplan. Everyone laughed. "But I am pleased to say, that I do not know a more talented or friendly bunch of students then the ones that we are bidding farewell today" said Mr Caplan. "All the students this year have done exceptionally well, with the highest number of honor students the school has ever seen" said Mr Caplan. There was more applause. "And with that being said I now present to you the valedictorian for 1999. William Cranston" said Mr Caplan. Applause sounded again. Billy walked up to the stage, and Mr Caplan placed the valedictorian medal around his neck. Mr Caplan then gestured for Billy to speak. Billy went over to the microphone. "Thank you" he said. Everyone applauded. Mr Caplan went and sat down. Billy went to begin his speech. "The years that we have spent at Angel Grove High School have given us the foundation to face the future. We just haven't learnt facts and figures, logic and reasoning skills, we have learnt the value of friendship, loyalty and love. Which will not be diminished, just because we may not end up together. The memories that we have shared, will not go away, simply because we do. So, even if the future does not always meet our expectations, or the fates are cruel to us at times, no one can ever take this moment from me. From me, from you, from any of us. No one can take away this moment in time" said Billy. Everyone stood up and applauded. Mr Caplan went back over to the microphone. "Thank you Billy" said Mr Caplan. Billy nodded, and went back down to his seat. "Before we hand out the diplomas. I would just like to extend my thanks to all the faculty here at Angel Grove High. They have done a marvellous job teaching these kids over the four years they have been here, and I think that deserves a round of applause" said Mr Caplan. Everyone applauded. "Now, will the graduating class of 1999, please rise to receive their diplomas" said Mr Caplan. They all stood up. "This is it guys" said Katherine. "We're finally getting out of high school" said Rocky. They all sighed. Mr Caplan began reading out the names of the graduating class, in alphabetical order. "Aisha Campbell" said Mr Caplan. Aisha walked up to receive her diploma. As the other names were read out they each walked up to receive their diploma. And as they did, they moved the tassels from the left side to the right side. "Rocky DeSantos" said Mr Caplan. Rocky walked up. "Kimberley Hart" said Mr Caplan. Kimberley walked up. "Katherine Hillard" said Mr Caplan. Katherine walked up. "Courtney Kane" said Mr Caplan. Courtney walked up. "Trinity Kwan" said Mr Caplan. Trini walked up. "Sandra McKenzie" said Mr Caplan. Sandra walked up. "Thomas Oliver" said Mr Caplan. Tommy walked up. "Adam Park" said Mr Caplan. Adam walked up. "Jason Scott" said Mr Caplan. Jason walked up. "Juanita Scott" said Mr Caplan. Juanita walked up. "Eugene Skullavitch" said Mr Caplan. Skull walked up. "Tanya Sloan" said Mr Caplan. Tanya walked up. "Dexter Stewart" said Mr Caplan. Dex walked up. "Zachary Taylor" said Mr Caplan. Zack walked up. "David Trueheart" said Mr Caplan. David walked up. "Amanda Wiltshire" said Mr Caplan. Amanda walked up. "And last but not least. Our valedictorian, William Cranston" said Mr Caplan. Billy walked up. They now were all back at their seats. "Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you, the graduating class of 1999" said Mr Caplan. Everyone applauded. The seniors took their hats off and threw them into the air.

They were all sitting in the youth center after the graduation ceremony. There was a big banner up that read 'ConGRADulations seniors'. They were all sitting up in the juice bar. "So how does it feel to be finally out of high school?" asked TJ. "I don't think it has quite sunk in yet, that we don't have to go back next year" said Tommy. "Yeah, but it is definitely going to be weird" said Courtney. "Yeah, it's going to be weird not having you guys around" said Ashley. "And like you're really going to miss us that much" said Juanita. "Well I don't think anyone will miss you sis" said Jason. "No one would miss you either" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "So what are your plans for the summer?" asked Carlos. "Nothing much" replied Kimberley. "Bash this lot up" said Juanita. "That's always your plan" said Adam. "I know" replied Juanita, laughing. "Isn't there a new sports center opening up?" asked Dex. "Yeah, over at the old warehouses, down by the docks" replied Tommy. "So the martial arts and gymnasium is going to be going there" said Jason. "That is going to be such a cool thing" said Carlos. "Yeah it will be" said Andros. "And it would have to happen when we're leaving" said Juanita. "I think they were probably waiting for you to leave before it happened" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah, really funny" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "But you all will be coming back for holidays and that" said Ashley. "Yeah, we will" said Kimberley. "And we'll all hang out" said Karone. "Definitely" said Amanda. "We should do something big before all of you leave" said Cassie. "Like what?" asked Sandra. "A big party" said Skull. "That would be awesome" said TJ. "Well we have to have a farewell part for Billy" said Sandra. "Yeah" said Trini. "What about having a big party down the beach, and a cook out" said Dex. "Great idea" said Carlos. "Yeah, we can do it just before you leave for college" said Ashley. "Okay then" said Aisha. "Hey and no matter what we'll be friends until the end" said Courtney. "Friends forever" said Juanita, putting her hand in the middle of one the tables. They all put their hands on top of hers. "Forever" they all said, together.


	25. Friends and family, old and new

A girl walked into the youth center, and walked over to the guys who were practicing some moves. "Excuse me?" asked the girl. "Yeah" replied Skull, looking at her. "I saw a sign up outside, that said there was karate lessons held here, and I was wondering if you knew anything about them?" asked the girl. "Uh, yeah we do" said Jason. "Do you know who I can see about lessons then?" asked the girl. "Basically all of us" replied Tommy. "You all teach karate?" she asked. "Pretty much" said Rocky. "What's your name?" asked Jason. "Kendrix" the girl replied. "Well, Kendrix, the best person to talk to would be my sister, Juanita" said Jason. "Your sister does karate?" asked Kendrix. "Yeah, she's the best around" said Jason. "Never thought we'd hear you say that about Nits" said Adam. "My sister has a black belt, and if you want to learn, then she is definitely the best person to talk to" said Jason. Kendrix nodded. "Is she here?" asked Kendrix. "No she and her friends are shopping, but you can give her a ring" said Jason. "Okay then, that would be good" said Kendrix, getting a pen and paper out of her bag, and handing it to Jason. Jason took it and wrote down Juanita's number. "She might be home now, it's hard to say though" said Jason. "Well thanks, I'll give her a call" said Kendrix. Jason handed Kendrix back the pen and paper. "See you around then I guess" said Kendrix. "Yeah okay" said Jason. Kendrix went to leave. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get your name" said Kendrix, looking at Jason. "Jason" he replied. "Well thanks Jason, I'll give your sister a call" said Kendrix. "Okay" said Jason. "Bye" said Kendrix and walked off. "Why did you tell her to call Nits, man?" asked Tommy. "Because I already have enough people to teach" said Jason. "So give her to Nits then" said Rocky. "Yeah" replied Jason. "She was cute" said Carlos. "Yeah, she wasn't bad looking" said Tommy. "I wouldn't let Kim hear you say that" said Adam. "She's not here" said Tommy. "I guess" said Jason. "Come on" said Skull. The guys got back down to practice.

The next day, the girls, including Sarah were at the mall. They had just picked up the photos they had took at the prom, both junior and senior. They were all looking at them. "It looks like you had a great time" said Sarah. "It was the best" replied Kimberley. "These are such good photos" said Karone. "Some of them are horrible" said Amanda. "Yeah, but they're memories" said Courtney. "Have you gotten the professional ones back yet?" asked Ashley. "Yeah, we have them at home" said Juanita. "You have to show them to us too" said Cassie. "When we get the chance" said Sandra. "Just as long as we see your ones as well" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I'm so jealous" said Sarah. "Why?" asked Aisha. "Because of you got to go to a prom and I didn't" said Sarah. "Sarah, you have two proms to look forward too" said Juanita. "Yeah, so quit complaining" said Ashley. "Some of us won't get to have another prom" said Courtney. "Well that's because you're all old" said Sarah. "Do you want to live to see a prom, Sarah?" asked Juanita. "Yes" replied Sarah. "Well quit calling us old" said Juanita. "Yeah, and not all of us are old" said Ashley. "Well you're all older then me" said Sarah. They all laughed. Karone started to walk backwards looking at the photos that Katherine was looking at also. She bumped into Kendrix, and they went crashing to the ground. Karone turned around. "I'm so sorry" said Karone. "That's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going" said Kendrix, getting up. Karone handed Kendrix her bag. "Sorry" said Karone. "It's fine" replied Kendrix. "I'm just a big klutz" said Karone. "You're not the only one" said Kendrix. They all laughed. "Bye" said Kendrix. "Yeah, sorry again" said Karone. Kendrix nodded. "Come on let's get out of here, before Karone ends up killing someone with her klutziness" said Ashley. They all laughed and headed to the youth center.

The girls walked into the youth center and went over to the tables. "Man, am I thirsty" said Ashley. "Yeah, all that shopping does wear you out" said Juanita. They all laughed. A lady came over to there table. "Hello girls, I'm Adelle, is there anything I can get you?" she asked. "Where's Ernie?" asked Kimberley. "He's still here, it's just that since the gym is moving. Ernie got in a partner, and we're going to make this into more of a hang out for teens with video games and pool" said Adelle. "Cool" said Cassie. "So do you want anything?" asked Adelle. "Sodas all round" said Katherine. "Okay then" said Adelle, and walked back up to the counter. "I didn't realise Ernie was getting a partner" said Courtney. "Neither did I" said Sandra. "So when exactly is the gym leaving the youth center?" asked Karone. "In the next two weeks or so" replied Juanita. "So all classes will be there from now on?" asked Ashley. Juanita nodded. Adelle came back over with there drinks. "Here you are girls" said Adelle. "Thank you" said Aisha. "You're welcome" replied Adelle and left. "And there is going to be a bit more of a charge in the costs" said Juanita. "What do you mean?" asked Karone. "Well at the moment the only charges are for the belts. But from what I've been told by the council, the charges now will also incur with the hire of the space for the classes" said Juanita. "So how much will they go up?" asked Cassie. "It should only be a couple of dollars" said Juanita. "I hope it's not too much" said Karone. "Me either" said Cassie. Kendrix came into the youth center and went over to the counter. "Hey Karone, there's that girl" said Sarah. Karone looked over to the counter. "I still feel bad about that" said Karone. "Yeah usually it's Juanita that is the clumsy one" said Courtney. "I am not the clumsy one, I just have two left feet when it comes to most things" replied Juanita. "Don't we know" said Kimberley. "But yet you seem to have a real gift for bashing up the guys" said Trini. Juanita nodded. They all laughed. Karone stood up. "I'm going to go over and ask if she wants to join us" said Karone. "Okay" said Ashley. Karone went over to Kendrix. "Hi" she said. Kendrix turned and looked at her. "Hi" she replied. "I was wondering if you would like to come and join me and my friends?" asked Karone. "Oh, no I'm fine" replied Kendrix. "We don't bite" replied Karone. Kendrix laughed. "It's the least we can do after I knocked you over at the mall" said Karone. "Okay then" replied Kendrix and stood up. "I'm Karone" said Karone. "I'm Kendrix" replied Kendrix. They walked back over to the table. "This is Kendrix" said Karone. "Hi" said Kendrix. "Hi" replied everyone. Karone sat down and Kendrix got another chair. "And this is Ashley, Cassie, Sarah, Katherine, Juanita, Courtney, Kimberley, Trini, Aisha, Sandra, Amanda and Tanya" said Karone. They all waved. "So are you new in town?" asked Sandra. Kendrix nodded. "My family just moved here from Ohio" replied Kendrix. "So how long have you been here?" asked Katherine. "We just moved in on Friday" replied Kendrix. "Will you be going to Angel Grove High?" asked Ashley. "Is that the local school?" asked Kendrix. "Uh huh" replied Ashley. "Yeah then" said Kendrix. "Well we'll be there" said Cassie. "Do you all go there?" asked Kendrix. "Only some of us" replied Sarah. "The rest of us are going to start college in the new school year" said Courtney. "College?" asked Kendrix. They nodded. "Which one?" asked Kendrix. "Berkeley" replied Kimberley. Kendrix nodded. "So what year will you be in?" asked Cassie. "Year eleven" replied Kendrix. "That's the same as us" said Ashley. "Really?" asked Kendrix. Ashley nodded. "At least I'll know someone then" said Kendrix. They laughed. "So how do you like Angel Grove so far?" asked Katherine. "Well I haven't really seen much yet, but I guess it's okay" replied Kendrix. "Well it's a really nice place, and the people are really friendly" said Tanya. "I've noticed that the people are friendly" said Kendrix. They all laughed. "Well these guys are especially" said Karone. "So how do you all know each other?" asked Kendrix. "Well some of us have being friends since elementary school and some of us just met this year" said Trini. "And some of us are related" said Sarah. "Yeah" said Ashley. "And I also teach some of them karate" said Juanita. "Karate?" asked Kendrix. "Yeah" said Ashley. "That's weird" said Kendrix. "Why?" asked Sarah. "Well I came in here earlier and some guys were here, and they were sparring, and I asked them if they knew of anyone who would be able to teach me, and one of them gave me a phone number of a girl to ring" said Kendrix. "Really?" asked Courtney. Kendrix nodded. "Yeah, I have a orange belt. I started just before I left Ohio, but I really want to continue" replied Kendrix. "Who did they say to ring?" asked Juanita. "Well the guy I was talking to Jason, said to call his sister, Juanita" said Kendrix . "Do any of you know her?" asked Kendrix. They started to laugh. "What?" asked Kendrix. "I'm Juanita" said Juanita. "I know Karone, said your name was Juanita, but I didn't realise it was you" said Kendrix. "Well it's her" said Courtney. "This is so funny" said Kendrix. They all nodded. "I tried your house just before I went over to the counter, but there was no answer" said Kendrix. "Well we were at the mall" said Juanita. "So I realise" said Kendrix. They all laughed. "So you have an orange belt?" asked Karone. "Yeah. I started it up, because I was getting in to the higher areas with gymnastics, and I thought it would be good to try karate for the mediating" said Kendrix. "Well you have definitely found the right girl" said Ashley. "Why?" asked Kendrix. "Juanita is the resident expert" said Courtney. "I am not" replied Juanita. "Excuse me, who happens to hold the title four years running at Angel Grove High?" asked Sandra. "Me" replied Juanita. "If it's not too much to ask, would you be able to teach me?" asked Kendrix. "Sure" replied Juanita. "Thank you" said Kendrix. "Although, I will be leaving in about three months. But I'll get someone else to take over my classes" said Juanita. "Do you know who will be?" asked Karone. "Not yet" replied Juanita. "Ask Andros" said Karone. Juanita nodded. "Yeah I might" replied Juanita. "So do you want to get together some time, and I can see what level you're up to?" asked Juanita. "Well I can't now" said Kendrix. "What about tomorrow?" asked Juanita. Kendrix nodded. "I'll be here all day. I have to assess Karone for her green belt" said Juanita. "So when do you want me to come?" asked Kendrix. "Anytime in the afternoon" replied Juanita. "Okay" said Kendrix. "And we'll take it from there" said Juanita. "Great" replied Kendrix. "I thought the classes had finished at the youth center though?" asked Tanya. "Yeah the classes have, until they move to the sports center. But this isn't really a class" said Juanita. "Yeah Juanita needs to assess me for my belt" said Karone. "And progress checks and sparring are still going on" said Juanita. "Obviously" said Amanda. They all laughed. "Well I better be going, we still have a lot of unpacking to do" said Kendrix, getting up. "It was nice meeting you" said Karone. "Yeah it was nice meeting you too" replied Kendrix. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Juanita. "Definitely" replied Kendrix. "Bye" said Ashley. "Bye" they all replied. Kendrix left. "I have to get going too" said Kimberley. They all left the youth center.

The next day. Juanita was at the youth center with Kendrix. Juanita had just finished assessing Kendrix's level of ability. They went over to the juice bar, and went over to the counter. Adelle was at the counter. "Hi Adelle" said Juanita. "Hello" replied Adelle. "Can we have two waters please?" asked Juanita. "Sure" replied Adelle, and got two bottled waters out of the refrigerator. "There you go" said Adelle. Kendrix and Juanita paid. "We didn't introduce ourselves yesterday" said Juanita. "Oh that's okay. I probably wouldn't have had remembered all the names" said Adelle. Juanita laughed. "Well I'm Juanita and this is Kendrix" said Juanita. "Well it's nice to meet you both" said Adelle. "Yeah" said Kendrix. "Ernie can probably tell you that we're pretty much regulars here" said Juanita. Adelle laughed. "So I've heard" said Adelle. "It was nice talking to you again" said Juanita. "Yes you too Juanita" said Adelle. "Bye" said Kendrix. Juanita and Kendrix went over to a table and sat down. "So what level do you think I am?" asked Kendrix. "Well you have some obvious skill" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Kendrix. Juanita nodded, and opened her water. "Yeah. You should be up to your red belt in no time" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Kendrix. Juanita got a notebook out if her backpack and opened it. "What's that?" asked Kendrix. "A book in which I keep info about all the people I teach" replied Juanita. "Okay" said Kendrix. "And this is will be going to whoever takes on my classes" said Juanita. Kendrix nodded. "Do you think you could put your address and stuff like that in it?" asked Juanita, opening to a blank page. "Sure" replied Kendrix. Juanita handed her the book and a pen. Kendrix started to write her details in it. Adam came over to the table. "Hey Nits" he said, sitting down. "Oh hi" replied Juanita. "What are you doing?" asked Adam. "Nothing much" replied Juanita. "What about you?" asked Juanita. "Nothing" replied Adam. Kendrix handed the book back to Juanita. "There you are" she said. "Thanks" replied Juanita, and looked at what Kendrix had wrote. Juanita wrote something down in the book and put it back in her bag. "I'll get back to you with the information about the sports center. It's just that I haven't really found that much out myself" said Juanita. "Whenever is fine" replied Kendrix. "Great" said Juanita. "Are we still going to the movies tonight Nits?" asked Adam. She looked at Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Adam nodded. "Oh I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you two" said Juanita. "That's okay" replied Kendrix. "Adam this is Kendrix. Kendrix this is Adam" said Juanita. "You're the girl that came into the youth center yesterday and got Nit's phone number" said Adam. Kendrix nodded. "That was me" replied Kendrix. "Nice meeting you" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Kendrix. ""So you ended up finding Juanita then" said Adam. "Well Karone actually knocked her down in the mall yesterday, but at the time we didn't realise that Jason had told her to ring me" said Juanita. "Karone knocked her over?" asked Adam. Juanita nodded. "And you're usually the one who's clumsy" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Well I came into the youth center after that, and Karone asked me to come over and then I found out that she was Juanita" said Kendrix. "Well she's not hard too miss" replied Adam. "Yeah, everyone knows me around here" said Juanita. Kendrix laughed. "So I take it that you and Juanita are friends then?" asked Kendrix. "We go out" replied Juanita. Kendrix nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but I really should be getting home" said Kendrix. "Oh that's okay" replied Juanita. "It's just that we still have a lot of unpacking to do" said Kendrix. "I totally understand" said Juanita. "I'll give you a call" said Kendrix. "Yeah, you have my number" said Juanita. Kendrix nodded, and stood up. "It was nice meeting you Adam" said Kendrix. "Yeah you too" replied Adam. "Bye Kendrix" said Juanita. "Bye" replied Kendrix, and left. "Has she just moved to town?" asked Adam. "Yeah, from Ohio I think" replied Juanita. "And now she knows the gang" said Adam. "Well the girls" replied Juanita. "What year will she be in next year?" asked Adam. "Year eleven" replied Juanita. "So she'll be going to school with Ashley, Sarah and that" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "Did you want to get going?" asked Adam. "Okay" said Juanita. They both left the youth center.

That same day, Courtney was over at Rocky's house, watching movies in the lounge room, when the doorbell rang. "I better go get that" said Rocky, standing up. "Okay" replied Courtney. Rocky went to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see the person who was standing there. "Dad" said Rocky, in pure shock. "Hello Rocky" replied his father, Matthew. "What do you want?" asked Rocky. "Well I came to see my family" replied Matthew. "What after nearly ten years of no contact?" asked Rocky. "I sent birthday and christmas gifts" said Matthew. "Yeah, right" said Rocky. "Can I come in Rocky?" asked Matthew. "No" replied Rocky. "Why not?" asked Matthew. "Because I don't want you too" replied Rocky. "Well is your mother home?" asked Matthew. "She's at work" replied Rocky. "What about the others?" asked Matthew. "They're out, it's just me here" replied Rocky. "Okay" replied Matthew. "So why don't you just leave then" said Rocky. "Rocky. I don't want you speaking to me that way" said Matthew. "What do you care, you were never around" said Rocky. "I know, I'm sorry" replied Matthew. "Well it's a bit late for that" said Rocky. "Yes I know" replied Matthew. Courtney came to the front door. "What's taking so long?" asked Courtney. Rocky looked at her and put his arm around her waist. "Nothing. They're just leaving" replied Rocky, looking at his father. Matthew looked at Courtney. "Hello" he said. "Hi" replied Courtney. "I don't believe we've met" said Matthew. Courtney shook her head. "I'm Courtney" she said. "Matthew DeSantos" replied Matthew. Courtney looked at Rocky. He nodded. "Oh" said Courtney. "So are you a friend of Rocky's?" asked Matthew. "Yeah" replied Courtney. "I thought you were leaving" said Rocky, to his father. "Yes" replied Matthew, looking at his son. Rocky just looked at him back. Stacey, Rocky's mother came up the pathway to her house, and saw her ex husband standing there. "Matthew" she said when she saw him. Matthew turned around. "Hello Stacey" replied Matthew. "What a surprise" said Stacey. Matthew nodded. "What are you doing here?" asked Stacey. "I was in town" replied Matthew. "Well come on in" said Stacey, going up to the front door. Rocky glared at his mother. "Excuse me you two" said Stacey. Rocky and Courtney moved out of the way. Stacey walked inside. "Come on in, Matthew" she said again. Matthew walked inside, ignoring Rocky's annoyed looks. Stacey and Matthew went into the kitchen. "I think I might go" said Courtney. "You don't have to" replied Rocky. "I think it's best if I do" replied Courtney. "Well I'll give you a call" said Rocky. "Okay" replied Courtney, and kissed him. "I'll see you later" said Rocky. "Yeah" replied Courtney and left. Rocky closed the front door, and went into the kitchen. His parents were sitting at the kitchen table, talking. "Sit down sweetie" said Stacey. "No thanks" replied Rocky, going over to the refrigerator and getting a drink. "Your father wants to speak to you" said Stacey. "Yeah, well I don't want speak to him" replied Rocky. "I think this is something you need to hear" said Stacey. "Fine" replied Rocky, and sat down at the table. "What?" he asked, opening his can of drink. "There's a reason I came back to town" said Matthew. Rocky just looked at him. "You're aware that I remarried" said Matthew. "Yes" replied Rocky. "Well my wife, has gotten a job teaching at Angel Grove High, so we're moving here" said Matthew. "You're moving to Angel Grove?" asked Rocky. "That's right. Sharon, Maya and I are moving here" said Matthew. "Who's Maya?" asked Rocky. "Sharon's daughter from her first marriage" replied Matthew. Rocky nodded. "Are you okay with this?" asked Matthew. Rocky shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know" he replied. "Now I've just spoken this through with your mother, and I would like for you to come over to our house for dinner one night. You and the other kids" said Matthew. "I don't want to" replied Rocky. "Rocky, please. Sharon and Maya really want to meet you" said Matthew. "Well I don't want to meet them" replied Rocky. "Please Rocky. It would mean everything to them" said Matthew. "It would mean something to them?" asked Rocky. Matthew nodded. "Have you forgotten about your other family?" asked Rocky. "Rocky" said Stacey. "If it makes you feel any better, you can bring someone along with you" said Matthew. "And what if I don't want too go at all?" asked Rocky. "I'm asking you to, do this for me, please" said Matthew. Rocky looked at his mother. "Only if you want to Rocky" said Stacey. Rocky looked at his father. "Fine. I'll go" said Rocky. "Why don't you ask Courtney to go with you?" asked Stacey. Rocky nodded. "The girl who was just here?" asked Matthew. "Yeah" replied Rocky. "Is she your girlfriend?" asked Matthew. "Yeah" replied Rocky. Ruth, one of Rocky's sister came through the back door. "Dad?" she asked, when she saw her father sitting at the table. "Ruthie?" asked Matthew, standing up. Ruth nodded. Matthew hugged her. "What are you doing here?" asked Ruth. "I'm moving to Angel Grove" replied Matthew. "You are?" asked Ruth. Matthew nodded. "That's great" said Ruth. "Really?" asked Matthew. "Yeah" replied Ruth. Rocky got up. "If you want me. I'll be at the youth center" said Rocky, and walked out of the kitchen. Leaving his mother, father and sister there staring after him.

Juanita and Adam, walked up the pathway of her house. Juanita got her keys out and opened the front door. They walked into the living room and Juanita grabbed the television remote and turned it on. "What are you doing?" asked Adam. "Exhibition hockey match is on" replied Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Why does it not surprise me that you enjoy watching hockey" said Adam. Juanita sat down and looked at him. "Why wouldn't I. Guys bashing each other up with a stick, good fun" said Juanita. Adam laughed and sat down next to her. "So who's playing?" he asked. "Kings versus Rangers" replied Juanita. "East versus West" said Adam. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Should be an interesting game" said Adam. "And Gretzky scores, Kings down by three now" said the announcer on the television. "Come on, what is wrong with with you Kings, block the shots, you morons" said Juanita. Adam looked at her and laughed. "I don't think they can hear you" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "What do you think, I'm dumb or something?" asked Juanita. "No just slightly nuts" said Adam. "I knew that already" said Juanita. They both laughed. The doorbell rang. Juanita just sat on the couch watching the hockey. "Aren't you going to answer that" said Adam. "It's probably Jase, and he's forgotten his keys again" said Juanita. The doorbell rang again. "And you're going to make him wait" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Adam laughed. There was now a knocking sound at the front door. "I think he wants to come in" said Adam. "What if I wasn't home" said Juanita, standing up and going over to the front door. "He'd just have to wait" said Adam, from the living room. "Exactly" replied Juanita. Juanita opened the door. "I was beginning to think that no one was here" said Cole. Juanita gasped in shock when she saw her older brother and hugged him. "Cole" she said. "Hey sis" he said. "What are you doing here?" asked Juanita. "What a guy can't come home now?" asked Cole. Juanita laughed. "Of course you can" replied Juanita. "Good, now give me a hand with my stuff" said Cole, throwing a backpack at her. "Oww" said Juanita. "Oh come on, it wasn't that hard" said Cole, picking up another two bags, and walking inside. Juanita closed the door. "What have you got in here, rocks from the bottom of ocean?" asked Juanita. "Crabs" replied Cole. Juanita quickly threw the bag on the ground. "Kidding" said Cole, putting the bag down he was carrying. "Not funny" replied Juanita. "What happened to your sense of humor, Nits?" asked Cole. "I'll show you what happened to my sense of humor" said Juanita, punching him. "You want to play that game, huh" said Cole, picking Juanita up. "Put me down, now Cole" said Juanita. Cole laughed, and put Juanita over his shoulder. "Cole" said Juanita. Cole laughed and walked into the living room. "Hockey, cool" said Cole. Adam turned around. "Hi" he said. "Hey man" replied Cole. "Cole, put me down" said Juanita, punching him on the back. "Fine" replied Cole, and threw Juanita down on the couch. Juanita glared at him. "I really hate you sometimes" said Juanita. "And you're annoying" said Cole. Juanita poked her tongue out. "That's really mature, Nits" said Cole. "You remember my brother Cole, right Adam" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. "How's it going?" asked Adam. "Good man" said Cole. "How are you?" asked Cole. "Okay, just listening to Nits, tell them how to play hockey" said Adam. "That's a trait we got from dad" said Cole. Adam nodded. "So where are the others?" asked Cole. "Mom and dad went shopping, Jase is at Amanda's and Sarah went shopping with Ash" replied Juanita. "So you're home alone, with a guy in the house" said Cole. Juanita glared at him. "Don't start that" said Juanita. "Well do mom and dad know?" asked Cole. "Know and don't mind" said Juanita. "What have you brainwashed them or something?" asked Cole. "No, I'm just not as naughty as you were" said Juanita. "The troublesome two, not as naughty as me" said Cole. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "That I believe" said Cole. Juanita looked at him. "So you're on holiday from college?" asked Adam. Cole looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, just finished up a research assignment in the ocean on a the marine life in the Pacific Ocean, on a boat" said Cole. "And here I was thinking that you were out there swimming around the whole time" said Juanita. Cole looked at her. "You're an idiot" said Cole. Adam laughed. Juanita glared at him. "Sorry" he said. "That would have been interesting, doing all that research" said Adam. "It was" replied Cole. Adam nodded. "So you're dating my sister" said Cole. "Uh, yeah I am" replied Adam. Cole looked at him. "You do know what she is capable of" said Cole. "First hand" replied Adam. Cole looked at Juanita. "Please, do not tell me that you're bashing up your boyfriend" said Cole. "It was only once" replied Juanita. "Yeah, sure" replied Cole. Juanita hit him. "Hey, if you want to hit someone hit your twin" said Cole. "He's no fun, but you are" said Juanita, punching him again. "Stop that" said Cole, grabbing her arm. Juanita looked at him. "I'm serious Nits" said Cole. "Man, I'm only having a bit of fun" replied Juanita. Cole looked at her. "I better get going Nits" said Adam, standing up. "Okay, I'll see you later" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Adam and kissed her. "Bye" said Juanita. "Nice to see you again Cole" said Adam. "Yeah you too Adam" said Cole. "I''ll walk out with you" said Juanita, standing up. "Okay" said Adam. Juanita and Adam walked to the front door. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with your brother here?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" asked Juanita. "Well you don't seem to get along with him" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Cole and I get along fine, it's just sibling stuff" said Juanita. "Okay, I guess I don't really get all of that since I'm an only child" said Adam. "Yeah, you are so lucky to be an only child" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "See you later" said Adam. "Uh huh" said Juanita, opening the front door. "Bye" said Adam and kissed her. "Oh man" said Jason, who was coming up the pathway. Juanita looked at him. "What do you want" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Well I was going to try and get inside but you and your boyfriend are blocking the door" said Jason. "I was just leaving anyway, Jase'" said Adam. Jason laughed. "Don't leave on my account" said Jason. "I wasn't" said Adam. "Bye" said Juanita. "Yeah bye" said Adam. "See you man" said Jason. Adam walked down the pathway and went home. "Is that Cole's car?" asked Jason, noticing an extra car in the driveway. "Sure is" replied Juanita. "He's home?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. They walked inside, and Juanita closed the door behind them. Jason walked into the living room. Cole was watching the hockey match. "Hey bro, what's happening" said Jason. "Hey Jase" said Cole, giving him a hug. "The research project finished?" asked Jason. "Yeah, it sure has" replied Cole. "Well it's really good to have you back bro, I was beginning to get sick and tired of being surrounded by girls" said Jason. "And I'm sick and tired of my brothers" said Juanita, and walked upstairs. "What's with her?" asked Jason. "I don't know, she's not my twin sister" said Cole. "Well something is definitely bugging her" said Jason. "I told her to stop punching me before, maybe that pissed her off" said Cole. Jason looked at him. "Well Nits does like to bash people up" said Jason. "And even more so when it's us" said Cole. Jason laughed. "Yeah" he said. Cole laughed. "So what's been happening in Angel Grove?" asked Cole. "The usual" replied Jason. "Well then it looks like you have a lot of filling in to do" said Cole. Jason laughed. "Maybe you should be asking the gossip queen this" said Jason. Cole laughed. "I think I'm going to let her cool down a bit" said Cole. "Yeah" said Jason. "So did you want to get a drink and you can then tell me everything that's been happening" said Cole. "I'm not twenty one Cole" said Jason. "I meant a soda from the kitchen, Jason" replied Cole. "Right" said Jason. They laughed and went into the kitchen.

Later that night, after getting back from the movies with Adam, Juanita was sitting up in her bedroom, reading a magazine and painting her nails. There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Can I come in Juanita?" asked Cole. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Cole opened the bedroom door and walked in. "Hi" he said. "Hi" replied Juanita. "So how have you been?" asked Cole, sitting on her bed. "Okay, I guess" replied Juanita. "Hey Nits, I'm sorry if I upset you before, I just didn't like the idea of getting home and getting bashed up by my sister" said Cole. Juanita looked at him. "Can I bash you up now?" asked Juanita. Cole laughed. "Maybe later" said Cole. Juanita laughed. "So Jase tells me that you won the martial arts single competition again" said Cole. "Uh huh, champion four years in a row" said Juanita. "Wow" said Cole. Juanita nodded. "You broke Wes's record" said Cole. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "He's not going to be happy to hear that" said Cole. "He'll live" replied Juanita. Cole laughed. "Yeah" he said. "So college is next on the agenda then" said Cole. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "You going to Cal U?" asked Cole. "Berkeley" replied Juanita. "Thank heavens for that" said Cole. Juanita laughed. "San Diego, doesn't have any of the courses I want" said Juanita. Cole nodded. "Jase said he's going to be going to Berkeley" said Cole. "Yeah, I still have to put up with Jase" said Juanita. Cole laughed. "I'm sure you'll manage somehow" said Cole. "Yeah" said Juanita. "It's just so weird having you back" said Juanita. "Yeah it's certainly weird being back" said Cole. "So college is good?" asked Juanita. "Uh huh" replied Cole. Juanita nodded. "I can't wait until I'm there" said Juanita. Cole laughed. "The freedom is definitely the best part of it" said Cole. Juanita laughed. "Okay, I'll let you get back to your trashy magazine" said Cole, standing up. "Hey" said Juanita. Cole laughed. "We'll hang out okay" said Cole. "You can count on it, bro" said Juanita. "Okay" said Cole, going over to her bedroom door. "See you later" said Cole. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Cole left her bedroom, and Juanita went back to painting her nails and reading her magazine.

Juanita, Jason and Cole walked into the youth center. "This place has not changed at all" said Cole. "Well it will be soon" said Juanita. "What do you mean?" asked Cole, looking at her. "The gymnasium and that, they're moving to the old abandoned warehouses, where a massive sports center has been set up" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Cole. "Yeah, it should be really cool" said Jason. "I'll say" said Cole. They walked over to the others, except Courtney and Rocky who were sitting up in the juice bar. "Hey guys" said Jason. "Hey man" said Tommy. "Oh my god" said Kimberley, noticing Cole, with Jason and Juanita. "Hey Kim" said Cole. "Hi" said Kimberley. "What are you doing here?" asked Trini. "I've decided to come and visit for a while" said Cole. "And annoy me" said Juanita. "Well that's what we're meant to do" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "You must be Amanda, right?" asked Cole, looking at Amanda, who Jason had his arm around. "Yeah, I am" replied Amanda. "Nice to meet you" said Cole. "Yeah, you too, Jase mentioned that there he had a brother at college" said Amanda. "Well that would be me" said Cole. "So how is college life?" asked Billy. "It's really great" said Cole. "It's just a pity that, when I go to college, I have to put up with Juanita for another four years" said Jason. "We all do" said Zack. "Hey" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Why do you think I love college so much, I get away from this lot" said Cole. They all laughed. "Oh, and Billy, I heard about you getting into Harvard, congrats on that" said Cole. "Thanks" said Billy. "Just make sure you keep in touch with everyone, friends are really important" said Cole. "Yeah, I will be keeping in touch with everyone" said Billy. "You better" said Sandra. "You're Sandra aren't you?" asked Cole, looking at her. Sandra nodded. "The one that absolutely hated Jase and Nits" said Cole. "Well I did, but we're all really good friends now" said Sandra. "Well that's good to see" said Cole. "Yeah" said Sandra. "Okay, who else don't I know here, Nits?" asked Cole, looking at her. "Don't you have your own friends?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, but I just like pestering yours" said Cole. They all laughed. "Okay, the others you don't know are, David, who is Tommy's brother, Katherine who lives next door to us and Dex, Skull and Tanya who all transferred in this year" said Juanita, pointing to them all. "Well hi to you all" said Cole. "Hi" said Tanya. "So we finally got new neighbours" said Cole. "Yeah" said Jason. "I hope you're nicer then the last lot Katherine" said Cole. Katherine looked at him. "What do you mean?" asked Katherine. "The old neighbours hated us" said Jason. "The new neighbours hate me" said Juanita. "Well that's because you make yourself so easy to hate" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "I don't hate you Juanita" said Katherine. "No, but your mom certainly does" said Juanita. "Well my mom doesn't like Jason either" said Katherine. "But I'm loveable" said Jason. They all laughed. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Jase" said Juanita. They all laughed again. Rocky and Courtney came over. "Hey guys" said Courtney. Rocky didn't say anything. "What's with him?" asked Jason. "He's in a bad mood" replied Courtney. "Why?" asked Adam. Rocky and Courtney both sat down. "My dad's come back" said Rocky. "That's great, man" said Jason. "Not really" replied Rocky. "Why?" asked Kimberley. "Because he wants me to meet his new wife and her daughter" said Rocky. "Ouch" said Kimberley. "Yeah" replied Rocky. "So are you going to?" asked Tommy. "Well my mom really wants us to, and I don't want her to be disappointed" said Rocky. "Yeah" said Adam. "So when are you going?" asked Juanita. "Tonight. He said that I could bring along Courtney" said Rocky. "And his brothers and sisters will be there also" said Courtney. "So you won't be totally alone" said Aisha. "I'd really like to invite all of you guys as well, but I don't think that would go down to well" said Rocky. "Neither do I" said Kimberley. "Yeah, especially if you turn up with me, and we all know that I have a tendency to say what I think" said Juanita. They all laughed. "And yet, you know that it gets you in trouble, you still fire your mouth off" said Cole. "Shut up" said Juanita. "What are you doing back Cole?" asked Courtney. "On break, just like you" replied Cole. "And he thought that he would come and annoy his family" said Jason. "Exactly" said Cole. "Good to see you again" said Courtney. "Yeah" said Cole. "Hey Rocky" said Cole. "Yeah, whatever" said Rocky. "You do know that we're here if you want to talk" said Aisha. "Yeah thanks" replied Rocky. "Do you guys want to head to the park?" asked Skull. "Yeah" replied Rocky, and they all headed to the park.

That night Rocky and Courtney drove around to his father's house. Helen, Rocky's older sister, who was at college, had come back for the night and was taking the other kids. When they pulled up to the house, Helen's car was already there. Rocky and Courtney went up to the front door and Rocky knocked. A lady with long brown hair opened the door. "Hi" she said. "Hi" replied Rocky and Courtney. "Are you Rocky?" she asked. "Yeah" replied Rocky. "I'm Sharon. Come on in" said the lady. Courtney and Rocky went inside. "And you must be Courtney" said Sharon, to Courtney. "That's right" replied Courtney. "Well it's nice to meet you both. Especially you Rocky, I've heard a lot about you" said Sharon. "Pity, I can't say the same" replied Rocky. Sharon didn't answer. "This way" she said, and walked into the dining room. Courtney and Rocky followed Sharon into the dining room. Rocky's father, brothers and sisters and a girl, with long dark brown hair that they didn't recognise, presumed to be Maya, were sitting at the table. "Matt. Look who's here" said Sharon. Matthew stood up. "You made it" said Matthew. "Yeah" replied Rocky. Matthew turned towards Courtney. "We didn't meet properly yesterday. I'm Matthew, Rocky's father" said Matthew. "Courtney Kane" replied Courtney. "Nice meeting you Courtney" said Matthew. "Yeah" replied Courtney. Matthew turned back to the table. "Maya, sweetie" he said. Maya got up and walked over to Matthew. "What dad?" she asked. "This is my son Rocky" said Matthew. Maya smiled at him. "Hi" she said, giving him a hug. Rocky shrugged her off. "And this is Courtney. Rocky's girlfriend" said Matthew. "Hello" said Maya, and hugged her. "Hi" replied Courtney. "Come and sit down" said Matthew. Maya returned to her seat at the table, and Rocky and Courtney went and sat next to Helen. Sharon came out with some food, and put it in the middle of the table. "I hope you all like roast" she said. "It sounds lovely" replied Matthew. Sharon sat at the table. "Please help yourself" said Sharon. They all put some food on their plates. "So Rocky, your father tells me that you just finished year twelve at Angel Grove High" said Sharon. "Uh yeah" replied Rocky, passing a plate of food to Courtney. "Did you like it there?" asked Sharon. "It was okay" replied Rocky. "What about you Courtney?" asked Matthew. "It's school" replied Courtney. "I'm going to be teaching there in the new school year" said Sharon. "Sharon is going to be teaching cooking and textiles class" said Matthew. "Are you replacing a teacher?" asked Courtney. "Yes I am, a Ms McBride" said Sharon. "Ms McButt" said Courtney. Rocky laughed. "Why do you call her that?" asked Sharon. "Because she loves cakes, and always had us cooking them" said Courtney. "I see" said Sharon. Courtney nodded. "Maya will also be attending Angel Grove" said Sharon. "What year?" asked Courtney. "Year eleven" replied Maya. "We know some people who are going to be in year eleven" said Courtney. "Well maybe you could introduce Maya to them" said Sharon. "I don't think so" said Rocky. "That's okay mom, they don't have too" said Maya. "But it would be nice if they would" said Matthew, looking at Rocky. "I just don't think there Maya's type" said Rocky. "And what do you mean by that?" asked Matthew. "Well there pretty much like me and Courtney. Nothing at all like Maya" said Rocky. "You don't even know Maya" said Matthew. "And from what your father has said of you Rocky, I think you and Maya are a lot alike" said Sharon. "I don't think so" replied Rocky. "Are you still doing karate, Rocky?" asked Matthew. "Yes" replied Rocky. "What level are you?" asked Maya. "Second level black belt" replied Rocky. "Wow" said Maya. "Maya has been doing karate for a couple of years as well" said Matthew. "I have a purple belt" said Maya. "That's a really high level" said Courtney. Maya nodded. "Well dad's been helping me out" said Maya. "I remember when you use to help me" said Rocky. "Yes, I do too" replied Matthew. "What about you Courtney, are you into karate?" asked Matthew. "Not really. I do learn some from my best friend, but I've been doing gymnastics since I was six, and I still do it now" said Courtney. Matthew nodded. "So a few of your friends are into karate as well?" asked Sharon. "Most of them" replied Courtney. "Well I think Maya would get along okay with them then" said Matthew. "Yeah" said Courtney. Rocky looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing" replied Rocky. "Maybe you could introduce them to Maya tomorrow" said Matthew. "I'm busy tomorrow" replied Rocky. "Well whenever, you can" said Matthew. "If I want to" replied Rocky. "He doesn't have to dad. I can make friends on my own" said Maya. "Well I think it would be nice if you and your brother could get along" said Matthew. "I'm not her brother" said Rocky. "Rocky. Maya is your sister now" said Matthew. "Well I already have two sisters, I don't need another one" said Rocky. Matthew looked at Sharon. She shrugged her shoulders. "You know what it's like to be new Rocky. Think how Maya feels" said Matthew. "I didn't go around telling people that they had to be my friend" said Rocky. "But you did decide that you wanted to be friends with them" said Matthew. "Yeah, because we had things in common" replied Rocky. "And what exactly is that?" asked Matthew. "I don't know. We care about each other, that's all" said Rocky. "Well maybe you should care about Maya too. She's family" said Matthew. "Yeah whatever" replied Rocky. "What kind of attitude is that Rocky?" asked Matthew. "Can we just eat?" asked Rocky. They were quiet for the rest of the evening.

Rocky dropped Courtney off at her house. He had been quiet all the way driving her home. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Courtney. "No" replied Rocky. "You know I'll listen" said Courtney. "The nerve of that guy" said Rocky. "You mean you're father?" asked Courtney. "If you can call him that, he walked out on my mother when I was eight" said Rocky. Courtney nodded. "Robby was only a couple of months old at the time" said Rocky. "I guess it was pretty hard on your mom then" said Courtney. "Yeah" replied Rocky. "And now he comes back into town and expects to be a part of our lives again" said Rocky. "He is your father" said Courtney. "I know that, and I missed him, but he really has no right, telling me that I have to be friends with his step daughter" said Rocky. "I think he just wants you to get along with her" said Courtney. "Who's side are you on?" asked Rocky. "No ones, but Maya seemed nice enough" said Courtney. "Well I don't want anything to do with her" said Rocky. "I better get inside" said Courtney. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" said Rocky and kissed her. "Yeah" said Courtney, opening the door and she walked up to her house. Rocky drove off.


	26. Sparring

The next day, Rocky and Courtney were sitting in the youth center. They were talking about last night, and Rocky's dad and Maya. "I still can't believe that my dad wants me to be friends with Maya" said Rocky. "Yeah, it was kind of a bit much of him asking if we would introduce her to Ashley and that" said Courtney. Rocky nodded. Adam and Juanita came over and sat down at the table with them. "Hey guys" said Adam. "Oh hey" replied Rocky. "How did it go last night?" asked Juanita. "It was okay, I guess" replied Rocky. "That bad?" asked Adam. "Yeah" said Rocky. "What happened?" asked Juanita. "Rocky's step sister Maya" said Courtney. "What about her?" asked Juanita. "Well it wasn't really her, but Rocky's dad, saying that Rocky should introduce her to our friends" said Courtney. "Why would he be saying that?" asked Adam. "Because Maya is going to be in year eleven and we said that we know some people in year eleven" said Rocky. "It would be kind of nice if you did" said Juanita. Rocky looked at her. "I don't want them to know her" said Rocky. "Why not?" asked Juanita. "Because, I don't" replied Rocky. "Okay" said Juanita, and looked at Adam. He didn't say anything. "So did anything else interesting happen?" asked Juanita. "Not really" replied Courtney. "My dad just gave me a hard time all night" said Rocky. "About Maya?" asked Adam. "About everything" said Rocky. Maya came into the youth center and walked over to the table that they were sitting at. "Hi Rocky, Courtney" she said, sitting down in the other chair that was at the table. Rocky looked at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well dad said that I should check out Angel Grove and I came here and saw you" said Maya. "Well, great. Bye" said Rocky. "I was hoping we could hang out" said Maya. "I don't think so" replied Rocky. "Why not?" asked Maya. "Because I don't like you" said Rocky. Maya turned and looked at Courtney. "What about you?" Maya asked. "I'm with Rocky" said Courtney. "Oh" replied Maya. Maya looked at Adam and Juanita. "I'm Maya DeSantos" said Maya. "Hi Maya. I'm Adam and this is Juanita" said Adam. "Hi" said Maya. "Okay Maya, they're my friends, not yours" said Rocky. Maya looked at Rocky. "Why are you being so mean?" asked Maya. "I'm not being mean. It's just these are my friends, not yours. So why don't you go and try and make some of your own" said Rocky. "I don't know anyone here" said Maya. "Yeah, well neither did I when I first moved here" said Rocky. "Actually Rocky. You did" said Juanita. Rocky looked at her. "Shut up" he said. "Sorry" replied Juanita. "Did you know them before you moved here?" asked Maya. "Kind of" replied Adam. Rocky looked at him. "So how did you become friends?" asked Maya. "What is this, twenty questions?" asked Rocky. "I was just asking" replied Maya. "If you must know, I met Juanita through a ninja competition" said Rocky. Maya looked at Juanita. "Do you do karate?" asked Maya. Juanita nodded. "I have a black belt" replied Juanita. "So do I" said Adam. Maya smiled. "I do karate too" she said. "Really?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Maya. "But I only have my purple belt" said Maya. "That's a really good" said Juanita. "Not as good as you though" said Maya. Rocky looked at Maya. "Do you mind?" he asked. "What?" asked Maya. "Well these are my friends" said Rocky. "And because they're your friends they can't be my friends" said Maya. "If I don't want them too, no" said Rocky. Maya looked upset. "Well then, we obviously all know how you feel about me then" said Maya. Rocky didn't say anything. "I was hoping you could teach me some karate or that we could spar" said Maya. "You want to spar with me?" asked Rocky. "Well your dad has always said you were excellent" said Maya. "Okay then, you're on" said Rocky. "What?" asked Maya. "We'll go spar" said Rocky. "Now?" asked Maya. "Yeah" replied Rocky, standing up. "Okay" said Maya, standing up. "You'll be okay in what you're wearing" said Rocky. Maya nodded. Her and Rocky went over to the mats. Courtney followed. "I've got a bad feeling about this" said Juanita. "Me too" said Adam. They both got up and went over to the mats also. Rocky and Maya were getting ready to spar. "Okay" said Rocky. Maya nodded. They started sparring. Rocky got Maya to the ground straight away. Maya got back up, but Rocky hit her down again. Maya kept getting back up, but Rocky kept knocking her straight down, without Maya being able to get a punch or kick in. Rocky grabbed Maya by the shoulders, and started laying into her. Adam went over to him. "Okay Rocky. I think you've proven your point" said Adam. "Get out of here" said Rocky, and pushed Adam off the mats. Juanita went over to Rocky. "Cool it Rocky. You're hurting her" said Juanita. Rocky pushed Maya away, and she fell over to the other side of the mats. "What is your problem?" asked Rocky. "You're hurting her" said Juanita. "She wanted to spar" replied Rocky. "You didn't have to be so hard on her though" said Juanita. "Do you want me to do the same to you?" asked Rocky. "I dare you" said Juanita. Rocky punched Juanita, and they started to fight. Juanita punched him in the stomach, and Rocky kicked her to the ground. Adam went over to Juanita. "Both of you, cool it" said Adam. Juanita stood up. "Are you okay?" Adam asked Juanita, putting his arms around her waist. "I''m fine" replied Juanita. "You have a lot more experience then Maya, Rocky" said Juanita. "So" replied Rocky. Juanita grabbed Rocky, by the shirt. "Don't make me hurt you Rocky" said Juanita. Courtney came running over. "Leave him alone" said Courtney, pushing Juanita. Juanita let go of Rocky. "Pick on someone else" said Courtney. "Just like Rocky's picking on Maya?" asked Juanita. "I'm not picking on her" said Rocky. "Really?" asked Adam, who was still standing there. "You keep out of this Adam, this is between me and Juanita" said Rocky. "Well Juanita happens to be my girlfriend. So it does make it my business" said Adam. "You know ever since you started going out with Juanita, you've changed" said Rocky. "What do you mean by that?" asked Adam. "You've become like her. Sticking your nose into other people's business" said Rocky. "I have not" said Adam. "Yeah man, you have" said Rocky. "And what has that got to with caring about someone?" asked Juanita. "I don't care about Maya" said Rocky. "Well maybe you should" said Juanita. "What I do is none of your business" said Rocky. "When you hurt someone, I make it my business" said Juanita. "Don't we know that" said Rocky. He grabbed Courtney's hand. "Come on Courts. I don't want to have to keep listening to these two" said Rocky. "Yeah" said Courtney. They walked out of the youth center. Juanita and Adam looked after them. "Oh man" said Juanita. "What?" asked Adam. "I don't believe I did that" said Juanita. "What, stand up for someone?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Rocky was being really rough, you did the right thing" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Juanita looked over to where Maya was. She was still sitting on the mats, from Rocky pushing her. Juanita went over to her, and knelt down beside her. "Maya?" she asked. Maya looked up at her. Her eyes were red from crying. "Are you okay?" asked Juanita. "I'll be fine" sniffed Maya. "Are you sure?" asked Juanita. Maya nodded. "Did Rocky hurt you?" asked Juanita. Maya shook her head. "Just my feelings" replied Maya. Juanita smiled. Adam came over and handed Juanita her backpack. Juanita got a tissue out of it, and handed it to Maya. "Thanks" said Maya, and wiped her eyes. "You are okay, aren't you?" asked Adam, kneeling down next to Juanita. Maya nodded. "Yeah" she replied. "Why did you stick up for me?" asked Maya. "Because Rocky was hurting you" said Juanita. "But he's your friend" said Maya. "And he was being a complete jerk" said Adam. "But you fought him to protect me, and you don't even know me" said Maya. "Look Maya. I've fought with Rocky, plenty of times" said Adam. "Me too" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Maya. They both nodded. "I still feel really bad" said Maya. "Don't, okay" said Juanita. Maya nodded. "I only wanted Rocky to like me" said Maya. "Yeah, I know" said Juanita. Maya wiped her eyes again. Juanita stood up. "Do you want to get up" said Juanita, holding out her hand. Maya nodded, and took her hand. "Thank you" said Maya. "That's okay" said Juanita. Adam stood up also. "You're just going to have to give Rocky some time" said Adam. "Do you think he'll like me?" asked Maya. Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Rocky, is generally a nice guy" said Adam. "That's what dad said" said Maya. "He might just be feeling threatened by you" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Maya. "You know what will cheer you up" said Juanita. "What?" asked Maya. "Going to the mall" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "Any excuse for you to shop" said Adam. Juanita hit him. "Would you like that Maya?" asked Juanita. "Yeah. I haven't been yet" said Maya. "Okay" said Juanita. "Thank you" said Maya. "Do you want to come Adam?" asked Juanita. "Uh not today. I'm meeting Skull and Dex later on to go through some moves" said Adam. "So that's your excuse" said Juanita, with a laugh. "It's the truth" replied Adam. "Okay" said Juanita. "I'll give you a call later on" said Adam, and kissed her. Juanita nodded. "It was nice meeting you Maya" said Adam. "You too Adam and thanks" said Maya. "That's okay" replied Adam. "I'll see you later" said Juanita. "Yeah, bye" said Adam. "Bye" said Maya. Juanita and Maya left the youth center. Adam went back over to the juice bar, to wait for Skull and Dex.

Juanita and Maya were sitting in the food court of the mall. "So are you feeling a bit better now?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, thanks" replied Maya. Juanita nodded. "Well I have brothers, and I know what they can be like" said Juanita. "What are they like?" asked Maya. "Sometimes Jase and Cole are really annoying, but they are also really protective of me" said Juanita. "You don't strike me as the type of person that needs protecting" said Maya. Juanita laughed. "Well no, but they look out for me, and they're also cool to have around" said Juanita. "I wish Rocky wasn''t being so mean to me" said Maya. "Well I know Rocky, and I'm sure he'll come to like you" said Juanita. Maya nodded. "And I'm sure the two of you will become friends" said Juanita. "I hope so" said Maya. "Just give him a chance to come around" said Juanita. Maya nodded. "So you really met Rocky through karate?" asked Maya. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. "Dad said that Rocky was really into karate" said Maya. "Yeah and he still is, and it was really good meeting Rocky and the others because there wasn't many other people that I really knew that did karate" said Juanita. "So are Adam and Rocky friends?" asked Maya. "Yeah, best friends" replied Juanita. "So you obviously met Adam through Rocky" said Maya. "Adam was on the team with Rocky, and I kicked their butts" said Juanita. Maya laughed. "I'm sure they loved getting beaten by a girl" said Maya. Juanita laughed. "Well at the time they didn't realise that I was a girl, and besides they had Aisha on their team" said Juanita. "Aisha?" asked Maya. "Yeah, she's another of our friends" said Juanita. "Sounds as if you have a lot of friends" said Maya. "I have enough to never be lonely" said Juanita. "That must be really nice to always have someone to talk to" said Maya. "You don't have many friends?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, but I'm probably never going to see them again, and I don't think Rocky is going to make it very easy for me to make friends here" said Maya. "I don't think Rocky would do something like that" said Juanita. "Well he and Courtney said last night that they knew some people in grade eleven but they weren't going to introduce me because they don't think we have anything in common" said Maya. "He said that?" asked Juanita. Maya nodded. "Don't worry about it" said Juanita. "But I'm not going to know anyone when I get to school" said Maya, who looked as if she was about to start crying again. "Yes you will" said Juanita. "But you're going to be in college" said Maya. "True. But the people that Rocky knows in grade eleven, one of them happens to be my cousin, and I think the two of you would get along okay" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Maya, sounding a little happier with that news. Juanita nodded. "Ashley, is really sweet, and I'll introduce you" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Maya. "That's okay" said Juanita. "You've been really nice to me" said Maya. "Anytime" replied Juanita. Maya laughed. "I should be getting back to my house" said Maya. "Okay then" replied Juanita. Maya stood up and grabbed her bag. "Did you want me to walk with you" said Juanita. "Are you going to go through the park?" asked Maya. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Okay, that would be good then" said Maya. Juanita stood up, and grabbed her backpack. "Let's go then" said Juanita, and the two of them left the mall.

Juanita was walking through the park to go back to her house, after going shopping with Maya. Maya had gone back to her house. As Juanita was walking through the park, she saw Rocky and Courtney sitting under the big willow tree, that they often hung out at. Juanita walked over to them. "Hi" she said. Rocky and Courtney looked at her, and didn't say anything. "What are you doing?" asked Juanita. "Minding our own business. Something you don't know how to do" said Rocky. "Look Rocky. You might think that I stick my nose in where it's not always wanted, but I happen to care about what happens to other people" said Juanita. "Just like you screwed up the relationships between Kim and Tommy, and Katherine and David" said Courtney. Juanita looked at her. "This has nothing to do with this" said Juanita. "But you still stuck your nose in where in didn't belong" said Courtney. "You're still pissed off that I told Adam and not you" said Juanita. "I am not" said Courtney. "Are too" said Juanita. "Am not" said Courtney. "Are too" said Juanita. Rocky put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Both of you, cool it" said Rocky. They looked at him. "You really hurt Maya's feelings today, Rocky. She just wants you to like her" said Juanita. Rocky and Courtney both looked at her and didn't say anything. "Maybe you should think about that" said Juanita, and walked off. Courtney looked at Rocky. "Juanita's right" said Juanita. "What?" asked Rocky. "You should give Maya a chance. She seems like an okay girl" said Courtney. "Don't tell me you're on little miss social club's side" said Rocky. "Well she did have a point, and she's my best friend" said Courtney. "Yeah, and you're my girlfriend" said Rocky. "You know what I mean" said Courtney. "No Courts, I don't" said Rocky. "Well it's just that I've known Juanita for a long time" said Courtney. "And that makes her more important then me" said Rocky. "I didn't say that" said Courtney. "No, but that's what you think" said Rocky. "No it's not" said Courtney. "Then what do you think?" asked Rocky. "That maybe we should introduce Maya, to Ashley and that" said Courtney. "And I think not" said Rocky. "They're my friends and I think Maya would get along with them" said Courtney. "And they're my friends as well" said Rocky. "But I know them better then you" said Courtney. "That doesn't mean I want them hanging out with Maya" said Rocky. Courtney stood up. "Well then, maybe you shouldn't hang out with me either" said Courtney. Rocky stood up. "Are you breaking up with me?" asked Rocky. "No. I just want you to think for a while, how you would feel coming to a new place, and not knowing anyone" said Courtney. "But I knew you and the others" said Rocky. "But what if you hadn't" said Courtney. "Well hopefully we'd meet somehow" said Rocky. "Think about how we did Rocky" said Courtney. "Through the ninja competition" said Rocky. Courtney nodded. "And who was one of the people that you fought that day?" asked Courtney. Rocky looked at her. "Juanita" he replied. Courtney nodded. "And who set us up together?" asked Courtney. "Juanita" replied Rocky. "Exactly" said Courtney. Rocky sighed. "You see my point. If it wasn't for Juanita, we might have never met, let alone go out" said Courtney. "Yeah" replied Rocky. "Nits, has always been friendly, she can't help it" said Courtney. Rocky laughed. "I guess" said Rocky. "Will you give Maya a chance?" asked Courtney. "I don't know" replied Rocky. "Please?" asked Courtney. Rocky looked at her. "Okay" he said. Courtney hugged him. "You never know you might find out you have heaps in common" said Courtney. "Maybe" replied Rocky. Courtney kissed him. "Come on" said Courtney. "Where are we going?" asked Rocky. "You're going to go and see your sister" said Courtney. "Now?" asked Rocky. "Yeah, now" replied Courtney. They left the park and went to Maya's house.

Rocky walked around to Maya's house. Courtney had gone home to hers. Rocky went up to the front door and knocked. His dad opened the door. "Rocky" said Matthew, when he saw his son. "Hi dad" replied Rocky. "What can I do for you?" asked Matthew. "I was wondering if I could speak to Maya?" asked Rocky. "Sure, she's upstairs in her room. First on the right" said Matthew. "Thanks" said Rocky, walking inside. "Go on up" said Matthew. Rocky went upstairs to Maya's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" came Maya's voice. Rocky opened the door. "Maya" he said. Maya was sitting on her bed and looked up. "Rocky" she said. "Hi" said Rocky. "Hi" replied Maya. "Can we talk please?" asked Rocky. "Sure, sit down" said Maya. Rocky grabbed her desk chair and sat down. "Why are you here?" asked Maya. "Well I want to apologise for the way I acted before" said Rocky. "Oh" said Maya. "I should have realised that I could hurt you, but I wasn't thinking" said Rocky. Maya nodded. "I only wanted you to like me" said Maya. "It's not that I don't like you Maya, it's just that, well you come here, and you're calling my dad, dad. It's all rather weird" said Rocky. "Well my dad died when I was just a baby, so I never knew him" said Maya. "I'm sorry" said Rocky. "Don't be. It's just that your dad, has been like a father to me, and when he said that I could call him dad, I did" said Maya. Rocky nodded. "And I was hoping that we could hang out since we're brother and sister now" said Maya. Rocky nodded. "Since I'm new here, and everything" said Maya. "I know what it's like being new and what it's like not knowing anyone. And I shouldn't have done what I done to you today" said Rocky. "Juanita beat the crap out of you for that though" said Maya. Rocky laughed. "Yeah she did" replied Rocky. They both laughed. "But Courtney made me realise just how much I value my friends" said Rocky. "Well they're important" said Maya. "Yeah" replied Rocky. "Well after you left, Juanita was really nice to me" said Maya. "Well that's what Juanita's like. She may come across as somewhat pushy and bossy, but she's rather friendly to everyone" said Rocky. "Juanita said that she would introduce me to her cousin Ashley who will be in grade eleven at school" said Maya. "Yeah, Ash is cool. Nothing at all like her cousin though" said Rocky. Maya laughed. "And if wasn't for Juanita, I mightn't be going out with Courtney" said Rocky. "Really?" asked Maya. "Yeah. Juanita knew that Courtney liked me, and set us up" said Rocky. "She did?" asked Maya. Rocky nodded. "Although at the time, I'm pretty sure she was doing it to get back at Courtney for being a blabber mouth" said Rocky. Maya laughed. "This is nice" said Maya. "What is?" asked Rocky. "Talking to you" said Maya. "It is?" asked Rocky. "Yeah, I've never had a brother to talk to before, and it's nice" said Maya. "Well as you know I have sisters" said Rocky. Maya nodded. "But Helen is twenty one and Ruth is eleven. So you're more on my level" said Rocky. Maya smiled. "Really?" asked Maya. "Yeah" said Rocky. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow then" said Rocky. "That would be great" said Maya. "I can pick you up tomorrow and we can go to the youth center and some of the others may be there" said Rocky. Maya nodded. "Okay" she replied. "Is nine o'clock okay?" asked Rocky. "That's fine" replied Maya. Rocky nodded. "Well I better be going, I have to ring Juanita, and apologise to her too" said Rocky. "Does Courtney know you ring other girls?" asked Maya. Rocky laughed. "Yeah she does" replied Rocky. Maya laughed. "Just making sure" said Maya, smiling. "Well, Juanita goes out with my best friend and I go out with Juanita's. So there is really no confusion" said Rocky. "Sounds confusing to me" said Maya. Rocky laughed. "Wait till you meet my other friends. Then you'll be confused" said Rocky. "I can't wait" said Maya. "I'll see you tomorrow" said Rocky, and gave Maya a hug. "Okay" said Maya. "Bye" said Rocky, and went to leave. "Thank you Rocky" said Maya. "You're welcome" replied Rocky, and left. Maya went and sat on her bed, smiling.


	27. New Friends and relatives

The next day, Juanita and Jason were sitting in the youth center waiting for the others when Rocky and Maya came over. They went over to the table. "Hey" said Rocky. "Hey man" replied Jason. "Hi" said Juanita. Rocky and Maya sat down. "Hi Juanita" said Maya. "Hi" replied Juanita. "Jase, this is my sister, Maya" said Rocky. "Hi" said Jason. "Jason is Juanita's sister" said Rocky. "Really?" asked Maya. Juanita nodded. "Which is unfortunate for me" said Jason. Juanita hit him. "I'm not scared to hurt you Jase" said Juanita. Jason made a face at her. Juanita laughed. "I just want to say thank you for yesterday" said Maya. "That's okay" replied Juanita. "What happened yesterday?" asked Jason. "I bashed Rocky up" replied Juanita. "What's new about that. You bash someone up on a daily basis" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Actually I deserved it Jase" said Rocky. "Really?" asked Jason. "Yeah. I was laying into Maya pretty hard, when we were sparring, and Juanita came and stopped me" said Rocky. "Really?" asked Jason. They nodded. Kendrix, Karone, Ashley and Andros came over to the table. "Hey" said Karone. "Oh hi" replied Juanita. "We're not to early are we?" asked Ashley. "No, you're fine" said Juanita. "What's happening?" asked Rocky. "I'm teaching them some more moves" said Juanita. Rocky nodded. "Just as long as you don't use me as your demonstration dummy" said Rocky. Juanita shook her head. "That's what Jase is for me" said Juanita. "Hey!" said Jason. They all laughed. "I'm kidding" said Juanita. "We're ready whenever you are" said Kendrix. "Okay, okay" said Juanita, and stood up. "Where's Cass?" asked Juanita, noticing that Cassie wasn't there. "She went to the movies with TJ" replied Ashley. "Well remind me to kill them both when I see them again" said Juanita. Ashley laughed. "Well she said to say sorry" said Karone. Juanita laughed. "Who's that?" asked Andros, pointing to Maya. "Oh, this is my sister Maya" said Rocky. "Your sister?" asked Karone. "Step sister" replied Rocky. "Oh" said Karone. "And Maya, this is Ashley, Karone, Andros and..." Rocky looked at Kendrix. "And you would be?" asked Rocky. "She's Kendrix" said Ashley. "Hey Kendrix" said Rocky. "Hi" replied Kendrix. "You're the girl that was asking about karate the other day" said Rocky. "That would be me" said Kendrix. Rocky nodded. "So Maya, what year are you in?" asked Ashley, changing the subject. "I'm going to be starting year eleven, same as you" said Maya. "How did you know that I was going to be in year eleven?" asked Ashley. "Juanita told me yesterday, she said you were cousins and that you were in year eleven next year" said Maya. Ashley looked at Juanita. "You never stop talking do you" said Ashley. "Never" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Well Maya you are certainly more then welcome to hang out with us" said Ashley. "Thanks" said Maya. Ashley nodded. "Because if I say no, I hate to think of what Nits will do to me" said Ashley. Maya looked at her. "I was just kidding Maya, we'd love for you to hang out with us" said Ashley. "Oh okay" said Maya. "We better go get started" said Juanita. "Okay" said Kendrix. "Maya, do you want to join us?" asked Juanita. "I'm not really dressed for it" said Maya. "You can come watch then" said Juanita. "Can I?" asked Maya. Juanita nodded. "Thanks" said Maya, and stood up. "We'll go over to the mats" said Juanita. The girls headed over to the mats. Andros sat down at the table and talked to Jason and Rocky.

The girls were practising on the mats. A guy walked into the youth center and came over to them. "Hi" he said. "Hi" replied the girls. "I was wondering do you know anything about cars, by any chance. Mine has broken down out front, and I don't have a clue as to what's wrong" said the guy. The girls looked at each other. "The only thing I know about cars, is how to drive one" said Ashley. "I know a bit about cars" said Juanita. "Could you help me then?" asked the guy. "My knowledge without the textbook is pretty crappy" said Juanita. "So you can't help me" he said. "Sorry" said Juanita. "That's okay, it was worth a shot" said the guy. "My brother may be able to help you, he knows a lot about cars" said Karone. "Is he here?" asked the guy. "Yeah, I'll just go and get him" said Karone, and ran off to where Andros was sitting with the others. "My name's Zhane by the way" said the guy. "Hi" replied the girls. "I'm Ashley, and this is Kendrix, Maya and Juanita" said Ashley. "Hi" said Zhane. Karone went over to Andros. "Andros" she said. "What's up?" asked Andros. "See that guy over there" said Karone, pointing to Zhane. "Don't tell me you're chatting him up Karone, because I'm not interested" said Andros. The others laughed. Karone glared at them. "No. I'm not" said Karone. "Then what about him?" asked Andros. "Well apparently his car has broken down out front, and he doesn't know how to fix it" said Karone. "And?" asked Andros. "Well I said that you could help him fix it" said Karone. "You did, did you" replied Andros. Karone nodded. "Are you sure you're not trying to chat him up?" asked Jason. Karone looked at him. "Pick of your own twin" said Karone. The others laughed. Andros stood up. "I guess I could give him a hand" said Andros. "Great" said Karone, and they went over to the others. The girls were talking to Zhane. "Hey I'm Andros" said Andros, going over to them. "Hi, Zhane" said Zhane. "Nice meeting you" said Andros. "Yeah" replied Zhane. "What seems to be the problem?" asked Andros. "I don't know. I stopped for a minute out front, and my car just died on me" said Zhane. "Sounds like it could have something to do with the ignition" said Andros. "I'm glad you know" said Zhane. "I can take a look at it for you" said Andros. "Thanks" said Zhane. "No problems" replied Andros. Zhane turned to the girls. "It was nice meeting you. I might see you around" said Zhane. "Yeah" said Karone. "I didn't catch your name" said Zhane to Karone. "It's Karone" replied Karone. "Thanks Karone" said Zhane. Andros and Zhane walked out of the youth center. "He's kind of cute" said Karone. The others laughed. "Karone" said Ashley. "Well, he is" said Karone. "Well you'll be glad to know he's just moved to town" said Kendrix. "He has?" asked Karone. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. Karone smiled. "Come on. I don't have time for you to obsess over the new boy in town" said Juanita. Karone laughed. They got back down to practising the moves.

Andros and Zhane were out at Zhane's car. Andros was looking under the hood. "Can you start your car up for me?" asked Andros. "Sure" replied Zhane, and started up the car. The car wouldn't click over. "Okay" said Andros. Zhane got out of the car, and went over to Andros. "Can you see what's wrong?" asked Zhane. Andros nodded. "One of your ignition wires has come loose" said Andros. "Can you fix it?" asked Zhane. "Yeah" replied Andros, connecting it up again. "Try it now" said Andros. Zhane went and started up the car, and it roared to life. "Fixed" said Andros. Zhane turned the car off and got out. "What was wrong?" asked Zhane. "One of your ignition wires had come loose, and that stopped the car" said Andros. "Is that all?" asked Zhane. Andros nodded. "Well I feel pretty stupid" said Zhane. "Don't worry about it. It can happen to anyone" said Andros. Zhane nodded. "Thanks for your help Andros" said Zhane. "Hey. No problems" replied Andros. "My car has been playing up for months, and I guess travelling all the way from Mississippi, has finally taken the toll of her" said Zhane. "You're from Mississippi?" asked Andros. "Yeah, we just moved in, about three days ago" said Zhane. "I'm originally from Pennsylvania" said Andros. "Vampire city?" asked Zhane. Andros laughed. "That's Transylvania" replied Andros. Zhane laughed. "Well they both sound alike" said Zhane. "Yeah" replied Andros. "But I'm actually thinking of trading this car in, and getting a newer car or something like that" said Zhane. "You don't really need to, all she needs is a bit of work done" said Andros. "Well as you can probably gather, I'm pretty hopeless with those things" said Zhane. Andros laughed. "Well I can give you a hand if you want" said Andros. "You could?" asked Zhane. "Yeah. I love cars" replied Andros. "Thanks" said Zhane. "Do you want to go inside and get a drink?" asked Andros. "Yeah" replied Zhane. "Okay" said Andros. "Well, just let me put my car around in the parking lot, and I'll be right in" said Zhane. "Sure" replied Andros. Zhane got in his car and drove it around to the parking lot, and Andros went back inside the youth center.

Leo and Kate Corbett walked up to the Scott resident's door, and Leo knocked. Sarah went and opened the door. "Hey Sarah" said Leo, when she opened up the door. "Leo, Aunty Kate" said Sarah. "How are you?" asked Kate. "Good" replied Sarah. "Come on in" she said. Leo and Kate walked inside. "The Abster, home?" asked Kate. "Yeah, she's in the kitchen" replied Sarah. The three of them walked into the kitchen. "Mom, look who's here" said Sarah. Gail looked up from the cookbook she was reading. "Hey sis" said Kate. Sarah sat down at the table and continued reading her magazine. "Hello" said Gail, standing up, and hugging Kate. "How you been?" asked Kate. "Really good" said Gail. "Hi Leo" said Gail, giving him a hug. "Hi Aunt Gail" replied Leo. "So you're all moved back?" asked Gail. "Just about" replied Kate. Gail nodded. "Darren's at home now, moving furniture" said Kate. "I hope you told him where you want everything" said Gail. "Well if it's not right, I'll just make him move it" said Kate. Gail laughed. "Good plan" said Gail. "Yeah" said Kate. "Leo, why don't you go and talk with Juanita and Jason" said Kate. "Okay" said Leo. "They're not here" said Gail. "They aren't" replied Leo. Gail shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that Nits is at the youth center and Jase is probably there as well" said Gail. "Well I have no idea what the youth center is" said Leo. "I'm sure Sarah will take you there" said Gail. "I will?" asked Sarah. Gail nodded. "You don't mind showing your cousin where the youth center is" said Gail. "No I don't mind, I might see if Melissa is down there" said Sarah. "I'll see you later mom" said Leo. "Okay" said Kate. "Come on Leo" said Sarah, grabbing his hand. "I guess we're going" said Leo. "Yeah" replied Sarah. "See you later" said Leo. "Okay" said Kate. Leo and Sarah walked out off the kitchen and left to go to the youth center.

Sarah and Leo walked into the youth center. "So is Nitsy here?" asked Leo. "Yeah, she up's there in the juice bar" said Sarah, pointing to where Juanita was sitting with Adam. "Since when does your sister have a boyfriend?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Sarah, doesn't have a boyfriend" replied Juanita. "Then who's the guy she's with?" asked Adam, pointing to where Sarah was. Juanita turned and looked, and laughed. "What?" asked Adam. Juanita waved to Leo and Sarah. They waved back. "You go, I want to go and talk to Melissa" said Sarah, noticing Melissa sitting near the lockers. "Okay" said Leo and walked over to Adam and Juanita. "Fancy finding you here, stranger" said Leo. Juanita stood up and hugged Leo. "You're here" said Juanita. "Sure are" said Leo. Juanita laughed. "So how's everything going?" asked Leo. "Really good" said Juanita. Leo nodded. "So who's this?" asked Leo, pointing to Adam. "Adam Park" replied Juanita. "Adam Park?" asked Leo. Juanita nodded. "That means nothing to me, Nitsy " said Leo. Juanita laughed. "He's my boyfriend" replied Juanita. Leo looked at her. "You have a boyfriend?" asked Leo. "What's so shocking about that?" asked Juanita. "Well just that you have a boyfriend" said Leo. Juanita looked at him. "Who's this?" asked Adam, looking at Leo. "Adam this is my cousin, Leonardo Retardo" said Juanita. "Excuse me?" asked Leo. "Yeah, you heard me" said Juanita. "Oh right Naughty Nitsy" said Leo. "I know" said Juanita. Leo looked at her and laughed. "You still ticklish?" asked Leo. "Don't you dare" said Juanita. Leo grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her. "Stop that" said Juanita, laughing. Leo laughed. "I mean it" said Juanita, grabbing his arms and elbowing him in the stomach. "Nits, I was just joking around, don't have to get violent about it" said Leo. "Well you should know better then to mess with me" said Juanita. "I should" said Leo. They both laughed. "So you actually date my cousin?" asked Leo, looking at Adam. "Yeah" replied Adam. Juanita sat back down and Leo sat down also. "So you're cousins?" asked Adam. "Yeah, our moms are sisters" said Leo. "And Ashley Hammond is also your cousin" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "And my family has just moved to Angel Grove" said Leo. "Okay then" said Adam. "You going to go to Angel Grove High?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Leo. "Well you're in luck then, because you won't have to put up with me and Jase" said Juanita. Leo laughed. "Where's Jase?" asked Leo. "I think he's at Mandy's" replied Juanita. "That's his girlfriend?" asked Leo. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, I know that's a shock" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Leo laughing. "Mike obviously didn't move with you" said Juanita. "No, he's at Columbia State, and he's doing an internship at a law firm over the summer" said Leo. "Really?" asked Juanita. Leo nodded. "Well Cole's home from college" said Juanita. "That must be driving you mad having Jase and Cole home" said Leo. "Actually quite the opposite, cause now I have someone else to bash up" said Juanita. Leo laughed. "And what about the other one?" asked Leo. "I'm kind of unsure there, as to when" said Juanita. Leo nodded. "So is this where you hang out?" asked Leo. "Yeah" replied Adam. "Pretty cool place" said Leo. "Well it's all going to be changing soon" said Juanita. "What do you mean?" asked Leo. "Well, the gymnasium section of this place is moving over to the old warehouse section, where they've built this massive sports center" said Juanita. "That'll be awesome" said Leo. "Yeah it will be" said Adam. "And there's also going to be a martial arts center there" said Juanita. "You won't be able to keep Nits away from the place" said Leo. "That's true" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "What about you Leo, do you still do karate?" asked Juanita. Leo nodded. "Yeah, I have my second kyu brown" replied Leo. "Nearly as good as me" said Juanita. "You always have been so modest" said Leo. "It's not something she lacks" said Adam. "I know" said Leo. "Do you both want me to bash you up?" asked Juanita. Leo and Adam looked at her. "She threatens you too, huh?" asked Leo, looking at Adam. "Yeah, all the time" said Adam. Leo laughed. "Yeah, I know that feeling" said Leo. "And you cousin dear, are going to know what it's like to have my fist connect with your nose" said Juanita. Leo smiled at her. "So how come you moved to Angel Grove, Leo?" asked Adam. "Well we were living in New York, but my mom didn't quite like the lifestyle there, so she suggested that we move to Angel Grove, where her and my dad both grew up" said Leo. "And that ways you're also closer to youth fave cousin" said Juanita. "Ashley?" asked Leo. Juanita glared at him. "Surely you don't mean you?" asked Leo. Juanita laughed. "You love me and you know it" said Juanita. "Yeah, whatever you think" said Leo. Juanita punched him. "Hey" said Leo. Juanita laughed. "So do you hang out with Ash at all?" asked Leo. "Yeah, all the time, she's cool" replied Juanita. Leo nodded. "And her friends are good friends of mine as well" said Juanita. "Wait, you have friends?" asked Leo. "Yes, I have friends" said Juanita. "Now that is a shock" said Leo. "Very funny" said Juanita. "Does she bash her friends up as well Adam?" asked Leo, looking at him. "Oh yeah all the time" said Adam. "Well that's because they piss me off, which you are both starting to do" said Juanita. "Uh oh" said Leo. "She's all talk" said Adam. "I am not" said Juanita, kicking Adam under the table. "Nits" said Adam. Juanita smiled at him. Leo looked at his watch. "I really should be getting home" said Leo. "Well good riddance then" said Juanita. "How do I get back to my house from here?" asked Leo. "I don't know, I don't know where you live" replied Juanita. "In a house, on a street, surrounded by other houses" said Leo. "Oh yeah, that narrows it down so much" said Juanita. Leo laughed. "I'll walk with you if I want. I should be getting home myself" said Juanita. "That would be nice of you" said Leo. "Well yeah, but that's me" said Juanita. "Yeah sure" said Leo. Juanita glared at him. "Do you want to go and get lost?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Leo. "Well don't push your luck, buddy" said Juanita, standing up. "You going to walk with us Adam?" asked Juanita. "Yeah why not" said Adam. Leo and Adam both stood up. "Okay, do you know the name of the street you live on?" asked Juanita. "What do you think I am, stupid or something" said Leo. "The thought has crossed my mind" said Juanita. "Of course I know the street" said Leo. "Well let's go then" said Juanita. "Okay" said Leo. "Uh Nits aren't you forgetting something?" asked Adam. "What?" asked Juanita, looking at him. "Your sister" replied Adam. "Oh yeah" said Juanita, and walked over to Sarah. "Hey, you coming home?" asked Juanita. "You're leaving now?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "Walking Leo home, he doesn't know the area, then I'm heading home" said Juanita. "Yeah okay" replied Sarah. She quickly signed somethings to Melissa, and Melissa signed somethings back to her. "Okay" said Sarah. Juanita nodded and they walked over to Adam and Leo, who were talking. "Hey Sarah" said Adam. "Hi" replied Sarah. "You better not be talking about me" said Juanita. "What else would we have to talk about?" asked Leo. Juanita looked at Adam. "What's he told you?" she asked. Adam looked at her and laughed. "Leo" said Juanita, and punched him. "I didn't say anything, we were talking about karate" said Leo. "Got you" said Adam. "Okay that is not nice" said Juanita. "But I could tell you a few things about Nits" said Leo. "Oh no you won't" said Juanita. Leo laughed. "Come on, I'm going to get you home and out of my sight, before you start telling lies about me" said Juanita. "Well I wouldn't call them lies" said Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "I have dirt on you as well" said Leo, looking at Sarah. "Let's go" said Sarah. Leo laughed. The four of them left the youth center.

The next day, at the youth center. Juanita walked in with Leo and Jason. "Oh, not you" said Ashley, when she saw them. "So nice to see you too Ashley" said Jason. "Not you Jase" said Ashley. Jason looked at her. "I was talking about Leo" said Ashley. "Thanks a lot Ash" said Leo. "You're welcome" said Ashley. They all laughed. "So what's everyone doing?" asked Juanita. "We were just saying how weird this place is going to be without the gym section" said Kimberley. "Yeah, I know" said Courtney. "It's going to be so weird when we come back here and it at a totally different place" said Aisha. "Uh huh" said Skull. "Who's that?" asked Amanda, pointing to Leo. "Oh right, we should introduce everyone" said Juanita. "I was wondering when you were going to" said Leo. Juanita looked at him. "I take it Ashley knows him" said Karone. "Yeah, unfortunately" replied Ashley. Everyone laughed. "This is Leo Corbett, cousin of Jase, Ash and myself" said Juanita. "Hi Leo" said Sandra. "Hi" replied Leo. "Leo, this is the gang" said Juanita. "Well it's nice to meet you all" said Leo. "Yeah, you too man" said Tommy. "I still can't believe that the gym is going it's going to be the end of an era" said Courtney. "I know we have so many memories here" said Rocky. "Yeah" said Tommy. "Me kicking all you're arses for examples" said Juanita. "Oh that is not true and you know it" said Jason. "Well lets see, I have won all the competitions I have entered here, so I guess that is a fair statement" said Juanita. "Okay then, what about the ninja comp we entered" said Jason. "Which one?" asked Juanita. "I think you know which one I mean" said Jason. "The one in 1995?" asked Tommy. "Uh huh" said Jason. "Yeah and again kicked arse" said Juanita. "Well actually I was referring to before the competition" said Jason. "What?" asked Juanita. "Yeah Jase, what are you talking about?" asked Amanda. "Nits knows" said Jason. Juanita shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" said Juanita. "Didn't a guy try and pick you up that day?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him in shock. "What?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah, you never told us that" said Courtney. "Yeah, because Jase has it wrong" said Juanita. Jason shook his head. Juanita nodded her head. "Someone, I'm not going to say who, because it should be obvious, asked Nits, if they knew where his friends were" said Jason. "Oh come on Jase, that is so not true and you know it" said Juanita. "You're talking about Adam" said Aisha. Jason nodded. "You were trying to chat Juanita, up the day of the competition?" asked Zack. "No" said Juanita and Adam together. "Yeah, that what you tell us" said Jason. "Oh you are so dead Jason" said Juanita. "I only asked Nits if she knew where Rocky and Aisha were" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "But you do realise that I had no idea who they were" said Juanita. "Well I thought you may have seem them" said Adam. "I rest my case" said Jason laughing. "At least I was never afraid to ask someone out" said Juanita. Jason glared at her. Juanita looked at Amanda. "Mandy, did you know that Jason couldn't work up the courage to ask you out for months, he just kept drooling like a love sick fool" said Juanita. Amanda nodded. "I kind of knew that" said Amanda. "Yeah, well he always made the drooling so obvious" said Juanita. "You're the one that is dead sis" said Jason. Juanita smiled at him. "I take it these two still argue like crazy then" said Leo. "Oh yeah all the time" said Kimberley. "And Jase is going to be so dead" said Juanita. "And so are you" said Jason. Juanita poked her tongue out at him. "Oh yeah that's really mature" said Jason. Everyone laughed. "Okay, okay, let's forget about the past" said Juanita. "Yeah, but it is nice to remember" said Trini. "We had some good times here, together" said Courtney. "We all have" said Cassie. "Even so. The new set up should be pretty cool" said Karone. "Yeah. It'll just take a bit of time getting use too" said Ashley. "We really won't have all the time to get use to the new set up" said Zack. "Why not?" asked Zhane. "Because we're moving to Berkeley" said Kimberley. "Berkeley?" asked Leo. "College" replied Juanita. "Okay" said Leo. "Duh" said Juanita. Leo just looked at her. "So when is this sports center opening?" asked Leo. "In two days" said Kimberley. "So are you going to go check it out?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, of course" replied Tommy. "What about you guys?" asked Tommy. "Well there's been a lot of talk about it, so yeah" replied Adam. "I might go as well" said Leo. "You can check it out with us" said Ashley. "Thanks" said Leo. "Not a problem" replied Ashley. "You going too Zhane?" asked Karone. "Yeah, I want to see what this martial arts school is like, because I might teach there later" said Zhane. They all looked at him. "I have my second level brown belt" said Zhane. "How cool" said Juanita. "Well I reckon there is going to be some openings for teachers, since a lot of us that teach will be leaving" said Tommy. "Yeah, we'll get you to take over our classes" said Juanita. "Yeah, we could do that" said Andros. "Okay then" said Jason. "Did you guys want to head to the mall, and check out a movie?" asked TJ. "That would be cool" said Carlos. "Yeah okay" said Trini. They all headed to the mall.


	28. Sports Center

Monday. The day of the opening of the sports center. Juanita and Jason walked into the martial arts section of the center. "I'll catch up with you later, sis. I'm going to go and try and find Amanda" said Jason. "Yeah okay" replied Juanita. Jason walked off to find Amanda. Juanita headed over to the mats, and saw Rocky and Adam. "Hi" she said, going over to them. "Oh hey" replied Adam, putting his arm around her. "What took you so long?" asked Adam. "She was probably looking in the mirror" said Rocky. Juanita glared at him. "It was actually Jason, who was late for a change" said Juanita. "Jason?" asked Rocky. "He overslept" replied Juanita. "Now there's a first" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "Did I miss much?" asked Juanita. "No. This kid has just started" said Adam. Juanita looked over on to the mats. "He looks young" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Rocky. "He's good" said Juanita. "Yeah, he is pretty amazing" said Adam. The person on the mat finished. Everyone applauded. "There will be more martial arts displays this afternoon" said the announcer. Juanita started to look around. "Who are you looking for?" asked Adam. "The guy who runs this place, I need to speak to him" said Juanita. "Well the office is over there" said Rocky, pointing. Juanita looked. "Wait here, okay. I'll be back in a minute" said Juanita, and raced off to the office. "What's she doing?" asked Rocky. "I don't know" replied Adam. Juanita went over to the office door and knocked. "Come in" came a voice. Juanita opened the door. "Hello" said Juanita. "Hi" replied the man who was sitting behind the desk. "I'm Daniel Stewart. How may I help you?" he asked. "My name's Juanita Scott. I'm one of the ones that teach karate" said Juanita. Daniel stood up. "Nice to meet you Juanita" said Daniel. "Yes" replied Juanita, shaking his hand. "What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Daniel. "Well I just wanted to introduce myself, and ask you about the arrangements for classes" said Juanita. "Well the arrangements will be basically the same as at the youth center. This part is going to be a separate section from the rest of the sports center, and I'll be in charge of everything here in the martial arts school" said Daniel. Juanita nodded. "And the teachers for the classes will be in charge of the belt gradings" said Daniel. "Well we have always been in charge of that" said Juanita. "Good" said Daniel. "The only thing is I'll be leaving for college soon, but I'm going to find someone to take over my classes" said Juanita. "Right" said Daniel, going back behind his desk. "Do you know who?" asked Daniel. "Not at the moment" replied Juanita. Daniel picked up a piece of paper. "You take three classes, and the self defence class" said Daniel. Juanita nodded. "That's right. But the self defence class has finished" said Juanita. "Well I might as well cross that one off the list then" said Daniel. Juanita nodded. Daniel crossed the class of the list. "Well when you find a replacement teacher, you let me know" said Daniel. "I will" said Juanita. "Do you by any chance know Jason, Tommy, Rocky and Adam?" asked Daniel. "I do" replied Juanita. "Do you think you could ask them to come and see me then please?" asked Daniel. "Sure" replied Juanita. "Thank you Juanita" said Daniel. The boy that had been out on the mats just before came into the office. "Dad" he said. "What is it Justin?" asked Daniel. "Can I have some money to go get something to eat please?" asked Justin. "Sure Justin" replied Daniel, and got two five dollar notes out of his wallet. "Thanks dad" said Justin. Justin saw Juanita and smiled. "Hi" he said. "Hi" replied Juanita. "This is my son, Justin. Justin this is Juanita" said Daniel. "Nice to meet you Justin" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Justin. "Justin has just gained his black belt in karate" said Daniel. "Really?" asked Juanita. Justin nodded. "How old are you?" asked Juanita. "I'm fourteen" replied Justin. "I got my black belt when I was twelve" said Juanita. "You were twelve?" asked Justin. Juanita nodded. "Uh huh" she replied. "That's so cool" replied Justin. Juanita laughed. "Thanks" said Juanita. "What level are you now?" asked Daniel. "Fourth black belt" replied Juanita. "No wonder you're teaching" said Daniel. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "It was nice meeting you Juanita" said Justin. "Yeah you too" replied Juanita. Juanita went to leave. "Justin you're to say here" said Daniel. "But dad" replied Justin. "No buts, Justin. You don't know the area yet, and I don't want you getting lost" said Daniel. "He can come with me if he wants" said Juanita. "Where are you going?" asked Daniel. "Probably just to the youth center" replied Juanita. Justin looked at her. "Can I dad?" asked Justin. "I guess so. Juanita seems like she can be trusted" said Daniel. "Thanks dad" said Justin. "What time do you want him back by?" asked Juanita. "No later then four" said Daniel. "Okay" replied Juanita. They went to leave. "Thanks dad, bye" said Justin. "Bye" said Juanita. "Yes bye" said Daniel, and went back to his work. Justin and Juanita walked out of the office. Juanita walked back over to Adam and Rocky. Justin followed her. "Hey again" she said. "Did you see the manager of the martial arts school?" asked Rocky. "Yeah, and he wants to speak to you and Adam" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Adam. "Just to talk to you" replied Juanita. "We'll go and see him later then" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "This is Justin" said Juanita, pointing to Justin. "You were the kid on the mats" said Rocky. Justin nodded. "Well I'm Rocky and this is Adam" said Rocky. "Hi" said Justin. "You're really good" said Adam. "Thanks" replied Justin. "Justin just gained his black belt" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Adam. Justin nodded. "I told his father that I would keep an eye on him" said Juanita. "Who's his father?" asked Rocky. "The guy who runs this place" replied Juanita. "That's your father?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Justin. "That's kind of cool" said Rocky. "It can be" replied Justin. "So are you baby sitting him?" asked Adam. "Kind of" replied Juanita. "How old are you Justin?" asked Rocky. "I'm fourteen" replied Justin. "And your dad still wants someone else to look after you?" asked Rocky. "No. It's just that I'm not familiar with the area yet" said Justin. Adam looked at Juanita. "And yet again, Juanita, is playing the girl scout" said Adam. Juanita a laughed. "I'm not a girl scout, Adam" said Juanita. "That's for sure" replied Rocky. Juanita hit him. "Watch it you" she said. Adam, Juanita and Rocky laughed. "Hey are you guys hungry?" asked Rocky. Juanita and Adam looked at him. "You really can't think of anything but food can you?" asked Adam. "Well, can we go to the youth center?" asked Rocky. "I guess" said Juanita. "Come on Justin" said Adam. They went to the youth center.

Juanita, Adam, Rocky and Justin walked to the youth center. There was a sign on the door. It read 'Due to redecorating the youth center will be closed. But the outside cafe will remain open. Ernie'. "Can I still get something to eat?" said Rocky. They looked at him. "That's what it says" replied Juanita. "Let's go get a table" said Adam. They went and sat at one of the tables. Ernie came over to them. "Hey guys" he said. "Hey Ernie" replied Adam. "What's going on inside?" asked Juanita. "Oh, we're repainting, and the fumes are a bit overwhelming, so only the kitchen is open" said Ernie. "When will it open again?" asked Adam. "In a day or two" replied Ernie. They nodded. "What can I get you?" asked Ernie. "I'll just have a chocolate milkshake" said Juanita. "Strawberry smoothie please" said Adam. "Rocky?" asked Ernie. "Uhh, a double cheeseburger and a soda" said Rocky. Juanita and Adam looked at him disgusted. "Oh, and fries to please" said Rocky. "Sure" replied Ernie, writing this down. "What about you?" asked Ernie, looking at Justin. "Can I have a banana smoothie, please?" asked Justin. "Sure" replied Ernie, and walked off. "So is this one of the local hangouts?" asked Justin. "Yeah" replied Rocky. "It seems like a cool place" said Justin. "It is" replied Adam. "And Ernie is great" said Juanita. "That was Ernie who took our orders" said Justin. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Ernie came back with the drinks, and put them on the table. "I'll bring out the food when it's ready Rocky" said Ernie. "Yeah okay" replied Rocky. Ernie walked off again. Ashley, Maya and Sarah came over. "Hey Juanita" said Ashley. "Oh hi" replied Juanita looking at them. "Hey guys" said Ashley. "Hi Ash" replied Rocky. "Hey" said Adam. "Nits, we're going to the mall to meet some of the others. Do you want to come?" asked Ashley. "Sure" replied Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Do you do anything else besides shop?" asked Adam. "Not really" replied Juanita. "You're beginning to teach my sister bad habits you lot" said Rocky. "No they're not" replied Maya. "Yeah they are. These girls are shopaholics" said Rocky. "I'm a shopaholic as well" said Maya. "There's a surprise" said Adam. Juanita hit him. "Are you coming or not Juanita?" asked Sarah. "Yeah" replied Juanita, standing up. "Oh wait" she said. "What?" asked Maya. "I can't" replied Juanita. "Why not?" asked Ashley. "Because I told Justin's dad that I would watch him" said Juanita. Ashley looked at Justin. "Are you Justin?" she asked. "Yeah" replied Justin. "Hi. I'm Ashley, and this is Maya and Sarah" said Ashley. "Hi" replied Justin. "So I'll have to take a rain check on the shopping" said Juanita. "You sure about that?" asked Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "Yeah, I don't have any money anyway" replied Juanita. "Okay" said Ashley. "We'll see you later then" said Cassie. "Okay" said Adam. "Bye" said Juanita, and sat back down. Ashley, Cassie and Sarah walked off, leaving Adam, Rocky, Juanita and Justin at the outdoor cafe.

Juanita, Adam, Rocky and Justin walked back to the sports center, and went into the martial arts section. "Thanks for taking me to the youth center, it was cool" said Justin. "Hey anytime, you want to hang out, is fine by me" said Juanita. "Thanks, that would be good" said Justin. "We'll see you around then" said Adam. "Yeah" said Justin. "Bye" said Rocky. "Bye" replied Justin, and went over to his father's office. "Maybe you should introduce Sarah and Justin properly, they're both the same age" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "And play match maker?" asked Juanita. "I said introduce them" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "I know you meant as friends" said Juanita. "Yeah, well half the time it's hard to figure out what you mean" said Rocky. "Yeah" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "I don't think Sarah and Justin are suited like that anyway, but certainly as friends maybe" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "Hey you" said Cole, from behind them. Juanita turned and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" asked Juanita. "I was checking this place out" said Cole. "What do you think?" asked Rocky. "It's awesome" said Cole. "Sure is" replied Juanita. "So do you want to go a round?" asked Cole. Juanita looked at him. "You want to go a round with me?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, I think I can take you on sis" said Cole. "Really?" asked Juanita. Cole nodded. "Are you sure about that, Jase can't even beat her" said Rocky. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I can" said Cole. "Okay cocky much" said Juanita. "So we're on then?" asked Cole. Juanita nodded. "Good" said Cole. Juanita and Cole walked over to one of the vacant mats. Adam and Rocky followed. "Bring it on, bro" said Juanita. "Sure thing" replied Cole. They both took up a stance. Cole took a swing at Juanita, but she ducked and swept a low kick at him and he went crashing to the ground. "One point for me" said Juanita. "Lucky shot" said Cole. "No, I'm just better then you" said Juanita. Cole got up from the mats. Jason and Amanda came over to them. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Jason. "Watching your brother and sister bash each up other" said Adam. Jason looked at the Juanita and Cole on the mats. "Oh man" said Jason. "I take it this isn't good" said Amanda. "Nits will kill Cole" said Jason. "Thanks for your support, man" said Cole. Jason nodded. "Come on Cole, stop messing around" said Juanita. "Okay" said Cole, and kicked her down, to the ground. "Nice one" said Rocky. "Thank you" said Cole. Juanita stood up and got Cole into a headlock and pulled him down to the ground. "Okay, now you're not fighting fair" said Cole. "She never fights fair" said Jason. "Yeah" said Adam. Juanita glared at them. "Come on then, you lot. You think you can take me on, then bring it on" said Juanita. "Nits, we are not going to fight you" said Adam. "I've got to have some fun" said Juanita. "Well go to the mall and shop then" said Jason. "Or maybe I'll just go home and bash up my slam man" said Juanita. The others laughed. "You do that then" said Cole, putting his arm around Juanita's shoulder. "And pretend it's your twin, not me" said Cole. "Hey" said Jason. They all laughed. Justin came over to them. "Are you guys going to be here tomorrow?" asked Justin. "Yeah, I think so" said Adam. "That's good" said Justin. "How come?" asked Rocky. "Well my dad still won't let me leave this place, and if you guys are here maybe I can manage to get out" said Justin. "Yeah, well that's okay, if you want to hang out with us" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Justin. "Who's your dad?" asked Jason. "My dad runs this place" said Justin. "Really?" asked Cole. "Yeah" replied Justin. "That is so cool" said Jason. "Yeah, you would think that" said Amanda. Jason looked at her. "So you're friends with Juanita, Rocky and Adam then?" asked Justin. "No, we're not friends" said Jason. "We hate each other" said Juanita. Justin looked at them. "Justin, they're friends, it's just that they're also brother and sister" said Adam. "Oh" said Justin. "And he's there brother also" said Rocky, pointing to Cole. "Cool" said Justin. "No it's not, because they're picking on me" said Jason. They all looked at him. "Oh you poor baby" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then" said Justin. "Yeah okay" said Rocky. "Bye" said Justin, and walked off again. "So that kid's name was Justin" said Cole. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I better be getting home" said Amanda. "Did you want a lift?" asked Jason. "That would be good" said Amanda. "And how are we meant to get home Jase?" asked Juanita. "You and Cole can walk" said Jason. "I''m not walking" said Juanita. "Me either" said Cole. "Well you should have bought your own car" said Jason. "Your car, excuse me our car" said Juanita. "And my car is getting serviced" said Cole. "Well that's just too bad, because I have the keys" said Jason. "Slam man, is so you" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Get in line" said Cole. Juanita laughed. "Oh great, now I have you two ganging up on me" said Jason. "Yep" said Cole and Juanita, together. They all laughed. "We probably should get home anyway" said Cole. "Yeah" said Juanita. "We might as well go as too" said Adam. "I guess" said Rocky. They all left the martial arts center.


	29. Crushes

Later that afternoon, Juanita was upstairs in her room, reading a magazine, when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come on in" said Juanita. Sarah opened the door and walked in. "Hi Nits" she said, going in. Juanita looked at her. "Oh hey Sarah" said Juanita. "How was the mall?" asked Juanita. "It was good" replied Sarah. "Anything new there?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, there's a whole new range of clothes at Nordstorms" replied Sarah. "Well, I'll have to go and check it out then" said Juanita. Sarah laughed. "So who was that guy you, Adam and Rocky were with again?" asked Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "That was Justin" replied Juanita. "Yeah, I know that much" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "How do you know him?" asked Sarah. "Umm, his dad runs the martial arts center" replied Juanita. "His dad?" asked Sarah. "That's what I said" said Juanita. "So I'm guessing Justin does karate then?" asked Sarah. "Yeah, he has a black belt" replied Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "Cool" said Sarah. "Why are you interested Sarah?" asked Juanita. "I was just curious as to how you knew him" said Sarah. "Well he's the same age as you" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. "Yeah, he's probably going to be attending Angel Grove High with you next year" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah, going red slightly. "Why are you blushing Sarah?" asked Juanita. "I'm not" replied Sarah. "Yeah, you are. You have a crush" said Juanita. "No, I don't" replied Sarah. Juanita laughed. "Don't worry about it, everybody gets crushes" said Juanita. "I don't have a crush" said Sarah. "Sarah" said Juanita. "Don't" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "You're not funny" said Sarah, walking out of Juanita's bedroom. "Come on care bear, I was just kidding around with you" said Juanita. Sarah didn't answer her, and Juanita went back to reading her magazine.

The next day Cole, Jason and Juanita were sitting in the kitchen at there house. Sarah walked into the kitchen. "Hey" said Sarah, getting a drink out of the refrigerator and sitting at the table with them. "What are you three doing today?" asked Sarah. "Going to the sports center" replied Jason. "The same" said Juanita. "Yeah me too" said Cole. "Do you think I could come down at watch?" asked Sarah. "Why?" asked Jason. "Yeah, we're just going to be working out" said Juanita. "In the martial arts center?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "Practising kicks and that" replied Juanita. "Maybe you could teach me some moves" said Sarah. The three of them looked at each other. "What is she on about?" asked Cole. "I don't know" replied Juanita, looking at Sarah. "I just want to learn some basic karate moves" said Sarah. "You hate karate" replied Jason. "I didn't say that" said Sarah. "You have always said that" said Jason. "Well I changed my mind" replied Sarah. "How come?" asked Jason. "No reason" replied Sarah. "I know why" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Cole. "You know Justin" said Juanita. "Yeah, he's the kid of the guy who runs the martial arts center" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "What about him?" asked Jason. "I think Sarah has a crush on Justin" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Go Sarah" he said. Sarah was bright red. "I do not" replied Sarah. "Then what was that with all the questions yesterday?" asked Juanita. "I was just curious" replied Sarah. "What questions?" asked Jason. "She just wanted to know all this things about Justin" replied Juanita, looking at Jason. "Sarah, has a crush" said Jason. "I do not" replied Sarah. Jason and Cole both laughed. "Don't" said Sarah. "We're not doing anything" said Jason. Sarah moaned. "You three are so mean" said Sarah. "Hey we're you brothers and sister, we're meant to be" said Juanita. "Said who?" asked Sarah. "The guide to annoying your little sister" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "I lent it to him when I left for college, I use to have fun torturing Nits with it" said Cole. The three of them laughed. "Look Sarah, if you want to come down, fine. If you want to learn some karate, then great" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "Cool" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "Well I was your age myself once, and I did some things to impress guys as well" said Juanita. "I'm not trying to impress anyone" said Sarah. "Sure" replied Jason. Juanita and Cole laughed. Sarah glared at them. "I'll go get changed and be right back down" said Sarah. "Okay" said Juanita. Sarah raced upstairs to get changed. "So what have you done to impress guys Nits?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Silly stuff" replied Juanita. "I can't see what would work though, a mask maybe" replied Cole. Juanita hit him. "And like you didn't try and impress Amanda when she first moved to town, Jase" said Juanita. "I didn't" replied Jason. "What did he do?" asked Cole. "Drooled a lot, and also lent her a quarter and told her she didn't have to pay it back" said Juanita. "How sickening" said Cole. Juanita laughed. "I was being friendly" replied Jason. "Yeah, but friends wasn't what you had in mind" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "What about Adam then" said Jason. "I never tried to impress Adam" said Juanita. "Sure" replied Jason. "I didn't. I always myself around him" said Juanita. "Yourself, in tight revealing dresses" replied Jason. "They're just clothes" replied Juanita. "Yeah, clothes a hooker wears" said Jason. "I do not dress like a hooker, all the time" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "No only when you try to piss a guy off" said Jason. "What?" asked Cole. Juanita and Jason both laughed. "She started dressing like a slut when Adam dumped her" said Jason. "You mean she wore even less revealing clothes then this" said Cole, pointing to Juanita's work out clothes. "Oh yeah" said Jason. "Nits" said Cole. Juanita looked at him. "Adam likes me for different reasons, apart from the clothes I happen to wear" said Juanita. "Whatever you think" replied Jason. They all laughed Sarah came back down the stairs. "You ready?" asked Sarah. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Good" said Sarah. "Ready to kick my brothers arses" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "What's new" said Sarah, and they headed off to the sports center.

Juanita was in the martial arts section of the sports center. Sarah was there as well. Jason, Cole, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Dex and Skull were also there. Courtney and Kimberley were sitting on the edge of the mats talking. Sarah was kicking the pad on Juanita's hand. "Come on Sarah" said Juanita. "What?" asked Sarah. "Your little fairy kicks aren't going to do you any good, if you're ever in trouble" replied Juanita. "They're not fairy kicks" replied Sarah. "Well they aren't strong kicks" replied Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "Okay I really shouldn't tell you this, as it isn't part of martial arts, but if you visualise it as someone you would like to kick, your kicks get stronger" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "I do it all the time" said Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "Why do you think the slam man is so battered" said Juanita. "We don't really want to go there" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "When I'm mad at someone, I pretend it's them" said Juanita, pointing to Jason. Jason just looked at her. "I thought the slam man was called Adam" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Thanks a lot Nits" said Adam. Juanita smiled at him. "Try it, Sarah. Visualise someone" said Juanita. "Okay" replied Sarah, and kicked the pad on Juanita's hand a lot harder then she had been. "That's good Sarah" said Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Sarah kept kicking the pad. "Hey Sarah, who are you pretending that is?" asked Jason, who was sparring with Cole. "You, Cole and Juanita" replied Sarah. Jason and Juanita looked at each other. "Why are you pretending it's them?" asked Adam. "Because they were teasing me this morning" replied Sarah. "That's what they're meant to do. They're your brothers and sister" said Rocky. "Well I'll stick to what's working" said Sarah, and continued to kick the pad. "Even if it's my head you're thinking of kicking in" said Juanita. "Just doing what you said" said Sarah, and kicked the pad really hard making Juanita fall to the ground. Sarah started to laugh. "Are you okay?" asked Sarah. "I'm fine" replied Juanita, standing up. The others were laughing also. "The karate know all is getting kicked down by her sister" said Courtney. "Oh shut up you" replied Juanita. They laughed again. Juanita held the pad up again. "Try punching it this time" said Juanita. Sarah nodded, and started punching it. Ashley, Maya, Karone, Cassie and Kendrix came over. "Hey" said Cassie. "Hi" they all replied. "What are you doing?" asked Maya. "Just working out" replied Dex. "Hey Maya, want to spar?" asked Rocky. Maya looked at him. "Not with you" said Maya, laughing. The others laughed. "So what are you doing here Sarah?" asked Karone. "Juanita's teaching me some karate" replied Sarah. "Really?" asked Kendrix. Sarah nodded. "I thought you hated karate" said Ashley. "No" replied Sarah. Adam looked at Juanita. Juanita lent over and whispered something in his ear. Adam laughed. "You're kidding?" asked Adam. Juanita shook her head. Sarah looked at her. "I know what you're saying Nits" said Sarah. "I'm not saying anything" replied Juanita. She and Adam looked at each other and laughed. "Before I forget Juanita, I just want to apologise for not turning up the other day" said Cassie. "Oh, don't worry about it Cass" said Juanita. "You sure. I was going to ring you, but I forgot" said Cassie. "Don't worry. Ash and that told me where you were" said Juanita. "Okay" said Cassie. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again" said Juanita. Cassie laughed. "I won't" she replied. Justin came over to the mats from his dad's office. "Hey everyone" he said. "Oh hi Justin" replied Adam. "What are you guys doing?" asked Justin. "Nothing much" replied Rocky. "Just teaching my little sister how to bash people up" said Juanita. "You're turning my kid sister, into another you, and all I can say is please don't" said Cole. Everyone laughed. "I'm guessing your Juanita's sister then" said Justin, looking at Sarah. "Uh huh" replied Sarah. "You were at the youth center yesterday" said Justin. "Uh huh" replied Sarah. "So you're friends with these guys?" asked Justin. "Uh huh" replied Sarah. The others were looking at her, with amused looks on their faces. "Justin" yelled Daniel Stewart. "Coming dad" replied Justin. "Nice meeting you Sarah" said Justin. Sarah just nodded her head. "Bye guys. I'll come back later" said Justin, and ran off to his dad's office. "Yeah see you, Justin" said Rocky. Sarah was just standing there. The others burst out laughing. "What?" asked Sarah. "You so have a crush" said Cole. "I do not" said Sarah. "Yeah right" said Jason. Sarah looked at him. "Screw you" she said, and ran off. "What did I do?" asked Jason. "You don't tease your sister like that" said Karone. "I tease her all the time" replied Jason, pointing to Juanita. "Yeah same here" said Cole. "Yeah, but I'm use to it" said Juanita. "And I always tease Sarah as well" said Jason. "Not about stuff like that you don't" said Juanita. "So I shouldn't have said that then" said Jason. "No" replied Juanita. "Well I didn't know" said Jason. "And now he does" said Courtney. "Maybe I should go and talk to her" said Jason. "I wouldn't if I was you" said Kimberley. "Why not?" asked Jason. "Because right now, she is rather mad at you" replied Kimberley. "Maybe we should let her cool down, it always works with Nits" said Cole. "Doesn't mean I still don't want to bash you up all the time" said Juanita. "Yeah, well that's just you" said Cole. Juanita nodded. "Well I'll apologise to Sarah later" said Jason. Juanita shook her head. "What?" asked Jason. "She'll probably tell you to go get screwed again" said Juanita. "I give up" replied Jason. "I'll talk to her first and then maybe she won't be so mad" said Juanita. "Well you have a lot of experience in that area" said Cole. Juanita glared at him. "Excuse me?" she asked. "I've heard all about you and the guys you dated" said Cole The others laughed. "You're dead meat Jase" said Juanita. "Hey, he knows you to well" said Jason. "We all do" said Adam. Juanita glared at him, and Adam kissed her. They all laughed and continued practising.

Later that afternoon after coming back from the sports center, Juanita went up to Sarah's room and knocked on the door. "Go away" said Sarah. "Sarah it's me" said Juanita. "Go away. I don't want to talk" said Sarah. Juanita opened the bedroom door. Sarah looked at her. "What part of go away don't you understand?" asked Sarah, who was sitting on her bed hugging one of her stuffed animals. "I don't know" replied Juanita laughing. "Well go away and leave me alone then" said Sarah. "I can't" replied Juanita, and went and sat on Sarah's bed. "If you're here to make fun of me, then I don't want to hear it" said Sarah. "I don't want to make fun of you" said Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "I just want to talk to you" said Juanita. Sarah didn't say anything. "You can ask or tell me anything you want" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "Okay, why were you, Cole and Jason picking on me" said Sarah. Juanita looked at her. "Did we hurt your feelings?" asked Juanita. Sarah nodded. "We were only having a bit of fun" said Juanita. "But you're my sister and brothers" said Sarah. "I know, and that's why we do it" said Juanita. "But it's cruel" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "It's not funny" said Sarah. "I know. I'm use to it from Jason and Cole but you're not" said Juanita. "You are?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "Jason and Cole tease me all the time, and I tease them. We just do it out of fun" replied Juanita. "I know you tease me and that, but never about stuff like that" said Sarah. "Well you haven't had a crush on anyone before" said Juanita. "I don't have a crush" replied Sarah. "Don't worry. You can tell me, and I promise I won't tell Jase" said Juanita. "What about Adam?" asked Sarah. "I can keep a secret, I promise" said Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "Well I do kind of like him" replied Sarah. "And that's why you wanted me to teach you some karate?" asked Juanita. Sarah nodded. "Pathetic?" asked Sarah. Juanita shook her head. "I've done some pathetic things to impress guys" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. "Every girl does" replied Juanita. Sarah laughed. "Look if Jase and Cole, upset you again. Just kick them" said Juanita. "Does that work?" asked Sarah. "Most of the time" replied Juanita. They both laughed. "And it's not like guys don't get crushes as well" said Juanita. "What do you mean?" asked Sarah. "Well Jason had a massive crush on Amanda when she first moved to town" said Juanita. "He did?" asked Sarah. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "I didn't know that" replied Sarah. "Well he kind of made it really obvious" said Juanita. "How?" asked Sarah. "He kept staring at her all the time" replied Juanita. Sarah laughed. "Did she know?" asked Sarah. "Yeah, she did" replied Juanita. "That's so funny" replied Sarah. "Yeah" said Juanita. "What about you. Did you have a crush on Adam?" asked Sarah. "No" replied Juanita. "Sure" replied Sarah. "No, honestly I didn't" said Juanita. "Then how did you two start going out?" asked Sarah. "Well Adam wrote me those notes, and then things happened from there" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "Did you know that Adam liked you?" asked Sarah. Juanita shook her head. "Although Jason always did say that I should go out with Adam" said Juanita. "Maybe Jase knew something you didn't" said Sarah. "Apparently Jase always saw Adam looking at me" said Juanita. "And you didn't know?" asked Sarah. "No, I didn't have a clue" said Juanita. Sarah laughed. "And I probably would have thought I had something on my face or something like that if I saw him looking at me, and not because he could like me" said Juanita. "But he did like you" said Sarah. Juanita nodded. "And when I started dating Adam, I didn't know if I could actually like him in that way" said Juanita. "But you like Adam, now right?" asked Sarah. "Yeah, I love Adam" replied Juanita. "You love him?" asked Sarah. Juanita blushed. Sarah laughed. "But if someone was to tell me a year ago that I would be going out with him, I probably would have laughed in there face" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Sarah. "Because I only saw Adam as a friend" replied Juanita. "But they say friends make the best boyfriends or girlfriends" said Sarah. "Yeah, they do. But there is always that chance that if you break up then you wreak the friendship" said Juanita. Sarah nodded. "Do you think that will happen if you break up with Adam?" asked Sarah. "It did happen" said Juanita. "When you kissed that other guy" said Sarah. "No, when that other guy kissed me" said Juanita. Sarah nodded. "And I honestly thought that I had lost one of my best friends then" said Juanita. "Do you think it will happen again?" asked Sarah. "What?" asked Juanita. "You and Adam break up?" asked Sarah. Juanita shrugged her shoulders. "We did break up one other time and we remained friends" said Juanita. "When you went to Florida?" asked Sarah. Juanita nodded. "We've also had a couple of fights as well, but I think in a lot of ways it bought us closer together" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "So you never know. If you and Justin become friends, what it might turn into" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. "Well it's not very often you go out with a complete stranger" said Juanita. "Some girls do" said Sarah. "Well they're the girls who tend to get the name slut" replied Juanita. Sarah laughed. "But I've never gone out with a guy I don't already know" said Juanita. "You haven't?" asked Sarah. Juanita shook her head. "I've known them all somehow" replied Juanita. Sarah nodded. "And I'll have words with Jason and Cole as well" said Juanita. "Don't bash them up on my account" said Sarah. "I won't. I'll bash them up because I want to" said Juanita. Sarah laughed. "Do you feel better now?" asked Juanita. "Yeah thanks" replied Sarah. "Anytime, you want to talk we can okay" said Juanita. "What about when you go to college?" asked Sarah. "I'm only a phone call or email away, okay" said Juanita. Sarah nodded. "I'll be downstairs okay" said Juanita. "Okay" replied Sarah. Juanita stood up. "I'll see you later" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Sarah, and Juanita left Sarah's bedroom.

Juanita went into the kitchen. Jason and Amanda were in there. "Hey" said Juanita. "Hi" said Amanda. "Where's Cole?" asked Juanita. "He had to go and get some stuff" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Did you talk to Sarah?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita sitting at the table. "Is she mad at me still?" asked Jason. "Not really" replied Juanita. "Who's mad at who?" asked Amanda. "Jason was teasing Sarah before at the sports center, and she ran out" replied Juanita. Amanda looked at Jason. "That wasn't a nice thing to do" said Amanda. "I didn't mean too" replied Jason. "That's what I told Sarah, I told her we were just having some fun" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "He was teasing her about having a crush on Justin" said Juanita. "Isn't Justin that kid, who you were talking with yesterday?" asked Amanda. Juanita nodded. "He's the son of the guy who runs the martial arts place" said Juanita. Amanda nodded. "Cole and I were just having a bit of fun" said Jason. "Well Sarah didn't like it" said Juanita. "Like you can really say anything Jase" said Amanda. Jason looked at her. "You had a crush on me when I first moved here" said Amanda. "But that's different" said Jason. "Not really Jase" said Juanita. "Oh shut up" said Jason. Amanda and Juanita laughed. "Here you were teasing Sarah, when you're just as pathetic" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Not as pathetic as you" said Jason. "Really?" asked Juanita. Jason nodded. "You never wanted to admit that you liked Adam" said Jason. "I never liked Adam more then a friend, before we started dating" said Juanita. "Sure" replied Jason. "I didn't, in my mind he was just a friend" said Juanita. "A friend, who you saw as a potential date" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "I think that was you" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Oh yeah" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Well I knew Adam liked you" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Don't forget you also asked Skull out" said Jason. "I was trying to piss off Adam" said Juanita. "I think it worked" said Jason. They all laughed. Juanita looked at her watch. "I have to go" she said. "Where?" asked Jason. "Out" replied Juanita. "Let me guess, Adam's" said Jason. Juanita shook her head. "I'm going next door" said Juanita. "To see Kath" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "She is our next door neighbour" said Juanita. "Yeah, I know" replied Jason. Juanita laughed. "I'll see you later Amanda" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Amanda. "Bye" said Juanita, and left. "Do you want to get going to that movie, Mand?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Amanda, and they went to the movies.


	30. Brothers, sisters, cousins

A couple of days later the youth center had reopened. It had been freshly painted and also had a pool table now as well. They all walked into the youth center. "I can't believe this place" said Ashley. "Yeah, it certainly is cool" said Tommy. They all went up to the juice bar section. "So what do you guys think?" asked Ernie, coming over to them. "This place is awesome Ernie" said Courtney. "Thanks" said Ernie. "We still have a lot of renovating and that to do, but for now we're just going to leave it like this" said Ernie. "Well we will certainly have to come and check it out" said Juanita. "All food and drinks are on the house today" said Ernie. "All right" said Rocky. They all laughed. "I think I'll just bring one of everything over" said Ernie, and walked off. "This place is going to be great to hang out after school" said Karone. "Yeah" said Zhane. "It's just a pity that we're not going to be here" said Rocky. "Well they might be able to keep more food here, without you constantly here" said Maya. Everyone laughed. "I'm glad they're leaving as well" said Leo. "Me too, that means I don't have to look at that ugly face of yours" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "I think we'll miss you guys" said Ashley. "Naturally" said Tommy. They all laughed. Ernie came over with some glasses and a couple of pitchers of drink. "There you go, guys" said Ernie. "Thanks Ernie" said Carlos. "Yeah" said Rocky, grabbing a glass and pouring a drink. Cole came over to them. "Okay you three, let's go" he said referring to Jason, Juanita and Sarah. "Now?" asked Juanita. "Yes now, we have to get to the airport" said Cole. "We just got here" said Jason. "Yeah" said Sarah. "Well mom and dad are out in the car waiting" said Cole. "Why are you going to the airport?" asked Adam. "Why do people usually go to airports Adam?" asked Juanita. "Well they're either going somewhere or coming back from somewhere" said Adam. "Exactly" replied Juanita. "I think what he means is why are you going to the airport?" asked Courtney. "We've decided to throw Juanita, Jason and Sarah on a plane and see where they end up" said Cole. They all looked at him. "Not true" said Sarah. They all laughed. "We have to go pick up Wes from the airport" said Juanita. "Wes is coming back?" asked Kimberley. "Uh huh" said Sarah. "And he would be?" asked Katherine. "Our older brother" said Jason. "There's more of you?" asked Amanda. "Yeah two more actually" said Juanita. "Wes, who's just finished college in New York, and he's been working there as well, so that's why he wasn't back for christmas, and Conner is in Switzerland on exchange" said Juanita. "Well how come Jase never mentioned this before" said Amanda. "Because he's an idiot" said Sarah. "Hey" said Jason. "And most of you know them both, it's just those of you who we met this year don't have the pleasure of knowing them yet" said Juanita. "Okay, are you quite finished talking now?" asked Cole. "Why?" asked Juanita, looking at him. "We're going to be late" said Cole. "If we're late, we're late" said Juanita. "Well I'll just tell Wes to bash you up then" said Cole. "I'd like to see him try" said Juanita. They all laughed. "I think we all know who would win that fight" said Tommy. "Wes" said Cole, Jason and Sarah. Juanita looked at them. "Maybe he's gotten really bad" said Juanita. "And maybe you might have that ego knocked out of you" said Cole. Juanita looked at him. "Okay, let's get going, I don't need Wes mad at me" said Jason. "Yeah" said Sarah. "See you later" said Juanita. "Bye" said Adam. Juanita, Jason, Cole and Sarah left the youth center to go and pick Wes up from the airport.

Cole, Juanita, Jason, Sarah, Mitch and Gail were all waiting in the airport terminal for Wes's flight to get in from New York. "I can't believe Wes is going to be home for good" said Sarah. "Well it's not going to be all that long before Jase and I leave" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. "And I'm going back to college as well" said Cole. "And I'll have the whole house to myself" said Sarah. "What about Wes" said Mitch. "Somehow I don't see Wes wanting to live at home, with his parents" said Cole. Mitch looked at him. "Then why are you back?" asked Mitch. "I needed a place to crash for the holidays" replied Cole. "Maybe you should have seen if there was an opening at the zoo" said Juanita. Cole looked at her. "Didn't want to take your place" replied Cole. Juanita glared at him. "Okay, that is quite enough" said Gail. "Sorry mom, Nits started it" said Cole. "And I'll finish it" replied Juanita, with a smile. "No" said Mitch. "Kidding" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Hard to tell" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "And don 't forget Sarah, Conner will be coming home soon as well" said Juanita. "Please don't remind me" said Sarah. They laughed. People started to emerge from the gangway passage into the terminal. "It looks like Wes's flight has arrived in" said Gail. "Yeah" said Mitch. They moved closer to the door in order to see when Wes came out. Wes walked up behind them, and didn't say anything. "So what's he look like again?" asked Conner. Juanita, Jason and Sarah laughed. "Like your brother" said Gail, peering at the people come of the plane. "Yeah, but he could have shaved his head, and changed his name to Master Bubba Wes" said Juanita. "Or he could be a hippie" said Jason. "You lot, really think to much, you only saw Wes last summer, I'm sure he hasn't gone and done all that stuff" said Mitch. "More like they're crazy" said Sarah. "Hey, so are you" said Jason. "No I'm not" replied Sarah, looking at him. "You're related to us" said Cole. Sarah just looked at the three of them. "I'm sure Wes is exactly the same" said Gail. "Well hopefully I won't be the only sane one" said Sarah. "Yeah we always thought that you suffered from compos mentis Sarah" said Cole. "Don't count on it" said Juanita. "What does that mean?" asked Sarah. "It means sane, they're just messing with you Sarah" said Gail. "Well that's not unusual" said Sarah. "Has anyone seen a really normal looking family, I seem to be missing mine, all I can see is a really crazy one, who look like mine" said Wes, from behind them. They all looked at him. "Wes, honey" said Gail, hugging him. "Hi mom" replied Wes. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Mitch giving him a hug. "Long enough to remember how nutty my family is" said Wes. "We're not all nutty" said Sarah. Wes laughed. "Hey, look at you all grown up, care bear" said Wes, giving her a hug. "Hi Wes" said Sarah. Wes looked at Cole, Juanita and Jason. "And my partners in crime" said Wes. "Hey man" said Cole, giving him a hug. "So the three of you haven't shaved your heads, changed your names or become hippies" said Wes. "You heard that" said Juanita. "Yeah, I did" replied Wes. Juanita laughed. "But I can't really expect you to be normal, now can I" said Wes, giving her a hug. "I like me this way" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Wes. "And you are just as bad your twin" said Wes, looking at Jason. "I can't seem to get rid of her" said Jason, giving him a hug. "You're going to college though" said Wes. "We're going to the same college" said Jason. "You're right, you can't" said Wes. They all laughed. "I think we should probably going and get your bags, honey" said Gail. Wes looked at Gail. "Okay, and then we can all catch up" said Wes. "Sure can" said Mitch. They went and got Wes's bags and then headed back to their house.

Juanita, Jason, Wes, Cole, Sarah, Mitch and Gail all arrived back at their house. "Home sweet home" said Wes when he got out of the car. "Exactly, the same thing I said when I came back from Florida" said Juanita. "It's really good to be home, I missed you guys" said Wes. "That's strange because we didn't miss you" said Jason. "So what you're telling me Jase is that with me and Cole away at college this year and Conner in Switzerland, you didn't get sick and tired of being surrounded by Nits and Sarah" said Wes. "Okay, I missed you man, the girls drove me nuts" said Jason. "Which of course is hard to do when you're already nuts" said Juanita. "Hey" said Jason. "Some things never change" said Wes. "You got that right" said Cole. "I think I'm going to go and wash up, and then we can all catch up at dinner time" said Wes. "Okay honey" said Gail. "Did you want a hand taking your bags upstairs?" asked Cole. "Yeah, you can all give me a hand" said Wes. Juanita started to clap her hands. "Oh very funny Nits" said Wes. "You said you wanted a hand" said Juanita. "Yeah, haha" said Wes. They all laughed. "Take this up sis" said Wes, handing Juanita a duffel bag. Cole and Jason grabbed a couple of Wes's bags, with Wes taking the remaining ones. "Okay troops" said Wes. The four of them laughed and went upstairs to Wes's room.

That evening Juanita was up in her bedroom talking to Adam on the phone. "It's so weird having Wes back home" said Juanita. "It must be" said Adam. "But it would be even cooler in Conner was home, it's been a long time since we were all together over the summer holidays" said Juanita. "Yeah, you guys were trouble together" said Adam, with a laugh. Juanita laughed. "You got that right" she said. There was a knock on Juanita's bedroom door. "Come on in" said Juanita. Wes opened the door and walked into her bedroom. "What a mess" said Wes, when he saw all the clothes and stuff over the floor. "It's organised" said Juanita. "An organised mess" replied Wes. Juanita nodded. "Is that your brother?" asked Adam. "Uh huh" replied Juanita. Wes went and sat on Juanita's bed. "You talking to your boyfriend?" asked Wes. Juanita looked at him. "Yes, go away" said Juanita. "Give me the phone, I want talk to him" said Wes. Juanita looked at him. "No" she said. "Come on it's not like Adam and I haven't spoken before" said Wes. Juanita looked at him. "And I want to give him a talking to about dating my little sister" said Wes. "No" said Juanita. Wes looked at her. "I have to get going Nits" said Adam. "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow then" said Juanita. "I'll come by your house in the morning" said Adam. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then" said Adam. "Yeah, see you then" said Juanita. "Love you" said Adam. "Me too" replied Juanita. "Bye" replied Adam. "Bye" said Juanita and hung up the phone. "Oh come on" said Wes. Juanita looked at him. "He had to go" said Juanita. "You're just saying that, so I don't give your boyfriend the third degree" said Wes. Juanita nodded. "You're really going out with Adam Park" said Wes. Juanita nodded. "I know it's hard to believe" said Juanita. "Not really, I always thought that he liked you" said Wes. "What?" asked Juanita. "I don't know, it was just he always seemed to hang around you" said Wes. "Okay and you don't tell me this" said Juanita. Wes laughed. "Hey, you're the girl, I thought you all knew when guys liked you" said Wes. "Yeah, like when they punch us because they like us" said Juanita. "Well you must like most of the guys in Angel Grove then" said Wes. Juanita punched him. "You are such a goof ball" said Juanita. "Oh, and like you're not" said Wes. "I never said I wasn't" said Juanita. "So did you miss having me around?" asked Wes. "I guess, after all you are my brother, but after a while I got use to you not being here" said Juanita. "Yeah, I guess you would have" said Wes. Juanita nodded. "But it is really cool that you're back" said Juanita. "Okay, I'll let you get back to whatever it is you do, and I'll go and annoy Jase now" said Wes. "Okay" said Juanita., laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow sis" said Wes. "Yeah, see you bro" said Juanita. Wes got up off Juanita's bed and went over to her door. "Sweet dreams" said Wes. Juanita laughed. "Bye" said Juanita. Wes opened her bedroom door and left. Juanita picked up one of her magazines and began to absently flick through it.

Wes walked downstairs, Cole and Jason were in the living room watching a basketball match. "Hey guys" said Wes, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Hey man" said Cole. "Yeah" said Jason. "So what have you two been up to?" asked Jason. "I just finished that research program" said Cole. "Was that good?" asked Wes. "Yeah it was, man" said Cole. "And let me guess, Jase you have being annoying Nits" said Wes. "Yeah, of course" replied Jason. Wes laughed. "Good to see somethings never change then" said Wes. They all laughed. "So what do you guys do around here for fun?" asked Wes. "Well they've just opened a new sports center, down at the old warehouses" said Jason. "Really?" asked Wes. "Yeah, it's pretty cool" said Cole. "Well anything would be better then looking at those old sheds" said Wes. "Yeah" said Jason. "I'll have to go and check it out" said Wes. "We're probably heading down there tomorrow so you can come and check it out with us" said Jason. "Thanks man" said Wes. "Okay, what about girls any decent ones around?" asked Wes. Cole and Jason both laughed. "Well I know that Jen is back from college" said Jason. "Jen" said Wes, with a smile. "Looks like someone still has a soft spot for his old girlfriend" said Cole. "Oh shut up" said Wes. Jason and Cole laughed. "What about you guys, you dating anyone?" asked Wes. "I'm not at the moment, there was a girl at college but we broke up just before the year ended" said Cole. "That's too bad man, but I can see why" said Wes. "And why's that?" asked Cole. "Well you were probably spending all your time with other fish" said Wes. "Oh yeah funny, man" said Cole. Wes nodded. "What about you Jase" said Wes, looking at him. "I'm going out with Amanda Wiltshire" said Jason. "Do I know her?" asked Wes. Jason shook his head. "She moved from Florida last year, and before that from Australia" said Jason. "So you're dating a foreigner" said Wes. "I guess" said Jason. "Does she sound like an Australian?" asked Wes. "No, she's lived in America since she was six, so she doesn't have the accent anymore" said Jason. "But the girl next door she still has the accent" said Cole. "Girl next door?" asked Wes. "Yeah, Katherine. She moved from Australia last year" said Jason. "So we have new neighbours" said Wes. "We sure do" said Jason. "About time, I hated the other ones" said Wes. "These ones hate us as well, except for Kath" said Jason. "Why do they hate us?" asked Wes. "It's a really long story, but Katherine and Tommy had a thing going not that long ago, and Nits kind of found out, and made sure that everyone found out what was happening" said Jason. "In other words, the usual Juanita" said Cole. Wes nodded. "But Katherine then got mixed up with the school pothead, and started smoking dope, and her parents, kind of blame Juanita, so therefore they don't really like us" said Jason. "But Katherine's your friend, right?" asked Wes. "Yeah, she is" replied Jason. ""Okay, confused, but not new in this house" said Wes. They laughed. "And Nits, has a boyfriend?" asked Wes. "Yeah, I know that's hard to believe" said Jason. "Yeah" said Wes. "So how long have they been dating?" asked Wes. "About nine months, on and off" said Jason. "Because of Nits feisty temper" said Wes. "Yeah, and they broke up when she went to Florida" said Jason. "Typical Nits then" said Wes. "Uh huh" said Cole. "But I really think Adam has been good for her, she isn't as much of a bitch as she use to be" said Jason. "I think I like the sound of this guy" said Wes. They laughed. "Well, I'm going to head up to bed and try and get over this jet lag" said Wes. "Yeah okay man, see you later" said Jason. "Yeah, see you bro" said Cole. "Bye" said Wes, and got up and went upstairs. "It's good to have you guys back" said Jason. "Oh, look my brother is getting all sentimental on us" said Cole. Jason laughed. "No, it just means I can play more tricks on Nits and Sarah" said Jason. They both laughed, and continued to watch the basketball match.

The next day, Amanda drove her car up to Jason and Juanita's house, just as Adam was walking up the street. "Hey Amanda" said Adam, going over to her car. "Hi" replied Amanda, getting out. "So you've come over to meet Wes?" asked Adam as they walked up to the front door. "Yeah" replied Amanda. Adam nodded. "So you know him?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, and he's pretty much like the others" said Adam, knocking on the door. That can't be good" said Amanda. "It's not" said Adam. Amanda laughed. Mitch came and opened the door. "Oh hello you two" said Mitch, when he saw them. "Hi Mitch" said Amanda. "Hi" said Adam. "Come on in" said Mitch. Adam and Amanda walked inside. Mitch closed the door. "They're all down in the basement" said Mitch. "Thanks" said Adam. Amanda and Adam walked into the kitchen and Amanda opened the door to the basement and the two of them went downstairs. Juanita was sparring with Wes. Cole, Jason and Sarah were watching the two of them spar. "Is that the best you got?" asked Wes, getting Juanita down to the ground. "Now there is something you don't see everyday" said Adam. Juanita got up off the ground, and looked at him. "It was just a lucky shot" said Juanita. "Like this one" said Wes, getting Juanita to the ground again. Juanita punched the mat. "Not fair" she said and got up. "What's the matter Nits, getting beaten for once" said Jason. "Shut up" said Juanita. "This is definitely not something you see everyday" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "I know I can beat you up, and you're so close to getting a pounding" said Juanita. Jason just smiled at her. Wes looked at Adam and Amanda. "You must be Amanda, right" said Wes, going over to her. "Yeah, I am" she replied. "Nice to meet you" said Wes. "Yeah, you too" replied Amanda. "Hey Adam" said Wes, looking at him. ""Hi Wes" said Adam. "I didn't even realise that Jase and Nits had another brother until yesterday" said Amanda. "Well that's pretty typical" said Wes. "And she didn't know about Conner either" said Sarah. "Jase you don't tell your girlfriend much" said Wes. They all laughed. "You don't have any other brothers or sisters, that I should know about" said Amanda. "Unless mom and dad had other children that we don't know aout then, no" said Cole. Amanda nodded. "So when is Conner coming back anyway?" asked Adam. "Not to about November, that's when his exhange ends" said Juanita. "And I'm dreading it" said Sarah. "Why?" asked Amanda. "Because he always picks on me" said Sarah. "That's what you get for being the baby of the family" said Wes. "Shut up" said Sarah. "I'm meeting Rocky and some of the others at the sports center, did you guys want to come along?" asked Adam, changing the subject. "Yeah, sure" said Juanita. "You're just saying that because Wes is kicking your arse" said Jason. "Shut up" said Juanita. Jason smiled at her. "I'll might as well come along as well" said Jason. "Did you get an invite?" asked Juanita. "It was an open invitation" said Jason. "Drats" said Juanita. "Do you mind if I come and check this new sports center out with you?" asked Wes. "Yeah, I mind" said Juanita. "Maybe you can continue beating Nits there" said Cole. "Good idea" said Wes. "No, not there" said Juanita. "Afraid you might lose your reputation as the best there?" asked Jason. "No, I'm afraid what I'm going to do if you don't shut your big mouth" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "Let's go then" said Amanda. "Okay" said Sarah. "You want to come to a martial arts center" said Wes, looking at her. "Yeah, what's so wrong with wanting to go down there, Nits has being teaching me some karate" said Sarah. "And Justin might be there" said Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "Who's Justin?" asked Wes. "A guy that Sarah likes" said Cole. "Really" said Wes, looking at her, and laughing. "We're just friends" said Sarah. "Yeah and where have we heard that before" said Jason, looking at Juanita. "Oh and like you're any different to me, bro" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Okay, let's go then" said Cole. The seven of them left the basement and headed to the sports center.

Juanita, Jason, Wes, Cole, Sarah, Adam and Amanda walked into the sports center, and went over to the others. "Hey guys" said Jason. They all looked at them. "Hey" said Tommy. "Oh no, the other ones here" said Ashley. "Hey Ashley" said Wes. Ashley smiled at him. "Well the fabulous five are back together" said Wes, putting his arms around Sarah and Juanita's shoulder. "Well I can think of something else, but I'm not going to say it" said Zack. "Yeah, and when Conner gets back it will be the sensational six" said Cole. Wes, Jason, Juanita and Sarah laughed. "It's good to see you all again, and those of you I don't know, it's really nice to meet you" said Wes. "Yeah you too man" said Zack. "I saw enough of him when he was living in New York, my mom was always inviting him over for dinner" said Leo. "Well hello she is our aunt" said Sarah. "I know that genuis" said Leo. "So you're all friends with my brother and sisters?" asked Wes. "Yeah, I know which is an unfortunate thing for us" said Skull. "Shut up" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "It's a really bad thing that this lot are back together" said Courtney. "Why's that?" asked Zhane. "Because you don't know the tricks and pranks and just the down right naughty stuff that this lot use to do" said Kimberley. "I didn't do anything like that" said Sarah. "Well you're older now, and with this lot there to influence you, believe me, you'll be as bad as them in no time" said Zack. "That won't happen" said Sarah. "Isn't Nits, teaching you karate?" asked Cassie. "Yeah" replied Sarah. "Oh yeah, you're getting just like them" said Billy. "Soon you'll be pulling the pranks with us" said Wes. They all laughed. "So does anyone want to take me on?" asked Wes. They all looked at him. "How about you Nits?" asked Wes, looking at her. "No" replied Juanita. "Juanita is not accepting a challenge" said Skull. "I just don't want too" said Juanita. "Afraid you might get beaten?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah, that's what it is" said Jason. Juanita punched him. "Well why don't you take him on then" said Juanita. "No way" said Jason. "Chicken are we?" asked Wes. "Oh yeah he's a real big chicken" said Juanita. "Shut up" said Jason. "Make me" said Juanita. "I'll do more then make you" said Jason. "So scared" said Juanita. The others all laughed. "It's honestly great to see that nothing has changed between you two" said Wes. They all laughed. "Why are we just standing around, we are at a sports center" said Rocky. "Yeah" said Tommy, and they all started mucking around in the sports center.

Kimberley headed back to her house from the sports center. She walked into the kitchen, where Jen was reading a book. "Hey Jen" said Kimberley. "Oh hi Kim" replied Jen. "What are you reading?" asked Kimberley, sitting in one of the chairs at the table. "Uh, it's a listing of the schools that are looking for teachers next year" said Jen. "So do you think you'll teach at Angel Grove?" asked Kimberley. "Well the only positions at Angel Grove High, are cooking and textiles, and then history" said Jen. "And your major was english" said Kimberley. Jen nodded. "But Stone Canyon High is looking for an english teacher" said Jen. "That's where Nits and Jase's dad works" said Kimberley. "Yeah that's right" said Jen. Kimberley nodded. "So you were at the youth center?" asked Jen. "Actually I was over at the sports center" said Kimberley. "I still have to go and check that place out" said Jen. "Well it's really cool" said Kimberley. Jen nodded. "And you'll never guess who's come back" said Kimberley. "Who?" asked Jen. "Wes" replied Kimberley. "From New York?" asked Jen. "Yeah" replied Kimberley nodding. "Wow, I haven't seen him in so long" said Jen. "Yeah I know" said Kimberley. Jen was smiling. "You still like him, huh?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah, Wes's a great guy" said Jen. "Well nothing has changed between him and the others" said Kimberley. "They're all still giving each other a hard time" said Jen. Kimberley nodded. "And it's not just Nits and Jase, it's also Cole and Sarah as well" said Kimberley. "They're all at home?" asked Jen. "Yeah, so you can imagine the teasing that is going on" said Kimberley. Jen nodded. "But it's not like it's out of hate" said Kimberley. "Yeah, that's what sisters are for right" said Jen. Kimberley laughed. "Yeah, I use to hate it when you gave me a hard time" said Kimberley. "But that was half the fun of having a younger sister, I could do it" said Jen. "Even though you use to make me cry" said Kimberley. "Kim, you're just a very emotional person" said Jen. Kimberley nodded. "And besides, Juanita bashed me up, one day I called you names in front of her" said Jen. Kimberley laughed. "That was really funny, you so didn't know what to do, having someone who has a black belt, beating you up" said Kimberley. "Until Wes came and stopped her" said Jen. "Yeah" said Kimberley. Jen laughed. "So are you going to go and see Wes?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah I might" replied Jen. "Do you know if he's home?" asked Jen. "Well I know that were heading that way when I left the sports center, but if they're actually home, is another thing" said Kimberley. "I might go around a bit later on then" said Jen. Kimberley nodded. "Well I have to meet Tommy, at the movies, so I'll see you later" said Kimberley. "Okay, see you Kim" said Jen. Kimberley stood up and left the kitchen. Jen continued to read the school's directory for teaching placements.

Later that day, Jen walked around to the Scott resident's, and knocked on the door. Juanita came and opened the door. "Hey Juanita" said Jen, when she saw her. "Hi Jen" replied Juanita. "I was wondering if your brother was here?" asked Jen. "It depends which brother, you're referring to" said Juanita. "I think you know the one" said Jen. "Yeah" said Juanita, holding the door open. "Come on in" she said. "Thanks" said Jen, and walked inside. "Wes, is in the kitchen" said Juanita. "Eating no doubt" said Jen. Juanita laughed. "Actually I think he's looking for a job" said Juanita. Jen nodded. "Well thanks Juanita" said Jen, and walked into the kitchen. Juanita walked upstairs to her bedroom. Wes was sitting at the kitchen table, completely absorbed in the job listings. Jen went up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she said. Wes laughed. "I'm going to guess Jennifer Hart" said Wes. Jen removed her hands from his eyes and Wes turned and looked at her. "Surprise" said Jen. Wes stood up and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again" said Wes. "You too" said Jen. "I really missed you know" said Wes. "Well that's good to hear" said Jen. Wes laughed. "I was going to give you a call soon and see if you wanted to get together one night" said Wes. "Well Kim told me this afternoon that you had come back" said Jen. Wes nodded. "So are you back for good?" asked Jen. "Yeah, no more New Yorkers" replied Wes. Jen laughed. "Have a seat" said Wes. "Thanks" said Jen, sitting down. Wes sat back down also. "So how have you being?" asked Jen. "Well I really missed my family believe it or not, seeing them only a few times a year really sucked" said Wes. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I really missed mine when I was away at college as well" said Jen. Wes nodded. "It must be driving your parents mad, having the five of you home again" said Jen. "I think so" said Wes. They both laughed. "So have you found any jobs yet?" asked Jen, glancing at the paper. "They're some in here that I'm going to apply for" said Wes. "It looks like I'll have to get a job outside of Angel Grove" said Jen. "How come?" asked Wes. "Well there's no jobs at Angel Grove High, so I'll probably have to take up a teaching position at another school" said Jen. "Well just as long as you don't have to move away" said Wes. "Believe me, I don't want too" said Jen. Wes nodded. "I know that once I get a job and some money together though, I'm going to buy my own place, because there is no way that I want to be living at home any longer then needed" said Wes. "I know what you mean, after having lived on your own at college, it's so hard to live with your parents again" said Jen. Wes nodded. "But it does mean that you get all the cooking and cleaning done for you" said Wes. Jen laughed. "Well don't think I'm going to move in with you and do all that" said Jen. Wes looked at her. "Did you want to move in together?" asked Wes. "I don't know, it just kind of came out of my mouth" said Jen. "Do you think it would be weird the two of us living together, when we use to date" said Wes. "Well I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go out one night" said Jen. "Out together, like we did in high school?" asked Wes. Jen nodded. Wes just looked at her. "I'm sorry, you're probably dating someone, a beautiful, classy, rich, well bred and educated girl from Brooklyn, and once you do get your own place, you're going to ask her to come here, and live with you and get married and the two of you will live happily ever after" said Jen. "Yeah, actually there is a girl that I really like" said Wes, with a smile. "Oh" said Jen, sadly. "Named Jennifer" said Wes, taking Jen's hand. She looked at Wes. "Okay, that is not funny" said Jen. "Well you're the one who started rambling like a loony, about the girlfriend who doesn't even exist" said Wes. Jen laughed. "You can see why I majored in english" said Jen. "Yeah" said Wes, laughing. "You still like me?" asked Jen. "Of course I do, the girls I went out with in New York, they could never compare to you" said Wes. Jen smiled. "I dated a few guys in college, but it was nothing serious either" said Jen. Wes laughed. "They didn't compare to me, huh?" asked Wes. Jen laughed. "Nice to see you're still as charming as you were in high school" said Jen. Wes laughed. "But no, they didn't compare to you at all. They were all interested in only one thing" said Jen. Wes laughed. "I think that's why half of the kids go to college, for the parties and beer" said Wes. "Well I hope that's not the reason my sister is going" said Jen. "I don't think Kim is that type of person" said Wes. "Yeah" said Jen. "But my brothers and sisters on the other hand, well" said Wes. They both laughed. "So did you want to go out one night for dinner?" asked Wes. "I'd love too" said Jen. "Great" said Wes. "Well I better get going, I want to call the education department and see about getting in for one of these teaching positions" said Jen, standing up. "Yeah, I really should write up some letters and CV's for the jobs I want to apply for" said Wes, also standing up. Jen nodded. "I'll give you a call" said Wes. "That's what they all say" said Jen. Wes laughed. "Well I'm not like other guys" said Wes. "Yeah" said Jen, and kissed him. "I'll see you later" said Jen. "Okay, see you" said Wes. "Bye" said Jen, and left. Wes went into the study to start typing up job application letters.

A car with Indiana number plates pulled into the Hillard's driveway. A girl got out of the car and went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Katherine came and opened the door. "Hey Kathy" said the girl. "Taylor, hi" replied Katherine, giving her a hug. "How's my favourite Australian cousin?" asked Taylor. Katherine laughed. "Becoming more and more American" said Katherine. Taylor laughed. "So mom and dad told me that you're going to be staying with us until you go off to college" said Katherine. "Yeah" replied Taylor. "Come on in then" said Katherine. "Thanks, I'll grab my bags later" said Taylor and walked inside. Katherine closed the door, and she and Taylor walked into the living room. "So, you transferred from Indiana State, to Cal U?" asked Katherine, sitting down on the couch. "Uh huh, I wanted to get into Cal U to begin with, and I didn't, so I just kept applying every year, hoping that I might be able to get in" said Taylor, sitting down also. Katherine nodded. "Well I'm going to go to Cal U" said Katherine. "Which one?" asked Taylor. "Berkeley" replied Katherine. "I'm going to be at Santa Cruz" said Taylor. Katherine nodded. "So where are your mom and dad?" asked Taylor. "They're both at work" replied Katherine. "So are you liking it here in America?" asked Taylor. "Yeah, I love it" replied Katherine. "So you didn't have any trouble making friends then?" asked Taylor. "No, I have a really great bunch of friends" said Katherine. Taylor nodded. "They're a little crazy, but they're really nice people" said Katherine. "Well that's the main thing" said Taylor. "Did you want me to give you a hand, bringing your bags in?" asked Katherine. "Yeah, that would be good" said Taylor. Katherine and Taylor both stood up, and went outside to Taylor's car. Taylor opened the trunk and they got out her bags. "You'll be sleeping in the spare room" said Katherine. "That's fine, it's just really nice of your mom and dad to put me up" said Taylor. "Well you're family" said Katherine. Taylor smiled at her. Mrs Hillard pulled into the driveway, and stopped her car and got out. "Taylor, hello" she said, going over to her. "Hi Aunt Hillary" said Taylor, putting down her bags and giving her a hug. "Did you have an okay trip?" asked Mrs Hillard. "It was fine" replied Taylor. "You found us okay?" asked Mrs Hillard. "Yeah" replied Taylor. Mrs Hillard nodded. "Well let's get you settled in then" said Mrs Hillard. Taylor nodded. They all grabbed some bags and went inside. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here with you" said Taylor. "It's no problem Taylor, you're apart of the family" said Mrs Hillard. "That's what Kathy said" said Taylor. "So you're liking it here in America?" asked Taylor. "Well it certainly is a change from Australia, but Dylan has fitted right back into the lifestyle" said Mrs Hillard. "I guess, once you've lived somewhere, it's easier to adjust" said Taylor. "Yes" said Mrs Hillard. "And Katherine said that she's made a lot of great friends here" said Taylor. Mrs Hillard looked at Katherine. "Well that's Katherine's opinion of them" said Mrs Hillard. Taylor looked at Katherine, who was looking at her mother. "You don't like Kathy's friends?" asked Taylor. "In my mind they are a bunch of troublemakers" said Mrs Hillard. "No they're not" said Katherine. "The ones next door are" said Mrs Hillard. "Nits and Jase are not troublemakers, or any of the others for that matter" said Katherine. "Well I think otherwise" said Mrs Hillard. Katherine just looked at her mother. "Taylor, you are to stay away from the people in thirteen thirty six" said Mrs Hillard. "Okay Aunt Hillary" said Taylor. "And Katherine I really think you should be doing the same" said Mrs Hillard. Katherine didn't say anything. "I'll help take your bags upstairs Taylor" said Katherine. "Thanks" said Taylor. "I'll let you two do that, and I'll get started on the dinner" said Mrs Hillard. "Okay" said Katherine. Mrs Hillard walked off into the kitchen. Katherine went to go upstairs, Taylor followed her. "Hey Kathy, what was all that about?" asked Taylor. "Nothing. Mom just doesn't like my friends" said Katherine, opening the spare room door. "How come?" asked Taylor. "It's a really long story, but it was kind of my fault anyway" said Katherine. "It can't be all that bad" said Taylor, putting down her bags. "It is" said Katherine, putting the bags down that she was carrying. Taylor just looked at her. "I started seeing someone else's boyfriend, behind his girlfriend and my boyfriends back" said Katherine. Taylor looked at her in alarm. "The worst thing was, it was my boyfriend's brother" said Katherine. "Wow, Katherine" said Taylor. Katherine nodded. "Anyway one ot them next door, Juanita, she kind of found out, and told the others, and they then exiled me" said Katherine. "So that's why your mom hates them?" asked Taylor. Katherine shook her head. "Why then?" asked Taylor. "Well, I didn't have anyone to talk to and I started hanging around with this guy, who smoked and dealt dope, and he gave me some" said Katherine. "And you started smoking it" said Taylor. Katherine nodded. "So my mom blames Juanita for it" said Katherine. "But you don't" said Taylor. Katherine shook her head. "Juanita and I have become friends again and I have also became friends with the others again, but my mom won't give them a chance" said Katherine. "Maybe she's just concerned about you making the same mistake again" said Taylor. "Believe me I learnt my lesson" said Katherine. Taylor nodded. "Yeah" she said. "Come on, I'll help you unpack" said Katherine. "Thanks" said Taylor, and she and Katherine began to unpack.


	31. Yellow Belt

The next day, Juanita walked out of her house one day, to get the mail. Katherine came over to her, with a girl she didn't recognise. "Hey Nits" said Katherine. Juanita looked at her. "Oh hey Kath" said Juanita. "This is my cousin Taylor" said Katherine, pointing to the girl who was with her. Juanita looked at her. "Hi Taylor" said Juanita. "Hi" replied Taylor. "Taylor is going to be staying with my parents and me, until she goes off to college" said Katherine. "What college?" asked Juanita. "Uh, Santa Cruz, I've transferred from Indiana State" replied Taylor. "Really?" asked Juanita. Taylor nodded. "I'm studying architecture" said Taylor. Juanita nodded. "So how old are you?" asked Juanita. "I've just turned twenty" replied Taylor. "Cool" said Juanita. "So you live here?" asked Taylor. "So you're Juanita, right?" asked Taylor. "Yeah, that's me" replied Juanita. "My aunt told me to stay away from you and your family" said Taylor. "What?" asked Juanita, looking at Katherine. "My mom kind of told Taylor, that she isn't to talk to you or anyone in your family" said Katherine. "Oh, did she now" said Juanita. Katherine nodded. "When is your mom going to get over that" said Juanita. "I don't know" replied Katherine. "Look Taylor, I'm not a bad person. Believe me" said Juanita. "Well Katherine said that you were nice to her" said Taylor. "I was the one who did the bad thing" said Katherine. "Believe me, I have done the same things" said Juanita. "You smoked dope as well?" asked Taylor. "No, I kissed another guy behind my boyfriend's back" said Juanita. "I thought you said Todd kissed you" said Katherine. Juanita looked at her and laughed. "Same thing, it takes two people" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Katherine. Juanita laughed. "Well if Katherine says that you're a nice person, then I think I can give you a chance" said Taylor. "Thanks" said Juanita. "Nits would probably bash you up if you said she was a mean person" said Katherine. "I would not" said Juanita, with a laugh. "Yeah sure" said Katherine, laughing also. "Why would you bash me up if I said I didn't like you?" asked Taylor, looking at Juanita. "Nits, has a really feisty temper when it comes to some things" said Katherine. "I always got a lot of detentions when I was in school, for it" said Juanita. Taylor just looked at her. "But a lot of the time, they asked for it" said Juanita. "Okay" said Taylor. Katherine and Juanita laughed. "And besides that Juanita also has a black belt in karate" said Katherine. "Really?" asked Taylor, looking at Juanita in alarm. "Yeah, so people really shouldn't mess with me, unless they want to be unconscious" said Juanita. "I thought martial arts was only meant to be used for self defence" said Taylor. "I was just kidding" said Juanita. "Oh okay'" said Taylor. "Yeah, tell that to Jase" said Katherine. "Jase, pisses me off and he is just as bad" said Juanita. Katherine nodded. "All five of you are as bad as each other" said Katherine. Juanita nodded. "Who five?" asked Taylor. "Nits and her brothers, and her younger sister" said Katherine. Taylor nodded. "It's actually six. I have four brothers and a sister, but only five of us are at home at the moment" said Juanita. "I'm an only child" said Taylor. "Lucky you" said Juanita. Taylor laughed. "Anyway, Nits. I'm going to take Taylor to the mall and show her around, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us" said Katherine. "I can't. I'm meeting Adam later on at the sports center, and I also have to give a lesson" said Juanita. "Oh okay then" said Katherine. "I'll catch up with you later then" said Juanita. "Yeah okay" said Katherine. "It was nice meeting you Taylor" said Juanita. "Yeah, you too Juanita" said Taylor. "See you" said Katherine. "Bye" said Taylor. "Bye" replied Juanita. Katherine and Taylor walked off down the street. Juanita went to go inside. "Hey Nits" said Cole, from behind her. "Oh hi" replied Juanita. "Who was that with Kath?" asked Cole. "Um, that was her cousin Taylor, from Indiana" said Juanita. "She was pretty" said Cole. Juanita looked at her. "Oh man, you're so pathetic" said Juanita. "Oh and like you're not" said Cole. "Well I'm definitely not as bad as my brothers" said Juanita. Cole laughed. "Yeah right" said Cole. Juanita laughed, and she and Cole walked inside.

A couple of days later, Juanita was at the martial arts center with Sarah, in one of the enclosed rooms that was set aside for belt gradings. She had been teaching Sarah the Kihon kata so she could gain her yellow belt. "So when are we going to get this started?" asked Sarah. Juanita laughed. "I never thought that you would want to learn karate" said Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "I just think that I should be able to defend myself in case of an emergency" said Sarah. Juanita nodded. "Just make sure you don't use it at school" said Juanita. "Like you did?" asked Sarah. "Yeah" replied Juanita, laughing. "Okay so let's go then" said Sarah. "Hold on Sarah, I can't assess you because you're my sister, so I've gotten someone to come along and give judgement for me as to whether you are good enough for your belt" said Juanita. "You're teaching me though" said Sarah. Juanita nodded. "I'm allowed to teach you, but it's just when it comes to being fair, I think I should have a hand in that" said Juanita. "So you're getting Adam to help you then" said Sarah. "No" replied Juanita. "Who then?" asked Sarah. "Hi Juanita, Sarah" said Justin, coming into the room. "Justin?" asked Sarah, looking at Juanita. "Yeah, he has a black belt, so he knows this kata" said Juanita. "Uh yeah" said Sarah, smiling at Justin. "Hey Sarah" said Justin. "Hey" replied Sarah. "Okay, so are you ready?" asked Juanita. Sarah nodded. "First of all I want you to tell me, the seven things that martial arts teaches you" said Juanita. "Umm, I'm not sure" said Sarah. "I've told you plenty of times before, just think about it" said Juanita. "Okay" said Sarah, and thought for a moment. "Martial arts teaches you, courage, integrity, loyalty, friendship, discipline, kindness and fitness" said Sarah. "Exactly" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. "Yeah" replied Justin. "Cool, I got it right" said Sarah. Juanita and Justin laughed. "So how about we get started on that kata" said Juanita. "Okay" said Sarah. She took up the stance and bowed to both Juanita and Justin, and then she began going through the moves of the Kihon kata. Justin and Juanita both watched her carefully as she went through each of the moves. Sarah finished the kata, and bowed once again to Justin and Juanita. She looked at them. "Okay, give us a minute" said Juanita. Sarah nodded. "Justin" said Juanita, and walked over to the other side of the room. Justin followed her over. "What did you think?" asked Juanita. "I thought she pretty much nailed it" said Justin. "Yeah" said Juanita. "I think she definitely deserves the yellow belt" said Justin. "So do I" replied Juanita. Justin nodded. "Okay then" said Juanita, and they walked back over to Sarah. Sarah looked at the both of them. Juanita went and picked up her backpack. "I blew it right" said Sarah. Justin just looked at her. Juanita got a yellow belt out of her bag. "Sarah, I am very pleased to present you with your yellow belt" said Juanita, handing it to her. "I passed?" asked Sarah. "Yeah you passed with flying colors" said Justin. "Really" said Sarah. "Uh huh" said Juanita. Sarah took the belt off Juanita. "This is so cool" said Sarah and hugged Juanita. Juanita laughed. "I can't believe I actually passed" said Sarah. "Well you seem to be a natural at it" said Justin. Sarah looked at him. "Thank you" said Sarah. "But it probably runs in your family, considering your brothers and sister are all black belts" said Justin. "Yeah" said Juanita. "So do you think I have what it takes to earn my black belt?" asked Sarah. "If you train hard and really want it, then yes" said Juanita. "Well I want it" said Sarah. "I can help you out then if you want" said Justin. "That would be good" said Sarah. "I am so dead" said Juanita. "Why are you dead?" asked Sarah, looking at her. "Because you were the only normal one left, and now you want to learn karate, so therefore mom and dad are going to kill me" said Juanita. Sarah and Justin laughed. "Oh yeah, laugh now, but you won't be laughing at my funeral" said Juanita. "I'm sure mom and dad will be glad to know that if needed I can defend myself" said Sarah. "Yeah, that's one of the best things about martial arts, you can defend yourself if you are ever in trouble" said Justin. Sarah nodded. "Well I'm going to go into the main part and work out with the guys" said Juanita. "I might join you guys" said Justin. "Yeah sure" said Juanita. "Can I come and watch?" asked Sarah. "You can take one of us on if you really want too" said Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "Do you really think I'm ready for you or anyone else out there" said Sarah. "We'd go easy on you" said Juanita. "Yeah sure" said Sarah. The three of them walked out into the main part of the martial arts center. Juanita walked over to Adam and Rocky who were sparring. "Hey guys" she said. "Oh hi" replied Adam, kissing her. Rocky made gagging noises. Juanita and Adam looked at him. Rocky laughed. "Hey" he said. "Yeah, hey" said Juanita. "How did Sarah go in her belt test?" asked Adam. "I passed" said Sarah, holding up her yellow belt. "Congratulations Sarah" said Adam. "Thanks" said Sarah. "Yeah, in a couple of years you might me able to take on Juanita" said Rocky. "You can't even beat me, so I very much doubt it" said Juanita. "But I am going to continue with it and I want and try to earn my black belt" said Sarah. "You're dead" said Adam, looking at Juanita. Juanita nodded. "What?" asked Rocky. "Sarah was the only normal one, in the Scott house, and now she wants the black belt as well" said Juanita. "Sarah has never being normal" said Jason, from behind with Wes and Cole. Sarah looked at him. "Compared to you I am" said Sarah. "Yeah right" said Wes. "Well I'll be able to beat you all up soon, I just earned my yellow belt" said Sarah. "Oh man, Nits is so dead" said Jason. "Yeah, I know, I know" said Juanita. "And don't even think about beating me up, Sarah" said Wes. "No, that's my job" said Juanita. Wes looked at her. "You haven't beaten me, since I got back to Angel Grove" said Wes. "Well, I will right now" said Juanita. "Okay then, you're on" said Wes. Juanita nodded. Wes and Juanita walked over to the mats. "Here we go" said Jason. "Why do you say that Jason?" asked Justin. "You don't know these two" said Jason. Justin looked at him confused. "Nits and Wes are both martial arts champions at Angel Grove High" said Adam. "Really?" asked Justin. "Yeah Nits won four years straight, and Wes won three years straight" said Jason. "And I was the one who beat Wes, in the fourth year, so he didn't win the four in the row" said Cole. "How many did you win?" asked Justin. "Two, until Nits came along" replied Cole. "And then after that she beat Jason" said Rocky. "You guys all got beaten by a girl" said Justin. "And what's so wrong with that?" asked Sarah. "Nothing, I think it's cool" said Justin. "You are a really weird kid" said Jason. "Yeah, believe me getting beating by a girl, let alone your own sister can be pretty embarrassing" said Cole. "I guess" said Justin. "You guys just can't handle the fact that a girl is better then you" said Juanita. "You think so" said Wes. Juanita looked at him. Juanita and Wes were just about to start fighting each other. "First to three okay" said Wes. "Uh huh" said Juanita. They began to fight. Juanita quickly and effortlessly, got Wes down to ground. "Man, you didn't see that one coming" said Jason. "One for Nits" said Cole. "Yeah, good move Nits" said Wes, getting up off the ground. "Thanks" said Juanita and they began to fight again. Wes got Juanita to the ground after about a minute of fighting. "One for Wes" said Cole. Juanita got up off the ground. "Nice" she said to Wes. He nodded. They began to fight once again. Juanita managed to get Wes down again. "Two for Nits" said Cole. "Do you have to say the score every time, man?" asked Wes, getting up off the ground, and looking at Cole. "Well that way you know who's winning" said Cole. Wes and Juanita looked at him. "Okay, I'll shut up, but I'll just say that if Nits gets you down this time, bro, she wins" said Cole. Wes just looked at him. "I know that" said Juanita. "Well come on Nits, bring it on" said Wes. Juanita nodded and she and Wes began fighting again. Wes got Juanita down to the ground. Cole held up two fingers on each hand. They all laughed. Juanita got up off the ground. "Whoever gets this one wins" said Cole. They all looked at him. "I was just saying" said Cole. They all laughed. They began to fight for the final point to win the match. Wes got Juanita down. Juanita screamed in frustration, and hit the mats. "Uh oh temper tantrum" said Jason. Juanita stood up and went and over and punched him. "Deal with it Nits, you can't win all the time" said Cole. "You're a sore loser" said Jason. "I am not, so what I got beaten, whoopee doo" said Juanita. They all looked dat her. "And you're okay with that?" asked Wes. "Yeah" replied Juanita. "Sure, you are" said Rocky. "Okay, so I win most of the time, but I can handle a defeat every now and then" said Juanita. "Really" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Miracles do happen then" said Jason. They all laughed. "We better get going if we want to catch that movie Nits" said Adam, looking at her. "Yeah, we have to meet Courts there as well" said Rocky. "Yeah" said Adam. "I'll see you guys later" said Juanita. "Yeah see you loser" said Cole. Juanita punched him. "You want try it?" asked Cole, putting his fists up. "Oh I could beat you" said Juanita. "Yeah right" said Cole. Juanita just looked at him. "See you at home, Nits" said Wes. Juanita nodded. "Can I walk with you as far as the youth center, I have to meet Melissa there" said Sarah. "Yeah sure" replied Juanita. "Thanks" said Sarah. "See you Sarah" said Justin. "Yeah" replied Sarah, smiling at him. "And thanks again for helping Juanita out before" said Sarah. Justin nodded. "Well if you want to learn anymore, just let me know" said Justin. "I will" said Sarah. "Okay, Sarah. Let's go" said Juanita. "See you later" said Adam. "Yeah man" said Jason. "Bye" said Rocky. Juanita, Adam, Rocky and Sarah left the martial arts center. Wes, Cole and Jason looked at Justin. "What?" asked Justin. "So you like my little sister?" asked Wes. "Yeah, she's cool" replied Justin. "No, what Wes means is you, like her" said Jason. "Yeah, as a friend" said Justin. "Right" said Cole. "Come on guys, I don't like your sister like that" said Justin. "She' s not good enough for you?" asked Wes. Jason and Cole laughed. "No, it's just I don't look at her in that way" said Justin. "Fair enough" said Jason. Justin laughed. "But if you ever hurt, we'll get you" said Cole. "Well, I can promise that won't happen" said Justin. "Good" said Jason. "I better get going, I'll see you guys later" said Justin. "Yeah, see you Justin" said Jason. "Bye" said Wes. Justin walked off. "He's a cool kid" said Cole. "Yeah and Sarah likes him a lot" said Jason. "I just hope he doesn't string her along, or he is going to have me to answer to" said Wes. "I think he would have to answer to all of us, Nits included" said Jason. "Yeah, Nits is pretty protective of Sarah" said Cole. "Well that's probably because Sarah's the baby of the family, and Nits is a girl and all that" said Jason. "Gee Jase, we never realised that Nits was a girl" said Wes. "Yeah" said Cole. They laughed. "But I think Justin may like Sarah a little bit" said Jason. "Well you should know, after all the time you spent drooling over Amanda like a love sick dog" said Cole. "Shut up" said Jason. "What?" asked Wes. "According to Nits, Jase here, spent all his time at the beginning of the last year, drooling over Amanda" said Cole. "Like one of those big slobbery dogs" said Wes. "Yeah, Beethoven" said Cole. Wes and Cole laughed. Jason just looked at him. "Hey maybe that can be your new nickname Jase" said Wes. "Don't even try it" said Jason. "And what are you going to do about it, beat me up?" asked Wes. "Yeah" said Jason. "Your twin can't, so I don't see how you can beat me, when you can't even beat her" said Wes. "Well let's see then" said Jason. "Okay, you're on bro" said Wes. "First to three, and I'll keep count" said Cole. Wes and Jason looked at him. Cole just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay man, let's go" said Wes. The three of them continued sparring and working out at the martial arts center.

Sarah was sitting in the youth center with Melissa. "So I'll see you tonight" said Sarah, and signed it to Melissa. "Yeah" Melissa signed back. "Okay" said Sarah. Melissa stood up, and waved bye to Sarah and left. Sarah was just about to leave, when Justin came over to her. "Hey Sarah" he said. "Oh hi" replied Sarah. "Can I sit down?" asked Justin. "Sure" replied Sarah. Justin sat down. "So what have you been up too?" asked Justin. "Not much" replied Sarah. "Yeah, me either" said Justin. "I know this sounds really weird, but I'll be glad when school starts just so I'll have something to do everyday" said Sarah. "I know what you mean" said Justin. Sarah laughed. "So are you nervous about starting at a new school, where you don't know anyone" said Sarah. "Well I know you" said Justin. Sarah nodded. "And also Ashley, Leo and all that" said Sarah. "Yeah" replied Justin. "But we can definitely hang out" said Justin. "Yeah I guess" said Sarah. "Don't you want to hang out with me?" asked Justin. "No, of course, you're my friend" said Sarah. "Well I'm glad, because I think you're a really nice person" said Justin. Sarah just nodded. "I better get home" said Sarah. "Okay then, I was going to meet Carlos and TJ here, and we were going to play some pool" said Justin. "Well, I'll see you later then" said Sarah, standing up and grabbing her bag. "Yeah, I'll give you a call" said Justin. "Okay" said Sarah. "Can I have your phone number then please?" asked Justin. "Uh, yeah okay" said Sarah, grabbing a notebook and pen out of her bag and writing her phone number down for Justin. She tore the piece of paper out of the notebook and handed it to Justin. "Thanks" said Justin, taking the piece of paper. "Well I'll see you later" said Sarah. "Yeah bye Sarah" said Justin. Sarah walked out of the youth center and left Justin there to wait for TJ and Carlos.

Juanita was sitting in the living room with Adam, watching a movie on the television. "So you weren't upset that Wes beat you today?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Why would I be?" asked Juanita. "Well you do like winning" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Like I said there, it doesn't bother me, I know I can't win everything" said Juanita. "So maybe I might beat you one day" said Adam. Juanita shook her head. "Don't count on it" said Juanita. Adam laughed and kissed her. "But it's only natural that Wes can beat me, he has being doing karate longer then I have and has a higher level then me" said Juanita. "What level is he?" asked Adam. "He's a level five black" replied Juanita. "Level five?" asked Adam. "He got his level four and five when he was in New York" said Juanita. "Okay, you're family is really scary" said Adam. "Well actually we're a bunch of freaks" said Juanita. "Yeah, that's true" said Adam. Juanita laughed and kissed him. Sarah came running up the path to the front door and opened it. "Juanita" yelled Sarah, running into the living room. "What?" asked Juanita. Sarah went and sat in one of the chairs, and took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" asked Adam. "I just ran from the youth center" said Sarah. "Why did you do that?" asked Juanita. "Because, I wanted to ask you something" said Sarah. "And you couldn't have walked home and then ask me?" asked Juanita. Sarah took another deep breath and shook her head. "What does it mean when a guy says he'll call you and then asks for your phone number" said Sarah. Juanita and Adam looked at Sarah. "Okay first of all, who asked you for your phone number?" asked Juanita. "Justin" replied Sarah. "Justin Stewart?" asked Juanita. Sarah nodded. "Okay, run me through it" said Juanita, muting the television. "Well I was at the youth center, and Justin came over and we started talking, and I said I had to go and he said that he'd call me sometime and then asked if he could have my phone number" said Sarah. "Okay" said Juanita, looking at Adam, and smiling. Adam smiled back at her. "So" said Sarah. "Maybe he likes you and is afraid to tell you" said Adam. "Speaking from experience are we?" asked Juanita, with a laugh. "You know I am" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "You think Justin likes me?" asked Sarah. "I don't know Sarah, it's really hard to say, he might just like you as a friend" said Juanita. Sarah nodded. "But he might like her more then that" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Well maybe you should give Justin some pointers" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "He did say I was a nice person" said Sarah. "He said you were nice" said Juanita. Sarah nodded. "Well you've lost Nits there, no one ever calls her nice" said Adam. "I'm nice. I was nice to you the first time you met me" said Juanita. "You told me to try the personals" said Adam. "Yeah, nicely" said Juanita. Adam kissed her. "Yeah, that probably was you being nice to a complete stranger" said Adam. "Who asks a stupid question" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "Maybe I could ask him out" said Sarah. "You could, I've asked plenty of guys out before" said Juanita. "I don't think I'd have the courage though" said Sarah. "Believe me, once you asked one out, it's really easy" said Juanita. "And I guess you're speaking from experience there" said Adam. "Well yeah, if you had asked me out when you first met me, then I probably wouldn't have dated half the guys at school" said Juanita. "You could have always asked me out" said Adam. "And give Jason, the satisfaction of saying I told you so" said Juanita. "But you have never cared what Jase has thought" said Adam. "Okay then, I just never thought of you as a boyfriend" said Juanita. "You do now though right?" asked Adam. "Maybe" replied Juanita. Adam looked at her. "I'm kidding" said Juanita and kissed him. "Okay then" said Adam, laughing. "Look Sarah, the best thing is to be friends with Justin and see what happens" said Juanita, looking at her. "But do guys ever call a girl, just as a friend?" asked Sarah. "Yeah of course" said Adam. "You call other girls?" asked Sarah. "Uh huh" replied Adam. Juanita looked at him. "You never told me that" said Juanita, pouting. "Nits, you know I talk to Aisha and that" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "Just as long as you don't call Patsy up and talk to her" said Juanita. "Now why would I want to call Patsy?" asked Adam. "Yeah, good question" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "And besides I talk with Billy and all those guys" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "I sometimes call Sabrina as well" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "You still call her up?" asked Juanita. "Nits, I'm kidding, but we did speak at school occasionally, I couldn't exactly ignore her" said Adam. "So you still talked with your ex girlfriend, even though you were dating me" said Juanita. "She's still a friend of mine" said Adam. "Well none of my ex boyfriends are my friends" said Juanita. "Well you always seemed to be talking to them and getting into trouble for bashing them up" said Adam. "Because they're jerks, but what's your excuse?" asked Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Maybe you still like Sabrina" said Juanita. "Nits, I don't like Sabrina anymore. When we broke up it was because we both decided on it" said Adam. "So, she didn't dump you, or vice versa" said Juanita. "No" said Adam. "Sure?" asked Juanita. "Positive" replied Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Okay" said Adam. "You were trying to make me mad" said Juanita. "Well it doesn't take much to get you worked up" said Adam. Juanita laughed. "No" she said. "So I'm forgiven?" asked Adam. "Yeah, but I'm still not very happy" said Juanita. Adam kissed her. Juanita laughed. "Are you two done arguing now?" asked Sarah. They both looked at her. "We weren't arguing" said Juanita. "I was just teasing Nits" said Adam. "And I don't appreciate it" said Juanita. Adam laughed and kissed her. "So you think Justin may only see me as a friend" said Sarah. Juanita and Adam both nodded. "Okay then" said Sarah. "Just don't wait by the phone for him to call, that's a sign of being really desperate" said Juanita. Sarah laughed. "I won't" she said. Juanita laughed. "Thanks Nits" said Sarah, and got up from the chair and went to go upstairs. "See you later Adam" said Sarah. "Yeah bye" said Adam, and went upstairs to her bedroom. "You think Justin likes Sarah?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "I don't know, he may like her" said Juanita. Adam nodded. "Come on, let's finish watching the rest of this movie" said Juanita, and turned the mute off. Adam and Juanita continued to watch the movie.

That night, Gail, Mitch, Wes, Cole, Juanita, Jason and Sarah were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner. "So Sarah, are you going to keep going with karate?" asked Mitch. "Yeah, I think so" said Sarah. Juanita moaned. "You are so dead" said Jason. "And why is that?" asked Gail. "Because now all your children are a bunch of freaks" said Jason. "Jase, you always have been a freak" said Juanita. "Oh and like you're not" said Jason. "Okay, you two, cool it please" said Mitch. "Sarah, it's good that you're learning karate, at least that way you will know how to protect yourself, if the need ever arises" said Mitch. "But just don't use it to bash the other kids up at school, like someone else did here" said Jason. "I'll be using it to bash you up in a second, if you don't shut up" said Juanita. "Yeah, sure you will" said Jason. "Don't get her started Jase" said Wes. "And one of these days I am going to beat you" said Juanita. "When, do you think that will be?" asked Cole. "Soon, really soon" replied Juanita. "Uh huh" said Wes. "Man, you should have been there dad. Wes beat Nits today and she was not happy" said Jason. "Shut up Jase" said Juanita. "Oh come on Nits, he kicked your arse in front of Adam" said Jason. "Shut up Jason" said Juanita. "Yeah shut up" said Sarah. Jason looked at her. "Oh, stop giving your sisters a hard time" said Gail. "But I'm going to miss doing it when I'm in college" said Jason. "I can't wait until you go to college" said Sarah. Jason just looked at her. "Don't worry, I'll be here to give you a hard time" said Wes. "Great" said Sarah. "So what else happened today?" asked Mitch. "Nothing" replied Juanita. "Yeah nothing" said Jason. "Bored out of my brain" said Cole. "What brain would that be?" asked Juanita. "Juanita" said Mitch. Juanita smiled at him. "Jen and I went looking at some places to buy" said Wes. "Did you find anything?" asked Gail. "No, a lot of the places needed a lot of work done, and I don't think I can be bothered doing all that" said Wes. "But you get the places a lot cheaper and then when you do sell, you get a higher price then what you originally paid" said Mitch. "I guess, I might check out a couple of more places tomorrow with Jen" said Wes. "Well I went to the youth center and just hung out with Melissa" said Sarah. "And Justin" said Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "Justin, huh" said Cole. "He just came and said hi" replied Sarah. "And asked for your phone number" said Juanita. "Nits" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "He did what?" asked Cole. "We were talking and he said he'd call me and asked me for my phone number" said Sarah. "Someone has a crush on someone" said Jason. "And vice versa" said Juanita. "Don't" said Sarah. "Justin and I are just friends" said Sarah. "Uh huh" said Cole, Wes, Juanita and Jason. "Don't" said Sarah. "Come on, that's enough, stop teasing" said Gail. "And I believe that all of you have friends of the opposite sex" said Mitch. "That's different dad, we don't like them, the way Sarah likes Justin" said Juanita. "Yeah right" said Jason. "And what is that meant to mean?" asked Juanita. "Nothing" replied Jason. "Right, I know what you're implying and the answer has always been no" said Juanita. "Sure" said Jason. The doorbell rang. "That will be Melissa and her mom" said Sarah, standing up. "Are you going to the movies?" asked Gail. "Yeah" replied Sarah. "Melissa is probably a decoy, and Sarah is really going out with Justin" said Cole. "I am not" replied Sarah. Juanita stood up. "Come on Sarah" said Juanita. They both walked to the front door. "Why did you say that?" asked Sarah. "We're just stirring" said Juanita. Sarah nodded and opened the front door. Melissa was standing there. Melissa waved. "Hi" said Sarah, waving to her. "Is your mom going to pick you up from the movies?" asked Juanita, signing as well, so Melissa could understand her. "She'll be there when the movie finishes" signed Melissa. "Okay, have fun then" said Juanita, and signed it also. "We will" said Sarah. "Bye" said Juanita, and waved to Melissa. Sarah and Melissa left. Juanita closed the front door and went back into the kitchen and sat down. "So was it Justin?" asked Cole. "No, it was Melissa" said Juanita. "They're both probably got dates lined up and they're meeting them there" said Wes. "Well that's what Nits use to do" said Jason. "I did not" replied Juanita. "Weren't you the one who lied about where you were going one night?" asked Jason. "And you were the one who opened your big mouth and told on me" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "Okay, since you four want to continue picking, you can pick whilst you do the dishes" said Gail. "Can't, going to Mandy's" said Jason. "And I'm going over to Jen's" said Wes. Jason and Wes stood up. "Have fun, you two" said Wes. "Yeah, ha ha" said Jason. Jason and Wes left. "Looks like you two are on clean up duty" said Mitch. "That is not fair" said Juanita. "Do you have plans?" asked Gail. "I was going to head over to Courts" said Juanita. "And you're going to stick me with the washing up" said Cole. "Not my fault, if you don't have a girlfriend or friends, or a life for that matter" said Juanita. "Shut up" said Cole. "Nits, could you help with the dishes please?" asked Gail. "Do I get any extra money for helping?" asked Juanita. "You get the satisfaction of knowing that you've helped" said Mitch. Juanita groaned. "Fine, the quicker I help, the quicker I can get out of here" said Juanita. "Okay then" said Mitch. Cole, Juanita, Mitch and Gail started to do the washing up.


	32. Scott's

Cole was walking home to his house, when he noticed Taylor out the front of her house, looking at her car in a confused manner. Cole went up to her. "Hi" he said. "Oh hi" replied Taylor, looking at him. "Is something wrong?" asked Cole. "Yeah, my car has a flat tyre and I have no idea how to change it" replied Taylor. "Your back left one?" asked Cole. "Yeah" replied Taylor. "Did you want me to do it for you?" asked Cole. "Oh, that's okay, I can call triple a, and have them come out and do it" said Taylor. "It's no problem, really" said Cole. Taylor looked at him. "I don't even know you, and you're offering to change it for me" said Taylor. "Well we are neighbours, so it's the least I can do" said Cole. "We're neighbours?" asked Taylor. Cole nodded. "I live in thirteen thirty six" said Cole. "You're Jason then?" asked Taylor. "No, I'm Cole" he replied. "Oh" said Taylor. "I take it you know someone in my family?" asked Cole. "Uh yeah, your sister, Juanita. Katherine introduced me to her the other day" said Taylor. "Yeah, Jase and Nits are the twins, I'm two years older then them" said Cole. "Okay" said Taylor. "So did you want me to give you a hand?" asked Cole. "If you don't mind, I would really appreciate it, because the triple a, take a long time to get here" said Taylor. "Yeah, I know" said Cole. Taylor nodded. "Do you have a jack?" asked Cole. "I think so" replied Taylor. "You think so?" asked Cole. "Well I don't really know anything about cars, and changing a tyre I have no idea" said Taylor. "That's okay" said Cole. Taylor nodded. "If you have a jack it will be in your trunk" said Cole. "Okay" said Taylor, going and opening her trunk. "Do I have one?" asked Taylor. Cole lifted up the interior, and looked. "Yeah, you have one" said Cole, getting the jack out. "Good" said Taylor. "Here hold it for me for a second, I'll just check and see if your spare is okay" said Cole, looking at it. Taylor took the jack off Cole, and he looked at the spare tyre. "Is it okay?" asked Taylor. "Yeah, it's fine" said Cole, loosening the restraint that was holding it in place in the trunk. Cole got it out of the trunk, and went over to the tyre that was flat, putting the spare one down on the ground. "Do you need this?" asked Taylor, holding out the jack, to Cole. "Yeah" replied Cole, taking it, and propping, it under the car and then started to raise it. "Wow" said Taylor. "I take it, you've never seen this done before?" asked Cole, looking at her and laughing. "No" replied Taylor. "Well it's pretty simple, really. There's a groove under here, that the jack fits into, and then you just have to raise the car up off the ground, in order to get the flat off and put the spare on" said Cole. Taylor nodded. Cole had raised the car off the ground enough in order to get the flat tyre off. "Could you get me the wheel brace out of the trunk, please Taylor?" asked Cole. "Wheel brace?" asked Taylor. "Yeah, it's so I can remove the nuts to get the tyre off" said Cole. "Okay" said Taylor, and went over to the trunk and looked inside it. "Is this it?" she asked, holding up the wheel brace. Cole looked at her. "Yeah, that's it" replied Cole. Taylor went over to Cole and handed him the wheel brace. "Thanks" said Cole, and began to remove the nuts on the wheel. "So what do you do Cole?" asked Taylor. "I'm studying marine biology at Cal U, San Diego" replied Cole. Taylor nodded. "What about you?" asked Cole. "I've just transferred from Indiana State University, to Cal U, Santa Cruz" said Taylor. "You transferred?" asked Cole. "Yeah, I always wanted to get into Cal U, but the first two years, there was no places, and this year I managed to get a place" said Taylor. "That's great" said Cole. "Yeah, and since my aunt and uncle live here, they said I could come and stay with them until I go to college" said Taylor. "That was nice of them" said Cole, removing the flat tyre, from the car. "Yeah" replied Taylor. Cole grabbed the spare tyre and put it on the car. "So what are you studying?" asked Cole. "Architecture" replied Taylor. "Really?" asked Cole. "Uh huh" replied Taylor. "So you're twenty then?" asked Cole. "Yeah, I am" replied Taylor. "What about you?" asked Taylor. "Twenty" replied Cole and started putting the nuts back on to the tyre. "Is it changed?" asked Taylor. "Nearly" replied Cole, smiling at her. Cole put the last nut on, and made sure that they were all tighter enough, with the wheel brace. Confident, that they were he began to lower the car back down to the ground. "All done" said Cole, removing the jack from under the car. "Thank you so much" said Taylor. "That's fine" replied Cole, standing up. "I guess your family isn't as bad as my aunt makes out" said Taylor. "What did your aunt say?" asked Cole, putting the flat tyre into the trunk, as well as the jack and wheel brace. "Well, it was about your sister, Juanita, and how she's a bad influence on Katherine" said Taylor. "The whole kissing, drug thing" said Cole, closing the trunk. "You know about it?" asked Taylor. "Yeah I know about it" said Cole. Taylor nodded. "My sister is just a really crazy person, when it comes to her friends, and she'll do anything for them, and I know she never meant to hurt Katherine" said Cole. "Well I have met Juanita, and she did seem really nice" said Taylor. "Yeah, my sister's the greatest, because once you're her friend, you're her friend for life" said Cole. "Well I know Katherine, really admires her" said Taylor. "Everyone does" said Cole. Taylor laughed. "So, I'll let you go, obviously you were going somewhere" said Cole. "Well, I was going to go to the mall, and get some things" said Taylor. "Well when you're uncle gets home tell him that you got a flat and that it's in the back of your car and will need repairing" said Cole. "Okay, thanks" said Taylor. "Well it was nice meeting you, Taylor, I'll see you around" said Cole. "Yeah" said Taylor. "Bye" said Cole and went to go to his house. "Uh Cole?" asked Taylor. "Yeah" replied Cole, looking at Taylor. "Would you like to go to the movies tonight, my shout, you know as a thank you, for helping me out" said Taylor. Cole looked at her. "You don't have to do that" said Cole. "I want to, and besides I don't really know many people my age here in California, so it might be fun" said Taylor. "Um, okay then, that would be good" said Cole. Taylor nodded. "I'll come and get you about seven o'clock then" said Cole. "Okay, see you then" said Taylor. "Yeah" said Cole. "Bye" said Taylor, and got in her car and drove off. "Yeah bye" said Cole, and went into his house.

That night, at the Scott house, they were at the table eating dinner. Wes and Jen had found a house to buy that day. "So when do you think the two of you will be moving in?" asked Sarah. "Um, the people that are in there at the moment, leave in about a month, so I guess around then" said Wes. "And with Cole, Jase and Nits at college, I'll have the whole place to myself" said Sarah. They all looked at her. "We'll be back, don't you worry about that" said Juanita. "Yeah, and I'm only a couple of blocks away" said Wes. "But still, peace and quiet" said Sarah. "Until Conner gets home" said Juanita. Sarah groaned. "I so don't want Conner to come home" said Sarah. "You're going to be really lonely without us around" said Jason. "Yeah right, not" said Sarah. They all laughed. "Trust me, you don't know how lonely you get" said Juanita. "Florida" said Jason. "Well yeah, but it wasn't you that I missed" said Juanita. Jason looked at her, with an amused look on his face. "Stop that" said Juanita. "Hey, you were the one who said it" said Jason. "I meant all my friends" said Juanita. "Uh huh, from what I remember, you only rung three of us the whole time, us here at home a couple of times, Courts once, and Adam twice" said Jason. "Okay, wrong. I only rang Adam once in Florida, the other time I was here and told him I was in Florida" said Juanita. "Okay, but still, you only rang three people, not seventeen people, so that makes me think otherwise" said Jason. "Well here's an idea, don't think, okay" said Juanita. "Fine with me" said Jason. They all laughed. "You're telling me Sarah, you're not going to miss these two, arguing like crazy all the time" said Mitch. "Yeah, it will be a relief to actually get rid of them" said Sarah. "Thanks a lot" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason. "But I will kind of miss the others" said Sarah. "Who others?" asked Jason. "Your friends, I just don't know why they hang around you lot" said Sarah. "I don't know why they hang around with you" replied Juanita. "Well because I'm the only sane one in this family" said Sarah. "Yeah right" said Jason, Cole, Juanita and Wes together. "I am" said Sarah. "Well I have to get going" said Cole, looking at his watch. "Where are you going?" asked Gail. "Just to the movies with a friend" replied Cole. "You have a friend?" asked Wes. "Yes, I have friends" replied Cole, looking at him. "How much you pay them?" asked Wes. They all laughed. "Who are you going to the movies with?" asked Mitch. "Taylor" replied Cole. "Next door, Taylor?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Cole. "You have a date with her" said Jason. "Now we're just going to go to the movies, that's all" said Cole. "Yeah, I'm sure that's all" said Wes, with a laugh. "Look who's talking" said Juanita. "Hey" said Wes. Juanita laughed as did Sarah, Jason and Cole. "I'll see you guys later on" said Cole, standing up. "Well the back row is still the fave spot" said Juanita. "And you know this" said Wes. Juanita just looked at him. "Me, never. I'm innocent" said Juanita. "Sure, you innocent" said Jason. "And you are?" asked Juanita. Jason laughed. "Exactly" said Juanita. "See you later" said Cole. "Yeah man" said Jason. Cole left his house and walked next door to Katherine's house, and rang the door bell. Katherine came and opened it. "Oh hi Cole" said Katherine. "Hi Katherine" replied Cole. "What can I do for you?" asked Katherine. "He's here to pick me up" said Taylor, coming to the front door. Katherine looked at Taylor and then at Cole. "Are you two going out on a date?" asked Katherine. "No, we're just going to go to the movies" said Taylor. "Movies?" asked Katherine. Taylor and Cole both nodded. "It's my way of saying thank you to Cole, for helping me out today, with my flat tyre" said Taylor. "I know you said at dinner that Cole helped you out, but you didn't say anything about going out with him tonight" said Katherine. "That's because, we're just going to go and hang out, two people that are the same age" said Cole. "Yeah, but that's still like a date" said Katherine. "I'll be back later on Kath" said Taylor. "Okay" said Katherine. "See you Katherine" said Cole. "Yeah bye" said Katherine. Taylor walked out of the house, and Katherine closed the door. "So this isn't a date" said Taylor. "Of course not, unless you want it to be a date" said Cole. "I don't know maybe" said Taylor. Cole looked at her. "I'll see if I still like you at the end of the night" said Taylor. Cole laughed. "Come on, we better get going if we want to catch one of these movies" said Cole. "Okay" said Taylor. They went and got in Cole's car and went to the movies.

The next day, Adam and Juanita walked to the youth center. Katherine was there talking with Ashley, Cassie, Karone, Maya and Kendrix. "Hey" said Juanita, going over to them. "Hi Nits, Adam" said Ashley. "Hi" replied Adam. "So what are you talking about?" asked Juanita, grabbing a seat and sitting down. Adam also sat down. "Katherine was just saying that Taylor went out with your brother last night" said Cassie. "Yeah, he tried convincing us that it wasn't a date, but I think otherwise" said Juanita. "You would" said Ashley. Juanita nodded. "Cole went out with Taylor last night?" asked Adam, looking at Juanita. "Yeah" replied Katherine. Juanita nodded. "But according to him it wasn't a date" said Juanita. "That's exactly the same thing Taylor said as well" said Katherine. Juanita nodded. "But Taylor was extremely happy and smiling a lot this morning" said Katherine. "She probably had a good time then" said Karone. "It's not possible to have fun with Cole around" said Juanita. "Well yeah, that's because the two of you argue all the time" said Ashley. "Actually Nits, argues with Jason all the time" said Adam. "Yeah" said Juanita. "But Cole's okay" said Ashley. "Cole's a real bore" said Juanita. They laughed. "So, your cousin and your brother" said Kendrix. "Yeah" said Katherine. "Just think if they got married, then you two would be related" said Maya, pointing to Juanita and Katherine. "Now that's a scary thought" said Ashley. "And why is that?" asked Juanita. "Being related to your family" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Thanks a lot" said Juanita. Adam smiled at her. "But that would be weird if they did get married" said Katherine. "Yeah, but I'm hoping that Taylor has a lot more sense, then to marry Cole" said Juanita. They all laughed. "We better get going" said Karone. "Where are you going?" asked Juanita. "Just the mall" said Katherine. "Do you want to come with us?" asked Maya. "I guess, I didn't have anything else planned today" said Juanita. "Thanks a lot" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Unless you want to go to the martial arts center and have me kick your arse" said Juanita. "Go to the mall" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "I thought that's what you would say" said Adam. "It's only because he's scared of you" said Ashley. "Exactly" said Adam. "We'll see you later" said Kendrix. "Yeah, okay. I might head over to the sports center, and see if the others are there" said Adam. "Okay" said Juanita. "If you see Kim and that, tell them we're at the mall" said Cassie. "Will do" said Adam, standing up. "See you later" said Juanita. "Yeah, I'll talk with you later" said Adam, kissing her. "Okay" said Juanita. "Bye you guys" said Adam. "See you Adam" said Ashley. "Bye" said Juanita. Adam left the youth center. "So did we want to head to the mall?" asked Karone. "Yeah" said Cassie. They left the youth center and went to the mall.

Everyone, except Cole, Wes, Taylor, Justin and Jen were at the youth center up at the juice bar. "So, if we all bring something along to the beach, we'll have plenty of food" said Rocky. "Trust you to be thinking of the food" said Courtney. "Well, he does have a point" said Skull. "Yeah" said Rocky. "Well, make sure it's a lot of junk food" said Juanita. "Definitely" said Maya. "Chips, marshmallows, chocolate" said Kimberley. "All the disgusting stuff" said Leo. "Uh huh" said Kendrix. "And I can bring my parents portable cooker" said Tommy. "That would be good" said Jason. "Yeah" said Aisha. Cole and Taylor came over to them. "Hey you lot" said Cole. "What do you want?" asked Juanita. "Love you too, sis" said Cole. Juanita smiled at him. "We were just talking about the big bash that we're going to have down at the beach, before we leave" said Katherine. "That sounds really cool" said Taylor. "Yeah" said Trini. "You're welcome to come along, you two" said Kimberley. "Thanks, that would be really nice" said Taylor. "Yeah" said Cole. "Did you have to invite my brother along, having my sister there is bad enough" said Jason. "You don't have to come" said Juanita. "I'm going, you're not going to stop me" said Jason. "Well shut up and stop complaining" said Juanita. They all laughed. "Maybe we should invite Wes and Jen as well" said Trini. "Yeah" said Courtney. "And Sarah as well, she'll want to come along when she hears about it" said Ashley. "Uh huh" said Juanita. "Well, I'll tell them later on" said Juanita. "Okay" said Maya. "What about Justin" said Adam. "Yeah, we should ask him to come along as well" said Juanita. "Yeah" said TJ. "Why don't you just invite mom and dad as well, since everyone else in the family will be there" said Jason. "Nah, I don't think they'd want to hang out with you" said Juanita. They all laughed, and sat around talking, before they headed home.

Juanita and Jason walked home to there house. "So are we really going to ask Jen and Wes to come along to the beach bash with us?" asked Jason. "I think it will be cool, having us all there" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Jason, opening the front door. They walked inside. Jen and Wes were in the living room, watching television. "Hey you two" said Juanita. Wes and Jen turned looked at them. "The troublesome two are home" said Wes. "Yeah" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "We're going to be having a big party down at the beach, before we leave and we were wondering if you wanted to come" said Juanita. "Yeah, anything that gets you away quicker" said Wes. "Thanks a lot" said Juanita. "That actually sounds fun" said Jen, looking at Wes. "Yeah, count us in" said Wes. "Okay" said Jason. "Just as long as you don't invite Cole" said Wes. "Too late, he and Taylor are already coming along" said Jason. "You love us, and you know it" said Juanita. Wes laughed. "Do you know if Sarah's home?" asked Juanita. "She's downstairs in the basement" said Wes. "What is she doing down there?" asked Jason. "Bashing up the slam man, I believe" said Wes. "That's my job" said Juanita. "Well the slam man is named after your boyfriend" said Jason. "Actually at the moment, it's you" said Juanita. Jason just looked at her. Wes and Jen laughed. "I'll go and tell Sarah about the beach party" said Juanita. Jason nodded. Juanita went into the kitchen and down into the basement. Sarah was down there, and kicking and punching the slam man. "What are you doing?" asked Juanita. Sarah looked at her. "I was just practising some of the things that you taught me" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "And I now know what you mean about this being fun" said Sarah. "Yeah, well it is" said Juanita. Sarah laughed. "So what's his name at the moment?" asked Sarah. "Adam" replied Juanita, with a laugh. "You're not fighting again are you?" asked Sarah. "No, just kidding. It's actually Jase" said Juanita. "Well in that case" said Sarah, and punched the slam man. Juanita laughed. "Actually I need to talk to you about something" said Juanita. "Yeah sure" replied Sarah, and stopped punching the slam man. "We're going to be having a big party down at the beach, just before we leave, and Ash and all those guys are going to be there, so we were wondering if you wanted to come along" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Sarah. "Yeah" said Juanita. "That would be cool" said Sarah. "Okay then" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Sarah. "That's fine" said Juanita. Sarah turned back to the slam man. "Don't stay down here too long" said Juanita. Sarah laughed. "I won't" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "See you" she said, and went upstairs. "Yeah see you" said Sarah, and continued punching the slam man.


	33. Beach party and some truths

It was the day of the beach party, as it was so now called. Juanita was in her room doing some packing for college, when Jason came in, through the bathroom. "Hey" he said, and went and sat on Juanita's desk chair. "Hi" replied Juanita. "Have you nearly finished packing?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at Jason. "Dumb question, right?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Look what I found in my room" said Jason, handing her a photo packet. Juanita opened it, and had a look at the photos. "Are these from when I think?" asked Juanita. "Yeah" replied Jason. Juanita laughed. "I can't believe you still have them" said Juanita. "I know" said Jason. "Man, this seems like so long ago" said Juanita. "Yeah. I was going to give them to Courtney" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Don't you want them?" asked Juanita. "I've got some copies" said Jason. Juanita nodded. Someone knocked on Juanita's door. "Come on in" said Juanita. Amanda came into her room. "Hey" said Amanda, going over to Jason. "Hi Mand" said Jason and kissed her. "Cole let me in and said that you were upstairs packing" said Amanda. "Yeah" replied Jason. "And I heard you and Nits talking so I gathered you were in here" said Amanda. "Annoying me as usual" said Juanita and put the photos back in the packet. "Here" said Juanita, handing them back to Jason. "Do you think you could take them over to her?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "So you two want to be alone?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Jason. "Hey. I could use the break from all this packing" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "I know what you mean" said Amanda. "Mand, what exactly are you taking?" asked Juanita. "I have no idea" replied Amanda. "Good, me either. I've kept changing my mind" said Juanita. "The same" said Amanda. Juanita laughed. "I'm seriously thinking about taking my whole wardrobe" said Juanita. Amanda nodded. "I was too" said Amanda. "I don't think Berkeley is bigger enough" said Jason. Amanda and Juanita laughed. "Well I'll be at Courts" said Juanita. "Okay" replied Jason. "I'll see you later on" said Amanda. "Yeah. I'm going to Courtney's and then I'm going to Adam's" said Juanita. "We'll see you at the beach then" said Jason. "Sure will" said Juanita. "Bye" said Amanda. Jason and Amanda walked out of Juanita's bedroom and back into his. Juanita left her room and went to Courtney's house.

Juanita walked over to Courtney's house. She went and knocked on the front door. Rachael opened it. "Hi Rachael" said Juanita. "Hello" replied Rachael. "Is Courtney home?" asked Juanita. "Yes, she's upstairs with Rocky" replied Rachel. Juanita laughed. "Well I'll be sure to knock then" said Juanita. Rachael laughed. "Go on up" said Rachael. "Thanks" said Juanita, and went inside. She ran up the stairs to Courtney's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked Courtney. "Me, Courts" said Juanita. "Come on in" replied Courtney. Juanita opened the door. Courtney and Rocky were sitting on the bed. "Not interrupting anything am I?" asked Juanita. "You have a sick mind, Nits" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "I was just packing" said Courtney. "No, you're not. You haven't even started" said Rocky. "I got the bags out didn't I" said Courtney. "Yeah, but there's no clothes in them" said Rocky. "Oh shut up" replied Courtney. "Nits has probably already packed everything" said Rocky. "Yeah right. She's more disorganised then I am" said Courtney. "Yeah, that would be right" said Rocky. "Have you packed yet Rocky?" asked Juanita. "No. But that won't take long" replied Rocky. "Well it proves the theory that guys are slobs" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "Hey" said Rocky. "So why did you come over here?" asked Courtney. "Oh, well I'm on my way to Adam's and Jase wanted me to give these to you" said Juanita, getting the packet of photos out of her bag, and handing them to Courtney. "What are they?" asked Courtney. "Look for yourself" replied Juanita, sitting on Courtney's desk chair and putting her bag down on the ground. Courtney took out the photos and looked at them and laughed. "Oh my god" she said. Juanita laughed. "I can't believe Jase still has these" said Courtney. "He probably forgot he had them" said Juanita. Courtney nodded. "Anyway, he said you can keep them" said Juanita. "He did?" asked Courtney. Juanita nodded. "Apparently he already has some" said Juanita. Courtney laughed. "I still have some from then as well" said Courtney. Juanita laughed. "You do?" she asked. Courtney nodded. "It's rather sad" said Courtney. Juanita nodded. "Okay I'm slightly confused" said Rocky. Courtney and Juanita looked at him. "He doesn't know?" asked Juanita. Courtney shook her head. "I haven't told him" replied Courtney. Juanita laughed. "Told me what?" asked Rocky. "Nothing" replied Courtney. Juanita looked at her. "What are these photos of?" asked Rocky. "Just from when we were younger" replied Courtney. "And they belonged to Jase" said Rocky. Courtney nodded. "Okay" replied Rocky. "Yeah, they're just photos of us a long time ago" said Juanita, looking at Courtney. Courtney looked at Juanita and shook her head. Juanita shrugged her shoulders. "Am I missing something here?" asked Rocky. "No" replied Courtney. "Can I look at the photos then?" asked Rocky. "No" replied Courtney. "Is there something you want to hide Courts?" asked Rocky. Courtney looked at Juanita. Rocky looked at Juanita, also. "Do you know Nits?" asked Rocky. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, but I think Courtney should be the one to tell you" said Juanita, looking at Courtney. Rocky looked at Courtney. "Courts?" he asked. "Well, before we met. I knew Juanita" said Courtney. "Yeah I know that" replied Rocky. "And when I was about thirteen, I went out with, um..." said Courtney, not looking at Rocky. "You went out with who?" asked Rocky. "Jason" said Courtney, looking at Rocky. Rocky looked at Courtney in horror. "Jason. As in one of my best friends, Jason?" asked Rocky. Courtney nodded. Rocky looked at Juanita. "Is that true?" asked Rocky. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Rocky looked at Courtney. "You never told me that" said Rocky. "You never asked" replied Courtney. "So all this time, when I've been hanging out with Jason. I haven't known that he's one of your ex boyfriends?" asked Rocky. "It was a long time ago" said Courtney. "Well one of you could have said something" said Rocky. "It's not like we go out now though" said Courtney. "But you're still good friends" said Rocky. "Yeah" replied Courtney. Juanita stood up. "I think I'll go over to Adam's" said Juanita. Rocky and Courtney looked at her. "I'll see you tonight" said Courtney. "Yeah" replied Juanita, and grabbed her backpack. "Bye" said Rocky. "Yeah bye" replied Juanita, and left. "Who else knows this?" asked Rocky, returning to the subject of Courtney and Jason. "A few others" replied Courtney. "Like?" asked Rocky. "Kim, Trini, Zack and Billy" replied Courtney. "They know?" asked Rocky. Courtney nodded. "I was friends with them back then as well" said Courtney. "And none of you told me?" asked Rocky. "Why would you want to know?" asked Courtney. "Maybe because I'm your boyfriend" replied Rocky. "And do you have to know everything about me?" asked Courtney. "I would like to" said Rocky. "Yeah, well you don't" said Courtney. "Well why didn't Jason say anything?" asked Rocky. "Maybe because he didn't want too either" replied Courtney. "Or maybe you and Jason still like each other" said Rocky, standing up. "What?" asked Courtney. "I'll see you at the beach" said Rocky, and went to leave. "I thought we were going together?" asked Courtney. "You can walk can't you?" asked Rocky. Courtney nodded. "Well I'll see you there" said Rocky, and left. "Rocky" yelled Courtney. A door slammed downstairs. Courtney threw the photos down on her bed, and started to pack her bags for college.

Later that day, they had started to gather at the beach. Rocky was refusing to speak to Courtney, even though she had tried to talk to him. Courtney was sitting on the sand. Juanita went over to her. "Hey" she said sitting down, next to Courtney. "Oh hi" replied Courtney. "You're not mad at me are you?" asked Juanita. "No. But Rocky's mad at me" replied Courtney. "Why?" asked Juanita. "Because he thinks I should have told him about Jason" said Courtney. "Well when you think about it, they are friends" said Juanita. "But we went out so long ago" said Courtney. "Yeah, I know" replied Juanita. "And it's not like I like Jason anymore" said Courtney. Juanita nodded. Jason and Amanda came over. "Hey you two" said Jason. They looked up at him. "Hi" replied Juanita. Courtney didn't say anything. "Did you get those photos?" asked Jason. "Yeah" replied Courtney, standing up. "Well they're all yours" said Jason. Courtney laughed. "Thanks" she said. Juanita stood up. "Where's Adam, Nits?" asked Jason. "Over there talking to Tommy and David" replied Juanita, pointing. "Why aren't you with him?" asked Jason. "Because I was talking to Courtney" replied Juanita. "Fair enough" replied Jason. "Is everything okay between you and Rocky, Courts?" asked Amanda. Courtney looked at her. "He turned up on his own and hasn't really said much" said Amanda. Courtney didn't say anything. Rocky came over. "So you're trying to chat up Courtney, Jason?" asked Rocky. "What?" asked Jason. "Trying to chat up Courtney?" asked Rocky, again. "Don't be silly" replied Jason. "Oh well, you two use to go out didn't you?" asked Rocky. Courtney looked at Jason. "Yeah, but that was ages ago" replied Jason. Rocky nodded. "Are you sure you don't still like Courtney?" asked Rocky. "I'm going out with Amanda now, if you hadn't already realised" replied Jason. Rocky looked at Amanda. "Did you know that they use to date?" asked Rocky. Amanda shook her head. "No, I didn't know that" she replied. "Well then. Looks like we've both been lied to" said Rocky, looking at Courtney. Amanda looked at Jason. "You never said anything about going out with Courtney" said Amanda. "Well we never talked about ex's" said Jason. "It would have been nice if I knew that Courtney was an ex girlfriend though" said Amanda. "Is it that big of a deal?" asked Jason. Amanda shook her head. "Not really" replied Amanda, and kissed Jason. "See Rocky. Mandy doesn't care that Jason and I went out" said Courtney. "Well I do" said Rocky. "It's in the past Rocky" said Juanita. "You keep out of this" said Rocky. "Sorry" replied Juanita, and walked over to where Adam was. "Look Rocky, if you think there's anything going on between me and Courtney, then you're wrong" said Jason. "And how are we sure of that?" asked Rocky. "Look man. You have my word" said Jason. Rocky looked at Courtney, then Jason. "Nothing, going on between you honestly?" asked Rocky. Jason shook his head, as did Courtney. "There's a good reason why we broke up" said Jason. "There is?" asked Rocky. Jason nodded. "Besides the fact that back then Courtney was shallow and materialistic. We realised that we were to good of friends, to have a relationship" said Jason. "Really?" asked Rocky. Courtney nodded. "Believe us Rocky" said Courtney, hugging him. "Yeah okay" replied Rocky, and hugged her back. "Sorry man" said Rocky, shaking Jason's hand. "Hey forget about it" said Jason. Rocky laughed. "You and Courtney" said Rocky. Jason nodded. "Yeah, I find it hard to believe myself now" said Jason. They all laughed. "You're not mad at me Mand?" asked Jason. Amanda shook her head. "Hey, you obviously had taste if you dumped her" said Amanda, laughing. "Hey" said Courtney. "I'm kidding" replied Amanda. "Good" said Courtney. "Come on let's go get some food" said Rocky. "Is that all you can think about?" asked Courtney. Rocky nodded. "Tell me again Courts, why do you go out with him?" asked Jason. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask your sister" said Courtney. Jason laughed. They went over to the others.

Adam and Juanita were sitting on the beach, a bit further away from where the others were. "Do you know why Rocky was pissed off before?" asked Adam. "Was he pissed off?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, I tried talking to him, but he just walked away" said Adam. "Maybe he had other things on his mind" replied Juanita. Adam looked at her. "What do you know?" asked Adam. "I know nothing" replied Juanita. "Nits" said Adam. Juanita looked over to where Rocky was with Courtney. "He seems fine now" said Juanita. "Juanita" said Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Rocky was pissed off because he found out something about Courtney, that he didn't know" said Juanita. "What didn't he know?" asked Adam. "If I tell you I'm gossiping, and I'm trying to stop" said Juanita. Adam laughed. "You stop gossiping?" asked Adam. Juanita hit him. "I'm trying" said Juanita. Adam kissed her. "Now, will you tell me?" asked Adam. Juanita laughed. "Kissing me, isn't going to work" said Juanita. Adam looked at her. "Okay" he said, and kissed her again. Juanita pushed him away. "What did I just say" said Juanita. Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a try" he replied. "Yeah" said Juanita, laughing. "So what's it about?" asked Adam. "What about?" asked Juanita. "The secret, it's obviously got something to do with Rocky and Courtney" said Adam. "Maybe" replied Juanita. "Is that a yes maybe?" asked Adam. Juanita moaned. "Don't" she cried. "Don't want?" asked Adam, smiling at her. Juanita screwed up her face. "Jason and Courtney use to go out" said Juanita, and fell back on the sand. "What?" asked Adam, looking at her in surprise. "Years ago Jason and Courtney went out" said Juanita. "Jason and Courtney?" asked Adam. "Yes" replied Juanita. "They went out?" asked Adam. "Yes" replied Juanita. "You're kidding me?" asked Adam. "No" replied Juanita sitting up. "Your brother and Courts" said Adam. "Yeah, and Rocky just found out today, and he was rather mad, that know one had told him" said Juanita. "I reckon" said Adam. "Well it's not like they still like each other" said Juanita. "But they are friends still" said Adam. Juanita nodded. "So have you gone out with Billy or Zack?" asked Adam. Juanita laughed. "Are you crazy?" asked Juanita. "No. But don't forget we didn't meet till we were fifteen" said Adam. "Yeah. I know" said Juanita, looking at him strangely. "So you never went out with those two?" asked Adam. Juanita shook her head. "No. We've always been just friends" said Juanita. "Never had a secret crush on them?" asked Adam. Juanita laughed. "No" she replied. Adam laughed. "I'm just teasing you" said Adam. "Good" replied Juanita. "Where are the others I'm starting to get hungry" yelled Rocky. Everyone on the beach laughed. "Rocky. Stop thinking about your stomach, for once" said Aisha. "But I'm hungry" said Rocky. "That reminds me" said Juanita, to Adam. "What?" asked Adam. "I left some food up in your car, and I also want to go get my sweater" said Juanita, holding out her hand. "What?" asked Adam. "Car keys" replied Juanita. "Oh right" said Adam, getting his car keys out of his pocket and handing them to Juanita. Juanita stood up. "Back in a minute" she said, and kissed him. "I'll be over with the others" said Adam, standing up. "Okay" replied Juanita, and ran up to Adam's car which was parked at the top of the beach lookout. Adam walked over to the others.

Tommy was trying to light the barbecue. But so far had had no luck. "What's the matter?" asked Skull, going over to him. "Stupid thing is refusing to light" replied Tommy. Skull looked at it. "Maybe if you had it turned on it might work" said Skull, turning the knob on the barbecue. Tommy laughed. "Of course. I knew that" replied Tommy. "Sure" said Skull. Tommy struck a match and the barbecue flame lit up. "Easy" said Tommy. "Yeah" replied Skull, laughing. "Hey do you think we can start cooking the food now?" asked Rocky. Everyone sighed. "We have to wait for the others" replied Courtney. "Well I wish they would hurry up" said Rocky. "Who are we waiting for anyway?" asked Kimberley. "Leo, Karone, Andros, Ashley and Justin" said Maya. "Justin's coming?" asked Sarah. "Yeah, we invited him" said Carlos. "Oh" said Sarah. TJ and Carlos went over to her. "What's the matter Sarah?" asked TJ. "Nothing" replied Sarah. "We heard all about it from Ashley" said Carlos. Kendrix and Maya came over. "You guys, leave her alone" said Kendrix. "We're not doing anything" said Carlos. "Sure" replied Maya. Ashley, Andros, Karone, Leo and Justin started to come down towards the beach. "Lions and tigers and bear, oh my!" they were saying over and over. The others laughed. "Hey munchkins, glad you could join us" said Skull. "We wouldn't miss this for the world" said Karone. Rocky went over to them. "Got any food there?" he asked. "Yes, but you're not having it" said Andros. "Why not?" asked Rocky. "Because it's for later" replied Andros. Rocky frowned. "Rocky. Stop being a pig" said Maya. "Shut up you" said Rocky. "If everyone's here, we might as well start cooking" said Dex. "Good" said Rocky, and ran over to the barbecue where Tommy was. "Rocky keep your hands away from the food" said Cole, who was helping doing the cooking. "Oh come on, I just want to help" said Rocky. "No you just want to eat" said Courtney. "As usual" said Adam. "Where's Billy?" asked Amanda. "Oh he went up to the lookout" said Sandra. "Why?" asked Jason. "He said he wanted to do some thinking" replied Sandra. "Well he better hurry up, or Rocky will eat all the food" said Courtney. Rocky just looked at her. "He should be down soon. You might as well start cooking" said Sandra. "Okay" said Tommy, and started to put the food on the barbecue. Cole and Rocky helped him. "Hey Adam" said Ashley, going over to him. "Hey Ash" replied Adam. "Where's Juanita?" asked Ashley. "She went up to my car, to get some stuff" replied Adam. Ashley nodded. "Can you tell her I need to speak to her?" asked Ashley. "Yeah sure" replied Adam. "Thanks" said Ashley, and walked off. "Hey, do you think some of you guys could give me some help in starting this bonfire" said Wes. "Yeah sure man" said Jason. "Great" said Wes. They all helped to cook and to light the big bonfire.

Juanita was up at Adam's car, getting her sweater, and getting some food for later on. She closed the trunk and noticed Billy standing by the ledge of the lookout. Juanita walked over to him. "I hope you're not thinking of jumping?" asked Juanita, tying her sweater around her waist. Billy turned and look at her and laughed. "No. I'm just thinking" replied Billy. "What about?" asked Juanita, putting the bag down, and going and standing next to him. "Just stuff" replied Billy. "What kind of stuff?" asked Juanita. "Just how much I'm going to miss everyone" said Billy. Juanita smiled. "We're going to miss you too" she said. "Thanks" said Billy, giving her a hug. "I still can't believe you're going to Yale" said Juanita. "Me either. It's like a dream" said Billy. "It must be" said Juanita. "But as much as I want to go, I don't want to leave you guys" said Billy. "Billy you can't pass this up" said Juanita. "I know" replied Billy. "We're never going to lose touch Billy. I can promise you that" said Juanita. Billy laughed. "Man, am I going to miss you" said Billy. Juanita laughed. "You're going to miss me. I thought it would be Sandra that you would miss" said Juanita. "Yeah, I'll miss Sandy. But you were the one that always got me to do crazy things" said Billy. Juanita laughed. "And that's why you're going to miss me?" asked Juanita. Billy nodded. "You were never afraid to be my friend, no matter what other people thought" said Billy. "Thanks Billy" said Juanita, giving him a hug. "And I'm never going to forget that" said Billy. Juanita smiled at him. "You have changed so much Billy, you use to be so shy and afraid of people, but now you are so confident " said Juanita. "Yeah. And I guess I have you and the others to thank for that" said Billy. "You have yourself to thank Billy" said Juanita. "I just can't believe that I'm going out with Sandra McKenzie" said Billy. "Yeah, she hated us for so long" said Juanita. "And also because pretty girls don't usually go for the smart guys" said Billy. "Billy. Sandy isn't like that" said Juanita. "I know" said Billy. Juanita laughed. "Do you remember when we were younger, and we use to wish on stars?" asked Billy. Juanita nodded. "We use to make some pretty silly wishes" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Billy, laughing. "Did any of yours come true?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Billy. "Well one of mine did" said Juanita. "Really?" asked Billy. Juanita nodded. "It wasn't that you wanted to date Adam" said Billy. Juanita laughed. "I didn't know him, so I'm going to have say no" said Juanita. Billy laughed. "What was the wish that came true?" asked Billy. "That I would have the greatest bunch of friends ever" said Juanita, looking down at the others. "We do have a pretty amazing group of friends" said Billy. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Do you want to make a wish now?" asked Billy. Juanita nodded. "Friends to the end" said Billy. "Yeah, friends to the end" said Juanita. Billy hugged her. "Thanks Nits" said Billy. "Anytime you want to talk, you ring me" said Juanita. Billy laughed. "I will" said Billy. "Do you think we should go down there?" asked Juanita, pointing. "Yeah, before Rocky eats everything" said Billy. Juanita laughed. They both went back down to the beach.

Later that evening. They had eaten, and were now sitting around the bonfire that they had started. Kimberley was playing her guitar and had just finishing singing a song that she had wrote. "That was beautiful Kim" said Tommy, kissing her. "Thanks" replied Kimberley, putting her guitar down behind her. "What did you mean when you said, when all the diamonds have run dry?" asked Sarah. "It's a metaphor" said Billy. "A metaphor, for what?" asked Sarah. "Tears" replied Kimberley. "Oh right" said Sarah. "So what was it again?" asked Cassie. "What part?" asked Kimberley. "The chorus, diamonds have run dry" said Cassie. Kimberley picked up her guitar again, and started to play the chorus. "Tell me, tell me, where do you go when all the diamonds have run dry. Tell me, tell me, how do you feel after bitter sweet good-byes" sang Kimberley. "So no matter how many times we say goodbye there's always going to be tears" said Courtney. Kimberley nodded. "It's a really beautiful song, Kim" said Rocky. "Thank you" said Kimberley and put her guitar back down. "I can't believe we'll be leaving in a week" said Juanita. "I know. The summer has gone so quickly" said Katherine. "I'll be leaving in two days" said Billy. "Are you looking forward going to Yale?" asked Andros. "Yes and no" replied Billy. "Why do you say that?" asked Amanda. "Well I was telling Juanita before, I'm going to miss everyone" said Billy. "We're going to miss you to Billy" said Trini. "Yeah, but you get to go to Yale" said Tommy. "Yeah you'll be a doctor in no time" said Zack. Everyone laughed. "Dr Cranston" said Skull. Everyone laughed. "I guess it sounds okay" said David. Everyone laughed. "So are you guys going to be coming back to Angel Grove, or are you just going to forget about us?" asked Karone. "We'll be coming back for thanksgiving and christmas" said Rocky. "Yeah, well it's obvious that you would come back" said Andros. Everyone laughed. "I reckon we will be" said Jason. "We'll have to do something" said Ashley. "Definitely" said Amanda. "And we are definitely not going to forget you guys" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Courtney. "And even though we haven't known some of you for all that long. We've had heaps of fun hanging out with you" said Aisha. "We've had fun hanging out with you too" said Zhane. "Well we didn't invite you, you just clung to us" said Cole. "Excuse me, more like you're the one that clung" said Juanita. "Yeah" said Ashley. "You too Ashley" said Jason. "Hey" said Ashley. Everyone laughed. "Well we like having you hang out with us, even if your cousins don't think so" said Aisha. "Thank you" said Leo. "It's just sad you're all leaving so soon" said Kendrix. "Well college is kind of like that" said Dex. "Yeah" said Tanya. "And you can always come and visit" said Adam. "We could" said Leo. "You'll always be welcome" said Juanita. "Thanks" said Maya. "You're not welcome Maya" said Rocky. Maya threw some marshmallows at him. "Stop wasting them" said Rocky. Everyone laughed. "The sand will just brush off Rocky" said Tommy. "Yeah it will add flavour" said Skull. "That's disgusting, I'm not eating food that has been on the ground" said Rocky, throwing them back at Maya. "That's amazing Rocky, is refusing to eat something" said Adam. Everyone laughed. "What do you think will happen after college?" asked Kimberley. "What do you mean?" asked Katherine. "Well, we're all going to go our separate ways after college" said Kimberley. "Yeah, but that's inevitable" said Juanita. "We can't be together forever" said Courtney. "And even if we don't see each other after college has finished. There's always going to be our reunion" said Dex. "But that's in ten years" said Amanda. "Yeah, who knows what could happen in that time" said Billy. "Well we'll all be twenty seven and twenty eight by then" said Sandra. "We'll be twenty six when you come back for your reunion " said Kendrix. "And I'll be twenty four" said Sarah. "Me too" said Justin, smiling at Sarah. "That seems like so far away" said Katherine. "It is" said Aisha. "Yeah, we're not even twenty one yet" said Jason. "Well some of us a long way off twenty one" said Justin. They all laughed. "And you're making me feel old" said Wes. "Yeah same here" said Jen. "Well you're an old man, Wes face it" said Juanita. "Oh shut up" said Wes. "If Wes is old what am I then?" asked Cole. "A pain in the butt" said Juanita. "Got that right" said Sarah. They all laughed. "Where do you think we'll all be in ten years?" asked Kimberley. "Who knows" replied Tommy. "Some of us might be married" said Jason. Juanita started to laugh. Jason threw an empty chip packet at her. "You never know" said Wes. "Believe me that ain't going to happen" said Juanita. "Why not?" asked Adam, looking at her. "Because I don't plan on getting married" replied Juanita. "You don't?" asked Adam. "No" replied Juanita. "You never know you might change your mind" said Katherine. Juanita shook her head. "I don't think so" replied Juanita. "What if you do end up getting married though?" asked Adam. Juanita looked at him. "Well you'll be the first to know, because you'll still be my friend, and the guy I marry is going to have to deal with that" said Juanita, laughing. "Thanks a lot" replied Adam. Everyone laughed. Juanita kissed him. "Yeah, Nits plans on some millionaire and then divorcing them to get all there money" said Sarah. "I do not" said Juanita. "Well that's what you wrote in your diary" said Sarah. "What I tell you about reading my diary" said Juanita. "It was ages ago, I haven't read it in ages" said Sarah. "Sure" said Cole. Everyone laughed. "Do you think any of us will be getting married?" asked Courtney. "Who knows" replied Sandra. "It would be kind of weird if we did" said Amanda. "Why?" asked Jason. "Because, we would have been together ten years" replied Amanda. "Well we would find out when we have out reunion if that happened" said Juanita. Amanda nodded. "But we won't see you then" said Karone. "You won't will you" said Courtney. Karone shook her head. "We'll still have another two years before our ten year reunion" said Cassie. "And we would have already had ours" said Jen. "Well I won't have one here at all, since my school's in Indiana" said Taylor. "Why don't we make a pact?" asked Juanita. "What kind of pact?" asked Adam, looking at her. "This isn't another one of your schemes?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Quit arguing you two. I get another of this at home" said Sarah. "We all do, care bear" said Wes. "Wesley, stop calling me that" said Sarah. "Sorry, old habit" said Wes. Everyone laughed. "And don't call me Wesley" said Wes. "Well it's your name" said Sarah. "Well you won't have to put up with those four for much longer, Sarah" said Courtney. "Yippee" said Sarah. Wes, Cole, Jason and Juanita threw her dirty looks. "What were you saying about this pact?" asked Katherine. "Well we should make a pact, to all get together in ten years time" said Juanita. "That would be cool" said Ashley. "Wait a minute. I'm not making any plans for ten years time" said Jason. "We'll probably be in Angel Grove for our high school reunion anyway" said Juanita. "Jase, how about you shutting up and letting everyone hear what Juanita has to say" said Wes. Jason looked at him. "What kind of pact were you thinking of?" asked Cassie. "I don't know" replied Juanita. "Good plan Nits" said Cole. Juanita looked at him. "Just that we all have to come back here in ten years time and see how everyone is" said Juanita. "I think it's a good idea" said Leo. "Me too" said Kendrix. "So you would come back?" asked Kimberley. "Definitely" said Maya. "Yeah" said Carlos. "It would be a chance for us all to see each other again, if we haven't seen each other in awhile" said Andros. "Okay, everyone stand up" said Juanita. Everyone stood up. "Why are we standing up?" asked Dex. "Well we have to make a pact" said Juanita. "How about in ten years time we promise to get together again" said Kendrix. "Sounds good" said TJ. "I was thinking more along the lines of. No matter where we are. No matter who we're with. In ten years time I promise to come back to this beach" said Juanita. "That's cool" said Amanda. "It's perfect" said Courtney. "It seems kind of out there, sis" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Fine, we don't have too" said Juanita. "I want too" said Katherine. "Me too" said Kimberley. "Let's do it" said Maya. "Okay take the hand of the person next to you" said Juanita. Everyone took the hand of the persons standing next to him. "Do you remember what we have to say?" asked Juanita. "No" replied Tommy. "Why don't you say a line and then we'll repeat it" said Aisha. Juanita nodded. "No matter where we are..." said Juanita. "No matter where we are..." everyone repeated. "No matter who we're with..." said Juanita. "No matter who we're with..." everyone repeated. "In ten years time, I promise to come back to this beach" finished Juanita. "In ten years time, I promise to come back to this beach" everyone else said. Everyone was silent. "So we have to come back here in ten years time?" asked Rocky. "Yeah. Same day, same time, same place. Ten years time" said Courtney. "August 28, 2009" said Jen. "Uh huh" said Sarah. "Man. I've just made plans for ten years time" said Rocky. Everyone laughed. "We all have man" said Jason. "What if some of us can't make it though" said Andros. "Well I'm sure we'll all try to get here" said Ashley. "What if we forget?" asked Tommy. "If we forget, we forget" said David. "I know I won't" said Kimberley. "Me either" said Courtney. They all sat back down. "I can't believe that in a couple of days, we're not going to be living in Angel Grove anymore" said Sandra. "Yeah, it seemed like only yesterday that we started high school" said Juanita. "And that we all became friends" said Aisha. "Yeah" said Cassie. "But no matter what, friends forever, until the end, right" said Ashley. "Yeah" said Amanda. "I really should be getting home" said Justin. "Yeah, we all should" said Carlos, looking at his watch. "What is the time?" asked Tommy. "After midnight" said Kimberley. "Wow, we've been here a really long time" said Courtney. "Yeah" said Carlos. "Okay, let's get this lot packed up then" said Jason. They started to pack up there stuff. "Should we put out this fire?" asked Justin. "We can't exactly let it burn all night" said Adam. "Yeah" replied Justin. Dex picked up a bucket of water and poured it on the fire, and Skull, put some sand over the sizzling embers. It went out. "What will we do about the logs?" asked Dex. "We'll come by and get them tomorrow" said Skull. "Okay" replied Dex. "I guess we'll see you all tomorrow" said Leo. "Yeah" replied Tanya. They picked up the remaining stuff and left the beach.


	34. Farewell Angel Grove! Hello Berkeley!

It was the day before, Billy was due to leave for Yale, and the others would be leaving for college, a few days after that. They were sitting in the living room of Jason and Juanita's house looking at old photos. "We were such geeks" said Jason. "Speak for yourself" said Juanita. "Well the clothes are pretty horrible" said Trini. "Yeah, I can't believe I thought tie dye was fashionable" said Kimberley. "I know, we must have being crazy" said Juanita. "You still are crazy" said Zack. "Yeah, and proud of it" said Juanita. They laughed. "It's hard to believe that our lives are about to change" said Billy. "Yeah, you're leaving us" said Kimberley. "You guys are always going to be my friends though" said Billy. "We've been friends, since kindergarten" said Zack. "And I've known Jase and Nits my whole life, because our moms were friends in high school" said Kimberley. "I feel really sorry for you Kim" said Zack. They all laughed. "And you two didn't like Billy at first, you were really mean to him" said Juanita, pointing to Jason and Zack. "We were just having fun" sad Jason. "You were mean" said Trini. "Well Nits, sorted them out" said Billy. Juanita nodded. They all laughed. "You had a temper even back then" said Jason. "Well that's because of you and you bring it out in me" said Juanita. They all laughed. "But it was really nice that you stuck up for me" said Billy. "I would have done it for anyone" said Juanita. "Yeah, that's just the kind of person you are Nits" said Jason. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Thirteen years of memories" said Trini, looking at a photo. "Yeah, it's so weird that we managed to stay friends this long" said Zack. "Yeah" said Kimberley. "Look at this photo" said Trini, holding up a photo from a birthday party, which had resulted in a big food fight, and they were all covered with food. "That was fun" said Juanita. "Yeah, but mom and dad weren't too happy about having to clean food and drink off the walls" said Jason. "Yeah, but it was still fun" said Juanita. They laughed. "Look at this photo then" said Juanita, holding up one from when they were at Angel Grove Middle School. "Oh my god" said Trini. "I know" said Kimberley. "And this one from Shannon's party" said Trini. They all laughed. "I can't believe that you were friends with Shannon Kramer at one stage" said Jason. "Yeah, what happened there anyway?" asked Billy. "Little hussy, that's what happened" said Juanita. "Patsy" the others said together. "Well, when Patsy moved to Angel Grove, at the beginning of Junior High, she decided that she wanted to be friends with Shannon, but she didn't like any of us" said Juanita. "Exactly" said Kimberley. "And she's hated you ever since" said Jason. "Well believe me the feeling is mutual" said Juanita. "That's only because she likes your boyfriend" said Zack. "Yeah, and if she knows what's good for her, she will keep her man stealing paws off" said Juanita. They all laughed. "You've stolen guys from other girls before though" said Kimberley. "Yeah, but no one who had any sense would argue with her" said Jason. "Yeah" said Zack. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we hadn't met the others?" asked Billy. They looked at him. "What do you mean?" asked Juanita. "Well, if we hadn't met Tommy, Amanda, Adam, Rocky, Aisha and Courtney" said Billy. "It would be peaceful" said Zack. "Yeah, I guess, but we would have never had become friends with Sandra then" said Juanita. "Exactly" said Billy. "And it was because of Amanda that we did" said Jason. "Because of your crush on her, that we had to get her to be friends with us, otherwise you would have spent the whole year drooling" said Juanita. They laughed. "And the others that we've become friends with this year as well" said Trini. "Yeah, it would be weird, if they weren't around now" said Kimberley. "We're all so use to each other" said Zack. "Uh huh" said Billy. "And Nits would still be desperate and have no boyfriend" said Jason. "Yeah, well who in there right mind would date you" said Juanita. "Well Courtney did" said Zack. "Yeah, but she has always been crazy" said Kimberley. They laughed. "But if we hadn't met the others, Kim wouldn't be going out with Tommy, Nits wouldn't be with Adam, Jase wouldn't be with Amanda and I wouldn't be with Sandy" said Billy. "Yeah" said Zack. "You two on the other hand, you know each other for thirteen years and then decide to date" said Jason. "So what" said Zack. "I was just saying, that it's really weird" said Jason. "Yeah" said Kimberley. They laughed. "I'm glad we met the others though" said Juanita. "Yeah me too" said Kimberley. "Trust you two to say that" said Jason. They looked at him. "Well you might have still been dating Courtney, and ended up marrying her" said Juanita. "Oh no way, that would have never have happened" said Jason. They laughed. "Yeah, she and Rocky will probably end up getting married now" said Trini. They laughed. "They're perfect for each other" said Zack. "Well that was my doing" said Juanita. "Yeah, but at the time you were getting her back for telling me that you were meeting your secret admirer" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Yeah, who knew that would actually like each other" said Kimberley. "Well they were always teasing each other, and I just thought it would be funny" said Juanita. "And then they actually did like each other" said Trini. "I think Courts always like Rocky but never said anything" said Kimberley. "Sounds like someone else here" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Like you can say anything" said Juanita. They all laughed, and continued to look at the photos.

Adam walked around to Juanita's house, just as Sandra was coming in the other direction towards Juanita's house. "Hey Adam" said Sandra. "Hi" replied Adam, as they got to the beginning of the path leading up to the house. "Are you coming to get Billy?" asked Adam. "Yeah" replied Sandra. "I'm meeting Nits and that here, and then we're going to go to the youth center and help the others set up for tonight" said Adam. Sandra nodded. Adam rang the doorbell. Wes came and opened the door. "Hi" said Wes. "Hey Wes" replied Adam. "Hi" said Sandra. "Come on in" said Wes. Adam and Sandra walked inside and Wes closed the front door. There was laughing and talking coming from the living room "The others here?" asked Adam. "Can't you hear the giggling and screaming?" asked Wes. "Yeah" said Sandra. "They're in the living room" said Wes. "Thanks" said Adam. "I'll see you tonight at the youth center" said Wes. "Okay, see you there" said Adam. "Yeah" said Sandra. Wes walked upstairs. Sandra and Adam walked into the living room. "Hey, what you lot doing?" asked Adam, going over to them. "You're here" said Juanita. "Yeah" replied Adam. "Hi Sandy" said Billy. "Hey" replied Sandra, going over to him and kissing him. "What, are you looking at?" asked Sandra. "Nothing" replied Juanita, closing the photo album, that she was looking at. "Just some old photos" said Zack, closing another album. "Yeah, and there is no way that you're going to see them" said Kimberley. "Are they old school photos or something like that?" asked Adam. "Yeah, that and embarrassing photos as well" said Juanita. Adam went and sat next to Juanita and went to grab one of the photo albums. "If you value your life, you're not going to look at the photos" said Juanita. Adam just looked at her. "I'll stick him back in the cupboard" said Jason, grabbing the photo albums, and going and putting them back in the cupboard. "Hey Sandy, you went to school with this lot, you'd have all the old photos" said Adam. "Yeah, I have a lot of them" said Sandra. "Don't you even think about it" said Billy. Sandra kissed him. "I wouldn't knowing what you and the others would probably do to me" said Sandra. "Exactly" said Juanita. They laughed. "We better get going" said Sandra. "Where are you going?" asked Zack. "Billy and I are going to go and get some lunch, and then just hang out" said Sandra. "Well, we'll meet you at the youth center tonight, and have a farewell drink" said Trini. "Yeah okay" said Billy. "About seven o'clock" said Jason, coming back over. "Okay then" said Sandra. Billy stood up. "We'll see you later on then" said Billy. "Yeah" said Zack. "Bye" said Sandra. Billy and Sandra left. "So are we going to get to the youth center, to help the others set up?" asked Trini. "Yeah, we better go and help them" said Juanita. "Okay" said Kimberley. They left Jason and Juanita's house and went to the youth center to help set up for the party.

That night everyone was at the youth center. Sandra was to turn up with Billy any minute. They had the lights off and were waiting in the dark. Billy and Sandra came in the doors from from outside. "I thought the gang was meeting us here?" asked Billy. "Well that's what they said" replied Sandra. "Do you think Ernie closed up early maybe?" asked Billy. "I don't know, maybe" said Sandra. They walked into the main section of the youth center. Someone flicked on a light. "Surprise!!" everyone yelled. Billy laughed. "I knew you guys were up to something today" said Billy. They all laughed. "I knew you were throwing me a party anyway" said Billy. They all laughed again. They went over to Billy and Sandra. "Well, we're going to miss you man" said Tommy. "Yeah, I'm going to miss you all too" said Billy. "And we all want to say, bye" said Trini, giving him a hug. "Thanks guys" said Billy. "And it's not just a farewell party for Billy. It's a farewell party for all of you" said Andros. "Thanks" said Aisha. "Yeah, that's really sweet of you guys" said Juanita. "Well you have all been so kind to us" said Kendrix. "What are we waiting for, let's go have some fun" said Billy. "Alright" said Rocky. They all went and hung out with each other, one last time, before they left for college.

The next day, Billy was at the airport with his parents waiting to board the plane to Connecticut. Everyone came running into the airport lounge. "Hey Billy" said Zack. "What are you guys, doing here?" asked Billy, looking at them. "You don't think you can get away the easily" said Juanita. "Yeah, we came and saw Nits off" said Adam. "Exactly" said Kimberley. "Thanks guys" said Billy. "So this is it, huh man" said Jason. "Yeah" said Billy. "Take care okay" said Juanita, giving him a hug. "Yeah, you too, don't go getting in trouble in college" said Billy. "That's not possible" said Juanita. They all laughed. Billy started to hug them all. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you lot" said Billy. "You might actually get some work done without us around" said Tommy. "Yeah" said Billy. They all laughed. "Flight 23 to New Haven, Connecticut, aboard Delta Airlines, is now boarding at gate three" came an announcement over the speaker system. "Call me when you get there" said Sandra, kissing him. "Yeah, I will" replied Billy. "Don't go forgetting us" said Trini. "I don't think that will be possible" said Billy. They all laughed. "Billy, you really should be getting on the plane" said Megan. "Yeah mom" said Billy. "Well, we'll see you at thanksgiving then" said Amanda. "Yeah of course" said Billy. "Okay" said Sandra. "Bye you guys" said Billy. "Bye Billy" said Aisha. Billy picked up his backpack that he was taking on board. "Bye" said everyone. "Yeah bye" said Billy, and walked towards the gate. Everyone waved. Billy boarded his flight to Connecticut.

Juanita was up in her bedroom throwing somethings into her backpack. "Juanita" said Jason, coming into her bedroom. "What?" asked Juanita. "Are you ready?" asked Jason. "Yeah, nearly" replied Juanita. Jason looked around her room. "I can actually see the floor" said Jason. "Yeah, I know, I'd forgotten what it looked like" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "Okay" said Juanita, zipping up her backpack. "You're ready?" asked Jason. Juanita nodded. "Okay then" said Jason, grabbing some of her bags off the floor. "How many bags are you taking?" asked Jason. "Five, including my backpack" replied Juanita. "You do realise that we have to bring everything back at the end of the year" said Jason. "Yeah" replied Juanita. Jason laughed. "I don't understand you're species at all" said Jason. Juanita laughed and grabbed the other bags. "You're not meant to understand us" said Juanita. "I think I'm starting to realise that" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Let's go then" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "See you later, bedroom" said Juanita, as they walked out the door. Jason laughed. "What?" asked Juanita, turning the light off and closing the door. "You're such a goof" said Jason. "Takes one to know one" said Juanita. They both laughed, and headed downstairs. Jason threw Juanita's on top of his pile of bags. "Hey careful, with those" said Juanita. "What have you got in there, glass shoes or something?" asked Jason. "No, just my clothes, but they're fragile" said Juanita, putting the bags she was carrying down. Jason laughed. "I take it you two are ready to leave then" said Mitch, coming out into the hallway. Gail, Wes, Cole and Sarah, who had Juanita's grey cat, Smokey, came out into the hall also. "Yeah, we are" said Juanita, taking her cat off Sarah. "All set" said Jason. "And my car's all packed up, ready to go back" said Cole. "And I'm going to have the whole house to myself" said Sarah. "No you're not, I'm still here" said Wes. "Yeah, but you'll be moving in with Jen soon" said Sarah. Wes nodded. "And then just me" said Sarah. They all laughed. "And you're to look after my cat Sarah" said Juanita. "Why?" asked Sarah. "Well I can't exactly have Smokey in the dorm with me" said Juanita. "You could sneak him in" said Cole. "I don't think so" said Juanita. They laughed. "See you cutey pie" said Juanita, handing him to Sarah. "Well just as long as he doesn't eat my homework" said Sarah. "He liked eating mine" said Jason. "Saving you the embarrassment of getting a bad mark" said Juanita. Jason looked at her. "We better get going" said Jason. "Well the three of you are to take care driving to college" said Gail. "Of course mom" said Cole. "Yeah, I won't let Juanita drive" said Jason. "Hey" said Juanita. "Well you seem to have a gift for getting tickets" said Jason. "Yeah and half of the tickets weren't my fault" said Juanita. "The car just happened to be doing a faster speed then you thought" said Cole. "Exactly" said Juanita. "Just be careful, okay" said Mitch. "I will dad" said Juanita, hugging him. "Look after yourself okay, angel" said Mitch. Juanita nodded. "I'll look after Jase as well, it's going to be hard for him to survive with out you guys" said Juanita. "Hey" said Jason. Everyone laughed. "Weren't you the one who didn't survive in Florida" said Jason. "That was different" said Juanita. "Sure" said Jason. "I'm sure you'll both survive, you've got each other to annoy" said Wes. "Yeah" said Juanita, giving him a hug. "See you sis" said Wes. "We really should be heading off, if we're to meet the others" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "Okay, see you man" said Wes, giving Jason a hug. "Yeah, see you bro" said Jason. "Take care" said Cole, hugging both Jason and Juanita. "Yeah you too man" said Jason. "Bye bro" said Juanita. Sarah put Smokey down and he walked off into the living room. "I have the whole house to myself" said Sarah, hugging Juanita. "Yeah, but not for long, we'll be back" said Juanita. "Can't you do what Wes did and say away for four years" said Sarah. "And who would you ask for advice then?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, good question" said Sarah. Juanita laughed. "See you Jase" said Sarah, hugging him. "Yeah, see you twerp" said Jason. "Hey" said Sarah. Jason laughed. "I'm really going to miss giving you a hard time" said Jason. "Well I'm not going to miss it" said Sarah. "Bye mom" said Juanita. "My little girl's leaving again" said Gail. "Yeah, but I'll be back" said Juanita. "I know" said Gail, wiping away some tears. "See you mom" said Jason, hugging her. "Look after your sister, okay" said Gail. "I don't need Jase to protect me" said Juanita. "Well I'm just going to worry about you two being away from home, for awhile" said Gail. "We'll be fine, mom. Honest" said Jason. Gail nodded. "Okay, you two, come here" said Mitch and hugged the both of them. "See you dad" said Jason. "Bye" said Juanita. Jason picked up some of the bags on the floor. "Okay let's get this show on the row" said Juanita. Jason smiled at her and nodded. Wes, Cole and Juanita picked up some of the bags also. Sarah opened the front door and they walked out to Jason and Juanita's car. Jason got his keys out of his pocket and opened the back door of the jeep that he and Juanita shared. They shoved the bags into the back. "Okay, looks like you're all set" said Wes. "Yeah" said Juanita. "Well have fun, you two" said Mitch. "Yeah, but remember to study" said Gail. "Yeah we will" said Juanita. "Hey, there's Kath" said Sarah, noticing Katherine come out of the front door of her house, with her parents and Taylor. Juanita ran over to them. "Hey Kath" said Juanita. "Hi" said Katherine, smiling at her. "Hey Juanita" said Taylor. "Hi Taylor" replied Juanita. Mr and Mrs Hillard just looked at Juanita. "Hi Mr and Mrs Hillard" said Juanita. "Juanita" said Mrs Hillard. "Are you heading off to the youth center?" asked Juanita. "Yeah, mom and dad are driving me" replied Katherine. "Well Jase and I, are heading that way, did you want to get a ride with us?" asked Juanita. "I think we'll take her to the youth center" said Mr Hillard. "Oh come on, dad. It makes more sense for me to go with Nits and Jase" said Katherine. Mr and Mrs Hillard just looked at her. "Please mom, dad?" asked Katherine. Mrs Hillard looked at Mr Hillard, she nodded. "Okay Katherine" said Mr Hillard. "Thanks" said Katherine, and hugged him. "Take care okay" said Mrs Hillard and gave her a hug. "Bye Tay" said Katherine, hugging her. "I'll see you soon, okay" said Taylor. "Yeah" replied Katherine. "Hey Nits, you coming or not?" asked Jason. Juanita looked at him. "Yeah, we're going to give Kath a lift" said Juanita. "Said who?" asked Jason. "Me" said Juanita, walking over to him, followed by Katherine, Taylor and Mr and Mrs Hillard. "Fine" replied Jason. "You're actually agreeing with me?" asked Juanita. "I don't have time for an argument" said Jason. Juanita laughed. "Hi Cole" said Taylor, kissing him. "Hi" replied Cole. "Are you going to be leaving soon?" asked Taylor. "Yeah" said Cole. Taylor nodded. "Let me give you a hand there with the bags, Mr Hillard" said Cole, grabbing some of the bags off Mr Hillard, and going around and putting them in the back of the car. "Thank you" said Mr Hillard, going over with him, and putting the others in the back of the car also. Cole closed the back of the car up. "So are we all set?" asked Jason. "Yeah I think so" replied Juanita. "I am" said Katherine. "Yeah, okay, see you Taylor" said Juanita, giving her a hug. "See you Juanita, Jason" she said, hugging them both. "Bye" said Jason. "Let's get going then" said Juanita. Jason nodded. "Say bye to everyone for us" said Wes. "Yeah we will" said Juanita. "And that we expect letters" said Cole. "Okay" said Jason. They all laughed. Juanita went and got in the drivers seat. "Nits, I'm driving" said Jason. "Well I'm sitting here, and unless you plan on sitting on me, then I think not" said Juanita. "Fine" said Jason and going around to the passenger door. Katherine opened the back door and climbed inside. "Take care guys" said Mitch. "We will dad" said Juanita, starting up the car. "Bye'" said Sarah. "See you" said Taylor. Juanita started to back out of the driveway, as she turned she beeped the horn, and the three of them waved to the others, who were also waving. "Bye" yelled Juanita. "Bye" yelled Sarah. Juanita drove off towards the youth center. "Come on Taylor, you better get ready to go, you don't really know the roads all that well" said Mrs Hillard. "Yeah" said Taylor. "I'll talk to you soon Cole" said Taylor and kissed him. Cole nodded. "You have my cell number, give me a call when you get to Santa Cruz" said Cole. "Yeah, I will" said Taylor. "See you Mr and Mrs Scott" said Taylor. "Taylor, please call us Mitch and Gail" said Gail. "Okay" said Taylor, nodding. "Bye Taylor" said Sarah, giving her a hug. "See you Sarah" said Taylor. "Bye" said Wes, hugging her also. "Bye" said Taylor. "See you later" said Mr Hillard. "Yes" said Gail. "And just so you know, Katherine is going to be well looked after" said Mitch. "Pardon?" asked Mrs Hillard. "Well, I know that they're all going to be looking after each other" said Mitch. "Yes, Katherine said that they would, I guess you're two are good for her after all" said Mr Hillard. "Yes" said Mrs Hillard. "We'll see you later on" said Gail. "Okay' said Mrs Hillard. "Bye" said Taylor. "Bye" said Cole. Mrs and Mr Hillard and Taylor walked back to there house. "Okay, I'm better be off then, I want to beat traffic" said Cole. "Well see you man" said Wes, hugging him. "Yeah, see you" said Cole. "Bye Sarah" said Cole hugging her. "Bye" replied Sarah. "See you sweetie" said Gail, hugging him. "Bye mom" said Cole. "Bye dad" said Cole, hugging him. "Okay" said Cole, going and opening his car door and getting into his car. "Have a safe trip" said Gail. "And, remember you have a girlfriend now, so no trying to pick up other fish" said Wes. They laughed. "I won't" said Cole, starting up his car and closing the door. "Bye" said Sarah. Cole waved and pulled out of the driveway, and headed off to California University, San Diego. "Well looks like it's only you two left then" said Mitch. "Yeah" said Sarah. Mitch, Gail, Wes and Sarah all walked inside the house.

Everyone had gathered at the youth center. "So the big day has finally come" said Skull. "We're getting out of here" said Tommy. "Just don't go forgetting us" said Carlos, who along with the others had come to say good bye. "We won't" said Courtney. "Shouldn't you guys be heading off soon, if you want to avoid the traffic" said TJ. "Well we would if two certain people would show up" said Rocky. "They're probably arguing as usual" said Courtney. "And we're also waiting on Katherine" said Tanya. "Maybe she was getting a lift with Nits and Jase" said Tommy. "I don't really see her parents agreeing to that" said Adam. "Yeah" said Kimberley. Juanita came speeding into the youth center parking lot and pulled the car to a stop. "Who is the nut driving the jeep" said David. "Well it's Jase and Nits car" said Adam. "And your girlfriend is the one driving" said Rocky, noticing Juanita in the driver's seat. Adam nodded. Juanita turned the engine off. "You are never driving again" said Jason, getting out of the car. "Just because I can drive this car better then you can" said Juanita. "You drive like a maniac" said Juanita. "I do not" said Juanita, getting out of the car. "I kind of have to agree with Jason, Juanita" said Katherine, getting out of the car also. Juanita looked at her. "I just use the car to it's full potential" said Juanita. "Yeah, crashing it" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Well you're here, in one piece" said Amanda. "Just" said Jason, going over to her and kissing her. "And I don't drive like a maniac, do I Adam?" asked Juanita, going over to him. "Well, you are slightly nuts when you're driving" said Adam. Juanita frowned. "And that's because, some people don't drive the cars, they just steer them, and don't use them, to their full potential" said Juanita. "Nits, you're a bad driver okay, deal with it" said Jason. Juanita looked at him. "And you drive like nanny and poppy drive" said Juanita. Everyone laughed. "Do we have to put up with this for another four years?" asked Tommy. "Yeah" said Jason and Juanita, together. "Great" said Courtney. "All I can say guys, is sucked in" said Leo. "Shut up Leo" said Juanita. Leo just looked at her. "Sarah, didn't come with you guys?" asked Justin. They all looked at him. "She's at home" said Jason. "Yeah, I think she's help throwing Wes out of the house" said Juanita. "Well that's why Jen isn't here, because she's home packing, but she said to say bye to everyone" said Kimberley. "Wes and Sarah said to say that as well" said Jason. "And Taylor, she wanted to get going because she doesn't know the roads really well" said Katherine. "And Cole, was leaving when we were" said Juanita. "So it's looks like all college bound people are off then" said Zhane. "Yeah, we really should be going, if we want to beat traffic" said Dex. "Yeah I agree" said Zack. "Have a safe trip, you guys" said Andros. "Yeah we will" said David. "We just won't let Nits drive" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. They all started hugging each other good bye. "Make sure you write us and phone often" said Ashley. "Yeah of course" said Aisha. "Maybe we can even get you guys to come up and see us sometime" said Kimberley. "That would be cool" said Karone. "Yeah" said Skull. "Who's going with who?" asked Kimberley. "Well we have eight cars, and seventeen people" said Sandra. "And a lot of luggage" said Jason. "Jason" said Juanita. Jason smiled at her. "I'm driving the jeep" said Juanita. "No you're not, I'm driving it" said Jason. "Not if I have the keys" said Juanita. "I have the keys as well" said Jason. Juanita glared at him. "Nits, you can come in my car" said Adam. "Thank you" said Juanita, kissing him. Adam nodded. "I'll drive" said Juanita. "No you won't, I've seen your driving" said Adam. Juanita frowned. "Well Tommy and I are in one car" said David. "Same with Skull and myself" said Dex. "Courts, are you going with Rocky?" asked Kimberley. "Yeah" replied Courtney. "Well that means that Sandra and myself are in my car" said Kimberley. "Don't you think it would have been best if you had organised this before today?" asked Andros. "That wouldn't be fun for them now, because as you can see they love to argue about everything" said Ashley. "Your cousins" said Karone. "No all of them" said Ashley. Everyone laughed. "Who's going with you Trini?" asked Amanda. "Anyone who wants a ride" said Trini. "I'll go with you" said Tanya. "Okay" replied Trini. "Aisha, why don't you come with me and keep me company" said Zack. "Yeah sure" replied Aisha. "And Mandy is with me" said Jason. "Yeah" said Amanda. "What about Katherine?" asked Sandra. They all looked at her. "Take your pick of who you want to drive up with" said Courtney. They all laughed. "Preferably not the one who will get you pulled over by the cops" said Jason. Everyone laughed, knowing that Jason was referring to Juanita. "Well now that you've said that, I'll go with Juanita" said Katherine. "Huh" said Juanita, in triumph. "Is that okay with you Adam?" asked Katherine. "Yeah, it's fine by me" said Adam. "Thanks" said Katherine. Adam nodded. "So you're all set now?" asked TJ. "Looks like it" said Rocky. "What about luggage?" asked Juanita. "What about it?" asked Jason. "Well mine and Katherine's is with you" said Juanita. "We're all going to be going to the same place, so it doesn't really matter who's got what" said Jason. "Just as long as you don't throw it out on the way" said Juanita. "Now there's a good idea" said Jason. "Don't you dare" said Juanita. Jason laughed. "No, I hate to think what you would do to me, if I was too" said Jason. Juanita nodded. "So are we getting out of here now?" asked Rocky. "Yeah, we're all set" said Kimberley. "Well be careful" said Cassie. "Yeah, we will" said Juanita. "That's a good one coming from you Nits" said Jason. Juanita just looked at him, and got Adam's keys out of his jeans pocket. Adam looked at her. "Juanita, give me the keys" said Adam. "Oh come on, please?" asked Juanita. "Juanita, keys" said Adam. Juanita pouted and handed Adam the keys. "Obviously you don't love me anymore" said Juanita. "Nits, don't be silly" said Adam, and kissed her. Juanita looked at him. "I just want my car to get into Berkeley in one piece" said Adam. Everyone laughed. They all started getting into the cars, that they were going to be heading to Berkeley in. "Have a safe trip you, guys" said Zhane. "We will" said Sandra. "Have fun" said Maya. "Well without you lot around, we're bound too" said Rocky. "Funny" said Carlos. The ones that were driving started up the cars. "See you soon" said Juanita. "At thanksgiving" said Aisha. "Okay" said Karone. "Bye" yelled the ones that were staying in Angel Grove. "Bye" the others yelled back, as the cars began to pull away. They all waved bye to each other. "WATCH OUT BERKELEY, HERE WE COME!!" yelled Juanita. The seventeen of them began their journey to California University, Berkeley.

Well that's the end of the second part of the saga. Thanks to all those who have read it, and will read it long after I've forgotten it's posted!!

Yes, it's long, I know. And probably a little too long really. But this is something that I have been working on now for about ten or so years. Just never got the time before to post it! All of the characters, plus a lot more that aren't mentioned as yet, will be in the next part, which will be crossing between Angel Grove and Berkeley. Also it will be the beginning of the change of Juanita. But if you want to find out what that will be, you'll have to tune into the next part!! Once again, thanks for reading...Kiki


End file.
